1:Dragonball Z2: Rya Saga
by Ryan the author
Summary: Two years after GT. Goku reunites with his friends and family in hopes to make up for loss time but it isn't long before another being bent on Goku's death emerges! This is the begining of a new Z era!
1. Dragonball z 2 Episode 1: Goku’s Return

Dragonball Z2 Episode 1: Goku's Return. A tournament begins.

Gohan: (busts down Capsule Corp door) where's Vegita?

Bulma: you, know Gohan there is a knob on the door.

Gohan: no time to talk I have to tell Vegita something. (Runs down hall) I am sure… you can fix it.

Bulma: sure.

Gohan: running: Vegita… Vegita! Where are you?

(Someone appears opening gravity room door)

Vegita: (coming out of the shadows) what is it Gohan?

Gohan: why didn't I think you would be here? Yeah well, anyway something is going on and I don't like the looks of it.

Vegita: what? Is it some evil trying to kill all humanity like always? (Sarcastically) and is he more powerful then all of us? (Still Sarcastic) hmm…

Gohan: that's just it, we don't know.

Vegita: what have you seen!

Gohan: we were having a barbeque and I of course was the cook and Videl set everything up and we invited Goten, Valese, Mom, Trunks, Krillian, 18, Marion and of course Pan and-

Vegita: how come you didn't invite us!

Gohan: well, we heard you guys were busy… Sorry.

Vegita: just get on with it! Tell me what you saw!

Gohan: Ok! Ok! While we were sitting at the table I noticed the 7 Dragon balls floating in the sky way above us, after that everyone else noticed them flying above us to. I chased the balls across the sky trying to catch up but the balls moved so fast that it tired me out almost instantly.

Vegita: any clue why the balls are flying in the air?

Gohan: no haven't the faintest. I hope it does not have anything to do with negative energy.

Vegita: I hope not. (Walks down hall to where Bulma is in the kitchen with the door outside) I and Gohan have to investigate something Bulma. Have dinner on the table once I get back.

Bulma: you wait just a con picking minute! (Turns around and sees that both Gohan and Vegita are gone) those sayians! Errr!

(Where Gohan and Vegita are flying)

Vegita: where did you see the balls floating after it floated over your house?

Gohan: I think there, going toward the mountains.

(There is a short silence)

Vegita: do you notice that, something weird hasn't happen since your father disappeared. I mean we have had two years of peace it would seem from any type of creature trying to destroy the world. Haven't you felt that to?

Gohan: yeah, but I don't think about it to much.

(They fly on)

Gohan: (squints eye and smiles) good, there is Goten holding Valese.

Goten: (in the air holding Valese and waves) hey, Vegita.

Vegita: (stops flying) hello Goten I see you still haven't taught your girlfriend how to fly herself yet.

Goten: I try to but, she just doesn't quite understand the whole thing, she still needs practice.

Valese: jees Goten! You didn't have to tell him that.

Goten: oh, sorry.

Valese: that's ok.

Goten: well anyway, have you heard about the dragon balls floating?

Vegita: yes, we are trying to find them now.

Goten: why didn't you bring the Radar?

Vegita: Bulma is fresh out. It takes her weaks to make new ones. And besides we might not exist in a weak. (Joke telling)

All: (laugh a lot)

Gohan: yep… well anyway, where are Pan and the rest of them?

Goten: they wanted to stay back at the party. They wanted to eat the last Rib before you did.

Gohan: damn!

Vegita: well, let's just get a move on I have to watch my soaps!

(All of them fly off until they reach the mountains and they notice all 7 dragon balls sitting in a pose like, they were summing Shenron)

Goten: whoa they're glowing too.

Valese: is that even possible for them to do that on their own?

Goten: I don't know.

Valese: you never know! (Putting her face up to his face)

Goten: (making a teeth showing face like he is frightened) uha!

Vegita: quiet, let me investigate! (Floats down to the balls and lands near them everyone else follows to the ground)

Goten: man, this is insane! Hey do you guys feel that power level!

Gohan: it's enormous!

Vegita: arm your self boys!

Valese: Goten you still haven't taught me to sense either!

Goten: I have I ju- whoa!

(The dragon balls glow intensely repeating the glow then finally a huge flash appears like the dragon was about to be summoned)

Gohan: is Shenron coming out!

(The earth rumbles and a figure appears moving out of the glowing explosion)

Vegita: be ready it's coming out!

Figure: it seems that you guys have done a lot of training these past 2 years, or have you been slacking off. (With a funny sounding voice)

Vegita: who are you!

Figure: somebody you wouldn't expect to see, or so I think anyway.

Goten: come out and show yourself coward!

Figure: coward? Ok I will show you my identity.

(The glow diminishes showing his true form)

Vegita: oh my… Kakarot!

Gohan: Dad.

Goten: dad.

Goku: did you miss me?

(They all run up to Goku and hug him and Vegita put his hand on his shoulder)

Gohan: dad, it has been two years and me and mom have been so worried about you.

Goten: me too.

Gohan: where have you been?

Vegita: well, obviously from the glowing of the dragon balls he was inside of them.

Gohan: but how?

Goku: well-

Valese: aren't you that kid that Goten called his father?

Goku: well, you see umm…

Goten: Valese.

Goku: yeah, Valese I was never really a kid I was just turned into a kid with the black star dragon balls, by an old nemesis that is probably older then King Yamma. (Laughs) that Pilaf is one crazy person.

Valese: so you're saying your back to adult?

Goku: yeah.

Vegita: so what did you do in those dragon balls the past two years, eat.

Goku: no, actually I didn't get to eat much at all; well you see here is the story: after I defeated Omega Shenron I took a ride on the green Shenron flying in the air he placed all 7 balls in different parts of my body thus making me apart of Shenron. Once I was there I met the 7 positive energy dragons.

Vegita: positive energy?

Goku: yes, there is another version of those dragons; they looked just like the negative energy dragons only they had positive energy all over. When I was in the balls it looked like I was in a white room, a room which I thought I would never feel pain in. I was put through so much training; I didn't even get to rest much at all it would only be 5 minutes when I actually did get a break. But I learned many new moves and what you just witnessed was my voice morph. It is a very helpful trick when you want to scare someone. But as I was saying the training I went through was the most brutal I have been through I had to let them blast me, to get used to pain, punch me multiple times to learn how to stay standing and I did this all waring this green vest.

Vegita: I was wondering what that green clothing was, so what was it for.

Goku: well, when they told me to put it on I thought it would just be a new look for me, but when I put it on I basically fell through the floor, I had to get used to the weight of the vest (as seen on drawing of super sayian 5 Goku) and it took me more then 5 weeks to even move once, after I did get used to it I went into training combat against all the positive energy dragons at once. It was very fierce but when I was fully developed I finally took them on and beat all of them, those two years though felt like 2 centuries. I am just glad I was an adult when I entered Shenron's home it would have been pretty hard if I was a kid doing all that training. (Thinks if he was a kid training going through all he went through)

Gohan: so, dad umm… are you… here to stay?

Goku: yes I am here to stay my training is complete in that world.

Gohan: (walks up to Goku and hugs him with Goten) we have missed you so much.

Goku: miss me I have been gone a lot before.

All: (laugh)

Goku: hey, Vegita aren't you going to give me a hug?

Vegita: don't get cute with me.

Goku: (laughs and so does Vegita) always you Vegita. Well, anyway I have to see everyone else including Ch-Chi. Well, how have all of you guys been?

Gohan: fine it has been a great time with Videl and Pan.

Goku: gosh I have missed her. How about you Goten?

Goten: I think me and Valese's relationship has increased a lot ever since Omega Shenron.

Goku: what about you Vegita?

Vegita: I have been training to get stronger then you.

Goku: so it is the same old?

Vegita: same old.

Goku: well, let me see the others now.

Vegita: aren't you going to take off that green heavy clothing?

Goku: actually I kind of like the look, I mean I have been used to wearing it for 2 years so I will take it off when I feel like it.

Vegita: (smirks) alright then let's go hope you still remember to fly Kakorot.

Goku: oh I haven't forgotten. (Disappears)

Vegita: hey you can't use instant transmission!

Goku: I'm not. (From way ahead of them) my speed has increased by a number I can't even say.

Vegita: why two just floating there we have to catch up. (Flies after Goku)

Goten: (flies off with Vegita)

Gohan: Mind: this is great (while flying) dad is back to stay it will be like old times. I just hope that nothing bad is going to ruin dad's return. (They fly on)

(Later at the barbeque)

Chi-Chi: what is taking Goten and Gohan so long to get back here!

Krillian: you know them they have to take as long as humanly possible.

18: (sitting in chair next to him) well, they better hurry I have important matters to attend to. (Talks like she always does)

Trunks: so Pan how old are you?

Pan: Gosh Trunks do I have to tell you all the time I'm 16!

Trunks: I keep forgetting, you just look like you haven't changed a lot from when you were 14 only you are taller then you were.

Pan: well Gee!

(Gohan, Goten, and Vegita land)

Chi-Chi: (stomps up to Gohan) finally you are back! We have been waiting here for what seems like hours!

Krillain: so, did you find out why the dragonballs were floating?

Goten: we sure did.

Goku: (appears on the ground) hi everyone!

All: (gasps) Goku! (They all run up to him except 18 she gets up and walks over but does not act crazy)

Krillain: where have you been buddy? (Hugs Goku hard)

Goku: ok not including you cutting the circulation from my stomach.

Krillain: (Let's go) oh you big oaf!

Chi-Chi: oh Goku, I thought we lost you forever. I don't know what I could of kept doing with out you! (Hugs him harder then Krillain)

Goku: I really missed you to, but again… I think the circulation cutting off.

Chi-Chi: (Lets go) sorry. (Pauses then yells) where have you been for the past 2 years! We see you destroy that dragon and you disappear for 2 whole years!

Goku: well, it is kind of a long story but here it goes- (He explains all he explained before) and that is what happened.

Krillain: whoa it was the toughest training of your life?

Goku: yes and I hope never to go through that again.

Videl: you must be really tired.

Goku: actually I feel fine. I'm much stronger then I once was. (Looks at sees Pan looking like she is crying) what's wrong Pan?

Pan: I haven't seen you in such a long time and I just want to- (runs up to Goku crying and hugging him) what if you leave us again?

Goku: that is not going to happen I am not leaving anymore. (Hugs Pan) my you sure have gotten much taller since the last time I saw you, how old are you?

Pan: (Stops hugging) I'm 16 years old; remember that better then Trunks over there.

Trunks: hey I just forgot ok.

Krillian: we should have a bigger party then we have already had.

Gohan: sure why not.

Videl: not here Gohan I don't want to clean more then I already have to.

Vegita: maybe we can have it over at Capsule Corp I am sure Bulma won't mind.

(Later at Capsule Corp)

Bulma: there is no way I won't mind!

Vegita: why not! Kakorot just came back and doesn't he deserve a return party!

Bulma: I am glad he is back and hopes he never leaves but I am very busy in the front office I have had too serve many customers!

Vegita: well, then where do you suggest we do have a party?

Bulma: gee Mr. Strong! Why don't you go to that tournament that is in 1 week!

Goku: tournament! Cool I didn't know that there was a tournament coming up. You can count me in! (Says excitingly)

Vegita: well I wasn't going to enter it since you weren't here but now that you are back I think we should give it a try.

Bulma: good now let me get back to work! (Walks away and stops) oh yeah nice to see you Goku. (Walks away)

Goku: you to Bulma, so about this tournament?

Vegita: well, the same as always we train.

Goku: I won't need to because I'm strong enough already.

Vegita: really, well your power and strength may have increased but I can still surpass you in any ways necessary.

Goku: sure ok.

Vegita: now let me train in my gravity room. (Walks away)

Goku: you train as hard as possible.

Vegita: (puts hand up in air still walking waving goodbye)

Goku: (smirks)

(At Goku's home with Chi-Chi and Gohan+Videl+Pan)

Chi-Chi: no way Goku! You are not entering anymore tournaments!

Goku: why not Chi-Chi I am already stronger then all of those other people competing in it.

Chi-Chi: you think I give a shit!

Goku: whoa you don't have to use such harsh language.

Chi-Chi: oh, Goku I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, because something always seems to happen you end up having to go away. (Sad) please Goku don't.

Goku: well, gees I was going to tell you that you can win 30 million zenie but I guess you don't care.

Chi-Chi: wait a minute say that again.

Goku: you can when 30 million zenie.

Chi-Chi: 30 million! Goku if you don't enter that tournament I will make sure you go in training worse then what you already went thorough!

Goku: (smiling) ok.

(A little bit later in a gym with Gohan)

Gohan: I am going to enter as well.

Goku: you sure, I mean no offence but you haven't trained for many years even during the fight with Omega and the other Shenrons.

Gohan: hey, I am still strong enough to put a big punch on the competition. Hey dad let's have some combat training.

Goku: are you sure about that?

Gohan: of course I'm sure.

Goku: ok you put the 1st punches out on me then.

Gohan: ok here it goes! (Starts flying in the air blasting toward Goku)

Goku: (stands there)

Gohan: (reaches Goku and swipes many punches at him but Goku doges every attack)

Goku: (punches Gohan and he flies back into a wall) whoops!

Gohan: oww!

Goku: sorry!

Gohan: I am not done yet! (Shoots a beam and Goku)

Goku: (knocks it out of the way and disappears)

Gohan: (looks around) where are you dad!

Goku: (reappears and punches at Gohan again)

Gohan: arggg! (Starts running around Goku and throws some punches and kicks at Goku)

Goku: (Doges all attacks again and swipes Gohan off his feet)

Gohan: (breathes and throws 3 more beams at Goku)

Goku: (knocks them out of the way) is that the best you got Gohan I know I trained you better then that and Piccolo.

Gohan: my attack is not finished yet. (Moves his hand in a pointing gesture and the beams that Goku knocked out of the way come flying in and fly around Goku) they will follow you every where you go.

Goku: (disappears with the beams flying around chasing him using his speed until finally the beams hit Goku a couple of times and he falls to the ground) ahh!

Gohan: I guess you're not the strongest over all.

Goku: (Smoke clears and Goku is shown stood up on his feet in perfect health) that felt like 3 mosquitoes biting me at once, which did not hurt.

Gohan: whoa you really are strong!

Goku: (laughs) I hope you won't be frightened on what I am going to do next son! Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gohan: what the?

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gohan: are you transforming!

Goku: arhggggggggggggg! (Starts turning into Gorilla for a second)

Gohan: super sayian 4!

Goku: (He goes from small ape to super sayian 4) looks like I have gotten even stronger when I am super sayian 4.

Gohan: oh my!

Goku: have you become a super sayian 4 yet Gohan?

Gohan: (nods) no.

Goku: you better work your way up to it. (Jumps in the air and flies toward Gohan)

(Now at Capsule Corp Vegita trains)

Vegita: (Punching the air to increase hand strength is what he is doing) Mind: I don't know how Kakorot always finds ways to get stronger then me, but he will be astonished to see how strong I will soon get!

Trunks: (enters from behind) hello father.

Vegita: boy don't you have capsule business to discuss with your customers and don't you have to work with your mother.

Trunks: I snuck out.

Vegita: for what reason. (Turns around with hands crossed)

Trunks: well me and Goten are entering the tournament.

Vegita: really you mean that?

Trunks: yes and I wanted to train with you.

Vegita: train with me? You haven't trained with your father since you were about 9 after Majin Boo was killed it has been basically 12 long years without training and you want to start now!

Trunks: yes, I know I am ready and plus between you and me Goten and I have done some extra training these past years and you know what we did?

Vegita: what? Spare me the moment.

Trunks: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegita: hmm…

Trunks: argggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! (Turns into an ape for a second and turns into super sayian 4 with really black hair and a black chest and a red suit) like the look.

Vegita: (astonished) you have finally reached super sayian 4!

Trunks: so has Goten.

Vegita: you are finally just like your father.

Trunks: (laughs) let's have friendly competition.

Vegita: why not I feel like using super sayian 4 anyway.

Trunks: (smirks)

(Back at Goku's)

Gohan: (breathing hard) it has sure been awhile dad, haven't you had enough yet, you have shown me a lot of what a super sayian 4 can do.

Goku: I am not finished yet Gohan let me show you my super… super Kamaehamaeha!

Gohan: not another attack.

Goku: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots the beam knocking Gohan right out of the gym)

Gohan: (Comes back in) I think I have had enough for today.

Goku: ok. (Goes back to regular form with green suit on) you did good Gohan you withstood a lot of what I threw at you.

Gohan: really?

Goku: yes, you will be a fine fighter once you train more.

Gohan: thank you.

Goku: now let's get something to eat I'm starving!

Gohan: (fall to the ground with leg sticking up and gets back up) ok let's eat.

(Just as Goku and Gohan left the gym Chi-Chi appears with a broom in her hand and a pot on her head)

Chi-Chi: Goku, Gohan, who do you think I should call myself. Pothead, mop woman, cleaning girl, what suggestions?

Goku: wait what do you mean?

Chi-Chi: I mean I want to be in the tournament just like old times, remember Goku when we fought in the 23rd tournament and you beat me, well I don't intend to lose again.

Goku: well, Chi-Chi I am not stopping you from entering but I am much stronger then I was in the 23rd tournament and I don't know if you should try something like this.

Chi-Chi: come on Goku I can do it!

Goku: if you say so, so you are going to use that broom?

Chi-Chi: mop and yes I am going to use it.

Goku: ok if you want to.

Chi-Chi: I am also doing this because just in case one of you guys loses I can take your place and win the prize money.

Gohan: are you sure you will be prepared?

Chi-Chi: yes, of course I am prepared now get out of my way I have to train! (enters gym and uses Mop hitting the air)

Gohan: interesting.

Goku: yeah.

Both: (walk out to table to grab something to eat)

Videl: (enters the room and sits at table)

Gohan: umm… yes honey?

Videl: Gohan I am going to enter the tournament as well I need to get more adventurous and have more action in my life all I have been doing since we got married is clean and now that is going to change.

Gohan: I am happy for you then

Videl: you better be happy.

Goku: if you want to train you can find Chi-Chi in the gym and you can train with her.

Videl: she's entering?

Goku: yeah she just told us.

Videl: cool. (Gets up and runs over to gym with Chi-Chi)

Gohan: hey dad maybe this will be like old times when everyone used to enter and fight maybe Krillian will enter and maybe even master Roshi and everyone else.

Goku: I don't know maybe they will. Will just have to ask them.

Gohan: ok.

(Back at Capsule Corp)

Vegita: you have done a good job Trunks I am proud of you, you control your super sayian powers as if you have had them for centuries.

Trunks: thanks father. I'm going to have to do my own training with Goten though so if we fight each other I will be ready for him.

Vegita: you do that.

Trunks: (leaves the gravity room)

Vegita: I guess now I can do my own training. (Turns gravity up to 6,000 he falls to the ground but tries to fight it) arrggg! I'm not going to let… some stupid gravity… stop me from getting stronger then Kakorot! Ill show him how much I have improved. (Laughs) then I will get what I want!

(On the day of the tournament everyone is flying over in an aircraft)

Bulma: Bra have you gotten strong enough to handle yourself in this tournament.

Bra: yes, mom you don't have to ask me that every day, I have sayian in me I can handle myself.

Pan: Grandpa is it possible for you to fight me?

Goku: well, there are possibilities since they got rid of separate divisions, we all fight anyone now.

Pan: cool. Mind: I hope I don't have to fight him (gulps)

Vegita: I would like to tell you Kakorot that I have improved much this last week, and I plan to kick your ass if we fight.

Goku: I'll be looking forward to it.

Valese: Goten how come you didn't let me enter?

Goten: it is for your own safety and mine.

Chi-Chi: I am ready to rumble!

Videl: don't be so sure because I have this whole thing won!

Chi-Chi: really? I hope we fight each other then we will see.

Krillian: I can't believe I entered.

Gohan: why did you enter if you didn't want to?

Krillian: umm… well I looked deep with in my-

18: I made him enter!

Krillian: umm… I didn't want her to say that but yes she is right.

Gohan: that is fine by me Krillian as long as you fight it will be cool. (Puts thumb up)

Krillian: (chuckles) yeah. Mind: I am going to die today either by the fighters or by my wife!

Bulma: we are coming to a land! Hold on to something!

(Rumbles occur and they land in the landing area and they all get out of the aircraft)

Announcer: (yellow haired one with mustache) is it really you Goku! (Runs up to Goku)

Goku: yep it is really me!

Announcer: Goku you have to see something follow me! (walk away)

Goku: ok you guys make your way to the bleachers and the deciding area on who fights who ok.

Everyone: sure.

Goku: ok. (Follows announcer to where he wanted to go) whoa! Amazing!

Announcer: this statue was made to dedicate you for saving us from Baby and those evil dragons, I would say that it would be yours for Cell to but everyone thinks Mr. Satan killed him.

Goku: man I never thought I would get a statue for being the best fighter.

Announcer: so did Mr. Satan right over there. (Points finger at statue)

Goku: umm… dedicated to Hercule Satan who single handedly defeated Cell without as much as a scratch?

Announcer: sounds ridiculous right well, why don't you tell people for what he really is?

Goku: he is family now and has been for a long time he is a brother in law to me.

Announcer: oh, well I never had that idea, well you better make it to the decision area before they start without you, I will tell the audience about the statues as well just in case people watching TV at home can see who you are.

Goku: thank you… you know I never got your name after all of these years?

Announcer: call me Mike.

Goku: ok Mike thank you.

Mike: you're welcome.

Goku: (walks away to deciding area)

(Deciding area)

Man: ok, everyone who is participating in the tournament, lend me your ears when you walk up to this box you will pick out a tennis ball which will contain a number once you pick that number you are that number you will fight the person lower then your number for example: if I pick 13 and someone else picks 12 I fight that particular person had depending on who ever wins the fight continues on from there. (Explains the rest)

Goku: I always hate it when they explain this stuff.

Vegita: I can't wait to move up in the ranks.

Man: will the 1st person come up to the box.

Big man: (Big man walks up to box and picks out a tennis ball)

Man: Number 47

(Time passes as people move up there)

Cape man: (A man in a cape walks up to the box and picks out a ball) Description: white cape purple clothes on with white belt.

Man: number 9!

Bullox: (Walks up to box and pulls out ball)

Man: number 10!

Goku: (Walks up to box and pulls out ball) number 12.

Man: number 12!

Vegita: (Walks up to box and pulls out ball) huh! Yes, just as I wanted! (raises hand in air) Kakorot look! Its number 13!

Man: number 13!

Goku: whoa that was pure luck now that we get to fight.

Vegita: this time there won't be any problems and are fight will commence fairly.

Goku: fine by me.

Vegita: (walks down near Goku) I hope you're ready. (walks away)

Trunks: (walks up to box and gets a ball) whoa number 1!

Man: number 1!

Goten: (Walks up to box and pulls out ball) hmm… isn't that lucky! Number 2! (Flashes it off toward Trunks) looks like we are fighting Trunks.

Trunks: guess so.

(Both looking at each other)

Narrator: most of the fighters have been set on their numbers, and Goten and Trunks will battle for the 1st time in nearly 12 years they are both also the 1st people fighting. This does not dis-include Vegita and Goku, who will come out victorious in the end? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Z2.

Scenes: next time on Dragonball z 2 Trunks and Goten will fight as super sayian 4's as the fiercest fight ever fought that they have had in nearly 12 years who will come out victory stay tuned.

Next Episode: Episode 2: Goten vs. Trunks


	2. Dragonball Z2 episode 2: Goten vs Trun

Dragonball z 2 episode 2: Goten vs. Trunks

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2 the dragonballs were floating in the air and everyone thought it was a dark power rising that delt with negative energy, but after the glow it turned out to be Goku returning from his 2 year disappearance. They had there talk and reunion when they herd that a tournament was going to take place they began training right away Gohan and Goku fought and Vegita and Trunks fought. Just about all the z fighters and family in the tournament, but now Vegita and Goku will fight, and so will Trunks and Goten. Who will come out victorious?

Mike: (on microphone) everyone please report to the tournament floor and all people who do not have their seats please be seated the tournament is about to begin!

Audience: (cheers)

Mike: and here today is the one… the only, Mr. Satan!

Mr. Satan: (appears out of the darkness and runs up on the steps to the tournament) hello all my loyal fans and trainees welcome to the 50th world martial arts tournament and I- (trips on the steps on to tournament floor hitting head) oww! (has tears in his eyes and holds his head till it feels better gets up and starts laughing) just kidding folks! (Still holding head) I was just showing what a amateur would do if he tripped on the floor. (Laughs)

Audience: (laughs)

Mr. Satan: well onward to the point, I have entered this tournament to show the people who have lost faith in me to not be alarmed I still have a lot of fight in me just waiting to get out, and maybe that would change your opinion! Also whoever wins the 30 million zenie gets the mighty signed by Mr. Satan belt, I hope you all fight your best out there and maybe you will get a chance to fight either me or Goku. (Raises belt in air)

Audience: Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!

Mr. Satan: yeah!

(Showing the z fighters in the waiting area near the tournament floor)

Videl: my father always has to act like he owns everything.

Gohan: that's your dad.

Vegita: I can't stand to here about this nonsense I am going to get a candy bar! (Walks down the hall outside near the tournament floor and reaches vending machine Goku followed Vegita notices Cape Man standing right next to the vending machine with his arms crossed) Kakorot why are you following me?

Goku: well, when you said candy bar I suddenly got really hungry.

Vegita: you and your stomach. (Walks up to machine) hey you cape man who are you supposed to be?

Cape man: (stairs) …

Vegita: hello!

Cape man:… (Still stairs)

Vegita: hello, are you deaf?

Cape man: oh, umm… sorry I wasn't paying attention.

Vegita: whatever. (Puts quarter in slot and grabs candy)

Cape man: could you give me some?

Vegita: get your own! Besides I don't have anymore quarters on me!

Cape Man: ok. (Goes back to staring)

Goku: you know the fighting is going to begin soon.

Cape Man: (staring)

Goku: oh gees let's just get back to the floor.

Both: (walk back to waiting floor)

Goku: hey, Pan hey, Bra.

Pan: hi grandpa.

Bra: hi Mr. Goku.

Goku: so what number are you guys?

Pan: I'm 6 Bra's 7.

Goku: you guys are going to fight each other, cool I never seen two girl's fight before.

Pan: hey grandpa have you noticed that Bullox guy?

Goku: yeah what about him.

Bra: he is really weird he wears white all over his body it looks like he is an Arabian Knight, but we mean we can't see any of his skin.

Goku: well, it's all covered up.

Pan: he is just weird.

Goku: have you seen Cape man over there.

Pan: he is weird too.

Goku: maybe they're brothers.

All: (laughs)

Mike: alright everyone the 1st match is about to get underway!

Bulma: where is Goten and Trunks?

Gohan: I think there in the bathroom.

Vegita: (walks to try and find them and reaches the bathroom and enters) hello, Goten Trunks are you boys in here? Hmm… no answer. (Closes door and walks away) Goten, Trunks! Where are you fools at!

Goten: (appears)

Trunks: (appears)

Vegita: …

Trunks: umm… father we can explain umm… you see we were just umm…

Vegita: what!

Goten: we were checking out that girl fighter over there. Umm… I was showing Trunks that she may be good for him.

Vegita: really?

Trunks: yeah, but of course she is not my type.

Vegita: what ever I don't care, your match is about to begin!

Trunks: oh well then let's go Goten!

Both: (Run to tournament floor)

Mike: you boys finally arrived whoa your lucky we were about to cancel the match.

Goten: well, were here.

Trunks: and were ready.

Mike: ok, people the match will soon be underway fighters get to your corners!

Both: (Go to their corners)

Mike: will these two meet the standards of Hercule Satan or the standard of Goku, people you may all look at these beautiful statues of earths greatest heroes, and you know what Goku is here today!

Audience: (cheers) yeah!

Mike: he will fight later today but, let us see 23 year old Goten and 24 year old Trunks fight a battle to end all battles, you see people these two fought here along time ago, when they we 7 and 8, and when they were 11 and 12 and now they are back as full grown adults! These two were the most powerful young men I know; Goten is also the son of Goku! As you can tell by the Go, and Trunks is son of Vegita another very powerful fighter! Well, anyway let this tournament get underway!

Trunks: you ready Goten?

Goten: yeah I'm ready!

Mike: go!

Both: (Fly toward each other exchanging punches and kicks this continues)

Valese: (from audience) go Goten go! Go get him! Knock that Trunks off his feet!

(Back at the floor)

Goten: (blasts Trunks)

Trunks: (Shoots a beam at Goten's beam and they both explode)

Goten: (punches Trunks)

Trunks: (Punches Goten)

Both: (taking turns hitting each other)

Mike: the fight is already hitting off like crazy both the competitors seem to be evenly matched!

Goten: (Uses a charge attack with flight right toward Trunks and hits him)

Trunks: (holds his chest)

(From the waiting room)

Pan: go Trunks! Go uncle Goten!

Bra: you're cheering for both of them?

Pan: they're both basically my favorite boys.

Bra: huh.

(Back at the fight)

Goten: (Picks Trunks up and throws him in the air and blasts a beam and hits him) ha!

Trunks: (Falls to the ground but gets back up) hmm… BUSTER CANON! (Buster Canon blast toward Goten and grazes him a bit)

Goten: ow!

Trunks: (Appears in front of Goten and punches him)

Goten: argg! (Punches Trunks)

Trunks: (throws multiple hits at Goten almost knocking him out of the ring)

Goten: (disappears)

Trunks: I know your using speed Goten and not instant transmission which I know your dad could have taught you. (Looks around)

Goten: (reappears and kicks Trunks to the ground) you have fallen again!

Trunks: (Breathes) you haven't won yet!

Goten: what?

Trunks: aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Energy field around him)

Goten: no not now!

Trunks: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

(The waiting room)

Pan: whoa!

Bra: what is my brother doing now something stupid!

Goku: whoa no way I never thought that Trunks could reach super sayian 4.

Bra: super sayian 4?

Goku: yeah.

Pan: oh I thought it sounded familiar, cool I want to see Trunks hair change color.

(Back at the fight)

Trunks: ahhhhhhhh! (Finally appears as a super sayian 4) can you handle me now?

Goten: hmm… you do know that I am a super sayian 4 as well?

Trunks: yes I do.

(Waiting room)

Pan: whoa Trunks looks so cool as a super sayian 4.

Bra: his hair is black now. (Starts laughing hard)

Pan: (Joins in)

(The Floor)

Goten: (starts powering up) you're going to let me do this/

Trunks: of course, unless you don't want to fight fair.

Goten: I do, I do. (Starts powering up more) ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Mike: it appears that Trunks and Goten are doing the same thing as we just saw Trunks transform into what looks like a completely different person.

Goten: arrrg! (Transformed to super sayian 4) Description: looks a lot like Goku as a super sayian 4 only with short hair and a little bit smaller body.

(At waiting room)

Bra: whoa your uncle looks really cute.

Pan: sorry he's taken.

Bra: ah man!

Goku: both of them are super sayian 4's

Vegita: I knew this already.

Goku: you did?

Vegita: yes, me and Trunks trained as super sayian 4's.

Goku: really.

Gohan: (Walks over) Dad this is insane they never told me they were super sayian 4.

Goku: I guess they have kept secrets; I like that in a person.

(Back at the fight)

Goten: prepare Trunks! (Flies toward Trunks and they both hit each other in the face knocking each other backwards but not out of the ring)

Trunks: FINISH BUSTER! (Shoots it extra powerful at Goten hitting him with smoke all over) ha!

Goten: (smoke clears and he is still standing there)

Trunks: so, Goten you like to keep your cool?

Goten: yeah it is a good style; you should try it one of these times. (Disappears and reappears punching Trunks multiple times.)

Trunks: (Trying to counter Goten) Stop… hitting me! (Powers up knocking Goten far back next to the corner)

Goten: (Gets up) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!

Trunks: you're shooting that! (Gets hit) ahhhhhhhh!

Mike: it appears that Trunks has screamed!

(At the waiting room)

Bulma: Trunks!

Bra: Trunks! (Covers her eyes)

(At fight)

Trunks: (Smoke clears and shows Trunks laying on the ground)

Goten: …

Mike: it appears that Trunks has fallen he is not moving he may be unconscious, so I will start the count, 1…2,-

(At waiting room)

Bulma: get up Trunks!

Bra: come on!

(Back at fight))

Mike: 4…5-

(Waiting room)

Vegita: come on did I raise you to fall this easy?

(Fight)

Mike: 6-

Goten: it's over!

Mike: 7, 8, 9-

Trunks: (Quickly jumps back up and charges Goten) haa!

Goten: err! (Holds his chest) ouch!

Trunks: you thought I was down for the count didn't you? Well, I'm not and prepare to fall Goten! (Puts hands in a circular pose) I learned something from my father last week, GALICK GUN! (Blasts out getting close to Goten)

Goten: (Starts flying around trying to run from the beam)

Trunks: (Controls the beam to follow Goten) you can't resist Goten it won't stop till it gets you! (Moves beam over)

Goten: (Speeds around with beam following) Mind: how am I going to get out of this? (Keeps speeding around)

(At waiting floor)

Goku: Come on Goten you, can think of something can't you?

Vegita: I think my son has him beat just, like I am going to do to you.

Goku: really?

Vegita: yes, really.

Goku: hmm…

Vegita: what?

Goku: according to my sensing your power is still weak compared to mine, are you hiding more of your power?

Vegita: that's for me to know and you to find out.

Goku: so, you do have more power?

Vegita: I didn't say that!

Goku: but do you?

Vegita: oh, just shut up Kakorot!

(Tournament floor)

Trunks: stop wasting time Goten just give up and that beam won't hurt you!

Goten: (flying around) Mind: I have it I will speed extremely fast appear right in front of Trunks and the beam will lose focus and hit him instead. (Disappears and reappears in front of Trunks and move out of the way)

Trunks: ha ha!

Beam: (Moves after Goten)

Trunks: like I said it will follow you everywhere, and only you and never the creator! (Makes beam go extra fast) I hope you're well prepared for what is in store for you!

Goten: (Flies around more) Mind: I am all out of options! That beam will hit me if I try to destroy it with something else- wait a minute if I just stop and stand, I can block it and bounce it away and make it hit Trunks. I just hope that this can actually work without me getting killed! (Stops and blocks)

Beam: (Goes right in front of Goten)

Goten: (Has the beam hit his arm and he bounces it back to Trunks)

Trunks: oh no! (Beam comes close and hits Himself making himself flip over on to the ground again) that… beam was fully capable of a perfect assault and you countered it, I just don't get how a lock on can get repelled.

Goten: that's the way life works sometimes I guess.

Trunks: (Gets up and flies toward Goten)

Both: (Exchange punches and kicks repeating again)

Trunks: (Punches Goten)

Goten: (Punches Trunks)

Both: (Continue exchanging punches and kicks and beam attacks)

Mike: my people this certainly is an action packed exciting fight, they both appear to not even try to give up!

(Audience)

Valese: come on, Goten show him no mercy!

Marion: (Enters from the side and sits next to Valese)

Valese: hi Marion, where have you been?

Marion: oh, like here and there.

Valese: I thought you were fighting in the tournament?

Marion: no, I don't think fighting is my style, who's fighting now?

Valese: Goten and Trunks.

Marion: whoa, they both look different and like really cute!

Valese: I guess it is called super sayian 4.

Marion: there are more levels to super sayian?

Valese: yeah of course I guess any way I am not familiar with the details.

Marion: hmm…

(Fight)

Goten: (Sweeps Trunks off his feet)

Trunks: (Hits the ground but easily gets back up and blast a beam at Goten)

Goten: (Knocks it out of the way and shoot a small kamaehamaeha at Trunks)

Trunks: (Shoots Buster canon at that and a big explosion happens)

Mike: on my, that attack has defiantly left a hole in this floor, folks!

Audience: Whoa!

(Smoke clears and both fighters are down on the floor)

Mike: it appears that they both have fallen this time instead of just Trunks, will they get up? I guess I must start the count! 1… 2… 3… 4-

(Waiting room)

Goku: hmm… looks like they're both going to lose if they don't get up anytime soon.

Vegita: fools! Well, there probably is a plan in the works.

(Fight)

Mike: 6-

(Waiting room)

Pan: come on Trunks! Come on Goten! Get up!

Bra: this match is getting boring. (Puts hand on cheek and acts like she is going to fall asleep)

Pan: come on Bra root on your biggest idol! (Right in Bra's face loudly)

Bra: yikes! Gees Pan ok. (Cheers)

Pan: that's more like it. (Crosses arms)

(Fight)

Mike: 8… 9-

Both: (Jump right back up and charge at each other hitting each other in the heads)

Goten: (Landing on his bottom holds his head with tears in eye) oww! Whoa!

Trunks: (Circular eyes) uh… uha uha, whoa nelly!

Goten: that was a mistake. (Still holding head)

Trunks: I was just trying to do the same thing I did before, but you copied! (Holds head still)

Both: (Start arguing about the copying of techniques)

Mike: it seems now that our fighters are arguing about some kind of technique and who copied.

(Audience)

Woman: come on get on with it!

Man: yeah get on with it!

Audience: (Jabbers)

(Waiting room)

Vegita: that's it!

Goku: huh!

Vegita: (Walks out close to floor and starts yelling at them both) shut up! You two babies!

Goten: gees that's a little harsh.

Trunks: yeah what gives dad?

Vegita: what gives! What Gives! You two are just bickering about something that has been said and done already and you continue to argue about it! Why don't you just continue… so me and Kakorot can finally have are match of the centry!

Trunks: ok, ok will stop and continue.

Vegita: that's my boy. (Walks back to waiting room)

(Fight)

Mike: (surprised with glasses hanging off his face) well it looks like they have been set straight. Well anyway the fight commences!

Both: (Shoot multiple beams at each other missing and hitting)

Mike: they are both exchanging many blows, I wonder if one will give in soon!

Goten: (Shoots a power beam at Trunks hitting him a bit frying him on the shoulder)

Trunks: ouch! (Shoots beam hitting Goten)

Goten: arrg! (Throws another beam at Trunks this time they play a game of catch with the beam)

Both: (Jump at each other grabbing each other and punching and kicking)

Goten: why won't you give in yet?

Trunks: I will never give in! (Punches Goten in the face)

Goten: (Flies in air with Trunks and they fly together in a rabble)

Both: (Punch and shoot power beams and kick each other for a while in the rabble)

(Waiting room)

Pan: gosh this match is getting tiring.

Bra: see what I mean?

Pan: you, just wait till our match will show these people a thing or to about power!

Bra: but were not even close to being as strong as Goten or Trunks.

Pan: umm… yeah well will make the best of it!

Bra: you, haven't changed much from when you were 14 have you Pan?

Pan: (Looks at Bra funny and hits her in the head)

Bra: (Gets circular lines in her eyes)

Pan: that's what you get for making fun of my ages!

Bra: sorry? (Holding head)

(Fight)

Goten: you think we should end this fight?

Trunks: yeah I think we should.

Goten: alright then this next attack will involve your help.

Trunks: what is it?

Goten: were going to run toward each other and were going to slash each other. Now after that we will stand at a moment of silence until one of us falls to the ground. You can try to get up but it may not make any difference.

Trunks: (Hesitates) I… except!

Mike: it appears that they have made some kind of an agreement, this last blow will end the fight, who will win, nobody knows!

Goten: alright we both start running at the same time until one of us hits each other once we go past.

Trunks: ok, ok I have the idea so then let's start.

Both: (Start getting there feet ready for the run and they practice by running in place)

Goten: you ready?

Trunks: are you?

Goten: yeah I am ready.

Trunks: you do know this will probably end the fight and determine who wins once and for all right?

Goten: yeah, I just think that this fight needs to end.

Trunks: ok.

Both: (Start charging up)

(Waiting room)

Bulma: come on Trunks you can finish him!

(Audience)

Valese: Goten show him what your made of!

(Fight)

Both: (Shows there eyes up close then both of them standing at each corner, they then start charging at each other at phenomenal speeds and they go past each other and there is a pause)

Mike: both fighters appear to of went past each other, who will fall in the next few seconds!

(Waiting room)

Bulma: come on Trunks don't fall!

(Audience)

Valese: stay standing Goten.

Marion: there so brave.

Goten: (Stands there)

Trunks: (stands there)

Mike: they both seem to just be standing there, who will fall?

Goten: (Acts like he is about to fall by kneeling down)

Trunks: (Falls completely down to the ground)

Goten: (Gets back up) I win!

Trunks: no! (Tries hard to get back up but it is of no use he falls and is on the ground for 10 counts)

Goten: yes, I finally won! (Jumps and cheers in the air)

Mike: yes, we finally have a winner; Goten is the winner of this match he will be able to continue on to the next match in the 5th tournament! Now Hercule Satan, would like a few words to say to this matches winner.

Mr. Satan: (Walks up to floor and puts a peace sign out to everyone)

Audience: Satan! Satan! Satan!

Mr. Satan: thank you for all the gratitude but this should all go down to my nephew Goten give him a round of applause!

Audience: (Claps) Goten! Goten! Goten! (Repeats)

Goten: thank you everyone! (Turns around and looks at Trunks getting up from the ground)

Trunks: con… graduations Goten. (Holding his stomach) you really… are a better skilled fighter then me. I guess those other times I beat you don't matter anymore. (Walks up to Goten and gives him a friendly hug) good job!

Goten: thanks Trunks you are a good sport.

Mike: a nice friendship that is still a good one even after that, I hope these two don't break out in a frenzy though!

(Waiting room)

Bulma: (Feels embarrassed) I can't believe he lost!

Bra: hey mom I thought Trunks was stronger then Goten?

Bulma: I guess Goten has a few tricks up his sleeve that I don't even know about.

Chi-Chi: that why my son is a champion and your son is a loser.

Bulma: why you- (Break out in a brawl)

(Audience)

Valese: great job Goten!

Marion: wonderful!

(Waiting room)

Vegita: Trunks that foolish boy we, should of done more training.

Goku: wow that was a cool battle though. Wait who is up next?

Vegita: Micro man, and Wonder woman.

Goku: what about after that?

Vegita: Bullox and Garcia.

Goku: I can't wait to see this Bullox guy fight!

Vegita: you love spectating don't you?

Goku: sure, do we go after him?

Vegita: yes we, do.

Goku: cool, that means one of us is going to have to not fight at all in the tournament after words.

Vegita: correct!

Goku: I just wonder what is under that mask, that Bullox is hiding.

Narrator: finally, the match of all matches has ended and Trunks is out. But who is this mysterious Bullox? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2 Bullox fights Garcia easily but who is under the mask of this fighter and Goku and Vegita fight next including Chi-Chi and Videl. Stay tuned.

Next Episode: Episode 3: Bullox's true identity. Goku and Vegita fight.


	3. Dragonball Z2 episode 3: Bullux’s true i

Dragonball Z2 episode 3: Bullux's true identity. Goku and Vegita fight.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Goten and Trunks began their fight to determine who would lose the tournament, friends clashed and in the end Goten came out victorious. (Talking from episode 2) now who is this mysterious Bullox and what is he capable of?

(Tournament floor)

Mike: ohh! That was a good punch that Wonder woman laid out on Micro man. Oh look at that great fighting style she has (Continues talking)

(Waiting room)

Cape man: (Walks up to Goku) umm… you there, do you know who is fighting next?

Goku: oh, umm… let me see, huh? Oh yeah I think Bullox is going out there to fight Garcia.

Cape man: who's Garcia?

Goku: oh, he is that slightly chubby guy over there. (Points at Garcia)

Garcia: Description: Tan, all over, no shirt on a little big, pretty fast, is Mexican, and was second place in the 49th martial arts tournament close to Mr. Satan.

Goku: I also heard that he was the 2nd to Mr. Satan last tournament.

Cape man: he should be a challenge.

Goku: yeah I hope I get to fight him.

(Waiting room: where Bra and Pan sit)

Bra: that Cape man does look a little cute with that blonde hair of his.

Pan: just a little.

Krillian: (Walks over) have you two been talking about boys the whole time?

Pan: she is the one who has been bringing up all of this stuff. (Points at Bra)

Bra: Na-ugh!

Pan: of course you did, you always bring up this type of a subject, and you do it at school too!

Krillian: (Stairs while they fight)

Bra: so, but you had a crush on that boy Jimo, from 3rd hour!

Pan: I am so over him now!

Both: (Continue arguing)

Krillan: oh boy.

(Fight)

Wonder Woman: (Falls out of the ring) no!

Micro man: (Laughs) no one can beat me!

Mike: it appears that Micro man is the winner of this match folks!

(Audience)

Valese: this fight wasn't half way as good as Goten and Trunk's fight!

Marion: I thought it was good until Wonder woman got thrown out of the ring.

Valese: poor girl didn't have a chance. Why do men always seem to beat up on us?

Marion: I don't know, maybe because we beat up on them?

Valese: really?

Marion: really, you should see what I do to my dad.

Valese: hmm…

(Waiting room)

Vegita: that Bullox guy is starting to make me suspious.

Goku: yeah, I sense a fade power level, but I think he is hiding some of it.

Vegita: I wonder what his secret is but I am going to find out. (Walks over to Bullox) hello, mask guy?

Bullox: (Stairs and turns away)

Vegita: don't you do that to me!

Bullox: (Walks away)

Vegita: I didn't get much out of him.

Goku: yeah I noticed.

Vegita: I don't get how he can see through all of that white clothing, just like Pan and bra said, he looks like an Arabian knight but you can't see his skin.

Goku: like a bandit?

Vegita: yes, Kakorot.

Goku: hmm…

(Waiting room: Goten and Trunks)

Videl: you, guys look like you need a drink.

Goten: yeah Videl I think I need something.

Trunks: me too.

Videl: (Walks over to cooler and takes out 2 cokes and hands them to them both)

Gohan: (Walks over) hi, boys that match you guys had was intense, I never expected you could muster up so much power to become a super sayian 4. I mean I'm not even a super sayian 4 yet!

Goten: (Walks over to Gohan with coke in hand) you know, what bro, if you had more training you could become a super sayian 4 maybe in less, then I should say… about 5 months.

Gohan: that should be plenty of time I should start training after this tournament.

Trunks: yeah.

(Tournament floor)

Mike: it has been counted folks and we have counted an estimated 456 people competing in today's world martial arts tournament from all over the world, the goal was 345 and we defiantly surpassed that goal!

Audience: (Cheers) yeah!

Mike: yes, it is very well put folks, now the next match will begin momentarily. (Walks off floor)

(Waiting room)

Goku: when is this fight going to start?

Vegita: you, don't know patience do you Kakorot?

Goku: I thought you were the one who had patience issues.

Person: (Not noticeable from behind Goku taps him on the shoulder)

Goku: (Jerks up instantly) where is he where is h- oh! (Notices 3 people he hasn't seen in awhile)

Yamcha: hey Goku!

Goku: Yamcha!

Tien: did you miss us Goku?

Goku: Tien, Yamcha!

Master Roshi: (Appears from behind Yamcha and Tien) hey Goku!

Goku: Master Roshi!

Yamcha: we heard about this tournament and had a feeling you would be here so we, went to Kami house and picked up Roshi and then headed over here.

Goku: wow, I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages!

Tien: us too.

Goku: whoa what is with the white suite and pony tail Yamcha?

Yamcha: I bought some good clothes and, figured it would be nice enough to bring here, it was a good price too.

Tien: (Walks close to Vegita) Vegita…

Vegita: what do you want 3 eyes!

Tien: I know me and you have had are differences in the past but, from what I heard you do when you fought that Boo guy I had a completely different opinion of you.

Vegita: what do you mean?

Tien: I mean I am sorry I always reminded you of when you attacked Earth with your partner.

Vegita: he has been dead for many years, and it seems like I never get gratitude from anything I do anyway!

Tien: well, I just did.

Vegita: perhaps… fine we can be "friends" but I don't want your getting that 3rd eye in my way!

Tien: (Laughs) you got it!

Yamcha: so, Goku where's Piccolo?

Goku: oh… umm… he died.

Yamcha: oh, gees.

Tien: how?

Goku: he sacrificed himself to save everyone else from evil Baby.

Tien: him, that guy that put everyone under mind control?

Goku: yes, and he succeeded as well.

Yamcha: poor Piccolo.

Tien: yeah.

Goku: well, he did help me once when he was dead but that was the last time I saw him until well, I was apart of the dragon.

Both: you were apart of the dragon!

Goku: yeah, but I will go in to detail later.

Yamcha: I guess that explains that green clothing you are wearing.

Goku: yep. Say where is Puar, and oolong, and choutzu?

Tien: choutzu couldn't be here today.

Yamcha: neither could Puar.

Goku: I would love to see them again.

Master Roshi: hey Goku aren't, you going to talk to your old master?

Goku: oh yeah, I almost forgot about you Master Roshi, how have you been?

Roshi: I have been fine, just acknowledging the lovely ladies.

Goku: Roshi you are still the same old guy.

Roshi: yep, and actually I have a speech I am given at this tournament that even Mr. Satan will, be bowing down at.

Goku: really cool, that's good because I think everyone thinks your dead.

Roshi: (Falls to ground with leg sticking up and jumps back up) Goku you little, bad mannered- oh forget it!

(Tournament floor)

Mike: ok, people the next match is about to begin!

Audience: (Cheers) yeah!

Mike: now, let's bring out Bullox and Garcia!

Both: (Fighters walks down walkway and get on the floor)

Mike: are you to ready?

Both: (Shake their heads)

Mike: ok, go to your corners!

Both: (Go to corners)

Mike: ok, ready… set… go!

Garcia: (Runs toward Bullox still standing there and throws his fists out)

Bullox: (Grabs Garcia's hand and throws him almost out of the ring)

Garcia: ow… That was a lucky shoot!

Bullox: …

Garcia: hello, knight guy? Whatever! Let, me show you my famous Jump kick supreme! (Jumps in the air and aims for Bullox)

Bullox: (Doesn't even move a muscle and is hit)

Garcia: (Kicks Bulloxs multiple times but nothing happens to Bullox he just stands there not moving an inch.

(Waiting room)

Tien: gees this guy is strong! You know him Goku?

Goku: no, I don't know him? But I am worrying.

(Fight)

Garcia: (Stops kicking Bullox) oh, you think you're tough! (Breathes) well, try and take my Kara-taee chop!

Mike: folks you, heard it straight from his mouth the famous Kara-taee chop is what nearly won him last tournament no one has ever with stood it, he says the only reason why he lost to Mr. Satan was because he was, his idol so he didn't use the chop!

Garcia: yeah, and I am not going to go easy on you either with the chop!

Bullox: …

Garcia: you don't talk much do you?

Bullox: …

Garcia: whatever who cares! Well, here it goes! (Spins his arm around to load up the chop and finishes) KARA-TAEE CHOP! (Flies in air and hits Bullox on the shoulder with the chop) (Chuckles and then starts to frown and get teary due to pain) ouch! (Continues crying)

Mike: oh my! The chop failed, that was the 1st time something like that happened. (With glasses hanging off)

Garcia: you stupid little… ouch!

(Waiting room)

Goku: I think I should take action this guy is very strong, his power level is not that high but he could be hiding something no one wants to see.

Tien: just give him a chance, maybe he is one of the "good guys."

Goku: yeah maybe.

(Fight)

Garcia: (Crying) that's it I give up it hurts too much!

Mike: you heard it ladies and gentlemen Garcia, the 2nd to best has lost in his 1st match this tournament which puts him down on the charts as best martial artist in the world!

Audience: (Gasps) oh my gracious! My word! Oh my!

Stretcher: (Comes over and takes Garcia away)

Mike: The Impact on Bullox's shoulder was so big that Garcia even to know he hit him with his, hand has to go to the tournament hospital, to be looked at.

(Waiting room)

Pan: oh my, that guy must really be strong!

Bra: yeah, really.

(Audience)

Valese: this is a really big thing that just happened!

Marion: yeah.

(Waiting room)

Yamcha: hmm… something familiar gripes me about that Bullox, but I can't quite put my finger o it. (Rubs chin)

Goku: interesting.

(Tournament floor)

Mike: Bullox what do you have to say to all your viewers here and at home?

Bullox: all I can say is that I can't, where this mask anymore! (Takes off head peace)

(Waiting room)

Goku: is that-

(Tournament floor)

Bullox: Goku, it's me Piccolo!

Everyone: Piccolo!

Piccolo: (Starts taking off rest of clothing and shows his regular blue clothes) yes, it is me Goku, I'm back.

Mike: you have just heard it; a recent fighter who had been pronounced dead is indeed alive! How is this possible? I haven't the faintest idea.

(Waiting room)

Goku: (Shouts to Piccolo) but, how we didn't wish you back or anything!

(Tournament floor)

Piccolo: yes, but I escaped from Hell! To tell you the truth it wasn't easy! I took the same way you took when you told me you fell off snake way, I snuck up those stairs appeared in King Yamma's desk, and flew out as fast as possible hopeful that Yamma would not see me. Now I know what will happen if I die again I will go straight back to Hell.

(Waiting room)

Goku: Piccolo come over here!

(Tournament floor)

Piccolo: sure Goku. (Walks over to Goku)

(Waiting room)

Goku: (Stairs at Piccolo for a minute then smiles) it's great to have you back Piccolo! (Hugs him tightly) I missed you a lot!

Piccolo: … I missed you too Goku.

Vegita: (Walks over) hello, Piccolo.

Piccolo: (Stops hugging Goku) hello, Vegita.

Vegita: so, how have you been?

Piccolo: oh, in Hell.

Both: (Start laughing including Goku)

Gohan: (Runs over) Piccolo! (Hugs hard on Piccolo) your back! (Sheds tears)

Piccolo: Gohan, there is no need to cry I am back to stay. (Hugs him)

Audience: (Starts crying from happiness)

(Tournament floor)

Mike: (Blows nose) …you have all (cries) heard it, friends reunited I don't know how it is possible but I guess anything is possible in this world. (Sheds more tears) the next… match will soon begin. (Cries and walks off floor)

Gohan: I missed you so much!

Piccolo: thank you Gohan for caring.

Goten: (From afar) dad what is going on? (Runs over with Trunks) oh my, Piccolo!

Trunks: that is what the announcer was talking about.

Piccolo: I saw you two fight it, was a very wonderful performance.

Both: thank you!

Piccolo: (Gets reacquainted with Yamcha and Tien)

Tien: good to have you back Piccolo.

Yamcha: yeah, welcome back. (Pats him on the back)

Goku: so, what was with the whole Arabian Knights look and the name Bullox?

Piccolo: I thought that is would be nice if I had everything a surprise, and plus I like the Arabian Knights look.

Goten: that was a great fight you had.

Piccolo: I feel sorry for Garcia though I didn't intend to hurt him so much.

Trunks: more like he hurt himself.

Piccolo: yeah.

Cape man: (Appears from behind the commotion) so, you are the Bullox guy?

Piccolo: yeah, you must be that Cape man that I have noticed a couple of times, good luck to you out there in the combat.

Cape man: you too.

Piccolo: so, who is up next?

Goku: I think me and Vegita.

Piccolo: whoa!

(Tournament floor)

Mike: ok, people I am back on my feet and all over the whole thing, I would like to tell you there is a change in the line up, Mop Lady and Videl fight next then Vegita and Goku!

(Waiting room)

Goku: ok, I guess there is a change of plans then.

Vegita: great now I have to wait a whole another match!

Goku: now you're the inpatient guy.

Chi-Chi: wish me luck Goku!

Goku: ok.

Videl: I am going to break that mop of yours in two.

Gohan: good luck honey.

Videl: I don't need luck!

(Tournament floor)

Mike: alright Mop Lady vs. Videl, Mop lady is named in real life Chi-Chi wife of Goku. And Videl as you all know is daughter of Mr. Satan! Let the match begin!

Chi-Chi: I am going to wipe that smile right off your face!

Videl: I like to see you try!

Chi-Chi: (Runs toward Videl and swipes at her with the mop)

Videl: (dodges every swipe) you're trying to hard! (Flies in the air)

Chi-Chi: hey that's not fair! You can't just float up there like that!

Videl: who said?

Chi-Chi: well, isn't it in the rules?

Videl: no.

Chi-Chi: why you! (Jumps up in the air real high)

Videl: (Still floating) she is high up! Wait a minute; she is coming straight down after me! (Tries to move out of the way but is quickly hit by the Mop and thrown out of the ring) ouch!

Chi-Chi: (lands on the ground) finally! I win!

Mike: that was certainly short I guess mops can handle the biggest of messes folks!

Videl: how could I lose that quick and like that? Hey I want a rematch!

Chi-Chi: Ha-Ha-Ha! I win you lose!

Videl: arrg!

Chi-Chi: I'll take you on anytime anywhere after this tournament ends.

Videl: (Mad and stomps off the field next to Gohan and shouts to his face) it was luck! (Then walks away)

(Tournament)

Mike: umm… Miss Chi-Chi, I think you can stop cheering and dancing now the match is over.

Chi-Chi: (looks over at him) I'll stop when I feel like it!

Mike: ahh! Ok, ok. Well folks as you just saw Videl the daughter of Hercule Satan has lost! Now prepare for one of the most powerful people I know to begin fighting Goku and Vegita!

(Waiting room)

Vegita: you prepared Kakorot?

Goku: am I ever.

Both: (Walk over to the floor)

Mike: the next match is about to begin! (Explains more about Goku and Vegita)

Goku: so, Vegita have you trained hard?

Vegita: of course I have Kakorot. What would you expect?

Goku: that's always you Vegita.

Mike: set! Go!

Goku: (Shoots a fast kamaehamaeha)

Vegita: (Blocks it and Galick guns)

Goku: (Knocks it out of the way and almost hits Vegita)

Vegita: (Punches Goku)

Goku: (Kicks Vegita)

Both: (Continuously kick and punch each other)

(Waiting room)

Yamcha: whoa, Goku and Vegita both look like they have gotten really strong since the last time we saw them!

Tien: yeah you can say that again.

Roshi: I remember when Goku was young training with Krillian, those were the glory days.

(Fight)

Vegita: GALICK GUN! (Blasts it at Goku and grazes him)

Goku: (Runs up to Vegita and does an upper kick to the stomach but Vegita grabs his foot and flips him upside down)

Vegita: (Then shoots a blast hitting Goku in the shoulder leaving smoke on it)

Take that! (Punches him close to the edge)

Goku: (Tries to throw a punch but Vegita grabs it and twists his arm a bit) owww!

Vegita: (Holding his arm) don't fight it Kakorot you have lost!

Goku: I'm only just beginning! (Escapes Vegita's hold and powers up to super sayian 4 quickly)

Mike: Goku has just done the same thing that Goten and Trunks did, it must be some kind of bond with father and son here folks!

(Audience)

Valese: I forgot that he could do that?

Marion: wow, he looks really strong!

(Fight)

Vegita: Kakorot obviously you forgot that I can do that too!

Goku: I know you can.

Vegita: alright then! (Transforms to super sayian 4) let's get dangerous.

Mike: both fighters now have assumed this new form!

Vegita: (Shoots a mouth beam)

Goku: (Runs around the ring with beam chasing him and jumps in the air and back kicks it into a wall)

Mike: ahh! That is going to cost me!

Vegita: (Growls mad) I figured you would do that.

Goku: really?

Vegita: yes really.

Goku: alright then Vegita are you ready for this? KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Blasts it onto Vegita's hands holding it from hitting him and he kind of gets it but not much)

Vegita: (Charges Goku)

Goku: (charges Vegita)

Both: (End up hitting each other in different places, and they go back in forth charging and hitting each other)

(Waiting room)

Bra: my dad sure can fight.

Pan: so can, grandpa.

Bra: are you saying that your dad is better then my dad!

Pan: no I'm not I am just rooting for grandpa instead.

Bra: you rooted for Goten and Trunks, how come you aren't rooting for my dad?

Pan: well, Vegita is mean he yells a lot.

Bra: hey! Once you get to know him he is not that bad a guy after all!

Pan: It's just my opinion!

(Fight)

Goku: (Multiple punches Vegita)

Vegita: (Shoots multiple blasts)

Goku: (Fires a blast)

Vegita: (Sucks it in and shoots it back out and hits Goku directly in the stomach)

Goku: gosh! (Holds stomach)

Vegita: give up Kakorot, you have lost this fight. I am clearly stronger then you will ever be.

Goku: (Stands straight) oh yeah, but there is a little something I forgot to mention!

Vegita: what's that?

Goku: (Stands for a minute then powers up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mike: whoa Goku just burst into screamage!

Vegita: what the?

Goku: (Big light surrounds him as he powers up) argggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! (More light shines) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Powers more up) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Waiting room)

Krillian: whoa it is so bright!

Yamcha: whoa, what is he doing?

Tien: this is scary!

Roshi: oh my.

Goten: what is my dad doing?

Trunks: I have no idea!

Pan: (Stands next to wall a bit) on my gosh!

Bra: your grandpa has gone insane!

(Audience)

Valese: whoa!

Marion: this is nuts!

(Waiting room)

Chi-Chi: what is he doing!

Gohan: I have no idea! Or so I think anyway!

Bulma: he is scaring me!

(Fight)

Vegita: … (Looks puzzled with mouth down)

Goku: (Still powering up with light glow) AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Powers up) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mike: folks I ev… en had to get off the ring to avoid loosing my eye sight from such a unbelievable power!

Audience: (Eyes are wide open)

Goku: (Is shown from up close with is hair growing longer and muscles being added, his hair is also pitch gray) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Rumbling starts to occur and all over the world the rumble can be felt)

(Waiting room)

Cape man: my, gosh this guy looks insane!

Krillian: that's Goku alright he always has some kind of crazy thing happening.

18: Krillian.

Krillian: there you are where were you?

18: I got tied up, they were late getting my tennis ball and there was line at the ladies room.

Krillian: oh.

18: what is going on?

Krillian: I think I have a pretty good idea.

(Fight)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Finally finishes powering up and is seen perfectly) Description: as seen in super sayian 5 drawing of Goku)

Vegita: …

(Waiting room)

Piccolo: whoa!

Videl: this is insane!

(Fight)

Goku: there is a little something I forgot to mention… SUPER SAYIAN 5!

(A spilt screen is shown with multiple characters gasping)

Vegita: what?

Goku: yes, the positive energy dragons told me I could unlock this capability, no other sayian can.

Vegita: but, how?

Goku: …

Vegita: (Kneels to the ground staring into space) I can't…

Mike: after that assault of power Goku has finally finished and looks very different then before.

Goku: the dragons also said that this is not the strongest I can go; there are more levels that only I can unlock. (Talks in cool deep voice)

Vegita: I throw in the towel!

Goku: what?

Mike: you heard it folks Vegita has decided to drop out of the fight!

Vegita: (Walks off stage with eyes wide open in waiting room)

Goku: Mind: he doesn't look to happy.

(Waiting room)

Bra: dad what happened to you out th-

Vegita: shut up! Leave me alone I don't feel like being talked to at the moment!

Bra: but-

Vegita: say one more word and my ability as a father will ground you for the rest of your natural life! (Walks away)

Bra: gees.

Pan: are you-

Bra: leave me alone. (Walks away)

(Fight)

Goku: Mind: maybe I shouldn't have showed him.

Scenes: Next time on Dragonabll Z2 Bra and Pan Face off to fight and Vegita goes into a mean slump after Goku transforms into a super sayian 5. What else will happen, find out next time!

Episode 4: The new power.


	4. Dragonball Z2 episode 4: The new power

Dragonball Z2 episode 4: The new power.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2 Bullox the some what powerful fighter stepped up against Garcia the 2nd place winner of the 49th tournament. Bullox did not have to do much; Garcia did the job for him. (Footage shown from last episode fight Bullox vs. Garcia) after that the fighter reviled himself to actually being Piccolo the escaped Namek. After reacquainted began Goku and Vegita took the fight and all went well, for Vegita until. Goku transformed to super sayian 5 the form he unlocked in the positive dragon home, what else will happen? It happens today on Dragonball Z2!

(Tournament floor)

Goku: (standing there in super sayian 5)

Mike: umm… Goku could you ask us a couple of questions about this new strength you have?

Goku: (Not paying attention) Mind: gosh I just saw Vegita yell at his daughter! I think it's my fault. I knew I shouldn't have showed Vegita the new form now he feels even weaker then me.

Mike: umm… Goku?

Goku: I'm sorry but I can't answer these questions right now, maybe will talk later. (Walks over to Waiting room)

(Waiting room)

Krillian: Goku!

Goku: yes, Krillian?

Krillian: it's true you are a super sayian 5!

Goku: yeah.

Krillian: so I'm guessing then that you became it in the dragon?

Goku: basically.

Krillian: Vegita sure didn't look too happy.

Goku: that is what I am going to set straight with him.

Krillian: I hope you don't get a black eye over it.

Goku: yeah. (Walks to go find Vegita)

Krillian: his power is enormous!

18: I felt it too he would probably destroy me in one touch.

Krillian: not to mention me.

(Goku's Location in waiting room)

Goku: Vegita! Vegita! Vegita!

Pan: (Runs to Goku) is it really you under that gray?

Goku: yes, it is.

Pan: your tail is even gray. How can super sayian change like this so much?

Goku: that is just the way it works some times. So have you seen Vegita anywhere?

Pan: I think he is near my dad and mom, he was really mean to Bra.

Goku: oh, no you never know what Vegita might do if he knows he is weaker then someone. (Runs to find Vegita)

(Videl and Vegita's location in Waiting room)

Videl: I am very sick at you Vegita; you should never take your anger out on your own daughter!

Vegita: shut up!

Videl: why are you telling me that it's not like I am stronger then you.

Vegita: you don't understand you, haven't known us long enough to understand!

Videl: then tell me maybe I can help.

Vegita: I don't want your help!

Videl: come on!

Vegita: shut up! (Yells real loud and gets a beam ready to throw and sticks it in her face)

Videl: (Eyes wide open)

Gohan: (Appears blocking Vegita's aiming blast) Vegita, how can you do this to my wife like that she does not have anything to do with this!

Vegita: (Sucks Beam back in and looks all weird looking and runs off near where Cape man is standing at)

Gohan: (Holds Videl's shoulders) are you ok, he didn't hurt you did he?

Videl: no…

(Bra's location in waiting room)

Pan: Bra are you ok?

Bra: we are going to be up after these people's match is over.

Pan: Bra it is ok to be upset, but you can't let your dad anger make you blame yourself for what happened.

Bra: I still don't get why; he took his anger out at me! What does he not like girls?

Pan: he wouldn't have married your mom if he did. Now you should just get over it, I am sure he will eventually.

Bra: I don't think so; it will be at least 3 months before my dad gets over something.

Goten: (Runs over) are you ok Bra?

Bra: sure, now that you're here. (Hugs him really hard)

Goten: (Blushes) ok, I will see you guys later. (Slips away)

Bra: he was in a hurry.

(Goku and Vegita in waiting room)

Goku: Vegita!

Vegita: what Kakorot! Are you a super sayian 6 now!

Goku: I know you are up set; listen let me go out of this form. (Goes back to regular mode) do you feel any better?

Vegita: Kakorot you would have to give all your energy away to make me feel better!

Goku: you are, just going to have to except the fact that I am stronger!

Vegita: I try Kakorot I really try, I said to myself when you were fighting Boo, in Heaven that you were the best and tried to get over it but I can't! So stop trying to help me from being mad!

Goku: well, you could at least try!

Vegita: I can't waist my time here. (Walks away)

Goku: you'll get over it, sooner or later! (Shouts over to Vegita)

Vegita: yeah, sooner or later. (Keeps walking)

Goku: (Sighs)

(Tournament floor)

Mike: alright people, the next fight will be Cape man vs. Mr. Joe!

Both: (Walk out to floor and to corners)

Mike: fighters are you ready?

Cape man: sure.

Mr. Joe: be prepared to get wasted!

Cape man: ok, prepare.

Mike: GO!

Mr. Joe: (Runs toward Cape man)

Cape man: (Moves out of the way quickly and he breathes)

Mr. Joe: (Looses balance and falls out of the ring on the ground) hey that was not fair!

Mike: sorry Joe if you fall out, you fall out. The winner Cape man! (Raises arm)

Cape man: whoa I was just lucky I guess, next match will be harder.

(Waiting room)

Pan: Bra get ready we are up next.

Bra: yeah I know.

Bulma: (Comes over) are you ok, Bra?

Bra: yeah.

Bulma: you know your father; it will be done with soon.

Bra: sure.

Pan: shouldn't you change out of that red dress.

Bra: I want to wear it ok.

Pan: ok…ok!

(Krillian and 18's location in waiting room)

Marion: hi daddy.

Krillian: where have you been Marion!

Marion: I was in the audience. Remember I told you, when we were in the aircraft.

(Memory)

Marion: dad, I am going in the audience with Valese.

Krillian: yeah sure… fine.

(Waiting room now)

Krillian: oh, I thought you were asking to eat the cookies we brought. Oh.

Marion: (Falls down with foot sticking up and get back up) uh-gees. So mom, I forgot are you fighting?

18: of course I am, I plan to dominate.

Marion: Mind: that's mom. Out of mind: cool.

(Yamcha and Tien waiting room)

Yamcha: hmm… I wonder when the next fighters go up.

Tien: who are they again?

Yamcha: some girls named Pan and Bra.

Tien: that's a great name, who in the right mind would name their daughter Bra?

Yamcha: someone who probably has some kind of a tradition in the family.

Goku: (Walks over) you guys! Those two are, our friends and family!

Yamcha: really?

Goku: yeah, Yamcha don't you remember that little kid about 15 years ago, that was Gohan's daughter.

Yamcha: really! That is her! Man she has grown into a good looking girl!

Tien: I never saw any, of them before.

Goku: well, maybe I will introduce you to them both after wards.

Yamcha: wait who is the blue haired girl?

Goku: can't you tell it, is Bulma and Vegita's daughter.

Yamcha: really! I thought they just had Trunks!

Goku: no they had another.

Yamcha: wow!

Tien: I have to get into the swing of things again. I really don't even no who Trunks is either; all I remember is the future Trunks.

Goku: no, I am pretty sure you saw this Trunks, as a baby.

Tien: maybe I did.

Roshi: I seem, like the only one here, who knew what Goku was talking about.

(Tournament floor)

Mike: ok, everyone the next two fighters must make their way over to the floor!

Both: (Bra and Pan walk over to their corners)

Pan: are you ready Bra?

Bra: yeah I am. I hope.

Mike: ok, get ready! Get set! Go!

Pan: (shoots beams at bra hitting her many times before stopping)

Bra: (Holds herself a bit then shoots a beam of her own and hits pan)

Pan: (Speeds over to Bra and they get into a fist fight)

Both: (Throw kicks and punches)

Bra: my father taught me this! GALICK GUN! (Shoots it knocking Pan into the air)

Pan: (Holding beam from going threw her in the air) arrg! (Punches it back hitting Bra)

Bra: (Is on the is laying on the floor)

Mike: she is dow-

Bra: (Gets back up and shoots more galick guns at Pan)

Pan: gees Bra you are going to waist your energy on me!

Bra: I won't stop until you fall! (Shoots more Galick Guns)

(Waiting room)

Vegita: (Shows up next to Goku) Foolish girl! That is not the way that I taught her my powers!

Goku: she still needs a lot of training ahead.

Vegita: I am going to give her training; I am going to give her a hell of a lot of training. Maybe even worse then what you had.

Goku: yeah sure. So anyway are you still mad about me turning super sayian 5?

Vegita: of course I am Kakorot! What makes you think that I am not!

Goku: just the way you were acting.

Vegita: hey, I can act nice when I am pissed!

Goku: weird.

(Fight)

Pan: stop firing the same attack over and over again!

Bra: fine! (Lands on the ground and punches Pan across ring)

Pan: Ouch! (Charges Bra hitting her almost out of the ring)

Bra: awwww! (Powers another Galick gun up and hits pan)

Pan: ahhhhhh! (Fall to ground not out of ring) you have to learn how to fight Bra! (Gets up and disappears and reappears in front of Bra hitting her in the stomach multiple times)

Bra: (Yells and flies toward Pan kicking her and shooting a beam at her hitting her)

Pan: (Breathes) you are… taking this too literally! You have to learn the real way to fight!

Bra: what if this is the real way I fight! (Blasts a big beam hitting Pan)

Pan: (Lays on the ground of tournament floor)

Mike: Pan appears to be out cold, maybe it is a trick, and maybe it's not! I'll start the count!

(Audience)

Valese: come on Goten's niece you can beat that blue haired ditz!

(In Mr. Satan's room)

Mr. Satan: (Making poses in front of a mirror) yeah I got this tournament in a bag!

Man: (Enters room) Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!

Mr. Satan: what is it worker guy?

Man: Pan may have just lost this fight! She lies wounded on the floor and the count has begun!

Mr. Satan: that is impossible! She can't loose to anyone! Wait who is she fighting?

Man: Bra, Bulma and Vegita's daughter.

Mr. Satan: oh her! Pan is just playing around she'll wake up eventually. (Starts making poses in front of mirror again)

Man: I hope you are right sir.

Mr. Satan: wait, how is Videl doing?

Man: umm… she lost against Chi-Chi.

Mr. Satan: oh… what?

(Fight)

Mike: 7…8-

Bra: I think I won!

Mike: 9-

Pan: (Slowly moves and gets back up)

Mike: after all of that and she still looks like she has fight left in her.

Pan: I am actually fine; it felt like a mosquito bite really. I was just taking a short 9 count nap.

Bra: you're bluffing!

Pan: really? (Appears in front of Bra hitting her in the face knocking her into the wall outside of the ring)

Mike: Bra has fallen out of the ring! Pan is the winner!

Pan: cool.

(Waiting room)

Goten: good job Pan!

Trunks: oh great now my sister will be mad and act like a sore head because she lost.

Goten: it's ok, it should work out eventually.

Trunks: yeah.

(Tournament floor)

Pan: (Walks off ring and into waiting room)

Mike: it was indeed a wonderful fight, worth telling about but now- (Continues talking)

Goten: good job Pan.

Pan: thanks.

Trunks: good job.

Pan: where is Bra?

Trunks: wait… oh no I think she is still in the rubble of the wall she ran through.

(Rubble)

Bra: (She lays thinking) I can't believe I lost! After all I kept saying and I still lost! My dad is going to go nuts!

Man: (Walks up to rubble) are you ok?

Bra: (Gets up quickly) of course I am ok!

Man: oh, sorry.

Bra: (Stomps over to waiting room and finds Pan) you know you should have let me win!

Pan: why would I do that?

Bra: because I haven't fought as much as you have and I should be given a chance!

Pan: hey, as soon as, you learn how to fight better you will be able to win a battle that is all I can say to you right now.

Bra: Mutters under breath: stupid bitch.

Pan: what was that?

Bra: oh nothing I just remembered something. (Walks away)

Pan: I think she just called me a-

Goten: we know what she called you.

Trunks: she always says that under her breath and makes excuses to what she said.

Pan: I guess that is just her.

Trunks: she will get over losing eventually though.

(Tournament floor)

Mike: Bring on the next fighters!

(More people fight and Goku has his second match and wins so, does Vegita, Gohan fights and wins Chi-Chi, does Krillian fights and wins Piccolo wins more matches happen until Pan must fight again)

Mike: the next fight will start momentarily; in the mean time we will have a 25 minute intermission! (Walks off ring)

(Waiting room)

Goku: last fight felt like a snap!

Vegita: it always does.

Pan: Grandpa I am fighting next.

Goku: I hope you, do good out there, I am rooting for you.

Pan: so, who am I fighting?

Goku: you're fighting Cape man.

Pan: this should be a snap.

Goku: exactly what I said.

Gohan: I am rooting for you to, Pan Make daddy proud.

Videl: you can do it.

Pan: hey where is Bra?

Videl: I think she is in the bathroom.

Pan: she is probably still mad at me. I should probably go and talk to her.

Gohan: ok but don't be late you only have 23 minute now.

Pan: ok. (Walks to bathroom inside) Bra are you in here?

Bra: (From stall) go away!

Pan: Bra come on let me talk to you.

Bra: there is nothing to talk about.

Pan: you can't still be mad at me for beating you.

Bra: that was my only chance of winning and I got completely humiliated.

Pan: what are you talking about, know one laughed!

Bra: well losing makes me mad!

Pan: (Walks closer to door and tries to open it to talk to her but can't) why did you lock the door.

Bra: you think I just came in here to cry?

Pan: oh. (Laughs) well like I was saying you have to get over this stuff I mean I lost a couple of times before maybe not necessarily in a tournament but I have lost to my dad, grandpa, uncle Goten, I mean come to think of it I think I am the weakest in the group.

Bra: no I am.

Pan: you can't say that. We both have sayian blood in are veins, we may not be super sayians yet but some day we will.

Bra: sure in a thousand years.

Pan: you may not like what I am saying but, you will come around to it eventually.

Bra: sure I guess.

Pan: well I have to go and fight I only got precious time before my fight begins. (Walks out of bathroom and goes where Gohan and the others are) dad how long do I have?

Gohan: you still got decent time, 19 minutes. So you can probably get prepared.

Mr. Satan: (Runs over to Pan) uh Pan where is your mother?

Videl: (Hiding behind Gohan) oh great.

Pan: I don't know what is the problem?

Mr. Satan: what is the problem? What is the problem? Losing is the problem and Videl is not one of those losers!

Pan: well I don't know where she is but I think she is near by. Maybe she is over there. (Points into some direction)

Mr. Satan: fine I will check. (Walks away)

Pan: mom you can come out now.

Videl: thanks for the save Pan. I owe you. (Pats her head)

Gohan: hey maybe you should get in some extra training.

Pan: sure. (Tries to punch Gohan)

Gohan: Wait!

Pan: huh?

Gohan: not with me just punch and kick then air!

Pan: oh sorry.

Gohan: that is quite alright.

Pan: alright then call me when intermission is up. (Walks away to train)

Cape man: (Walks over to Gohan) is that your daughter?

Gohan: yeah she is.

Cape man: from what I have seen her do already I am afraid to fight her.

Gohan: you could always forfeit the match.

Cape man: no, I don't give up to easily though.

Gohan: well then good luck to you to. (Shakes hand)

Cape man: good luck in your next fight to. (Walks away)

(Goku and Vegita in waiting room)

Goku: gosh how many breaks do they have at this tournament!

Vegita: not only have they made it long but every fighter, that signed up is fighting and it takes like 5 hours before you get to your second or 3rd or even 4th fight!

Goku: I hope they improve more next year.

Yamcha: yeah I see then that they have completely changed the tournament.

Goku: yeah it gets real annoying.

Piccolo: I kind of like the changes, it makes the tournament more exciting.

Tien: me too.

Vegita: me as well.

Goku: why were you just complaining then Vegita if you do like it?

Vegita: just because I complain about something does not mean that I hate it!

Goku: you are one weird person Vegita.

(Gohan and Videl in waiting room)

Videl: how long now?

Gohan: 12 minutes I hope she has done some good training in the past minutes.

Mr. Satan: (Appears) there you are Videl!

Videl: oh no.

Mr. Satan: how can you lose like that! You have my blood in those veins and my blood does, not lose!

Videl: I would of one but Chi-Chi left me off guard!

Mr. Satan: you can't get off guard like that again!

Gohan: I am sure you guys can settle this.

Mr. Satan: settle this! It has already been settled!

Videl: you can't treat me like a child anymore dad!

Gohan: Mind: oh boy.

Arguing: (Continues)

(Goten and Trunks in waiting room)

Goten: feels like it has been 6 hours.

Trunks: or maybe we are still tired because of our battle.

Goten: probably.

Valese: (Walks over to Goten) there you are I was looking all over for you in this whole room, you better cheer on your niece when she fights I expect grand rooting! (Puts finger in Goten's shoulder pointing)

Goten: of course I will. Umm… you can stop pushing my shoulder in.

Valese: (Stops)

Goten: you like pan don't you.

Valese: if she is related to you, who wouldn't.

Goten: so then do you like my brother?

Valese: ewww… he wears nerdy clothes.

Goten: he is still more powerful then me.

Valese: all we have to do is hope that that Cape man will fall out of the ring.

Goten: yeah.

Valese: we should get a head start. (Starts cheering)

Both: (Goten and Trunks look at each other and shrug then start cheering)

(Pans training in Mr. Satan's Tournament gym)

Pan: (Training hitting stuff)

Man: (Enters room) umm… Pan your fight starts in 5 minutes.

Pan: (Stops training) that leaves me plenty of time to train hard core.

Mr. Satan: (enters room) umm… servant guy you can leave now.

Man: ok Mr. Satan sir. (Walks out of room)

Mr. Satan: Pan you do a good job out there-

Pan: I know, I know, none of your blood are losers I saw you say that to mom.

Mr. Satan: no this time it is fine if you lose, I mean I won't go crazy like I always do.

Pan: really are you changing your ways?

Mr. Satan: no it's just for this fight.

Pan: are you still afraid that I might lose.

Mr. Satan: well that Cape man looks kind of tough and everything and well.

Pan: grandpa I can beat him, plus he has never competed in one tournament. I saw his record, he is a complete beginner.

Mr. Satan: yeah I guess your right, what was I worried about none of the blood in my family ever loses! (Laughs) yeah.

Pan: (Sighs) oh brother.

(Waiting room)

Goku: Mike is going out to the ring, I think the fight is about to begin.

Vegita: of course it is Kakorot!

Yamcha: I hope Gohan's daughter does a good job out there.

Goku: don't worry, I know my grand daughter.

(Tournament floor)

Mike: alright fighters please get ready to go to your corners.

Pan: (Walks out of gym close to where Gohan is)

(Waiting room)

Gohan: good luck.

Videl: were rooting, for you.

Pan: thanks.

Goku: you do good against this guy.

Pan: thanks. Mind: I wonder where Bra is she has been gone for a while now.

Drums: (Are being pounded on)

Pan: Mind: everyone thinks that this is the final fight that I am having. Out of mind: please cut back on the drumming! (Yells over to Drummer)

Drummers: sorry we just get carried away.

Pan: (Walks up to her corner) where is Cape man at?

Mike: umm… Cape man, are you in the area?

(A while passes)

Pan: what is taking him so long to get here?

Mike: alright if he des not come in my counting time the match will be given to Pan!

Pan: Mind: may not be a fight but at least I would win.

Mike: 1…2…3…4…5…6-

Cape man: wait!

Mike: oh it sounds like he is near!

Cape man: (Runs to corner) sorry I am late I was just loosing track of time I thought intermission was still on. Sorry!

Audience: (Laughs)

Mike: oh you crack me up Cape man, but I hope you can manage to move out of the ay when Pan attacks because last time you were just lucky.

Cape man: maybe I will keep my luck.

Mike: yeah ok. Well anyway the match is going to start when you are both ready.

Cape man: I am ready.

Pan: me too.

Mike: whoa that was quick. Well then ready… set-

Both: (Pan and Cape man stand in fighting poses)

Mike: GO!

Pan: (Punches Cape man in the face knocking him down not off the ring) ha! I win already.

Mike: whoa Cape man appears to have collapse because of that punch will he be able to get back up?

Pan: ha this match is already wo-

Cape man: (Arm moves up really fast punching Pan right in the stomach knocking the wind out of her)

Pan: (Holds stomach and breathes heavily walking around the floor)

Cape man: I got board of being mister nice guy. (Stands up with out a scratch on his body) now the fight really begins.

Narrator: just as Pan thought the match was over Cape man had a counter which left her walking around holding her stomach because of the wind being knocked out of her, what else does, Cape man have in store in the next episode of Z2.

Scenes: next time on Z2 Cape man give a beating to the already wounded Pan, will Gohan stand for this or will he retaliate against Cape man? Next time on Dragonball Z2

Episode 5: Cape man.


	5. Dragonball Z2 episode 5: Cape man

Dragonball Z2 episode 5: Cape man.

Narrator: last time on Z2 Pan and Bra had their fight and Pan came out victor, but soon after that Pan then began her fight against the weird Cape man, she knocked him down and from then on it looked like easy street for Pan but then it, turned out that Cape man had something up his sleeve he quickly, woke up and knocked the wind out of Pan. Leaving her walking around the ring holding her stomach will, she find enough strength to fight? We will see today on Dragonball Z2.

(Waiting room)

Videl: oh Gohan! (Hugs him)

Gohan: don't worry she can make it through this you just watch. (Hesitantly)

(Goku and Vegita in waiting room)

Goku: Pan!

Vegita: how could that guy do that?

Yamcha: that must have really hurt!

Tien: oh man.

Roshi: I knew something was up with that Cape man.

Goku: you did?

Roshi: I knew that he had some kind of trick up his sleeve. I just didn't know if it was true or not, I am a bit rusty these days.

Goku: shouldn't we stop this?

Roshi: not yet we have to wait.

(Fight)

Pan: (Breathes hard still holding stomach)

Mike: I think Pan has probably had enough for this fight, call out a stretcher someone.

Cape man: no. (Disappears then reappears in the back of Pan hitting her across the back)

Pan: ow!

Cape man: (Grabs Pan and punches her multiple times in the chest)

Pan: (Lets tears out)

Cape man: (Throws her across the ring but not out of it on the ground)

Mike: Cape man! That is enough! We don't want a repeat of last times incident. (Remembers back when Videl was being beaten by Spopavitch) we can't allow it again!

Cape man: shut up! (Runs for Pan and kicks her on the side multiple times)

Pan: (Screams many times)

(Waiting room)

Gohan: (Getting angrier)

Videl: this is just like when I got beat up, what if it is a curse! (Cries in Gohan's stomach)

Gohan: I won't let him do this for long!

(Fight)

Mike: Cape man you can't continue, we will have to disqualify you if you continue!

Cape man: (Ignores and keeps beating)

Pan: (tries hard to get back up but Cape man keeps using his elbow to knock her down) please… sto...P this.

Cape man: (Stops for a minute and lets her get back up then kicks her in the stomach)

Pan: (Breathes hard) stop! I give up!

Cape man: (Punches her again and again)

(Waiting room)

Goku: (Surprised and angry) Stop! Stop! Stop!

Vegita: he is not going to listen Kakorot!

Goku: I am going to kill him!

(Bathroom)

Bra: (Opens stall door and washes her hands) maybe Pan is right; maybe I just need more training.

2 girls: (Enter the bathroom and go into stalls)

Girl 1: did you see that poor girl she is getting beat up like crazy out there!

Girl 2: … yeah I know, I hope she doesn't die because of this.

Bra: (Eyes wide and turns around) what girl!

Girl 1: uh, pot? (From stall)

Girl 2: spoon?

Bra: Pan?

Girl 2: yeah! (From stall)

Bra: oh no! (Runs out of bathroom)

Girl 1: she was in a big hurry!

(Waiting room)

Bra: (Running to where Goku and Vegita are at) Pan is getting beat up!

Goku: (Angrily) yes.

Bra: why aren't you guys doing anything?

Goku: I will!

(Goten and Trunks +Valese in waiting room)

Valese: oh no, this is not good!

Goten: who is this guy?

Trunks: I don't know but I think we are about to find out!

Goten: why am I not trying to go out there and stop this?

Trunks: I don't know, I just seem like I am being told to stay here and not move a muscle.

Mike: (From Fight) now he is starting to use her as a practice target! When will it end!

Goten: I need to go in there!

(Fight)

Cape man: (Blasts beams at Pan hitting her many times he then starts laughing)

Pan: (Tries to blast a beam but is too weak) why… are… you-

Cape man: (Lifts her up and Punches her in the face hitting her nose making it bleed somewhat)

Pan: (Is let go of and she kneels on the ground holding her nose and cries hard)

Cape man: quit crying, you have too learn how to except pain! (Upper cuts her)

Pan: (Is thrown in the air and back on the ground)

Cape man: (Loads a beam in front of where her gut is located) this will be like a gun shot.

Pan: (Closes her eyes tightly letting tears out)

Cape man: (Blasts it hitting her)

Pan: …

Cape man: oh don't start crying again I didn't even hit your gut only a little bit of you!

Pan: (Still tries to get up and succeeds standing) I am not going to let you take advantage of me like this. (Almost collapses) prepare to die. (Almost collapses again)

Cape man: you shouldn't try it kiddo.

Pan: I am… not a kid. (Tries to runs toward him but ends up getting punched and then kicked away from him)

Cape man: (Grabs Pan in her weak state and uses his head to hit her)

Pan: ow! (Again) ow! (Again) ow! (Continues)

(Waiting room Mr. Satan)

Mr. Satan: Pan! I can't let him do this but I can't even move to you! You have to fight him! You can't die like this!

Krillain: I can't even bare look at this he just keeps hitting her, and hitting her.

Marion: mom I am scared! (Hides head in 18's arms)

18: (Looks disgusted)

(Fight)

Cape man: (Lets Pan go and hit the ground)

Pan: (She gets up slowly and tries to run away)

Cape man: (Blasts her in the arm)

Pan: owwwwwwwww! (Holds arm) stop!

Cape man: (Hits her across the face)

Pan: (Breaths hard)

Cape man: (Kicks her across the face knocking her to the ground)

Mike: she has had enough!

Cape man: (Looks at Mike menacingly)

Mike: ah!

Cape man: (Charges her hitting her near the edge)

Pan: (Tries to pull herself out of the ring by dragging herself across the floor)

Cape man: aww trying to make yourself lose. (Gets feet ready)

(Waiting room)

Goku: no please don't do that!

(Fight)

Cape man: (Starts stomping on Pans back multiple times)

Pan: (Screams every time he hits her)

(Waiting room)

Goku: (Closes his eyes) No! No! No!

Vegita: this is making me sick! But I just can't seem to move out there and rescue her!

Piccolo: that is because he is using some kind of magic to make us not go out there.

Vegita: I figured that much!

Goku: I wonder how Gohan feels.

(Gohan and Videl waiting room)

Gohan: Pan! (Rumbles the whole Tournament)

Videl: Gohan! (Cries more)

(Fight)

Cape man: boy your dad can sure yell. (Punches Pan in the face)

Pan: …

Cape man: I bet he yells at you 24/7. (Kicks her) doesn't he?

Pan: no he doesn't. (Weak)

Cape man: well according to this that incident that you had two weeks ago when you lied about going out with a boy leaded you into big trouble.

Pan: how… do you know?

Cape man: let's just say I have been around. (Throws Pan to the floor)

Pan: (Gets back up)

Cape man: you know you are just like your mother when she got beat to a pulp.

(Waiting room)

Videl: how does he know about that?

(Fight)

Pan: what are you talking about? (Weaken)

Cape man: she never told you? Oh she got beat up in one of the tournaments by some guy, named Spopavitch. I guess now its mother like daughter. (Teleports down to Pan and grabs her by the leg and swirls her around in circles) Spopavitch also used this move on her! (Throws Pan half way close to the edge of ring)

Pan: who are you?

Cape man: who am I? Who am I? I am the omega! (Grabs her by the head and uses her as a punching bag)

Mike: when will this torment end, you can say this is an exact repeat from when Videl, her mother, got beat up as well!

(Audience)

Woman: oh my!

Man: somebody has to help her!

(Waiting room)

Gohan: how dare he keep toying with her! I just shook his hand and I thought we were going to be friends as fighters!

Bulma: (Runs over to Gohan and hugs him) are you ok Gohan?

Gohan: I am not ok; I can't even go and save my daughter it is like a force is stopping me!

Bulma: everything will be alright, Gohan she will make it through this.

Gohan: I just don't know!

(Goten and Trunks + Bra in waiting room)

Bra: oh my, look at those bloody spots on her! (Points)

Goten: Pan!

Trunks: oh man!

Bra: Pan you can do it!

(Fight)

Cape man: try this on for size. (Shoots a big energy beam and hits Pan to the ground again) you really are dreadful you know I thought sayians were the most powerful race in the universe?

Pan: I am only part sayian.

Cape man: and I bet then that almost everyone except two of you are part sayian.

Pan: my… grandpa and… Vegita. (Fall unconscious)

Cape man: I know what can wake you up. (Runs down there and kicks some sense into her)

Pan: (Awakes) please stop? (With bloody mouth) stop! (Transforms into super sayian)

Cape man: huh? Yes the legendary super sayian you have finally achieved it after all these years!

(Waiting room)

Gohan: she is a super sayian! (Laughs) now she should be healed and hopefully strong enough to kill him!

(Goku and Vegita in waiting room)

Goku: she is a super sayian!

Vegita: finally.

(Fight)

Mike: Pan has become what many fighters that we all know of has become before!

Pan: wow this feels pretty cool. (Looks at herself)

Cape man: (holds in a laugh but lets it all out) I'm sorry it's just you suck! (Appears in front of her and Punches her many times)

Pan: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots it hitting Cape man with smoke all over) I got him.

Mike: let's see what happens next!

Smoke: (Clears and there is no sign of him)

Pan: where is he?

(Waiting room)

Goku: wait look out behind you!

(Fight)

Pan: (Turns around and is hit in the neck) ow! (Holds her neck) it…is so hard to breath!

Cape man: (Kicks and punches her at the same time multiple times) you still are weaker then ever! (Blasts her to the ground)

Pan: (Cries)

Cape man: ahh! Poor cry baby! (Shoots multiple beams at Pan hitting her deeper into the floor until she finally goes out of super sayian mode) that was a legend? It was barely even a story! (Kicks her many more time)

Pan: (Starts throwing up blood)

(Waiting room)

Gohan: (Holds his mouth because he was about to throw up)

(Fight)

Cape man: I think it is about time I end this.

Pan: no, you can't kill me you will be disqualified for sure. (Weaken state)

Cape man: maybe you are right I will cut you some slack.

Mike: It doesn't matter now, you are not supposed to severely hurt your opponent we made that rule after Videl was beat up.

Pan: wait… just let him go in the next fight, I want either my dad or grandpa to beat him in the next matches ahead.

Mike: we will let him but there may be, charges against him after the tournament or he will be put straight in jail!

Cape man: fine by me Mikie.

Mike: how do you know my real name?

Cape man: well Mike is normally short for something.

Mike: sure.

Cape man: well if I am aloud to go in the next matches then I out to finish you off then!

Pan: wait but-

Cape man: (Picks her up and swirls her around and punches her more times and kicks her then throws her out of the ring) I win!

Pan: (Lays on the ground sprawled out)

Everyone: (Has a silence)

Stretcher: (Comes over and Picks her up and puts her in the tournament hospital)

(Waiting room)

Mr. Satan: (Crying) oh Pan this is just like that one time.

(Gohan and Videl in waiting room)

Gohan: (Angry) I will kill him! (Runs to a hall out of the waiting room)

Videl: Gohan! Oh he is gone already gone!

Goten: (Comes over) are you ok Videl?

Videl: I am fine. Hey can't we ask that Koren guy to give us Sensu beans?

Goten: we could but it might be a while before they get them made.

Videl: I can't believe he would do that to her!

Goten: it's ok she will pull through.

Videl: but what if she doesn't what if she dies and you know we can't use the Dragonballs.

Goten: wait a second maybe we can use them, ever since my dad came back the Dragonballs were shown flying across the air maybe they are still in the same spot as when my dad returned.

Videl: I don't know I just don't know.

Valese: (Runs over to Goten) are you ok Goten I didn't expect something like this to just happen like this, I thought she would win instantly.

Goten: I guess we thought wrong.

Goku: (Comes over) Goten where is Gohan?

Goten: he ran out that hall, I think he is going to find Cape man.

Goku: oh no, we have to stop him!

Vegita: (Comes along) I think the same thing.

Goku: you're coming along Vegita? Ok then let's go. (Runs down the hall with Vegita and Goten)

(Gohan in outside area resting area)

Gohan: (Sees Cape man) hey you!

Cape man: (Looks) …

Gohan: (Tries to punch Cape man but Cape man dodges every punch)

Goku: (Grabs Gohan with Vegita and Goten)

Gohan: let go of me! I can take him!

Cape man: puu! (Walks away)

Goku: what are you thinking! Do you want the same beating he gave Pan! We will fight him when we have more time!

Vegita: listen to your father Gohan.

Goten: yeah bro.

Gohan: fine, then at least show me where Pan is.

Goku: she is in the tournament hospital.

Gohan: ok, well could you contact Koren to make some sensu beans for her.

Goku: sure I will.

Gohan: ok. (Walks to hospital room)

Goku: I do hope Pan pulls through.

(Hospital room)

Pan: (Laying in bed hurt) Daddy! Are you here!

Gohan: yes.

Pan: he gave me such a beating!

Gohan: it is all over now, he won't hurt you again.

Pan: oh dad don't leave me.

Gohan: I won't.

Woman nurse: I am afraid you are going to have to because she has to go into a test and we can not be disturbed.

Gohan: what test!

Woman nurse: we have to check for trauma.

Gohan: ok.

Pan: dad don't leave!

Gohan: don't worry I will be back in a little bit, you be ok for dad ok.

Pan: ok.

Gohan: (Goes out the door and waits)

(Waiting room)

Cape man: (Walks around and goes near Goku sitting on a ledge)

Goku: so what are you?

Cape man: (Looking straight) you want to know what I am, well you will find out soon… in our next fight.

Goku: sure.

Cape man: (Walks away)

Vegita: so Kakorot are you going to get into super sayian 5 when you fight him?

Goku: …maybe, depending on how strong he really is.

Krillian: (Is there) he can't possibly beat you at super sayian 5. Can you?

Goku: I don't know, I mean I can reach more levels and 5 is not the strongest.

Vegita: then we will gang up on him if he tries anything funny.

Goten: me and Gohan will help too.

Piccolo: (Appears) don't forget me.

Both: (Yamcha and Tien come over)

Yamcha: I will help too.

Tien: me too.

Goku: great the old force is back together again.

Trunks: and don't forget me.

Goku: of course I haven't forgotten. Wait what about Roshi?

Tien: oh he is making his speech.

(Tournament floor)

Mike: umm… now a speech from the really old master of martial arts, Master Roshi!

Audience: Master Roshi!

(Audience)

Man: I thought that guy was dead.

Woman: wow him I heard he used to be a hunk.

Man 2: he is even stronger then Mr. Satan

(Tournament floor)

Mr. Satan: (Acts like he is getting a heart attack) thee real Master Roshi!

Roshi: fellow fighters and fans, lend me your ears, I am indeed Master Roshi and have been alive for more years then you could probably count and, will be around maybe even longer. You see today there was injustice a friend of mine was beat to a pulp by so someone I am sure you all know who it is. Well I would like to say though that in all of my years as a master of martial arts, and I hope to continue for more years to come. But you shouldn't cheer for me I am too old for appretation. You should cheer for Goku and Vegita and all of his friends. (Continues speech)

(Waiting room)

Yamcha: wow I never thought Roshi was so good at speeches.

Goku: yeah- wait where is Gohan?

Krillian: he went to see Pan.

Goku: oh yeah I forgot.

(Tournament floor)

Mike: that was a wonderful speech from the old master of the world. Well the next match will begin shortly, and to people wondering how are young fighter is doing, well she is doing fine now, and should be released with a few broken bones. But Cape man may meet his match in the next fight.

(Waiting room)

Vegita: I wish you the best of luck out there Kakorot.

Goku: I will, for Pans sake.

Cape man: (Appears) I hope you can mange Goku because you are about to witness nothing like ever before.

Goku: yeah sure nothing like ever before.

Both: (Walk out to tournament floor and stand at their corners)

Mike: all right, the man that we all know and love Goku! And the man that beat a 16 year old girl Cape man!

Audience: (Cheers for Goku boos for Cape man)

Cape man: alright Goku you want a explanation we I will show you a explanation.

Goku: go right ahead.

Mike: umm… guys.

Cape man: you see Goku or should I say Kakorot. Either name I know you are a sayain, well I am something that is called a drone. You understand what I am saying.

Goku: I understand everything.

Cape man: yeah well as, I was saying we are from a race called the drone with a planet named drononus other wise just known as drone. You see, I wasn't sent down here for world domination I was sent here to eat human life to see if it is safe to invade to eat your race. We don't just do this to humans we do it to all kinds. Have you ever heard of the Murdokish massacre?

Goku: no.

(Waiting room)

Vegita: his race caused that!

Krillian: huh?

(Tournament floor)

Cape man: well I will go into detail with that later, well my name is Rya number 1 code Verish 666.

Goku: what?

Rya: the code is something you wouldn't understand and there are 1,000,000 drones with my same name that is just the way it works. We aren't born like humans we are born from tubes sticking out of our planet. We don't know why the tubes are there but they just are, there is know type of thing called a female on our planet. There is no such thing as male either only drone. Now if your were to kill me today you would ruin me and my races way of life. We devourer other creatures because if we don't we would die of starvation, and plus we don't have food of our own on Drone. You should really feel sorry for us.

Goku: sorry! After what you did to my grand daughter I wouldn't be sorry one bit.

Rya: I had a feeling you would say that, as a matter of a fact I have a feeling about a lot of things that you say Goku. You see I can read your thoughts, your mind, and your past, that is just the way things were when I was born. And I am about you can say 4,000 years old now.

Everyone: (Is shocked)

Goku: so how strong are you, I am having problems reading your power level.

Rya: my power is all of the drones that have my name.

Goku: tell me more.

Rya: yes. We are leaded by our master Corpolius he was once able to destroy things on his own and eat but he is in a weaken state which makes his children have to cut in, he is the most powerful drone ever and he is about 1 million years old.

Goku: really you're kidding!

Rya: I am not kidding, there was once a leader before him as well and there is a god.

Goku: no way! You're saying that this Corpolius is the most powerful drone ever, but now you are saying there is a god too.

Rya: our god and our master have the link between each other, the link was broken from our old leader for betrayal and he was sentenced to death. Corpolius is a loyal drone and deserves something at his sick state.

Goku: so tell me why did you beat her up?

Rya: well I had to make sure she was not capable of anything and plus I read the young blue haired girls mind and it said: "Pan that little bitch I hope something bad happens to her!" that is what was said and I did what she thought.

(Waiting room)

Bra: I changed my mind after she talked to me about how I needed more training though!

(Tournament floor)

Rya: oops! Sorry I wasn't paying attention to that thought that you supposeably had.

Goku: she couldn't of thought!

Rya: well she did… she did.

(Waiting room)

Vegita: girl your thought almost cost the life of one of our own!

Bra: I am sorry. I didn't know.

Vegita: you just wait till Kakorot's son finds out about this!

(Tournament floor)

Rya: after I am done at this tournament I will soon attack all of the cities and eat all the people here and all over the world until I give the single to call for my race to come here.

Goku: …

Mike: a story that is almost found unbelievable has just been told.

Audience: …

Mike…

Rya: (Smirks)

Audience: run for your lives!

Mike: (Starts running)

Rya: (Does some kind of move which traps everyone inside the tournament) no one leaves you all will be eaten! No matter how hard you try to get out you won't be able to! Now Kakorot let us begin your finish.

Goku: I will kill you.

Rya: sure. Hey why don't you turn into super sayian 5 maybe that will heat things up wont it?

Goku: fine. (Powers up rumbling the planet until transformed) are you happy now? (Deep cool voice)

Rya: aren't I ever.

Narrator: a secret has been revealed and according to Rya this will be dooms day for everyone. What will happen as everything commences? Stay tuned for scenes for the next serious episode of Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: Next time on Z2 the fight begins with Goku vs. Rya and all seems fine until he destroys the tournament floor, and some how starts attacking everyone in the entire competitor's arena will our heroes fight or be turned into Sunday special?

Episode 6: The new massacre begins.


	6. Dragonball Z2 episode 6: The new massacr

Dragonball Z2 episode 6: The new massacre begins.

Narrator: last time on Z2 Pan came into the fight against cape man, all seemed fine until he started beating Pan to a pulp attack after attack Pan tried to fight but soon after Cape man knocked her out of the ring and was, able to continue on to the next matches against Goku. Goku knew that he was going to face someone like never before so he asked Cape man for information. He revealed that he was an alien from a planet called Dronus "Drone" for short or better pronunciation; he said his name was Rya and he is here to eat what will turn out at this new fight with Goku vs. Rya? Stay tuned.

(Tournament floor)

Goku: I bet you knew about super sayian 5 the 1st time I transformed into it!

Rya: of course I did, why wouldn't I know, plus drones have something like super sayian as well but it is difficult to unlock. But I won't need it because you will be going down your throat shortly.

Goku: really? KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out a grey kamaehamaeha and hits Rya)

Rya: (Falls to the ground)

(Waiting room)

Bra: whoa that was easy!

Vegita: quiet girl he is not dead, and Kakorot knows it.

(Fight)

Goku: get up I know you're not dead.

Rya: (Lying on ground) well, it was worth a shot to pretend. (Gets back up and dusts himself off) although that was a powerful technique. (Disappears)

Goku: (Disappears)

Both: (Appearing and disappearing hitting each other many times again and again)

(Waiting room)

Mike: (Runs over to waiting room) this is insane! Not to mention a violation of the rules! We can't even escape out of here!

Krillian: don't worry it will be ok; Goku can handle this guy like he always does.

Vegita: …

Krillian: what are the Murdokish Vegita?

Vegita: … I could have sworn it was a legend.

Krillian: well what?

Vegita: well, my father told me a legend about sayians who were a part of a clan called the Murdokish, they brought all the kings including my father great power and help and well… (Remembers when he was a kid talking to king Vegita)

King Vegita: the Murdokish were a wonderful clan that assisted me in and my father in everything just about until…

Vegita: what father? Until what?

King Vegita: the Murdokish were all found mutilated all they were eaten it would seem, people say it was caused by creatures of another planet that is the legend. But authorities and other elite soldiers believed it was caused by an accidental nuclear failure they had and it blew them all to bits. That part may not be the legend. You can believe whatever you want though Vegita but those were all honorable men.

Vegita: wow sad story dad.

King Vegita: yes it is… (Looks outside spaceship window at moving sayian pods) Vegita if there is a race out there that caused the Murdokish's deaths, they may be more powerful then all sayian life.

Vegita: but we are the most powerful race in the universe I thought?

King Vegita: maybe.

(Back to present time)

Vegita: that is the story; I never thought that it would be real; I just don't understand why they didn't invade us after they killed off the Murdokish.

Krillian: whoa!

18: … interesting story.

Marion: mom I am scared of this guy! (Hugs 18 tightly)

18: we will be fine Marion.

Yamcha: so Vegita you are saying then, that we are going to have to face another creature bent on killing everyone?

Vegita: yes.

Tien: we are both prepared to help when necessary.

Yamcha: wait… what? I can't fight him!

Tien: you have to try Yamcha it is the only way to save us from being eaten.

Yamcha: oh man! Fine I will help but if I get killed I am going to haunt you Tien.

(Fight)

Goku: (Punches at Rya)

Rya: (Punches as well and gets Goku in a head lock) my power and your power appear to be at the same level of strength, so it is any ones game now!

Goku: you think so? (Puts finger on forehead and uses instant transmission back on to the floor)

Rya: what the?

Goku: you can't use instant transmission can you?

Rya?

Goku: can you?

Rya: I can. (Does the same thing and appears in the back of Goku hitting him)

Goku: ow! (Almost falls but uses a energy beam hitting Rya)

Rya: your trying to burn me up aren't you? My way of life burned! DRONE RAY! (Shoots a beam which moves like a demon ray but is purple and much quicker and hits Goku across the shoulder)

Goku: arrg! Ouch! That attack burns my innards of my shoulder!

Rya: exactly.

(Hospital room)

Doctor: your daughter will be fine once she gets those crutches I mentioned to you earlier.

Gohan: oh thank you doctor.

Doctor: she can't do any physical activities until the bones have completely healed ok.

Gohan: you have my word on it.

Pan: daddy? (On crutches moving toward him)

Gohan: don't move to fast.

Pan: I feel like a broken down jalopy!

Gohan: yeah I am sure of that.

Pan: (Reaches Gohan and kind of hugs him)

Doctor: now if she has to go to the bathroom ever you, may have to help her get situated and like I said before no physical activities it would only make things worse if she fell.

Gohan: I understand sir, and thank you.

Man: (Runs in the door) Doctor Gordy! Doctor Gordy!

Doctor: what is it?

Man: some guy out there is fighting Goku and is threatening to eat everyone afterwards!

Gohan: (Gasps)

Pan: (Gasps)

Man: he did something to make it to where we can't even leave the tournament at all! He will kill us all!

Doctor: oh no! We have to get out of here! (Runs away with other doctors and nurses)

Gohan: Pan Can you use those crutches?

Pan yes!

Gohan: good I will be right behind you we have to find grandpa ok.

Pan: ok. Dad I am scared.

Gohan: I am too.

(Fight)

Goku: so now you have acid attacks.

Rya: some only when I want to use it though.

Goku: (Elbows Rya)

Rya: (Breathes hard) ow it hurt so bad. (Sarcastic) maybe it will fix when I do this! (Mega kicks Goku through the floor)

(Waiting room)

Chi-Chi: Goku!

Bra: oh man!

Vegita: I have to help! (Flies out there into fight)

Bulma: Vegita wait!

(Fight)

Vegita: hey Blondie!

Rya: (Turns around and looks at Vegita) well if it isn't the kings son himself.

Vegita: so your race was the one who ate the Murdokish.

Rya: yes, we are.

Vegita: you claimed sayian blood that day and now I want drone blood to be spilled this day!

Rya: bring it on!

Vegita: (Turns super sayian 4)

Rya: (Laughs) come on! He is a super sayian 5 and you, choose to be a super sayian 4! That is ridiculous Vegita! I know you want to be stronger then Kakorot or Goku but you have not put much in the effort.

Vegita: don't worry I am still capable of many things.

Goku: Vegita you shouldn't try it! (Gets back up)

Rya: so the boy gets back up, I am impressed.

Goku: this guy maybe could get stronger then a super sayian 5 with the rate that he is going.

Vegita: how though I thought 5 would be strong actually!

Goku: it is and can be, but I have not unlocked all the secrets yet!

Rya: well then isn't that interesting, you both use to be enemies and yet now you are friends!

Goku: yes we are!

Rya: it wont last one day Vegita will be put up probably of you "Goku" and who knows he may kill everyone.

Goku: you don't know that!

Rya: your right I can only read the past and your thoughts, and Vegita's thoughts are unsettled.

Vegita: shut up! GALICK GUN! (Shoots Galick gun hitting Rya)

Rya: you made a good smoke screen but not enough to kill me.

Goku: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots grey kamaehamaeha again hitting Rya)

Rya: this smoke will probably kill sooner or later if you keep it up. (Explodes with power hitting both Goku and Vegita way back to a wall out of the ring) your out of the ring "Goku" (Makes huge blast and destroys the floor ring)

(Waiting room)

Tien: I guess now there is no more tournament!

Krillian: we have to get these people to a shelter!

Tien: I have to help! (Flies out to Goku and Vegita so does Piccolo)

Krillian: arrg! Alright everybody follow Mike maybe he knows where a shelter is!

(Fight)

Rya: (Continues destroying the ring)

Vegita: (Stand outside of the ring) he is insane!

Goku: (On other side) he has drained a lot out of me already.

Tien: (Lands near Goku) are you ok?

Goku: yeah sure I am fine.

(Other side)

Piccolo: Vegita are you ok?

Vegita: I am fine I just don't understand this!

Rya: (Finally destroys the entire ring leaving just rubble) no more tournaments for this planet. Hey "Goku" fight you later! (Flies to near where Krillian took people to a shelter)

Goku: oh no! (Flies after him with everyone else)

(Gohan and Pan outside area)

(Big energy wave goes across them both blowing Gohan back a bit with Pan)

Gohan: (Grabs Pan) are you ok?

Pan: I am fine; I think these crutches aren't working so well.

Gohan: I will try to carry you. You will go a lot faster and it will be a lot easier travel.

Pan: ok.

Both: (Fly off with Pan)

(Entrance to a shelter)

Man: I can't get it open!

Mike: they can't get it open!

Krillian: oh man! Mind: think Krillian think!

18: Krillian!

Krillian: not now 18 I am thinking.

18: (Shouts in his ear) Krillian!

Krillian: what!

18: look! (Points at Rya flying toward them)

Krillian: oh no he is coming!

Mike: oh boy!

Rya: (Lands near them) yes fresh meat! (Points finger toward a young woman)

Woman: no!

Rya: (Blasts her in the stomach and walks over) look everyone this is a demonstration of my appetite. (Grabs woman struggling to stay alive and his teeth get fang like long and eyes turn red) this is how it works!

Woman: no!

Rya: (Quickly devourers her leaving only a bit of bone and flesh) delicious!

Man: (Throws up)

Krillian: (Puts hand over mouth) oh my!

18: (Faints)

Mike: gosh!

Rya: who is next!

Krillian: (Quickly runs away with 18 and Mike follows with Yamcha and the others who did not go with Goku)

Yamcha: that was sick!

Videl: oh man!

Krillian: everyone else is being eaten I failed them all! (Looks back and sees people trying to run away but are either blasted or punched and then eaten) all those people! I hope we can wish them back!

Videl: wait where is Gohan!

Krillian: he is with Pan!

Videl: I have to go back! (Flies back to find Gohan)

Krillian: wai- it's too late we have to keep moving.

(Goku's location with everyone else in tournament)

Goku: I see Gohan and Pan they are coming this way.

Gohan: (From afar) dad!

Goku: (Reaches him)

Gohan: what the hell is going on here?

Goku: Cape man is no human!

Gohan: I kind of figured when he beat Pan up.

Goku: now he is going on a killing spree!

Gohan: where is Krillian and the others?

Goku: he went to go and take the people to a shelter but, I don't think it will, work I'm sorry Gohan Krillian might get eaten.

Gohan: I don't understand we were being friends with Cape man and now he wants to eat us?

Piccolo: his name is Rya, he is a drone from the planet drone and, he has come to eat us to see how we taste. That is all the information I am telling you for now, we just need to get out of this tournament, and he is making it to where we can't even leave!

Gohan: Pan fell asleep in my arms too!

Goku: whatever happens we promise that nothing will happen to Pan Gohan you just have to try to find a way out of here. I will handle him with the help of Vegita and Piccolo and also Tien.

Gohan: ok I will. (Flies away)

Goku: we have to work together to kill Rya! Here is what we do…

(Krillian and everyone hiding behind a building)

Krillian: oh man! He is getting close!

Mike: what are we going to do?

Piccolo: (Appears) I will tell you guys what to do?

Krillian: Piccolo I was afraid we weren't going to see you again!

Piccolo: I am here and me and Goku and everyone else have formulated a plan of action that may weaken Rya.

Krillian: what is the plan and how can we help?

Piccolo: you help by staying here and hiding we don't want anyone getting hurt further. Shh! Here comes Rya!

Rya: (Has a man holding by the neck in his hands)

Man: help!

Rya: you should learn to accept death. (Notices Goku standing a little a ways in front of him) so you want to fight again Kakorot or "Goku?"

Goku: I am ready this time. (Cool deep voice)

Rya: I should test those super sayian abilities more. (Breaks mans neck) I'll eat him later, he isn't going anywhere.

Goku: you should learn to eat things that aren't living!

Rya: really well then maybe- (Walks through a area where to alley cracks are and one beam come out of one and hit and another one come from another one and hits) ow!

Goku: (Appears in front of Rya and Punches him multiple times and kicks him and blasts him and uses a big energy attack which knocks him out of the tournament area into a river far away) he will be back probably and he may attack cities.

Vegita: (Comes out of ally)

Tien: (Comes out of alley)

Vegita; why did you formulate that plan then?

Goku: because I want to make sure, he doesn't kill anyone else.

Piccolo: (Comes away from building with everyone else) how are we going to stop him now though?

Goku: we fight him like we do best.

Vegita: this time we will not just watch we will fight by your side.

Gohan: (Flies down with Pan) I think the barrier is gone dad, we can leave now.

Goku: ok Krillian take all the living people back home and I want you and Yamcha to go as well including Videl ok.

Goten: (With Valese) Valese you go home with Krillian ok.

Valese: ok. (Walks near Krillian)

Trunks: I'm ready to help then.

Goku: alright let's go searching.

(River)

(4 kids walk down the side)

Girl kid 1: did you guys see what was happening on T.V?

Boy kid 1: yeah I saw.

Girl kid 2: me too.

Boy kid 2: I saw too.

Girl 1: I wonder who that guy was who was eating those people.

Girl 2: I don't know and I don't want to know

Boy 1: me either.

Boy 2: me too.

Girl 1: hey I thought I saw something moving in the river over there. (Points and walks over with everyone else) hmm…

Rya: (Points his head out of water)

All kids: (Scream and holed on to each other and then run away)

Rya: (Gets up and out of the water washing himself off) ah man I wanted to eat those small humans. Goku I will be waiting for you to get here, but 1st I am quite hungry. (Looks at city way across the river)

(Outside of tournament)

Gohan: Krillian before you take these people home in their aircrafts take Pan Home as well. (Hands her over) she is too weak to fight and she is too tired.

Krillian: ok. Wow she is tall!

Gohan: yeah.

Mr. Satan: I am not going to be taken home by the little man! I Mr. Satan stay and fight!

Tien: umm… sir you-

Goku: let him stay.

Tien: Goku why?

Goku: because he is family now and he practically helped us save the world one time before.

Mr. Satan: yeah I am going to show this cannibal who he is dealing with!

(A little later Krillian takes everyone home)

Goku: alright we are going drone hunting guys.

Vegita: (Smiles)

All: (Fly off)

(City)

Guy on motorcycle: (Driving down the street and almost runs into Rya) hey you, move your sorry ass out of here!

Rya: (Stands)

Guy on motorcycle: are you deaf! Get movin!

Rya: (Turns around)

Guy on motorcycle: oh no it is him!

Rya: (Blasts him to his doom in a building) annoying little happy meals. (Runs down the street at full speed killing at random after he finishes running he turns around to see the body count) wow not bad, time to eat! (Fangs come out again and eyes turn red and he devours the bodies)

Tien: (Lands in the city) I can't believe Goku told us to split up. Where is this guy at? (Walks sown sidewalks and notices bodies half way devoured by Rya) all these people gone just like that. (Hears explosion and people run really fast toward his direction)

People: run!

Tien: he must be chasing them. (Flies to back of running people and sees Rya) I have to tell Goku.

Rya: (Appears right next to Tien) I wouldn't try that if I were you because you may cause more human deaths then there already is.

Tien: you can't eat me.

Rya: who said I could not, just because you have 3 eyes does not mean anything. Drones eat anything in the universe as long as it is healthy for us, and I am sure you are quite healthy.

Tien: really? SOLAR FLARE! (Flashes Rya's eyes)

Rya: ahhh! I can't see!

Tien: (Tien yells loud in the air) Goku! I found him!

Rya: I am going to squash you like a bug! (Holding eyes)

Tien: I have to do it again. SOLAR FLARE! (Flashes his eyes again to make him blinder)

Rya: you 3 eyed freak!

Goku: (Lands) where is he?

Tien: right there! (Points at him)

Goku: alright Rya you are finished! (Runs up to him and punches him in the face a couple of times and blasts him)

Rya: (Falls to the ground) you can't… win. (Is unconscious)

Goku: he should be out for a while, good job Tien. Hey Vegita do you really think a lot about destroying me and everyone else?

Vegita: maybe… sometimes.

Goku: so it is true then, what Rya said about that.

Vegita: it will never happen.

Goku: ok. (Gets up and pats Vegita's shoulder) good job though.

Everyone: (Looks at Goku then turns around)

Piccolo: we have a problem he is gone again!

Goku: (Turns around) how! That should have kept him out for hours!

Vegita: Kakorot if he reaches West city and kills Bulma I will destroy you like Rya said I might.

Goku: he won't kill her or her family. I am going to make sure that we all survive through this one.

Vegita: you have done a good job so far! (Sarcastic) look at these bodies they count to!

Goku: I know, I know I just hope we can wish them back.

Goten: can we even use the Dragonballs dad?

Goku: we should be able to now, that I am finished with my training.

Vegita: that is if the super sayian 5 can even put a dent in Rya.

Goku: I will put the biggest dent ever in him, you can count on that.

Vegita: I hope so Kakorot.

Trunks: shouldn't we just continue our search?

Goku: yes, let's go.

All: (Fly off in search of Rya)

Narrator: meanwhile Rya enjoys flying through the earth's air.

Rya: I never thought flying here would be so much fun! (Laughs in excitement) hey there is a city full of chicken now! (Flies down there)

People: it's him! (Runs away into buildings and houses)

Rya: (Laughs and blows up all the buildings and houses the people were in) anyone who is alive still prepare I'm coming! (Flies down to rubble and searches for dinner) there is a living one. (Points at girl)

Girl: wait I'll give you anything you want just don't eat me!

Rya: what are your offers?

Girl: uh… my hair clip! (Takes a hair clip out of her hair and give it to him)

Rya: hmm…

Girl: so will you let me go?

Rya: I already have one. (Throws it away) but thanks for offering. (Grows fangs and red eyes)

Girl: (Screams) no!

Rya: (Slashes her and eats her) delicious! I love these people they are so delicious! (Flies away)

(Goku flying with everyone else)

Vegita: how can he hide is energy as if he had none like this!

Goku: I don't know he just can.

Tien: we have to find him more peoples lives are going to end because of him.

Piccolo: he has already ended more people's lives now, I can hear their screams.

Goku: then can you lead us to them?

Piccolo: I can not I hear too many things at once to get a precise location.

Goku: man I can't believe this; I think I am a curse! If I hadn't come back Rya probably wouldn't be here!

Tien: don't say that Goku. If you wouldn't have come back would we even be alive right now?

Goku: well it just seems that way.

Vegita: listen Kakorot we will blame people later lets just keep looking for this guy ok.

Goku: fine. Mind: I just don't get it, I thought that everyone would be fine, I thought there would never be evil again, and I guess I was wrong. (Remembers back to training)

Goku: (Breathes hard)

Positive Omega Shenron: alright Goku you have past the pain test.

Goku: (Breathes) really?

Positive energy Nova Shenron: yes, and now you will unlock super sayian 5.

Goku: (Breathes and smiles) super sayian 5 huh. Wow I thought super sayian 4 was enough.

Positive Omega Shenron: Free you mind of all unnecessary thoughts, and power up to super sayian 4.

Goku: (Stands and clears his mind of bad thoughts and powers up into super sayian 4)

Positive Oceanus Shenron: now after this next stage you will be the only sayian to have unlocked the super sayian 5, no matter how long any other sayian trains they will never become this, unless of course they come here. But anyway I want you to focus your energy into your brain and power up more.

Goku: ARGGGGG!

Positive Omega Shenron: put as much energy as possible!

Goku: Arggggggggggggggggggggggg! (Continues until he accomplishes super sayian 5 and he starts breathing hard)

Positive energy Omega Shenron: good job Goku, you have unlocked it. Now that you have unlocked this, you can also unlock more.

Goku: there still are more super sayian levels still?

All Positive energy dragons: yes.

(Back to normal)

Goku: Mind: I need to somehow become a super sayian 6 it should really help me in this whole thing, I think 5 is strong but not strong enough to take Rya on. I need to do something.

Vegita: Mind: I need to become a super sayian 5! It will help a lot.

(Rya)

Rya: oooh! Another city full of delicious morsels, prepare yourselves.

Narrator: Rya's Rampage continues as more bodies begin to pile up; can Goku become what he hopes he can become? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: next time on Z2 Rya continues his bloody on going but is; soon met by our heroes will Goku, Vegita, Tien, Piccolo, and Mr. Satan be enough to strike down the menace?

Episode 7: Bloody war.


	7. Dragonball Z2 episode 7: Bloody war

Dragonball Z2 episode 7: Bloody war.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2 Goku and Rya began their fight but soon ended with a flee from Rya to go and eat victims. Goku tried to stop but many lives were lost, Goku then concocted a plan to knock Rya off his feet. This ended with Rya being knocked all the way into a river far from the tournament. The search to finally destroy Rya continues today on Z2.

(Attacked city full of bodies)

Everyone: (on the ground of city)

Tien: I have checked everyone here, they are all dead.

Goku: (Gets angry) how can this happen? I had sworn an oath to make sure the people of the world would never die by hands of evil again! And now it looks like I have broken that oath.

Vagita: (Walks over to Goku) Kakorot get a hold of yourself you can't expect to protect everyone from death. Sometimes you have to make choices.

Goku: but this is different then every day death.

Vagita: they are both the same Kakorot you must know that you will never save everyone from this.

Goku: I just don't want to increase the Dragonballs negative energy to bring everyone back if; we can wish people back to life after they died.

Vagita: perhaps.

Piccolo: listen enough talk we have to find this guy and fast before he kills more!

Goku: sure. Mind: I wish that Omega would have taught me how to unlock super sayian 6.

(100,000 miles away Rya)

Rya: (Flies across the air) I can't wait to give the order to my people to devour this planet's human life. Now just let me find a couple more cities and I will be done here. (Flies on and notices something far ahead) ooh looks like this planet has defense after all. (Sees a bunch of tanks and army men heading in his direction)

Soldier 1: halt!

General: he won't listen!

Rya: (Charges forward toward tanks and army)

General: alright fire!

All tanks: (Attack Rya)

All army men: (Attack Rya)

Airplane: (Flies in the air and shoots bullets at Rya many times) I think I have a direct hit. (Says into radio)

All Military: (Keep firing)

General: alright men I am sure he is down now.

Smoke: (Clears up)

Soldier 1: where is his body sir?

General: oh no not another super human!

Rya: (Busts out from underground and grabs a tank and tries to eat it but it taste bad) bah! That is something I won't mention to the drones! (Throws the tank many miles away) so you guys are the ones who defend this place now right?

General: (Points gun and orders everyone else to point guns at Rya) yep.

Rya: you know you can't kill me.

General: who said we couldn't? (Starts firing again hitting Rya)

All Military: (Fire their weapons)

Rya: (Still stands there) gees! I have been to planet's that gunning weapons actually sort of hurt, but this is ridicules!

General: throw in the bombs!

Air bomber: (Flies over above and drops a bomb)

General: hit the deck! (Him and his men and tanks run away to avoid blast)

Rya: let me see how this feels. (Lets bomb hit him)

Bomb: (Explodes a big explosion)

Soldier 2: did we get him sir?

General: …

Rya: (Walks out of smoke coming toward military) you know this makes me sad, everyone here is just powerless. You all can't stop the inevitable you all should have learned from… Cell… and Baby…Omega Shenron…and all these super creatures that have attacked here. Wouldn't you have learned by now that your ammo can't kill someone with super powers? I just want to know.

General: we do realize that but we try what we can. FIRE!

Military: (Attack again shooting Rya)

Solider 1: sir this won't do any good!

General: that is why I am stalling him so when either Goku or Mr. Satan, get here to kill this guy, that is the ticket.

Solider 1: oh I see.

(Kabito Kai planet)

Kabito Kai: Ancestor!

Old Kai: (Has a surprise waking up from sleep) how dare you! I was having the best dream in my entire life!

Kabito Kai: I am sorry to have wakened you, but I have to tell you some good new and some bad news.

Old Kai: what is the good news?

Kabito Kai: the good news is that Goku has been back for a week now from the dragon world.

Old Kai: wow it is about time he returned!

Kabito Kai: well that leads up to the bad news…

Old Kai: what? Spit it out!

Kabito Kai: there is a new villain attacking earth and he is going to eat the whole population down there, and Goku has to fight him.

Old Kai: so what's new? (Saying it like it always happens to earth)

Kabito Kai: lives are in the balance sir we must help Goku!

Old Kai: I am done helping him I think he knows how to handle himself now.

Kabito Kai: but ancestor Goku needs our help.

Old Kai: then why don't you go down there and fight by Goku's side!

Kabito Kai: well I never thought to.

Old Kai: well let me take a look at this guy. (Looks through crystal ball and sees him) no one I have ever seen.

Kabito Kai: I thought you knew what everything was in the universe?

Old Kai: I don't know what every thing is! What is this guy?

Kabito Kai: I was listening in when he explained I think that he said he was a drone, from a planet called Dronus.

Old Kai: hmm… Dronus? Dronus? Ah, now I know, well I don't know much but the drones are a fierce race that's planet can't extract its own food.

Kabito Kai: and now he is feasting upon the earth.

Old Kai: at least this guy has a reason for killing everyone rather then just for fun.

Kabito Kai: he can't continue on killing and eating these people though.

Old Kai: well then you think of something to help them with ok!

Kabito Kai: ok ancestor I will try.

Old Kai: Mind: there is something weird about this drone guy, something I don't really like.

(Goku and others location in the sky)

Piccolo: we just can't get a power level reading on this guy; it's as if he wasn't even here.

Vagita: we have to stop dillydallying this Rya must fall!

Goku: wait guys I think I here something.

All: (Stand there for a minute)

Piccolo: I do to it sound like tanks and guns.

Goku: they must be stalling him let's go! (Flies off with everyone else)

Vagita: Mind: why did I end up having to carry the liar here? (Mr. Satan in hand)

Mr. Satan: Mind: Vagita scares me; I wish I knew how to fly.

(Military and Rya)

Rya: will you stop shooting me all ready and give up before I eat you all!

General: just a little bit longer.

Military: (continues shooting)

Rya: come on let's go, I'm board let's go! (Like face off)

General: a bit longer!

Everyone: (Keeps shooting)

Rya: I grow tired it is time to start the bloody war! (Disappears and reappears in front of a soldier and bites him in his shoulder and other army men try to shoot him but Rya slashes their throats and devours them. He then charges at a tank and snaps it in two and kills everyone inside of it and eats them. Disappears again reappearing in the back of another army man eating him in one bite. Runs toward a run away army woman and bites her in the neck like a vampire and he continues killing spilling more blood)

Goku: oh no he is killing them all! All right everyone we attack him when I say ready.

Vagita: sure.

Tien: ok

Piccolo: yes Goku.

Goten: yes.

Trunks: ok

Mr. Satan: any thing you say Goku.

Goku: All right… ready!

All: (Fly down their at full speed)

Soldier 1: sir Goku and some friends and Mr. Satan have arrived.

General: excellent I thought we would have all died.

Goku: hey Rya!

Rya: what?

Goku: (Kicks him in the face knocking flying in the air to the ground)

Piccolo: (Blasts a demon ray hitting Rya)

Vagita: (Punches Rya in the face a couple of times)

Tien: (Uses solar flare blinding Rya)

Both: (Goten and Trunks do multiple kicks on him knocking him to the ground)

Mr. Satan: (Tries using punches but hurts his own hands)

Goku: (Uses a final big beam which hits Rya down)

Rya: (Lies on the ground)

Vagita: he sure never puts up much of a fight.

Goku: Rya your outnumbered you have failed in your mission.

Rya: (Gets up) oh but the mission is far from failed. (Charges at Goku and punches him extremely fast, so fast that you can't even see him move his hands)

Goku: (Stands in the air holding his chest and stomach) he… has one good… punch there. (Holds chest)

Vagita: that's it! (Speeds next to Rya and gets into a little fist fight with him)

Rya: (Grabs most of Vagita's punches)

Everyone: (Attacks Rya including Goku and there is some good fighting and blasts shot)

Rya: you are all quite the fighters. But from what I am looking from you're recent past whoa! You all couldn't even help Goku fight Super android 17, he is a real weakling compared to me. And that Omega Shenron and Baby. You people couldn't fight even if you were a pro at it.

Gohan: we have gotten a lot stronger since those times, and we are prepared to fight by my dad's side no matter the cost.

Rya: can you really keep your word?

Goten: we can keep a lot of things.

Rya: then you will die and be eaten. (Powers up a bit and speeds over and punches Goten and Gohan both to the ground in the ground)

Goku: Gohan, Goten! (Flies down there and checks to see if they're alright, but is interrupted by Rya punching him to the ground as well)

Piccolo: Goku! (Flies down there and puts up a fight with Rya which last a bit) you will never kill us!

Rya: (Still fighting) it seems more so that, I have already killed those other 3. (Fight continues) wait stop!

Piccolo: (Stops trying to punch Rya) why are you using those powers!

Rya: (Stops fighting) I am looking into your mind… so then you are king piccolos copy Jr. so then you and Vagita both used to be Goku's enemies but he happened to beat you both.

Piccolo: yes, your point?

Rya: you 2 shouldn't take that kind of thing from him, he stripped you both from what you were going to accomplish. I wouldn't even be here today if you had destroyed the earth back in those days.

Piccolo: I never planned on destroying the earth I planned to take it over as my demon world, but I am no longer that child anymore.

Rya: you should start now; I can help you achieve that demon world you always wanted. (Puts hand out) all you have to do is shake my hand to start the deal.

Goku: (From the ground) Piccolo… don't… fall for his tricks I know your… smarter then that.

Piccolo: I am I don't know what this Rya is getting at with proposing this to me, but he should know that it won't work.

Rya: oh yeah. (Eyes make a big flash over Piccolo's eyes) what if you forget who you are?

Goku: what?

Piccolo: ahhhhhh! (Stops screaming) what the? Who are you? Who am I?

Rya: you were just about to destroy, that gray haired guy lying in the rubble, you have done quite a good job so far to.

Piccolo: that guy? (Points at him) he looks oddly familiar.

Rya: don't let his looks fool you, you and I have been buddies for years and we were sent here to kill him and his friends.

Piccolo: killing? Doesn't that mean taking away?

Rya: something like that.

Tien: Piccolo! Don't listen to him try to remember us! That technique that looked like solar flare must have erased your memory! I am sure you can fight it!

Rya: quiet 3 eyes!

Tien: (Gets mad) I won't let you take all his memories away! (Flies down toward Rya standing there and put out a fist and kicking fight until all of the sudden Piccolo appears and makes energy blast hitting Tien back through a mountain)

Piccolo: if that is my mission I will serve that mission.

Goku: no!

Gohan: Piccolo don't fall under his spell like this!

Piccolo: I don't even know who you are and you're telling me what to do! My friend is… who are you?

Rya: Rya.

Piccolo: Rya is my only friend and I listen to what he says not you gray haired man and black haired man.

Goku: (Gets up) you have to remember me a little bit Piccolo. Rya's technique may have been powerful but I don't think it was enough to get rid of all your previous memories Piccolo I am sure you remember something.

Piccolo: yeah I do.

Goku: of what?

Piccolo: me killing you! (Charges Goku in the chest into a mountain)

Goku: you can't hurt me Piccolo I am way to powerful for you, and plus Rya is just using you probably for a quick get away so he can eat people!

Piccolo: wait it's all coming back to me now. (Stops charging Goku)

Goku: really?

Piccolo: I have learned that I am king piccolos son and copy who fought you, and almost killed you in the 23rd tournament.

Goku: and…

Piccolo: and I plan to finish what should have been finished a long time ago.

Goku: what?

Piccolo: (Punches and kicks Goku many times but does not do anything to Goku)

Goku: (Grabs his hand) like I said Piccolo you can't beat me in this form. Or even out of it.

Piccolo: I have to try! (Shoots a energy blast and Goku knocks it out of the way)

Goku: don't make me have to hurt you Piccolo.

Rya: (Sitting on a rock watching) this is good.

Piccolo: how do you know I won't hurt you?

Both: (Start exchanging punches and kicks and blasts for a little while)

Gohan: (Getting up from rubble) Mind: if Piccolo remembered back when my dad fought him, then that would mean that Piccolos memories would soon come back all the way. But I don't understand why, Rya isn't running for it. Does he enjoy watching or does he just want dad to kill Piccolo. Hmmm… Out of mind: ahhhh! I just relised! That cheap lame piece of shit, after he takes Piccolo away, he will make us lose our memories too and dad will have to finish us all off!

Goku: (Fighting injured Piccolo) I'm sorry Piccolo. (Forms a beam from hand)

Piccolo: I have no regrets.

Goku: (Gets ready to fire)

Gohan: (Appears In front of Goku's blast) stop!

Goku: get out of the way Gohan, we have lost Piccolo.

Gohan: I am not moving from this spot dad! Piccolo has just come back, and if you kill him he will go straight to Hell and will probably never be able to escape or be wished back with the Dragonballs again.

Goku: I have to do this Gohan.

Gohan: no! You are not getting it; Piccolo will get his full memories back very soon, Rya just wants you to kill him off so after that you will kill us off too if we lost our memories. So choose dad keep Piccolo under control until he gets his full memory back, or kill him and me right now because I am not moving from this spot.

Goku: (Sucks his beam back in his hand) All right you win we will keep Piccolo as a potential hostage until his memory comes back.

Gohan: thank you dad.

Rya: (Stands up and starts clapping) Bravo! Bravo! Encore! That was a perfect father son conversation. Everything about it was wonderful, oh and Gohan you were right about Piccolo's memory coming back shortly. You were right about every thing that you said.

Goku: you should just give it up Rya you have failed.

Rya: at what? That technique hardly ever works anyway.

Vagita: I would like to ask a couple of questions of you.

Rya: questions?

Goku: (From the air) Vagita! Don't' talk to him!

Vagita: quiet Kakorot!

Goku: …

Rya: what answers do you seek?

Vagita: why didn't you invade Vagita after part of your race killed the Murdockish?

Rya: a question I figured you would have asked. Well you see we were going to invade Vagita, I mean we had all the necessary preparations, and we were flying our ships to your planet but we noticed a changeling making a big huge beam with his finger, and your planet was destroyed. It was… frieza who killed nearly every sayian.

Vagita: I remembered that our planet was destroyed, a little while after my father told me about the Murdockish clan.

Rya: and plus Vagita you weren't even on your planet when it was destroyed so, you never saw us.

Vagita: so then if Frieza had failed in destroying planet Vagita it would still be destroyed today?

Rya: No… it would still be there it would just have no one on it. We drones don't like to destroy planets just eat all food sources. And we would give most of it to Corpolius.

Vagita: but wouldn't that mean that more sayians would be alive today if you had invaded?

Rya: unlikely… but possible. I mean I am not saying that some of your sayian friends couldn't have escaped our clutches.

Vagita: at last I understand.

Rya: good I was getting quite tired of answering those questions. Now let's continue that feud! (Teleports to Goku and begins fighting him)

Gohan: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Blasts that into Rya's back)

Goku: (Kicks Rya across the face)

Both: (Exchange punches and kicks and Gohan fights as well)

Vagita: wait leave some for me! (Flies up there and joins the fight)

Tien: (Gets out of rocks and joins the fight)

Goten: (Gets up from rock) can't we help them fight?

Trunks: no we have to look after Piccolo.

Piccolo: I am beginning to remember.

Trunks: really?

Piccolo: yes, just give me more time.

Everyone else: (Continues exchanging punches and kicks with Rya)

Rya: (Goes really fast dodging everyone's attacks and punches and kicks everyone to the ground including Goku) I seem to be faster then all of you.

Gohan: (looks up from the ground) damn it! He is going to kill us!

Goku: (looks at Gohan) no he won't! Everyone attack again!

Everyone: (Gets up and goes back into a rabble with Rya)

Rya: (Knocks everyone down again and this repeats) just fall!

Everyone: (Goes up there again with Rya dodging and hitting every attack and blasts but they manage to stay up there)

Rya: die! Drone Ray! (Shoots a weird blue blast at everyone knocking them into separate rock mountains)

Gohan: that attack was powerful!

Vagita: Kakorot what do you suppose we do now?

Goku: fight to the end.

Everyone: (Gets loose from the mountain)

Goku: (Breathes hard and powers up his super sayian 5 to higher level) attack!

Everyone: (Attacks again with many different techniques)

Goku: (Punches at Rya multiple times but Rya dodges almost all of them)

Rya: stop!

Everyone: (Stops)

Rya: I just want to fight him right now; I promise you will all get your chances all right.

Goku: All right then you guys just sit back I will handle him.

Gohan: but dad-

Goku: go!

Gohan: ok dad. (Flies away with everyone but Vagita)

Vagita: Kakorot you don't tell me what to do! I am going to fight by your side no matter what!

Goku: (Looks really mad) no!

Vagita: (Surprised)

Goku: he wants to fight me! I am not going to put your lives in jeopardy!

Vagita: fine then don't expect any help from me in the future of this fight. (Flies with Gohan and everyone)

Goku: All right Rya let's start!

Rya: you are angry Goku I think you should take anger management.

Goku: I don't need anything. But I know what you need.

Rya: and what's that?

Goku: death! (Punches Rya in the stomach and uses both hands to knock him in the head through a mountain he then blast many beams at the mountain collapsing it) Rya! I am going to show you the true power of a super sayian 5! (Screams real loud)

Rya: (Flies back in the air) wow that actually almost hurt. (Breathes a bit)

Goku: I heard you breath I am sure you are injured you just don't want to show it.

Rya: I'm sorry to tell you this, but that is not true. (Punches Goku and kicks him many times and shoots some energy blasts and they both begin to exchange punches and kicks and blasts)

(Goten and Trunks+Piccolo location in area)

Goten: man my dad's power is growing with every attack.

Trunks: but so is Rya's.

Piccolo: you are both right but I think Goku may fall in this fight.

Goten: your back to full memory?

Piccolo: yes.

Both: (Trunks and Goten) yes!

Goten: hey why do you think my dad will fall?

Piccolo: your dad still doesn't quite yet know how to control his super sayian 5 powers he is still just a novice in using this new power. But once your dad unlocks more potential he probably should be able to beat anything.

Trunks: what do you mean by probably?

Piccolo: as in there still may be even more powerful things, out there that can destroy Goku's potential.

Goten: man why does my dad always have to end up fighting all these battles?

Piccolo: it is just the way things are done around here Goten your dad is the savior of this world and has been for many years.

Goten: yeah I know.

Trunks: I think we should do something.

Piccolo: there is nothing to do; your father wants to fight him, because Rya offered a match with just him.

Goten: but Piccolo, wait Trunks and me could become Gotenks!

Trunks: yeah!

Piccolo: do you two even remember how to fuse?

Trunks: you never forget.

Goten: it's like riding a bike.

Piccolo: I think we should wait before you two jump to conclusions about this situation.

Trunks: sure.

Goten: but as soon as my father falls we will go in.

Piccolo: what?

Goten: I mean that is if my father falls. Whoops!

(Goku and Rya location)

Rya: (Teleports around as Goku fires shots of beams)

Goku: hold still! (Fires a blast)

Rya: I will never hold still!

Goku: just give up and find another planet! (Shoots a blast)

Rya: (Teleports still and talks) you would want me to leave here to go after another planet! You selfish prick; all you care about is your population! So if I leave and attack another planets population it would not be your problem?

Goku: I don't mean it like that.

Rya: it sounds like to me you do mean it like that.

Goku: shut up! (Makes a big beam and blasts it right at Rya)

Rya: (goes right through the beam)

Goku: (thinks that Rya disincarnated in the blast)

Rya: you think any attack you throw at me can kill me?

Goku: something will eventually hurt you.

Rya: maybe but unlikely.

Goku: (powers up a bit more and attacks Rya again exchanging punches and kicks) you know if we keep this up we will probably fight like this for the rest of our lives!

Rya: your life will end shortly. (Grabs Goku by the head and tosses him to the ground and shoots multiple beams at him)

Goku: (Hits Goku and he screams and hits the ground)

(Everyone else's location)

Vagita: Kakorot doesn't even stand a chance.

Gohan: don't say that, he will win.

Tien: of course he will.

Mr. Satan: yeah we all know Goku he always manages to win in the end.

Gohan: Mind: I think I am beginning to agree with Vagita more.

(Rya and Goku's fight)

Rya: why can't you learn how to except your fate?

Goku: why can't you? (Blasts him)

Rya: (Hits it out of the way) don't make me knock you to the ground again.

Goku: maybe I will knock you down there! (Charges Rya at phenomenal speed)

Both: (Fly across the area fast exchanging Punches and blasts in the process)

Goku: I'll blast your face off if you don't give up now!

Rya: you wish! (Throws Goku down again to the ground) die! (Blasts him)

Goku: I can't give up! (Gets back up and shoots a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Sucks the beam in his hand) extra energy.

Goku: no way!

Rya: yes we can also suck other people energy in to add to our own.

Goku: arrgggg!

Rya: come on Goku I have seen your past, and you always rely on everyone else to give you energy when you are low; you never give them a chance!

Goku: that is all none of your business!

Rya: fine then I will soon make it my business.

Goku: fine.

Both: (Charge at each other at the same time hitting each other in the head dead on)

(Goten and Trunks+Piccolo's location)

Goten: oh my gosh! Dad!

Both: (Trunks and Piccolo gasp)

(Everyone else location)

Tien: Goku!

Gohan: dad!

Mr. Satan: ahh!

Narrator: so the battle continues but for now Goku and Rya must recuperate from a head on collision. Who will come out victorious in the end? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Z2.

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2 the battle continues and gets more violent as ever before and the Kabito Kai decides whether he should go down there to help or not, what will turn out in the next episode of Dragonball Z2.

Episode 8: The battle of the ages.


	8. Dragonball Z2 episode 8: The Battle of t

Dragonball Z2 episode 8: The Battle of the Ages.

Narrator: last time on Z2 an army of soldiers attacked Rya. Even to know the bullets being shot had no effect on him, the general had a plan up his sleeve that lost many lives. But it paid off because he was distracting Rya so Goku would come and handle the situation. Now Goku continues his super sayian 5 fight with Rya. And oh yeah, will they recuperate from their head injuries? Find out today on Dragonball Z2.

Both: (Goku and Rya hold their heads do to head pain)

Rya: ow! I never thought something like that would hurt so much!

Goku: argg! Welcome to planet Earth.

Rya: listen Kakorot, let's agree on one thing and have a short breather. What do you say?

Goku: you think I would fall for that trick?

Rya: I'm serious!

Vagita: (From a distance) don't you dare rest Kakorot! You fight until he is dead! Understand me? Dead!

Goku: hey Vagita, maybe for once someone I fight is telling the truth.

Vagita: (From afar) don't be such a blithering idiot Kakorot! You know he will kill you in a second if you rest!

Goku: I have faith in him.

Vagita: (From afar) what? You can't be serious!

Goku: no further questions Vagita. (Sits down on a rock)

Rya: (Sits on another rock)

Vagita: (Muttering) dumbass.

Goku: (Closes his eyes)

Rya: (Closes his eyes)

(Piccolo and Goten+Truks)

Goten: Piccolo what are they doing?

Piccolo: I think they are talking telepathically, or if I am mistaken they are just resting their eyes.

Trunks: that's interesting.

Piccolo: (Hears something) what? (Hears a snore) oh my goodness! (Falls to the ground with leg sticking up)

Trunks: what did you do that for?

Piccolo: (From ground) Goku is snoring.

Both: (Goten and Trunks begin laughing)

Piccolo: (Gets up) sometimes these ears hear a little too much.

(Vagita and Gohan+Tien)

Vagita: I can't believe Kakorot agreed to have a breather! I still don't understand why I am not stronger then him. He takes his power so unserious and it is as if he is a child!

Gohan: hey, my dad takes his power very seriously! So you can stay quiet!

Vagita: ba! What does it matter to you, anyway?

Gohan: he is my father; I must know he takes his power seriously.

Vagita: what ever.

(Goku and Rya)

Goku: (Snores once again and wakes up) you ready Rya?

Rya: (Opens his eyes) Am I ever.

Goku: (Smiles) let me power my super sayian 5 up a little bit. (Powers up a bit more of his power level) maybe that will do some good in battle.

Rya: you wish.

Both: (Disappear and reappear hitting each other then disappearing and reappearing again and hitting each other)

Gohan: (From location) go dad! You can do this!

Both: (Goku and Rya continue their fight)

(Supreme Kai planet)

Old Kai: (Watching fight through crystal ball) hmm… Kabito get over here!

Kabito Kai: (Runs over) yes ancestor.

Old Kai: have you thought of something to help Goku with?

Kabito Kai: well, I have put some thought into it but I still don't have much of an idea on what I should do.

Old Kai: you numskull! I still think you should fight by Goku's side he needs all the help he can get.

Kabito Kai: I thought about that too. But Rya just wants to fight Goku only though.

Old Kai: who cares what he wants! It's what Goku needs!

Kabito Kai: perhaps you are right ancestor.

Old Kai: of course I am right! But then again maybe you could ask Goku to fuse with Vagita to form Gogita.

Kabito Kai: really? I never thought of that. But Rya wouldn't allow it.

Old Kai: unless he wants more of a challenge.

Kabito Kai: maybe Gotenks!

Old Kai: wait a minute… yes that's right! We can tell Goten and Trunks to go to a place and perform fusion without Rya knowing it; it's the perfect plan!

Kabito Kai: should I tell Goten and Trunks now?

Old Kai: not yet let's see what happens with Goku 1st.

Kabito Kai: I understand Ancestor.

Old Kai: Mind: I have a feeling that this fight is going to end Goku. It just seems like Goku has been acting funny lately after he came back from the dragon. It seems like he hasn't been the same old funny Goku like he used to be, or of what I saw. I hope everything works out in the end.

(Earth-Battle)

Goku: (Punches Rya in the face)

Rya: (Punches Goku across the face)

Goku: (Shoots a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Sucks it in) like I said I can steal energy.

Goku: some fighter. (Disappears and Reappears using to clenched fist together knocking Rya on the head through the ground) … (Goes down their to continue the fight under ground)

(Vegita's Location with Gohan and such)

Vegita: now is the time I believe we should strike well Rya is under the ground. We can take him out head on and he will begin begging for mercy.

Gohan: would you really think that would work Vegita?

Vegita: …

Gohan: I thought so.

Vegita: you know you shouldn't question me boy, it does not suit you too much.

Gohan: what ever you say Vegita.

(From the distance everyone can here loud cracking noises under the ground from the fight punches and kicks and beams are being thrown)

(Goten and Trunks+ Piccolo's Location)

Goten: that battle seems like it just keeps getting more and more fierce.

Piccolo: yes, it does seem like a fierce battle going on but I think Rya is holding back from something. And that I am not sure of.

Trunks: hmm…

(Under ground- the fight)

Rya: (Starts charging Goku through many rocks)

Goku: (Gets off his charge and grabs on to his shoulders picks him up and throws him through many rocks and the place begins to crumble somewhat)

Rya: no matter what you do to me I will always come back!

Goku: I think that will be changed very soon. You know what Rya maybe we should see how you taste, after I kill you.

Rya: you're a bit harsh aren't you? I eat because it is how I live.

Goku: well, your way of life sucks!

Rya: you selfish asshole. (Puts both his fingers together and says a word) gabagrougan!

Goku: what the?

Rya: (Shoots a beam that goes right through Goku's side of his stomach)

Goku: ow! What was that? (Makes hurting noises)

Rya: in my language it means eye of the demon. We take energy from Devilish creatures and use it against are opponents.

Goku: really, well it's going to take more then a little hole in me to stop me.

Rya: well that is the best part. Pretty soon all of your blood will start rushing up and start oozing through that hole. And you will die a slow and painful death.

Goku: What? No you're bluffing.

Rya: fine don't believe me but you will soon find out. And beg me to undo it.

Goku: (Starts holding on to the hole to stop any type of bleeding) Ahhhh!

Rya: it's starting to hurt now isn't it?

Goku: (Screams more) arraaaaa!

Rya: pretty soon it will hurt even worse.

Goku: (Tries to Punch Rya and hold his wound at the same time but Rya dodges)

Rya: you want me to ease your pain?

Goku: yes!

Rya: why would I, I would win though. Why would I ease your pain?

Goku: you can just finish me off now! (Holds wound)

Rya: I could just cancel the bleeding effects and you would just have a little painless wound. But I am not sure I want to do that.

Goku: stop the wound from gushing blood now! I may be wounded and feeling a lot of pain right now, but that won't stop me from killing you right now!

Rya: alright then, I will give you 25 minutes if you beat me before 25 minutes I will cancel the bleeding effects, and I will let you kill me.

Goku: fine whatever, but I know you're up to something.

Rya: better hurry Goku because if I am not beaten in 25 minutes the bleeding will begin.

Goku: alright that's plenty of time. (Flies up to Rya and Uppercuts him out of the underground area and back into the sky) gotcha! Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha! (Shoots it hitting Rya while he is in the air, Goku then flies up there not seeing Rya at all) Where are you! You little son of bitch!

Rya: right here! (Appears and hits Goku across the face knocking him back a little bit)

Goku: (Wipes blood off face and laughs) I know that I can kill you before 25 minutes is up.

Rya: are you sure?

Goku: (Smiles but then) ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Rya: I forgot after every minute you will feel pain in the area.

Goku: I knew there would be a catch to this.

(They continue fighting)

(Goten+Piccolo+Trunks)

Goten: my dad is going to die isn't he.

Piccolo: he can still win, he may only have 23 minutes to beat Rya but he can accomplish this.

Trunks: we should go in there and strike Rya!

Piccolo: no, we must let Goku fight; I am sure that is what he wants to anyway, he doesn't want you or Goten to die out there.

Trunks: well then we should turn into Gotenks soon anyway.

Piccolo: soon, when the time is just right.

Goten: Piccolo! When will the time be right? Next week!

Piccolo: Goten, you have to just let your father fight it alone.

Goten: but that doesn't make any sense! We heard what that asshole said; dad is going to die in less then 25 minutes because of that attack!

Piccolo: I think your dad can take the pain quite well.

Goten: didn't you just see him scream?

Piccolo: he can fight the pain I know he can.

(Goku+Rya)

Goku: (Punches at Rya and Rya has a punch back)

Rya: (Shoots a few blasts at Goku stunning him from making another strike attack) 8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1.

Goku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Holds onto side) you are a coward to of used that technique!

Rya: spare me the moment. Let me ease your passing how about. (Puts his hand in a form like the Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha)

Goku: no… impossible… you can't know the Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha!

Rya: it's not the Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha.

Goku: what?

Rya: Da-Cay-Ca-May-Ta-Ka-Da-Sa-Gai-Ba! (A huge beam quickly flashes out of his hands and hits Goku making he wasn't even able to react to the blast before it hit and was shot into a mountain thus knocking it down) he's either a corpse or he's dying, either way the attack I laid on him before will cause enormous amounts of pain ending his existence. Everything came out the way that I wanted it.

Goten: no! no! (Flies up to Rya) you son of a bitch! I'll kill you!

Piccolo: no, Goten!

Goten: (Starts shooting many beams at Rya making smoke cover him up, he shoots about 20, then an extra bigger blast afterwards) (He breathes hard afterwards)

Piccolo: Goten, you idiot! Now you're going to get killed!

Goten: why did I do that?

(The smoke clears and Rya is shown, as he falls to and smashes tothe ground looking lifeless)

Goten: what?

Piccolo: what the?

(Vagita)

Vagita: that's impossible.

(Goten)

Goten: I did it… (Starts cheering) I did it! If I knew that's all it took I would have done it a long time ago.

Piccolo: this is crazy, I mean, I don't sense any life force coming from him at all!

Trunks: wait to go Goten.

Vagita: don't cheer there is no way he can be dead, absolutely no way, it… it must be a trick!

Goten: you heard Piccolo, no life force, so there's only one answer and that I killed him.

Vagita: no, I refuse to believe that such a low powered attack could of killed someone of his power.

Goten: just except it he's gone by my low powered attack.

Vagita: then that would make him a weakling that Kakorot couldn't even beat. Wait Goten, it is a trick, because if your father couldn't beat him then I wouldn't expect the same from you, now get out of that area now! He is going to attack you when you least expect it!

Goten: well Mr. Sayian you can believe what you want but I think I killed him no questions asked, I mean look at his body it's so lifeless.

(Rya is shown in the crater he made when he smashed into the rock)

Vagita: if he is dead then allow me to dispose of his corpse. (Puts hands a pose) Galick Gun! (Shoots it down into the crater destroying the area that Rya was in, completely disintegrating everything in the blasts path) (He looks around and sees that Rya had indeed disintegrated with everything else)

Gohan: (From afar) wow, I don't know what to say about this whole thing.

Vagita: well, then we should probably check to see if your father is alright then

(They all fly to the mountain that crumbled because of Goku)

Goku: (standing up) Goten!

Goten: dad! (Goes to him and hugs him)

Goku: I am so proud of you Goten.

Vagita: (Stays in the air looking unsettled)

Goten: uh, dad we thought you were dead.

Goku: no it will take more then that to kill me.

Goten: (Yells to everyone else) hey guys dad is awake and well.

Goku: you did a good job beating him son. (Hugs him)

Goten: thanks dad.

Goku: (Starts hugging him really tight)

Goten: umm… dad could… you stop that?

Goku: I'm just so proud. (Hugs him harder)

Goten: I can't breathe…

Goku: (lets go) can't I give my good son a hug!

Vagita: (Notices something) Goten step away from him! That's not your father!

Goten: what do you mean? (Looks at Goku)

Goku: (Begins to laugh, uncontrollability as his voice begins to change and his face starts to mold and his clothes change into Rya)

Rya: hi son, why don't you give your old man another hug? (Laughs hard)

Goten: what…

Rya: you fell for my plan.

Goten: wheres my- oh, no.

Rya: that's right, I created an illusion to make you think I was your father, everyone thought he was me! That is the whole point to the Da-Cay-Ca-May-Ta-Ka-Da-Sa-Gai-Ba technique, it created an illusion.

Goten: then my father was disintegrated…

Rya: all thanks to your good old friend and best friends father Vagita.

Vagita: (Looks puzzled)

Rya: (Laughs) now I'm going to kill you all!

Goten: (Starts backing away from Rya as he laughs)

Vagita: (Appears in front of Goten) run! I'll deal with him, we don't know for sure if your father is gone, so go and check it out.

Goten: umm… right. (Flies off)

Vagita: you are nothing but a coward Rya, using mind control tricks to get you where you want, where is your true power?

Rya: since when was there such a thing as true power Vagita, you may have fought Goku many times before but you don't show the true extent of your own power.

Vagita: I showed it all the time, even when I was Baby Vagita.

Rya: and I suppose you'll say when you were Majin as well and when you and Goku 1st met, but you never did show the true extent of your power, I can awaken that lost power for you Vagita.

Vagita: (laughs)

Rya: what's so funny?

Vagita: you expect me to be aloud to become a lackey in your game, I would see not. Your nothing but a fool Rya, you don't know what true power truly is. I'm sure you don't even know the meaning of the word true.

Rya: I know more about you then you know yourself Vagita, as a matter of the fact if my race were all here they would all know more about you then yourself.

Vagita: if you know so much about me then did you see this in your study. (Quickly does a pose) Final Flash! (A big beam comes out hitting Rya, Vagita then swerves forward and slaps Rya and Punches and kicks him in many places and leaves that off with another beam)

(Back at the group)

Gohan: Goten are you all right?

Goten: yeah sure.

Piccolo: I heard what was said, I'm sorry Gohan but your dad is dead.

Gohan: what?

Goten: it's my entire fault I basically killed him.

Gohan: but how?

Piccolo: Rya created an illusion with his technique, to make Goku look like him and to make him look like Goku.

Gohan: so then when you were blasting at Rya it was actually dad.

Goten: yes…

Gohan: then he was too weak to continue that's why he died so easily.

Goten: he may have still been alive before Vagita disintegrated him.

Piccolo: no he was dead already, there was no life force left.

Goten: I can't believe this. (Holds his face)

Gohan: don't blame yourself you didn't know. None of us did. But look on the bright sides we can wish him back.

Goten: we don't even know if we can use the Dragonballs! And plus if it did work it would only build on negative energy! And create a whole new generation of Shadow dragons!

Gohan: we just have to limit the use of the Dragonballs that's all.

Trunks: yeah Goten it should all work out in the end.

Goten: wait… do you feel that.

Gohan: (focuses himself) yes… yes… I feel it to.

Goten: it's… its' dad's energy, but hardily any left.

Piccolo: that's impossible.

Gohan: then that means-

Goten: he's alive! Vagita's blast must not have finished him off after all!

Piccolo: well his energy is depleading as we speak so we better find him now and give him some energy, or he will end up dead.

Mr. Satan: then I think we should look then.

Tien: for Goku's sake.

(Vagita+Rya)

(They are fighting still exchanging punches and kicks and what not against each other)

Rya: you sayians are nothing but filth, trying to take over planets and sell them to people that aren't even going to use them, and end up destroying them afterwards, at least my race is doing what must be done and trying not to make profit!

Vagita: don't try to sound like the good guy here! (They punch and kick at each other again, as Vagita turns super sayian 4, and adds more powerful kicks and punches and energy punches, that he can pull off)

Rya: come on, I was fighting a super sayian 5 and all you can dish out is a super sayian 4! You are truly a fool Vagita; I think I should call you the prince of all weaklings.

Vagita: you underestimate the power of a sayian, drone I may be a bit weaker but I still have many techniques that can destroy the more powerful sort.

Rya: well then I would love to see that happen.

Vagita: sure. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Super Sayian Ape!

Rya: what the?

Vagita: (Transforms himself into the golden ape, and growls a loud growl, and talks with a low deep voice) you weren't expecting this from me were you?

Rya: (Laughs) that's all you can dish out is your races ape transformation, don't make me laugh harder!

Vagita: (Smiles and then slams on Rya with his huge hand and tries to squish him on the ground)

Rya: (Begins to rise up his big hand with himself under it)

Vagita: (Then stomps on him with his huge feet and picks that up and shoots a big mouth blast at him)

Rya: (Appears near Vagita's face in the air) I feel so sorry for you. (Punches him in the face and kicks him in the stomach knocking him far back across the land) I guess beauty always kills the beast. (Begins flying toward Vagita)

(Kai planet)

Old Kai: this is not good. This is not good at all.

Kabito Kai: you heard what they said Goku is alive.

Old Kai: yes, but if they don't find him soon he'll just end up dead anyway. I mean his life force was barely noticeable, and as a matter of the fact he was dead until that jolt Vagita gave him probably revived him.

Kabito Kai: you mean just as if you drowned and your heart stopped all you would need is a good jolt.

Old Kai: exactly. But they may lose him again. And Vagita knows that Goku is alive, he's just stalling Rya so the others can find him.

Kabito kai: how did he know?

Old kai: he never would believe that Goku would really be dead; he knew that Rya's illusion would not be enough. And I think deep down in Rya, he too believes that Goku is alive he just doesn't want to accept it.

Kabito Kai: but if he knows then wouldn't he try to kill the others?

Old Kai: I think he wants Goku to be alive so they may settle this score once and for all.

Kabito Kai: wow, Goku can sure take quite a beating.

Old Kai: he's taken many beating that seem to nearly end him but he always comes back for more. (Closes his eyes and remembers) mind: even when that man fought Majin kid boo he still came back for more after he was beat up.

(Memory)

(Showing Goku in Super sayian 3 fighting kid boo)

Mind of old Kai: I was watching the fight commence from another world as he was fighting that evil boo, he took a very hard beating that cause him to go back to regular sayian mode, and you know what in the end it worked out because he beat kid boo in sayian from.

(Shows Goku forming his spirit bomb and throwing it toward boo)

Boo: (Tries to stop the bomb and hold it back but it is too much to handle and he gets hit disintegrating him)

Old Kai's mind: another time was when he was fighting Baby, fortunately Super Sayian 4 was around and he beat that evil baby with just a Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha.

Baby: (In his ship trying to escape the planet)

(On the planet)

Goku: (Is forming his big Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha and he launches it into space hitting Baby's ship destroying it and Baby)

Old Kai's mind: another time much later the shadow dragons broke out and the most powerful of them all was the Omega Shenron that caused Goku such a beating in super sayian 4 that Goku hadn't really been affected, well he had but he was ignoring the pain and just kept fighting by vagita's side. In the end Goku ended up beating Omega with a spirit bomb as a kid!

Kid Goku: (Forming his spirit bomb as Omega tries to stop him by shooting blasts at him but nothing happens)

(In the end Goku throws the bomb hitting and destroying Omega)

(Now to present time Old Kai)

Old Kai: (Opens his eyes) Mind: and to think every fight I have just been watching through this gosh forsaken crystal ball, and hardily ever taking action! I think Goku deserves help, after all these years of never ending war.

Kabito Kai: Ancestor! Ancestor!

Old Kai: yes what?

Kabito Kai: are you alright? You kind of looked unsettled.

Old Kai: I'm fine, but Goku isn't! I want you to get down there and help destroy that infernal drone!

Kabito Kai: me?

Old Kai: yes, you who else?

Kabito Kai: well sir I'm not one to brag about winning battles.

Old Kai: you know you're the only Supreme Kai I know that can't fight like a warrior!

Kabito Kai: what are you saying ancestor?

Old Kai: I'm saying it's time for you to take action and fight the good fight, go down there and aid your comrades.

Kabito Kai: but sir-

Old Kai: but nothing!

Kabito Kai: I'm not sure how I should fight him.

Old Kai: well figure it out and go to Goku and his friend's aid, I mean you're a supreme Kai for crying out loud!

Kabito Kai: alright ancestor, I understand I'll do my best out on the battlefield. Or so I hope I do well out there. (Puts fingers on his head and transmissions himself to Earth)

(The battle)

Vagita: stop moving around! (Tries to catch Rya flying in the air)

Rya: (Moving around) out of all the other powers a sayian has you choose to be a big smelly ape. My what a world this is, or should I say galaxy.

Vagita: shut up and fight me! (Tries to grab him more)

(The search)

Tien: (Looks under some rocks for Goku) not here.

Mr. Satan: (looking around in different areas)

Trunks: he could be anywhere! My dad's blast probably knocked him across the world.

Piccolo: that is possible, since it looked as if Goku's body disappeared after Vagita blasted him.

Goten: then where could he be.

Piccolo: like Trunks said he could be half way across the world.

Goten: that's great!

Mr. Satan: (Near a bunch of rocks notices something, goes up and moves some rocks out of the way to reveal Goku's hand sticking out of the rubble) ewwwwwwwwwwww! Hey guys I found him!

(Everyone runs over)

Gohan: (Digs the rest of the rocks away and lifts Goku out holding him by his shoulders)

Goku: (Is no longer in super sayian 5 as he is back to normal and unconscious)

Gohan: he's out cold.

Piccolo: then quickly we need to give him energy.

(Everyone begins the energy giving)

(The battle)

Vagita: (Tries punching Rya with huge hands but Rya keeps dodging) stop moving you little mosquito!

Rya: this is getting rather boring, let me end it. (Energy punches Vagita)

Vagita: ahhhhh! (Flies real far back into a mountain collapsing underneath the rubble)

Rya: wow, even apes can't beat me. (Looks around) hey where did all those happy meals go? (Showing him looking around) oh, well I think it's time for me to eat, hey I know where to go, and oh this sure is going to piss some people off. I can't wait to get there and show off. (Flies away in hyper speed)

(In a little area a little ways off)

Kabito Kai: (Appears and sees Rya flying by, he quickly hides) I don't want to face him! What am I thinking coming down here? (Senses everyone else's energy) I sense them! I'm coming guys! (Begins running to find them)

Narrator: our heroes have found Goku under rubble and are giving spare energy, will it be enough to awaken Goku, and make him powerful enough to stop Rya? And where exactly is Rya going that he thinks will cause people to get angry? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Z2

Scenes: next time on Z2 the energy commencement continues and Kabito Kai comes over, alternately they have to find Vagita in the rubble and find Rya, but that's just the half of it Rya is going to the place you'd least expect, Kami House. (Rya is shown opening the door) be ready guys!

Episode 9: Knock, Knock, anybody home?


	9. Dragonball Z2 episode 9: Knock, Knock, a

Dragonball Z2 episode 9: Knock, Knock, anybody home?

Narrator: last time on Z2, Rya and Goku continued their huge battle, and all was not well, for Goku, in the end Goku was left in the rubble after Rya made an illusion to trick Goten into blasting Goku almost to death. Now our hero's have to help Goku get back on his feet, meanwhile Rya escaped and is making his way to Kami house for a little get together. Stay Tuned.

Kabito Kai: (Runs behind boulders and rocks) Mind: I'm not flying because I don't want Rya to sense me; gosh I never knew I was such a coward. Out of mind: (Sees Gohan and them giving off their energy to Goku) (Kabito Kai comes out from behind and stands near them, but they are unaware of him being there)

Piccolo: just a little more… (Giving off energy)

(The others keep giving him more energy)

Kabito Kai: (Runs over) here let me help… (Starts using his healing powers)

Goku: (In his weakened state slowly opens his eyes with them half closed) oh… hi guys… I'm a little uncoordinated right now, but I think I'll pull through.

Goten: (Sighs in relief) we all thought you were a goner dad, I'm very sorry I did that to you I mean-

Goku: there is no need to be sorry Goten; you did a good thing trying to stop Rya and if I were him for real then he would probably be dead right now.

Goten: yeah… I guess your right.

Gohan: listen dad, Vegeta was off fighting Rya and we don't really know what happened but we do know that Rya is heading toward the west sea!

Goku: what could he want there- oh, no….

Trunks: he's going to Kami house isn't he…

Goku: he knows that everyone is there, I should have thought ahead!

Mr. Satan: oh no! I can't lose Videl and Pan! We have to go now! (Starts running) (As he runs take s turn and runs into Vegeta standing there with rips all over himself out of the ape form and bruises on him) Vegeta!

Vegeta: (Walks past Mr. Satan and goes to Goku) Kakorot… I tried to stall him; while you guys found him but it was too late… he's going to kill Bulma and everyone else.

Goku: (Gets up still weakened) I don't care how weak I am right now we have to go to Kami House now before he reaches there. (Prepares his energy)

Vegeta: I'm right behind you Kakorot.

Tien: but Goku how can you expect to fight him in your state!

Goku: I'm fine! (Powering up) it's Rya who won't be!

Kabito Kai: I'll help in any way shape or from Goku.

Goku: thank you Supreme Kai.

Gohan: alright then were all heading out, Mr. Satan, get over here!

Mr. Satan: (Runs over) I guess I never did think about flying with you guys… now let's go and save Pan and Videl!

(Everyone starts flying in the air following Goku, Vegeta is close behind)

(Kami House)

(In a bedroom)

Pan: (Lays on a bed stretched out, sleeping still after she had gotten her crutches)

Videl: (Sits on the bed, near her making sure she is alright) oh… my poor baby… I promise you Gohan won't let that mad man harm you again.

Chi-Chi: (Walks in) is she alright?

Videl: she's fine she's just been sleeping like a log. That should help her heal up.

Chi-Chi: that's good… listen we got a call from Yajirobe and Koren their saying that they will lend us some sensu beans to help Pan.

Videl: you mean like the kind that helped me after I was beaten up?

Chi-Chi: yes… of course they said it may take awhile to come up with a new batch so will have to be patient.

Videl: alright I think she'll be fine till then.

(Outside of Kami House, Master Roshi sits on his lay out bed and looks at his dirty magazines as usual and Yamcha stand around hitting the air in a training stance)

Yamcha: you know old man you really should get back in the swing of things and become a fighter again.

Master Roshi: (Looks down from his magazine) well… Yamcha just like you I gave up the whole Martial Arts thing along time ago, and I must say I believe you have done the same.

Yamcha: yes I did give it up, but that doesn't stop me from training from time to time. I mean you haven't trained or practiced for anything in years.

Master Roshi: well I'm old!

Yamcha: yeah but your as fit as an ox.

Roshi: well I can't argue with that.

Yamcha: maybe I could give you some new generation pointers Roshi.

Roshi: yeah right…

Yamcha: (Chuckles a bit) (Then he feels something) Roshi…

Roshi: what is it this time I'm trying to get my reading done here!

Yamcha: go inside and tell the others to hide.

Roshi: (Gets up) you look serious so I guess I'm not going to argue with you. (Runs inside)

(Inside)

Krillian: (Sits at a table with 18, and Marion) what's the rush Roshi?

Roshi: something's happening! Yamcha wants us to hide!

Krillian: oh no… he's coming this way!

18: we have to stay and fight!

Krillian: no! I'm not going to endanger this family!

Marion: dad… where could we possibly hide?

Krillian: hopefully Yamcha will buy us some time… I'll tell the others upstairs! In the mean time you hide yourself Roshi!

Roshi: okay… (Grabs some of his magazines) I have to catch up on my reading!

(Outside)

Yamcha: (Stands there waiting) come on! What's taking you so long? (Yelling toward the air) come down and fight! (He notices a white like hyper drive flying toward him and then onto the ground)

Rya: (Turns off the hyper drive) Yamcha… one of the weakest of the group.

Yamcha: I suggest you leave right now…

Rya: or you'll what? I'm not going anywhere until everyone in this house rests in my stomach… we can't have powerful people like you here when the rest of my people invade, that's just not good.

Yamcha: what happened with Goku and the others!

Rya: well, right now thy are all coming to kick my ass, and they will be arriving in about… 15 minutes, but by then this place will be deserted.

Yamcha: I won't fall so easily either Rya! I'll make sure I keep fighting you for all those minutes!

Rya: okay…

Yamcha: (Runs up to Rya and punches him in the face)

Rya: (Just stands there not flinching)

Yamcha: (Holds onto his hand in pain) wow you have a hard head!

Rya: it sure does help. (Blasts Yamcha across the island into the sea) that was some easy prey. (Looks at the house) hmm…

(Inside)

(Krillian and Marion and 18 all hide in a closet near the window near the door going outside)

Marion: (Is quietly shrieking in terror)

(Outside)

Rya: (Goes up to the door) hmm… (Starts knocking on the door) hello? Anybody home? (Knocks more) I repeat again is anyone home? I've come bearing gifts! (Stands there) hmm… I guess they are all asleep. Oh, well I guess they won't mind if I come in and make myself at home. (Walks away from the door)

(Inside)

(In the closet)

Krillian: (Has a good view of the door and window)

Marion: (Is in shock)

Krillian: (Quietly) what's he doing?

(Then all of the sudden the door leading into the house blows off its hinges and crashes into a wall, because Rya blasted it down)

Rya: (Comes walking in) you guys should probably fix that. (Walks inside) (Looks at pictures on the walls and on the fire place) awwww, these people are all great friends with one another including "Goku" how sweet is that… (Starts sniffing around) hmmm… smells like someone is awake. (Starts walking up the stairs)

(In the closet)

Marion: (Quietly) he's going to kill Pan and the others!

18: Kirllian we have to stop him!

Krillian: just a second just let me think…

(Upstairs)

(Chi-Chi, Videl and a sleeping Pan hide under the bed with their eyes closed because they can hear Rya walking around upstairs)

Rya: come out… come out wherever you are.

(Under the bed)

Pan: (Wakes up) huh? What's going-

Videl: (Covers her mouth)

Rya: huh? What was that…? (Walks in that room) I could have sworn I heard something… I guess it was just my imagination. (Walks out of the room)

(The 3 just sit there under the bed not saying a word)

Videl: do you think he's gone?

(A hand comes ripping through the bed and moves around as he tries to catch one of the 3)

(They are all screaming as he does this)

Rya: stop it! Stop it!

(They are squiggling around as it happens)

Videl: ahhhhh!

Pan: (Screaming very loud)

Chi-Chi: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rya: (Grabs Videl and pulls her through the hole of the bed onto the bed now)

Videl: (Lies there too scared to say anything)

Rya: my… my… my, if it isn't the wife of the son of Goku. You two have been together for some time now… yet you've only had one child…

Videl: (Shakes her head)

Rya: (Starts laughing) don't worry I'm not that kind of guy! But I will kill you! (His sharp fangs come out and his eyes turn red) this will only hurt a lot! (Moves his head toward her)

Chi-Chi: (Gets out from under the bed and starts running for the exit to the room)

Rya: (Looks at her, and trips her onto her tummy on the way out) no one escapes! (Opens up his mouth to eat Videl) (He then hears a Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha) huh? (The bed explodes and Rya flies off and Videl jumped off in the just the nick of time and ran to Chi-Chi and helped her up)

Pan: (Still lays unable to moves without her crutches as she lies on the floor) (She shot the blast) I'm… not afraid of you…

Rya: yes you are… your trembling… I can tell just by looking at you. I think it's time I finished what I should have finished at the tournament. (Goes up to Pan and picks her up by the shirt of her neck) (He looks at her) wow… you don't even have a boy friend yet… that's quite sad for you.

Videl: you put her down!

Rya: you shut up! You're next anyway! (Starts to laugh once again) (He opens his mouth and it's as if he has an entirely different tongue it's blue and long and he sticks it out, Beginning to lick at her face) oh… that it scrumptious.

Pan: (She stays in his hand making scared noises as he does so)

Rya: (Finishes up and now grows his fangs and eyes go red) time to die…

Pan: no… no…

(Another blast comes in and this time it's by Krillian from inside the hallway)

Krillian: hey, come and get me Rya! (Runs down the stairs)

Rya: (Drops Pan) why you know good dirty rotten human! (Walks past Videl and Chi-Chi on his way out and down the stairs)

(Inside the upstairs bedroom)

(Videl and Chi-Chi run to Pan to help her up and to put her back on her crutches and to make sure she is okay)

Videl: there going to kill him pan, you don't worry one bit! (With emotional feel)

(Downstairs)

Rya: (Looks around for Krillian) hey, my old chap! Why don't you show yourself?

18: (Does a Power Blitz from behind him)

Rya: (Is hit) ahhh! (Sees 18) Drone ray! (Blasts it toward 18 but she had already slipped away) I'll kill you all! (Sees Master Roshi run across the hall into another room) (He runs to that room and enters it and sees that Roshi is gone) what the? (Gets blasted more from behind as Krillian and 18 blasts at him) stop that! Stop that now! (Turns around as Kirllian and 18 run off again) (He walks out of the room and into the kitchen as he sees Marion scrunched up in a corner as frightened as can be) uhhhhhh, look a defenseless morsel… (Walks up to her) could you tell me where mommy and daddy are?

Marion: I don't know but I can tell you something else… (Shouts loud) Strike team!

Rya: huh?

Krillian: (Shoots a Destructo Disk and hits Rya)

Rya: ahhhhh! (He turns around and is blasted again by 18, by a energy field) (He is blasted through the window of the house outside lying on his front side)

Krillian: (Walks up to Marion) great job Marion! I knew you could pull that off.

Marion: thanks daddy, but please don't ask me to do it again.

Krillian: it's a deal.

18: let me go and see the other 3! (Goes up stairs)

Master Roshi: (Appears) I was totally useable by his eye when I ran into the room.

Krillian: good Master, I'm glad to see that you still have it all in you.

Roshi: yeah I'm still pretty good.

(Outside)

Krillian: (walks over near Rya as he prepares for another battle, and 18 walk out as well)

(They both stand there looking at Rya as he lies there)

Rya: (Starting to get up) you two… have angered me for the last time… (Not looking at them) I'm going to make sure it's the only time…

Krillian: whatever you- (Is punches by Rya all of the sudden as he appears in front of them) (He flies back through the house making a big hole through it)

18: (Shouts) Krillian! (Turns around and looks at Rya, and gets into fighting pose)

Rya: what's with you people and switching sides… 1st Piccolo, then Vegeta, and now you… and that Oob/ Fat boo guy!

18: we had higher callings! Now don't move or I'll blow this whole island up!

Rya: don't even try and trick me, I know you don't have a bomb in your chest. I know all about that wish to remove it. You're still just a stupid, android created by a stupid scientist in a stupid lab, with your stupid brother.

18: you shut the hell up! I've had enough to hear with you today, killing all of those people! As if they were nothing…

Rya: don't you dare get into that! (Goes up close to her) let me tell you something; I do what I do because I have to in order for my race to prosper! I'm surprised that the chickens and cows, and other live stock of this planet haven't rebelled against you! You people think that everything you do is right, let alone though it is not! I kill these people like hunting, for your planet and I need them to feed, just as you all do! Now don't go telling me I killed them as if you they were nothing, I do it because I have to do it!

18: then why can't you eat something else? (High pitched)

Rya: you know what… I'm tired of hearing your voice! (Eyes make a quick flash of red and it goes into her eyes and all of the sudden she just kneels down and falls down with her eyes opened frozen, not by ice but she as stiff as can be with her eyes open and mouth open) Shock beam, puts everyone into shock. Maybe you ought to learn it.

Krillian: (Gets up) 18! Oh, no! (Runs over to her) what did you do?

Rya: she's not dead-yet. In time she will though.

Yamcha: (Dragging himself out of the sea he was in and onto the sand and he then just lies in the sand with his face in it) man… I'm so… weak…

Rya: that's it! How's about I just destroy you all together and get whatever is left! How does that sound?

(Everyone on the island screams in terror, Pan, Marion, Krillian, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Videl, even Roshi)

Rya: (Laughing) BOOM! (A burst of explosion comes out of Rya and there is a white out on the screen)

(In the air near Kami house)

Vegeta: Kakorot… did you-

Goku: yes I felt it…

(They come to a blown up house island with Rya standing on what's left of it, they all land)

Rya: you all just arrived! You're missing the show! Too bad the Big Ox king man and the blue haired women weren't here; I would have enjoyed killing them…

Goku: (Notices 18 on the ground motionless and Krillian) (He does not see anyone else) for your sake… Rya… they all better be alive! (Very… very mad)

Rya: oh, don't worry they are all quite- (Is hit by Goku and blasted all the way across the water)

Goku: (Starts blasting beams toward Rya as he flies across the sea, and they all hit him at full power and speed) die! (Shoots a quick sprit bomb toward Rya)

Kabito Kai: wait. Goku don't!

Goku: it's already too late! (Shoots the bomb at fully force toward Rya and it hits him)

Rya: (With in the ball) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Is carried away with the bomb)

Goku: (Breathes heavily after that whole ordeal) I hope he's in a million pieces and rotting at the bottom of the sea!

Vegeta: Kakorot… I've never seen you like this before.

Kabito Kai: Goku you shouldn't have done that!

Goku: Kai, don't you tell me what I should and should not do. If it helps I'll damn use it!

Tien: Goku… calm down!

Goku: you think I want to be calm? Look at all of them they are all motionless, they are all dead! They're dead…

Goten: dad, know they aren't Rya had just said that they aren't.

Goku: he caused them all pain though. I can't let that pass… (Flies away toward where Rya went) (No one follows)

Piccolo: I think Goku wants to handle him alone. I can see his anger and if we were to be with him, he would with out a doubt, kill us to kill Rya.

Gohan: I've never seen him like that before…

Trunks: I think he's been through too much over the years.

Goten: yeah, I mean he came back from the dragon to start over but he just has to start back up again. I could never take that responsibly…

Piccolo: none of us can, this is for Goku and Goku alone, let him use his training and powers to destroy Rya once and for all.

Mr. Satan: I have to see if Pan is alright! (Runs up to the ruins of the house) (He looks around, and he sees Pan and Videl together holding onto each other with their eyes closed tight) oh no… Videl, Pan, speak to me!

(They both open their eyes)

Videl: daddy…

Pan: grandpa…

Mr. Satan: oh, almighty I thought I lost you guys.

(Near the beach)

Vegeta: listen I'm assuming that Bulma and Bra, Valese and the OX king went to Capsule Corporation, I'm going to go there and make sure that they are alright, Trunks you should come as well.

Trunks: yes, father…

(They both fly off)

Gohan: we have to check everyone here! Let's split up here and meet back here and give a report, but 1st I need to see my daughter and wife… (Walks over to Mr. Satan with Videl and Pan) are you two alright?

Videl: Gohan, honey…

Gohan: (Hugs Videl) I don't ever want to lose you guys again.

Pan: daddy…

Gohan: (Hugs Pan) I won't let him destroy us. If he harms you all I will kill him till my last breathe.

Videl: he did hurt me and Pan and your mom. I can't wait to see him die.

Gohan: where is mom?

Videl: I don't know…

Gohan: (Looks around the ruins a bit, and then lifts up a wall and sees Chi-Chi under it) mom! Wake up!

Chi-Chi: (With bruises) (Twitches a little bit to prove that she is alive)

Gohan: oh, thank goodness. Everyone keep checking for everyone who is alive! I surely hope they all are alive…

(Somewhere over the sea)

Goku: (Flies in the air, at fast speeds yelling at the top of his lungs) where the hell are you? I know you're not dead! Show your blonde face! (Flying fast) (Stops for a moment and has his shooting pain from that one shot that caused him to hurt every minute) I must not have noticed this till just now. I only have a few minutes before my death…

Rya: (Appears) not unless… I cancel it….

Goku: (Looks at Rya)

Rya: it's been cancelled. You put in quite the power back there… I underestimate Sayians.

Goku: (Just looks at him)

Rya: you seem angry… whatever is the matter? Oh, I get it… your just pissed about the whole island thing, well I didn't get to say this before but they are all alive, I just showed them some pain. I was going to kill them but now I think I'll just kill you now 1st.

Goku: whatever you say…

Rya: I just must worn you that my-

Goku: (Punches him in the stomach very… very hard)

Rya: (Spit and saliva comes out of his mouth and he is hit and his eyes get very wide and he holds onto his tummy) (The wind is knocked out of him)

Goku: there is no more running Rya.

Rya: (Stands there in pain)

Goku: this is where you will be buried Rya, here at sea, along with the rest of your pathetic excuse for a race! (Uppercuts Rya into the air and bangs him on the back sending him toward the water) (But then Goku appears in front of him and forms a beam and lets it out and it hits Rya in the air onto a near by island)

Rya: (Hard breathing) how…?

Goku: (Appears) I am sick and tired of people like you coming to this planet, trying to kill everyone that inhabits it! Why can't you all just leave us alone! Why must this planet suffer? It already has enough problems as it is! I always give them all chances to leave but I don't think I'm going to do that. I'm going to kill you, nice and slow, and you know what Rya?

Rya: (Breathing hard) (Sitting there just looking)

Goku: (Smiles) I'm going to eat you… (Starts laughing) (Turns Super Sayian 5) I'm going to end you slowly!

Rya: I hate you! (Shoots out a mouth beam and it hits Goku, when the smoke clears it shows to Rya's horror that Goku does not have a scratch on him)

Goku: now it's my turn to not flinch when attacked.

Rya: (Gets up and goes into fighting pose) I guess this fight is going to be more of a problem then I once preserved it to be. Maybe I shouldn't have cancelled the pain technique.

Goku: your right, maybe you shouldn't have.

(They both start fighting exchanging punches and kicks and blasts and Goku seems to do the most damage)

Goku: (Punches Rya across the face)

Rya: (Tries to hit Goku in the tummy but Goku grabs the punch and begins to twist his arm)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhh!

Goku: feel the pain, Rya as so many innocents feel it as well, feel it not just physically but emotionally, I want your race to think of you as pathetic and a horrible excuse for a drone after I am done with you. I want them to know there biggest failed mission yet! And that it was all because of you! I will make you fear me! I will make you race fear me! I will make all people who harm this planet fear the name Goku! It will be the last name that they ever hear before they die!

Rya: what has gotten… into… you Goku. You've never been like this in your past, I've seen it…

Goku: people do change, they surely do. (Twists Rya's arm around until it breaks)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Holding onto arm) you bastard! (Tries punching at Goku but he keeps dodging every single one)

Goku: (Grabs Rya and starts to swirl him around on his hands and then by the leg throws him through a boulder at painful speeds) this is also for the pain you caused my grand daughter! (Raises his arm up and forms a big… big beam and then he lets it go and hit Rya)

Rya: (Moving in the boulder as the beam hits) no way! (Is hit)

Goku: (In the smoke is shown walking through it to the outside near Rya while he lie in the rubble)

Rya: (With rocks all over him) haven't you… caused me enough pain…?

Goku: no… I'm still not satisfied. (Slams both his hands on Rya crushing him through the ground somewhat)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I've never felt so much pain in my life! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Goku: it is not enough!

Rya: no…

(Kami House)

(The group meets at the beach)

Gohan: is everyone alive?

Goten: yes, they are.

Piccolo: everyone will need some sensu beans though, in order to make a full recovery.

Chi-Chi: (On the ground still) Koren and Yajirobe said that they were to give us sensu beans for Pan, but not for all of us.

Piccolo: then we have to contact Koren again. I'll go to the look out now and see them. (Flies off) I'll be back in a while.

Goten: Gohan… I just remembered about Valese, I need to see if she's alright, I believe she's in West city.

Gohan: alright you go I'll mend the fort.

Goten: okay… thanks bro. (Flies off)

Tien: (Talking to Krillian) are you okay Kirllian?

Krillian: well, I'm in some pain right now, but I think I'll pull through.

Tien: we checked 18 and she's alive and breathing, but she's breathing very fast, and it's as if she were in shock.

Krillian: Rya did something to her, he did something with his eyes and it affected hers and she fell into shock and froze stiff. I don't know what we can do for her… I only hope that the sensu beans can help her.

Tien: they will help!

Yamcha: (Walking over there with a limp) I almost died…

Tien: Yamcha… whatever he did to you, he will be paying for it.

Yamcha: I'm surprised I even had enough energy to walk over here. I was so weak. I mean when he hit me I felt weightless. I thought that I was already dead. I fell into the water and was unable to move I thought then I was just going to drown. But I just felt I had to stay alive, I just felt that I had to keep alive and protect everyone here on this island. Little good I did, but I was surprised to actually get back here.

Tien: your strong Yamcha… you've always been strong… it's just now we all have to work together and combines our powers if we are to succeed.

Yamcha: combine… that's it! We need to perform a fusion!

Tien: fusion?

Yamcha: you've been gone awhile, a fusion is when two of the same height people perform a special dance and become one entity. Goten and Trunks have used it and now we can use it! As a matter of the fact we can all use it! Rya won't stand a chance against us then.

Tien: hmm… fusion…

Yamcha: yeah, Goku and Vegeta have used it, Goten and Trunks, not I think it's time that we all worked together on this one and we can all fuse with our counterparts and then we can take Rya down!

Tien: that sounds well, but how exactly do we use it?

Gohan: (Walks over) Piccolo knows it, he'll teach it if we ask, he can even fuse if he wants to.

Kabito Kai: we could also use the Potara!

Both: (Tien and Yamcha) the what?

Kabito Kai: the Potara! It's the Old Kai's form of fusion, except it lasts forever but it will help. That's what happened to me.

Tien: you mean you used to never look like that?

Kabito Kai: correct, until I used the earring on my left ear and my fighter Kabito put one on his right, that's when we were stuck together. For forever.

Yamcha: hmm… if we have to will resort to that, but I think now we should just stick with Goku's fusion and leave it at that.

Kabito Kai: yes, I understand. But I believe we will need them in this fight… it's the only way.

Gohan: if it will help my dad.

Master Roshi: (Walks over) maybe I'll be involved in it as well if you teach me.

Mr. Satan: (Walks over) me two.

Videl: (Walks over limping) I want to as well.

Chi-Chi: maybe me.

Pan: I want to!

Gohan: no, Pan, we'll teach it to you but after you have to get off those crutches.

Pan: but Mr. Piccolo went to get sensu beans.

Gohan: well, if it works, then perhaps I'll let you fuse with Bra.

Pan: that would be so cool!

Gohan: alright then the fusion it is!

(Over the water)

Rya: (Struggles to stay standing as Goku puts in a lot of moves) ah! Ah! Ah!

Goku: why don't you just give up and die?

Rya: I… never… will… do that. This is for my race! And I will never stop fighting! (Tries to punch Goku, but Goku grab him and flip him over his shoulders onto his back)

Goku: you pathetic piece of shit! Now I'm going to kill you!

Rya: come… and… tr… try.

Narrator: The beating of Rya continues and in the end who will turn out victor? And will the rest of the Z fighters perform a fusion? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: next time on Z2, Goku continues his battle with Rya and shows off moves that he never thought he had, and you will also learn the origin of the power! And what is this? Rya is laughing again? Stay tuned.

Episode 10: Goku's Super Sayian 5 powers.


	10. Dragonball Z2 Episode 10: Goku’s Super S

Dragonball Z2 Episode 10: Goku's Super Sayian 5 powers.

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2 Rya left the combat area in search of human food, but little did we know that the food was actually the whole group and Kami House. Rya showed up and messed with them all and almost killed them all, but he seem to be toying with them more then trying to kill them, this set off an uncontrolled rage within Goku's Super Sayian 5 powers and he fought Rya and did some major damage. Will Goku keep this us? Stay Tuned…

(West City)

(Bulma, Bra, Valese, and the OX King drive in a car)

Bra: mom, I don't see why we can't just fly there… I mean hover cars take too long…

Bulma: well, for one thing I can't fly, and another I don't want people to think we're crazy.

Bra: well, another thing mom, I can carry you 3 since I am pretty strong and then we can fly. And one more thing, people have already seen what we can do, so what does it matter anyway? (Resting her foot on the door)

(Valese sitting next to OX King in the back)

Bulma: well, people might think were like Rya since Rya does look human. They might think that were in league with him.

Bra: I forgot to mention that Rya guy did look kind of cute, with that blonde hair and good muscles.

Bulma: Bra, you remind me so much of me at that age. (They drive close to the water; they have food in the back seat that they are taking to Kami House)

(There is a lot of it and they brought OX King along because he is big enough to carry all of them)

Valese: umm… are we almost there… (Basically right next to OX King under his big old stomach)

Bulma: don't worry we'll be there in a few.

(They drive on then all of the sudden energy flows start going on by them pushing them back somewhat)

Bulma: what in the hell was that?

Bra: jees mom I've never heard you swear before.

Bulma: (Looks for more energy waves)

(Then all of the sudden many energy waves come flying by pushing the car back many miles and at fast speeds, all the people in the car then shriek)

Bra: ahhhhh! What the hell is this?

(The island where the battle is taking place)

Goku: (Powering up) (Still powering up) (Powering up some more) (Smiles and chuckles) guess, what Rya…

Rya: w…w…what?

Goku: I'm sure you know this already, but I've learned how to control and use my Super Sayian 5 powers. Like I have already expressed I have shown off anger, and that is what powers me up, the dragons spoke of this but I'm not sure I really paid attention.

Rya: yes… your…. Anger gives you strength. I guess the Super Sayian 5 isn't meant to be nice. Of course… all of the Super Sayians and even the normal one isn't supposed to be nice, you're all supposed to be deadly and malicious and you're all supposed to work together to rid a planet of its life and then sell it. You're just too weak to show off your true destiny Goku, or should I say Kakorot the Sayian.

Goku: what does it matter to you anyway? (Appears in front of Rya and Kicks him across the area through many trees)

Rya: (Gets up and has blue blood coming out of his mouth) (He puts his hand to his mouth and he takes the blood off and looks at it) you know… I had completely forgotten the color of my blood for about 2,000 years… I said to myself I never wanted to see it again, from me, or any other drone out there. And just like that, blood spills from me, after 2,000 years of reclusion…

Goku: I guess you can't just keep it up all the time. I guess sometimes you have to just let it out. (Laughs) don't worry Rya there will be more blood where that came from.

Rya: you're… your acting like a monster… what you truly should be! (Disappears and reappears in front of Goku and keeps on trying to hit him)

Goku: (Keeps going from side to side as Rya tries to hit him over and over again and he also shoots a beam but Goku blows it up, and then Goku dodges more of Rya's techniques) your too weak… (Uses his knee to hit Rya in the stomach)

Rya: arrggg! (Holding onto his stomach) (Coughing up his blue blood)

Goku: come on Rya, I thought you could take a few hits!

Rya: (has a hand on stomach) would… you rather…I could?

Goku: ha! Of course not! (Powers up both with hands with energy and then uppercuts Rya with both of them)

Rya: (Losing more blood as he flies into the air, and then he lands onto the ground) (One of his eyes are closed due to a black eye and he has cuts and bruises everywhere and his cape and purplish clothing look is ripped up as well) your ruined my cape…

Goku: I can't believe you even have one of those! Does your entire race wear these capes and clothes; I mean you basically have purple clothes all over you with that white belt. You look ridiculous in that.

Rya: how… dare you mock my races clothing! (Lunges toward Goku)

Goku: (Disappears)

Rya: huh? (Is hit with Goku's elbow down to the ground on his face)

Goku: how many times do you have to keep following onto your face!

Rya: I'm not… doing this for you… (Gets up to attack but is immediately blasted) arrggg! Ahhhh! Arrggg! I'll kill you… I'll kill you…. I'll kill you!

Goku: whatever you say Rya. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (A big grey explosion breaks out and it captures Rya inside of it, Goku is also in it but he is the one controlling it) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(There is the explosion and the whole island blows up)

(In the water near by)

(In the car)

Bulma: oh, my… that island a few miles ahead just blew up…

Bra: oh, no… mom what if Rya did that?

Bulma: then that means… he may have attacked Kami House! We have to speed up!

OX King: I hope Chi-Chi is alright!

Valese: I hope my Goten is alright!

(The car kicks up speed and they go on)

Bra: now you pick up the cars speed?

Bulma: well, that was because there were no emergency situations going on!

(They drive off)

(Kami House)

Pan: (Lying on the side of the still standing wall somewhat) when is Mr. Piccolo going to be back with those Sensu beans?

Videl: be patient honey… (Sitting next to her)

Pan: I don't think I'll be able to move until I get them.

Gohan: you don't have to move Pan, just sit and wait you deserve a good rest.

Kirllian: (Tends to 18 as she still lies there in her open eyes shock on the ground) I can't stand to look at her like this! I wish Piccolo would hurry up!

Kabito Kai: (Walks over to Krillian) do you know if she is breathing still?

Krillian: she is, but it's very fast… I'm afraid that she may just give out… and… and die.

Kabito Kai: if I had those special waters it would be simple to wake her up…

Krillian: no, you don't need to get anything Supreme Kai. The Sensu beans will be enough.

Kabito Kai: well if all fails then I will be happy to bring you the healing water.

Krillian: yes…

Pan: man, I wish the others were here?

Yamcha: (Sitting down on a rock wounded near Tien) I guess you spoke to soon. (Points toward Bulma and them as they speed up to the island)

(The hover car comes in and it parks)

Bulma: oh, my gosh! (Gets out of the car) I am so sorry we weren't here! Is everyone alright!

(The other 3 get out of the car)

Master Roshi: never better.

Bra: Pan! (Runs over to Pan) how could he do this! He destroyed the whole house! Did he hurt you!

Pan: it's fine Bra, don't get any ideas.

Bra: I can't believe this has happened! (Hugs Bra in a friendly way)

Pan: Bra, it's aright everyone is alive, were a little crippled but we're okay. Mr. Piccolo is getting Sensu beans for everyone.

Bra: (Let's go) I'm sorry Pan it's just I feel somewhat responsible for what happened at the tournament.

Pan: I have a feeling he would have beaten me up even is he hadn't heard your thought.

Bra: I can tell your just trying to make me feel better.

Pan: it's true I think I had it coming.

Bra: well, I'm not going to let that happen to you again. I'll protect you with my life.

Pan: I think I should be the one who protects you Bra, since well I am older and your acting completely different then you normally do.

Bra: I'm just upset about this whole island thing.

Pan: well, don't feel too sad because in a little while we are all going to fuse with someone and take Rya out.

Bra: fuse? What's that?

Pan: where two people become one and have share power with one another. And guess what? I chose you to fuse with!

Bra: really?

Pan: yes… together we will destroy Rya!

Bra: cool!

(OX King and Valese)

OX King: (Runs up to Chi-Chi) Chi-Chi! Are you alright!

Chi-Chi: just fine dad… just a little out of it but I think I'll come around.

OX King: (Hugs her) I'll never leave you again!

Chi-Chi: dad…

(Valese)

Valese: Goten! (Shouting) Goten! Goten! Goten! Goten! Where is he? Oh, no…

Gohan: Valese…

Valese: he must be dead… I knew I should of stayed during the fight and helped him!

Gohan: Valese…

Valese: Goten, I can't believe you're gone!

Gohan: Valese!

Valese: what? (In sad tone)

Gohan: Goten is fine he went into town to find you, but apparently you came here 1st.

Valese: oh, then I'll just call him on my cell phone. (Shows off her cell phone)

Gohan: you go and do that.

Valese: (Dials a number)

(Goten's flying location)

Goten: (Flying) (Answers his phone) hello? (Stops and floats in the air) Valese! Whew I wasn't sure what to expect from you… I was looking for you just now.

(Kami House)

Valese: well, you can come back now Goten, I'm fine but I can't say the same about your niece and mom, and sister in law.

Goten: (On the phone) yeah… I know all about what is going on I was there. Listen- hey is Bulma and them with you?

Valese: yes…

Goten: okay, I'll go to Capsule Corp 1st and tell Vegeta and Trunks that they can come back as well.

Valese: you better not take too long Goten or I'll be forced to cry as loud as a baby!

Goten: okay… okay I get it. Just don't start crying please… I'll call you back when I find them alright.

Valese: okay…

Goten: kiss-kiss…

Valese: bye. (Hangs up phone)

(Goten's Location)

Goten: (Begins to fly again after he puts away his cell phone)

(Where the island used to be that Goku fought on)

(Under the water)

Rya: (Floating downward with more blue blood coming out, he has a teeth showing smile and his eyes are opened as he goes down looking dead)

Goku: (Moves down through the water at fast speeds, hitting Rya downward more into the water, he does it until they reach an air pocket)

Rya: (Lies on the ground looking motionless)

Goku: get up…

Rya: (Lies there smiling)

Goku: get up! (Stomps on Rya)

Rya: ahhhh! (Throwing up more blood) (He is awakened) (He very slowly gets up and actually collapses for a moment and then gets up) (Not talking but breathing very hard)

Goku: Rya, why don't you just lose your will to live?

Rya: (Just looking at Goku breathing very hard)

Goku: I sense a weak life force in you; I'm actually quite surprised you were able to get up. Maybe that explosion wasn't enough for you… well then how about THIS! (Shoots a rainbow like beam out of his mouth and it his Rya)

(The rainbow beam when it his Rya takes the form of a holographic like Goku, that has devilish eyes, it then growls and looks as if it consumes Rya but it doesn't and when Rya comes back to normal he is on the ground again)

Rya: (Notices something different about himself) (Looks behind him) (Starts breathing) no…no…no…no…no…no…no… (It is revealed that his legs have blown off) (He begins to cry)

Goku: what? (Walks up to Rya) what is it? Why are you crying? (Looks at his legs) oh, I see… too bad I guess it happens to the best of us. (Starts to laugh) who am I kidding! That is the funniest thing I have seen in my life.

Rya: Th…Th…Th…this is not...tt…. like you Goku…. You're…. Super Sayian 5 is consuming you.

Goku: I already went through this; it is my anger that powers this form I didn't realize that till now.

Rya: that reminds me of a legend I read about you Sayians.

Goku: I'm hardily the person to tell that to.

Rya: but…. This… is worth knowing…

Goku: then shoot, I don't want to delay killing you.

Rya: well I know this…

(An image of a Super Sayian 5 is shown but it is just a Dark Figure, with glowing eyes, you can't see who it is) they say a beast so horrible attacked planet Vegeta that even armies of 5 thousand of them could not stop this beasts might this happened way before Frieza and only happened once. But I will tell you this, that blood thirsty beast was indeed a Super Sayian 5. It killed many Sayians and others from other planets and it crushed galaxies and its power was so great that it was considered a god. People had to bow down to him or they would be slaughtered a most unpleasant way. That Super Sayian 5 could have ended all drones but it never found our planet and for that I am thankful, although I do believe we would have disposed of him with great losses though. But one day it disappeared never to be heard from again.

(Out of story)

Rya: you see Kakorot! The person who unlocked your same potential was a blood thirsty maniac, and he obviously had anger that powered him. That same thing will happen to you once you keep giving in to the anger I think that is why Super Sayian 5 is so dangerous.

Goku: (Looks shocked and he sweats somewhat) I…I don't want to harm everyone it's just…. No! No! No! I can't give into these loving emotions my only goal is to kill you! (Blast a big beam out and Rya is carried along on it above the water into the air)

Rya: (On the beam)

Goku: (Appears in the air as Rya moves toward him) (He forms another bigger beam that he is putting more then just energy in it he is putting his anger in it) now your end you drone!

Rya: yes… yes… just keep on letting loose the anger! It will make you just as devilish as that one Sayian!

Goku: no… (Stops the beam)

Rya: (Gets off the beam he was on) (Spits out some blood still he has no legs as he floats in the air) (His eye is also stuck closed)

Goku: I can't let myself give in to these powers!

Rya: why not! Afterwards it would make you the most powerful thing in the universe; you won't even need your loved ones anymore. You can dispose of all weaklings!

Goku: no! (Powers up) I will learn to control this power without perceiving anger! I will learn! (Stops powering up) (Breathes a little in tired) I'll never let the anger consume me like that again.

Rya: (Starts to steadily laugh) ha-ha…ha-ha-ha…-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Goku: what's so funny?

Rya: you Kakorot! Now that you have calmed down you know longer possess the power you just had to nearly kill me! Now even with my legs missing I can kill you easily now!

Goku: I wouldn't be so sure Rya.

Rya: I'm sure glad the old Goku is back.

Goku: don't forget that I am still a Super Sayian 5.

Rya: I will never forget. (Flies toward Goku yelling)

Goku: (Punches Rya in the face)

Rya: arrggg! (He flies backwards legless) (He shoots a beam with his hands and Goku catches it)

Goku: (Hits Rya with his elbow in the chest and he fast falls down to another island)

Rya: (Coughs) (More blood comes out) the last time I lost this much blood was when… I was fighting my own kind.

Goku: what did they do to you? (He lands near Rya)

Rya: they… didn't do anything it was just a battle circle that we have in my home area.

Goku: hmm… you are a very honorable race?

Rya: what race isn't?

Goku: …looks like it's time that I finished you… (Forms a beam with his hands)

Rya: let me go freely…

Goku: (Blasts Rya and the blast consume him) (He looks and sees that Rya lies there lifeless) (Sighs) (He flies off back to Kami House where it once stood)

(Kami House-once stood)

Pan: gosh, Piccolo is so slow!

Mr. Satan: oh, Pan you really got to learn to be more patient.

Goku: (Appears in front of them)

Mr. Satan: ahhhh! Oh, it's just Goku.

Pan: grandpa…?

Goku: (Looks serious) (Then Smiles) hi, Pan how are you doing?

Pan: fine grandpa… so what happened?

Goku: well guys… guess what?

Krillian: you beat him!

Yamcha: yes!

Tien: that is the best news I've heard all day.

Chi-Chi: I'm so proud of you Goku!

Bra: great job, Mr. Goku!

Bulma: always knew you would come out victor.

OX King: oh, thank you Goku!

Valese: you tell your son that he better get here fast!

Goku: (Laughs his normal laugh) (He goes back to Sayian form)

(Just then Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta return)

(Piccolo appears)

Vegeta: Kakorot…

Goten: dad…

Trunks: Goku…

Goku: (Smiles and laughs at the same time) I got him!

(All 3 of them are happy except Vegeta somewhat)

Piccolo: (Smiles) Goku… I figured you would beat him in the end.

(Everyone runs up to Goku)

Gohan: so how did you beat him?

Goten: what did you use?

Vegeta: what were his dying words?

Goku: guys… guys! One question at a time!

Chi-Chi: (Hugs him in her weaken state) oh, Goku I thought you were a goner!

Goku: nothing can break through this guy's body!

Piccolo: well, I brought some Sensu beans. I have just enough for everyone. Even you Goku.

Goku: thanks that will be good…

(A little later)

(Everyone is feeling better)

Pan: yes! I can walk again! I can jump again! (She jumps) I can do anything! Although I am a little upset we didn't get to perform fusion.

Bra: yeah, that did sound cool.

Gohan: don't worry you two you can still learn it. Just we don't really need it now.

(Everyone else continues to talk)

Goku: (Stands around)

Kabito Kai: Old Kai foresaw that you would fail Goku.

Goku: I guess he was wrong.

Kabito Kai: yeah he has been a little rusty these days. But I don't understand is how you came up with the power you had?'

Goku: it was my anger that allowed me to fully use my Super Sayian 5 powers.

(Krillian, 18, and Marion)

Krillian: (Gives 18 the Sensu bean to make her come out of the shock)

Marion: I hope she's alright…

18: (Awakens form her shock) (She rises up) (She breathes hard) Krillian…

Krillian: 18…

(They hug each other)

Marion: (Joins in on the hug)

(Vegeta and Bulma)

Bulma: so how are mom and dad?

Vegeta: they're fine…

Valese: (Runs up to Goten and they both hug each other) I missed you so much Goten!

Goten: me too Valese, now at least we won't have to waist my phones minutes.

Master Roshi: (IS salvaging for his magazines) where are they! Where are they! They need to be in some good shape!

Mr. Satan: what you looking there for Roshi?

Master Roshi: my magazines! I need to find them and get my reading done!

(Goku and Kabito Kai)

Goku: seems like everyone is back to where they should be.

Kabito Kai: yes I suppose so. I just hope another person does not come to this planet again.

Goku: oh, don't worry about that… I'll make sure we never have to defend this planet from aliens again.

Kabito Kai: I sure hope so Goku….

Goku: I can't wait to actually settle down though back in my normal living life… I'm thinking about giving up on Martial Arts.

Kabito Kai: really?

Goku: yeah, it's been a long time running, but I thinks its time that I retired. And well lived the rest of my life.

Kabito Kai: are you sure that will pass?

Goku: what do you mean? Oh, Vegeta… hmmm… I'm going to have to talk to him 1st I guess. I know he wants to become more powerful then me so I should tell him I give.

Kabito Kai: that will be weird Goku not seeing you perform Martial Arts anymore.

Goku: it's the way of life I guess.

Kabito Kai: well, I hope the best for you Goku.

Goku: yeah I hope the best as well…

Kabito Kai: so then-

Goku: (Feels something)

Kabito Kai: what is it?

Goku: everyone run, behind something!

Pan: what's going on Grandpa?

Goku: just do it!

(Behind Goku, something comes out of the water and into the air)

Goku: (Looks at him) oh, no…

Rya: (Getting very angry and veinie all around him, still legless) did you think I'd let you get way with that! I never let people take advantage of me like that!

Bra: (Is scared) oh my!

Rya: (Getting angry and breathing hard) you know what! I'm not going to hesitate this time! I'm just going to kill you all! All of you dead! Dead and buried! (The veins are growing) nobody does that to a Drone! No one! You pieces of shit! I'm going to kill you all! (Puts hands on his own head) die! (He starts shooting beams uncontrollably, towards anyone who gets in their way)

Goku: (Is hit) ahhhh! (Runs to the back of the island and take Pan to the back, he bunches everyone together behind something) he's not… going to harm anyone!

Rya: (Blasting uncontrollably) are you dead yet? I'll kill you! I'll kill you! (Blasts a big beam blowing up a wall, he blows up another and then another and then the one they are behind)

(Everyone screams and scatters around)

Piccolo: Goku!

Goku: alright!

(Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks all stand in a line and they all blast out there specialties)

Rya: (Is hit by them all) (But he comes out unscaved) you think that pains me! You know what pains me! Being insulted and yelled at by the likes of a Sayian! (Blasts them all) (Including Goku)

(Everyone else sits in the back all scared and ready to fight and they are also trying to hide away from Rya)

Rya: arrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! I hate you all! (Stops yelling for a minute and loses his breathe) (He tries to breathe but can not) (He then begins to smile) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (A powerful energy like field goes all around him) (Electrical shocks break out)

(Everyone watches in horror or has their eyes closed do to the light)

Rya: (Grows more veins) (By the looks of it his legs are beginning to grow back, and the tone of his voice begins to change somewhat) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Of what's left of his cape falls off into the water, and his purple armor and belt fall off of him) ahhhhhhh! (Some new clothing begins to grow on him, blackish like clothing with a bandana on his head, he looks more like a city person with grey pants on somewhat baggy, and he grows more muscles and his white boots fall off in replacement with black shoes, now he looks like a punk somewhat) ahhhhhhhhhhh! (The energy field goes away) (He stands in the air floating, not saying a word)

Marion: (Holding onto Krillian and 18) is it over?

Rya: (Flies to the island and lands on the ground) (Looking more… and more serious then he has ever looked before with no emotion in his face what so ever)

Pan: (Looks scared of him, as a matter of the fact everyone looks scared of him)

Goku: what's happened to you?

Rya: (Looks at Goku) (He walks up to him) (He punches Goku in the stomach and Goku falls to the ground holding it in pain)

Vegeta: hey!

(Just as the other powerful fighters were about to come to Goku's aid, Rya put his hand in the air and made them all freeze stiff)

Rya: (walks over to the group behind them)

Bra: (Is in fright)

Pan: (As well)

Goten: (Holds onto Valese)

(Just about everyone is scared or holding onto to someone)

Rya: (Walks by quietly and sees Pan, but then just keeps walking up to Bra)

Bra: huh?

Rya: (Gets right up into her face)

Bra: (Closes her eyes)

Rya: (Smiles) (Kisses her on the cheek) (He then powers up and flies away at phenomenal speeds)

Bra: (Is in shock, but not like 18's this one is just the shock of a kiss) (She collapse to the ground)

Bulma: (Runs up to Bra) honey…!

Bra: (Starts to cry)

Goku: (Stands up) (Still holding onto his tummy looking up into the air)

(The others unfreeze)

Vegeta: that ass hole, kissed my daughter! I'm not letting him go on with this whole retribution!

Goku: your right we have to stop him! Everyone who is willing to come, speak your peace, because we are going to have one mighty chase on our hands.

Gohan: yes dad…

Goku: we aren't coming back till he dies…

Chi-Chi: but Goku!

Goku: someone take everyone home, in the mean time Kami House residents, you may get to my house or capsule corp. and stay there until this war is over and there is a victor.

Krillian: what if he wins?

Goku: then we're all doomed…

Narrator: it seems now Rya has become something different, something more powerful then before, but can just a change of clothes and muscles change the outcome? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2.

Scenes: Next, time on Z2 the chase is on as our hero's go after a hungry Rya. What will happen in the battle and will Goku or anyone by that mean be powerful enough to stop him? See you next time!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 11: The Great Chase.


	11. Dragonball Z2 Episode 11: The Great Chas

Dragonball Z2 Episode 11: The Great Chase.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2 Goku tapped into his super Sayian 5's true power and what powered it was his anger for what Rya had done to the people he cared about on Kami island. Not only that but Rya was beat to a bloody pulp by the ticked super Sayian 5, and in the end was nearly killed. But somehow out of the ocean an extremely wounded Rya flew up and was a mad as can be. (Stuff shown from the attack) and in the end he seemed to have transformed or somehow gotten some new clothes and legs to be exact, what will this menace have in store for the Z fighters now?

(Kami Island)

Goku: (Stands in his normal Sayian form looking across the water) who is coming to fight with me?

Piccolo: (Steps forward) of course I'm coming Goku.

Goten: I'm by your side dad.

Gohan: me too dad.

Android 18: I'm going no matter what.

Krillian: but 18!

18: Krillian don't worry about me!

Krillian: okay, I'll stay back with Marion then.

Tien: Goku… I'm not sure there is much I can do…

Goku: there is no hard feeling Tien if you don't want to go, I can understand that.

Tien: thank you Goku.

Yamcha: same goes for me, at least right now.

Trunks: I guess I'll go.

Vegeta: (Laughs) don't you dare think that I'll say no to coming, I have a bone to pick with Rya anyways.

Person: hey! Don't you forget about me!

Goku: huh? (Looks into the air and sees Oub) Oub? No way it's you!

Oub: it's been a long time Goku. I can see you have had a lot of training these past 2 years.

Kabito Kai: isn't that-

Goku: yes, he's the rebirth of Kid Buu.

Kabito Kai: is he- strong like Buu?

Goku: he was basically just a reincarnation of Buu he had to train to get strong just like I did when I was little. Of course now he's about 22 or so.

Oub: you're right about that Goku. Now I've read the newspaper and actually seen what this Rya guy can do, I'm here to help in anyway shape or form Goku. To protect my people of my homeland as well

Goku: good! Oh, yeah nice to see you again Oub.

Oub: nice to see you too Goku.

Goku: (Looks at Kabito Kai) so what about you Supreme Kai?

Kabito Kai: I had my doubts about coming here, but Goku I will fight by your side even if I am killed many times in the process.

Goku: excellent, now were going to show Rya how to be an Earthling. This is everyone's last chance if you choose to back out now…

(No one says anything, in other words no one is backing out)

Goku: Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillian, you guys take care of everyone else.

Pan: but grandpa! I want to help too!

Bra: yeah Mr. Goku… (Still kind of disoriented from the kiss that was given to her)

Goku: Pan, you may be super Sayian now, but it does not matter because that is the weakest form compared to him, and plus Bra hasn't even become a super Sayian yet. Just you two stay back and help your mothers, do you understand me?

Pan: yes… grandpa.

Mr. Satan: (Walks up to Pan) (And pats her on the shoulder)

Pan: good luck grandpa.

Bra: good… luck Mr. Goku.

Goku: thanks. Alright everyone are you ready?

Everyone: yes!

Goku: alright, see you all later today! (Flies off into the air) (Everyone who went with him follows)

Chi-Chi: be careful Goku… (Starts to cry in a rag)

Videl: (Holds onto her)

(Pan is shown just looking up in the sky)

(Somewhere far off)

Rya: (Is shown flying in his new clothes and punkish look) (His eyes are closed as he flies concentrating) (He notices a city up ahead) (He does not say a thing) (He flies off toward it)

(Goku and the others location)

Goku: (Flies in the lead of the bunch with everyone else flying by the side) pick up speed! (Goes into hyper drive)

(Everyone else follows in hyper drive)

Oub: (Flying near Goku) so, Goku what exactly is this guy?

Goku: he's from a race called the drones… (Remembers back)

(Episode 5)

Rya: you see Goku or should I say Kakorot. Either name I know you are a sayain, well I am something that is called a drone. You understand what I am saying.

Goku: I understand everything.

Rya: yeah well as, I was saying we are from a race called the drone with a planet named drononus other wise just known as drone. You see, I wasn't sent down here for world domination I was sent here to eat human life to see if it is safe to invade to eat your race. We don't just do this to humans we do it to all kinds. Have you ever heard of the Murdokish massacre?

Goku: no.

Rya: well I will go into detail with that later, well my name is Rya number 1 code Verish 666.

Goku: what?

Rya: the code is something you wouldn't understand and there are 1,000,000 drones with my same name that is just the way it works. We aren't born like humans we are born from tubes sticking out of our planet. We don't know why the tubes are there but they just are, there is know type of thing called a female on our planet. There is no such thing as male either only drone. Now if your were to kill me today you would ruin me and my races way of life. We devourer other creatures because if we don't we would die of starvation, and plus we don't have food of our own on Drone. You should really feel sorry for us.

Goku: sorry! After what you did to my grand daughter I wouldn't be sorry one bit.

Rya: I had a feeling you would say that, as a matter of a fact I have a feeling about a lot of things that you say Goku. You see I can read your thoughts, your mind, and your past, that is just the way things were when I was born. And I am about you can say 4,000 years old now.

Goku: so how strong are you, I am having problems reading your power level.

Rya: my power is all of the drones that have my name.

Goku: tell me more.

Rya: yes. We are leaded by our master Corpolius he was once able to destroy things on his own and eat but he is in a weaken state which makes his children have to cut in, he is the most powerful drone ever and he is about 1 million years old.

Goku: really you're kidding!

Rya: I am not kidding, there was once a leader before him as well and there is a god.

Goku: no way! You're saying that this Corpolius is the most powerful drone ever, but now you are saying there is a god too.

Rya: our god and our master have the link between each other, the link was broken from our old leader for betrayal and he was sentenced to death. Corpolius is a loyal drone and deserves something at his sick state.

Goku: so tell me why did you beat her up?

Rya: well I had to make sure she was not capable of anything and plus I read the young blue haired girls mind and it said: "Pan that little bitch I hope something bad happens to her!" that is what was said and I did what she thought.

(Skip)

Rya: after I am done at this tournament I will soon attack all of the cities and eat all the people here and all over the world until I give the single to call for my race to come here.

(Back to episode 11, Goku and them flying)

Oub: so… what happens if he calls his race here?

Goku: that is something that we can't think about right now. Just the thought of it makes me feel frightened deep in my self.

Oub: wow Goku I've never known you to be scared of an enemy.

Goku: this Rya just has something that makes him feel like the most frightening thing ever, and considering the fact he looks human is unbearable. It's almost as if he were a monster person.

Oub: man Goku… I'm sorry for that.

Goku: its fine Oub, it's just fine.

Oub: Goku you don't seem as cheerful about things as you once were.

Goku: I'm just very upset I came back here just a week before I met Rya. I'm beginning to think I should just leave for good and not come back.

Oub: Goku you can't say that! They all love and depend on you Goku you can't let them down like that! You can't just come back and then just say; sorry I have to go again see you in 50 years. That just doesn't work Goku.

Goku: it seems like I may not have much of a choice after this is all over depending on if I'm alive or not.

Oub: you will survive Goku you've fought too many people to just give up and die now.

Piccolo (Flies up near Goku) he's right Goku, even if you do fall we will stand by your side you are not alone in this.

Oub: how did you know…?

Goku: he can hear everything around him for miles and miles.

Oub: umm… hi I don't think we were ever properly introduced. (Puts his hand out)

Piccolo: (Smirks) hmm… (Puts his hand out and shakes it) the names Piccolo.

Oub: yeah… yeah… how come I never saw much of you before?

Piccolo: well, I was off training in a far away place and well I didn't have much contact with everyone, and well I did get killed when the planet exploded after Goku defeated Bebe.

Oub: oh… and you're alive again?

Piccolo: a wondrous thing the afterlife is.

Oub: wow! Escaping death is something new in my book.

Piccolo: I'm glad to be in you're book now.

Oub: (laughs)

Goku: I think were getting closer to Rya.

(The city Rya went to)

Rya: (Is shown walking away from the city with a skull in his hand) (Suddenly in his background shows the city in flames and the people in it all dead already, Rya left his mark during Goku and Oub's conversation) (he stands looking around) (Sniffing the air) (He is shown walking over to a river on the outskirts of the city, he puts his hand out and grabs a puddle of water in the palm of his hand and takes a drink) (He drinks a few more puddles) (He stands up alerted) (He sees Goku and them closing in) (He then jumps into the air and starts flying off)

Oub: is that what he looks like now?

Goku: Rya you stop running! Kick up the speed!

(They all speed off chasing after Rya)

Goku: (As they fly over the city) more people… more people gone! Faster! (They all speed up more)

Vegeta: why does he keep running like this?

Goku: he wants us all to suffer! That's what he's trying to make us angry by killing all of these people.

18: all I can tell you is that he's going to pay for what he did to me and my family!

Trunks: Goten, I know we haven't done it in a while, but we should probably form fusion the odds are will do more damage that way, we can let Gotenks help take care of Rya.

Goten: I don't know it has been a while, I hope Gotenks has kept strong these past years.

Trunks: well, were both super Sayian 4 and if we were to become that as Gotenks our powers would be humongous, it would be you can say for example like a super Sayian 8.

Goten: really?

Trunks: in some words yes.

Goten: hmm… then that would leave us with 30 minutes to do some damage.

Trunks: right.

(Up at Rya's location)

Rya: (Is shown looking behind himself to see Goku and them) (He sees them and blats into even faster speeds)

(Goku's location in the air)

Goku: gosh! Every time it looks like that's as fast as he can go he always goes faster!

Vegeta: Kakorot, maybe we should all split up we would get him faster that way.

Goku: just me and you alright.

Vegeta: okay.

Goku: you guys just keep flying me and him will split in two and see what we can do.

Oub: you be careful.

Kabito Kai: just watch yourself Goku, and Vegeta.

Goku: alright.

(Goku and Vegeta fly off in opposite directions)

Gohan: I hope they ca pull it off.

(Rya's location)

Rya: (Just flies on) (Notices Goku on the left corner of his eye, and notices Vegeta on the right corner of his other eye) (he flies off faster)

Goku: (Flies right after him)

Vegeta: (Does the same)

(They look like shooting stars as they fly off chasing Rya)

Rya: (Does a diagonal swoop downward then back up and Goku and Vegeta do the same swirling past each other)

Goku: (Shoots a few beams toward Rya)

Rya: (Moves out of the way of all of the beams right to left)

Vegeta: Stop running! (Shooting a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Bounces off of the beam and gets a quick boost to move ahead much more)

Vegeta: Shit!

Goku: okay, maybe we can trick him…

Vegeta: how do you propose we do that?

Goku: you shoot a Galick Gun toward him, he'll have to stop for a minute to knock it away or something and then I'll appear right up there and grab him, and then maybe we can fight him.

Vegeta: Kakorot, I hope you know what you're doing.

(Rya's flight location)

Rya: (Flying straight) (Hears Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Galick Gun! (Shoots the beam toward Rya)

Rya: (Stops moving for a moment and knocks the Galick Gun away)

Goku: (Appears and grabs Rya) now I've got you, you're not going anywhere!

Rya: (Has no emotion in his face) (Elbows Goku in the stomach) (And is loose and flies away)

Goku: ahhhh! (Holding onto stomach) I didn't really think he' would do that.

Vegeta: Kakorot, fix yourself fast he's going to speed up even more!

Goku: right.

(They both speed after Rya)

(The rest of the group comes close behind)

Piccolo: I can see that there attempt was a failure.

18: why can't we all just attack him together! Why does Goku always have to think of ways for him to fight?

Piccolo: Goku has always been like that. I wouldn't expect him to change now.

(Up at Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: hey, look!

Goku: huh?

(They both notice that Rya is stopping on a cliff)

(The others fly and stop moving next to Goku and Vegeta and they do the same but floating in the air)

Rya: (Stands there looking up at them)

Goku: you given up yet?

Rya: (Just looks at them)

Vegeta: forget him Kakorot, let's just fight him now.

Goku: alright.

(Both Goku and Vegeta, swoop down toward Rya preparing for an attack)

(As they get closer)

Rya: (Quickly flies into the air again just as Goku and Vegeta were about to strike him, and he quickly flies ahead then down into a whole leading under the cliffs)

Goku: oh, give me a break!

Vegeta: alright then let's move.

(They all start chasing after Rya)

(The others stay in the air, as Goku and Vegeta go into the cliff cracks)

Rya: (Moves along)

Goku: (Flying after him)

Vegeta: (Flying after him)

Rya: (turning down left through more cracks)

(Vegeta and Goku follow)

Rya: (Turns right down the cliff like hallways)

(Vegeta and Goku speed up faster and go right)

Vegeta: he keeps taking us on a wild goose chase; listen let me cut him off!

Goku: okay.

Vegeta: (Takes a different way)

Goku: (Keeps chasing after Rya the way that they already were chasing him)

Rya: (Keeps going straight)

Goku: (Stops and forms a Ka-me-ha-me-ha with his hands)

Vegeta: (Appears in front of Rya a little ways down and he forms a Galick Gun)

Rya: (Stops in his tacks)

(Both Vegeta and Goku shoot their beams both colliding and hitting Rya)

(There is a big explosion and the others can see it from where they are at)

Goku: (Floats there waiting for the result)

Vegeta: (Does the same)

(After the smoke clears they notice that Rya is gone)

Goku: be on guard Vegeta he'll attack at any moment.

Vegeta: don't think I didn't have that in mind.

Gohan: (Above the cliff) Dad! We see him he's running away again!

Goku: oh, no! (Flies upward out of the cracks)

Vegeta: (Follows)

(Everyone then just starts chasing after Rya)

Rya: (Does many diagonal turns)

Gohan: gosh why does he keep on running?

Trunks: I don't really like this.

Rya: (keeps flying but is shown going downward toward somewhere)

Goku: huh?

Vegeta: I think he's landing.

Goku: good.

(Rya's location)

Rya: (Stands on a wasteland like place that was destroyed probably by a previous battle all that's there are rock slides and rocky grounds) (He stands there with his arms crossed)

(Goku and the others land near Rya)

Goku: so what's this place?

Rya: (stands there) where, you will be buried… (He has a calmer voice in his new form and he is sounding like there is nothing to worry about has no emotion in it what so ever)

Goku: where I will be buried? More like this is where you will be buried.

Rya: perhaps…

Goku: perhaps? That's all you have to say?

Rya: (Just stands there)

Vegeta: I'm ready to deal with this clod right now.

Gohan: alright! (Transforms into super Sayian 2)

Goten: (Turns into super Sayian 4)

Trunks: (Goes Super Sayian 4)

Piccolo: (Powers himself up)

Vegeta: (Goes Super Sayian 4)

18: (powers up)

Oub: (Powers up)

Kabito Kai: (Also Powers up)

Goku: (Turns Super Sayian 5) okay, Rya now you will end.

Rya: (Smirks) Goku… your powers are all strong, but not enough… I'm sorry but you will all die…

Goku: what ever you say Rya! Whatever you say! Let's get him!

(Everyone goes in together and starts fighting Rya)

Rya: (Grabs Piccolo by the hand and swings him away) (He punches Goten out of commission, he grabs Gohan and basically slams him out of the way elbows 18, out of the fight, he then grabs Oub and puts his hands together and bangs him to the ground, then he punches Vegeta in the face and he falls and he slaps Goku across the face right to left right to left and then hits him down with everyone else)

(On the ground)

Goku: I guess he has gotten stronger.

Vegeta: Kakorot… we… have to try a different tactic.

Goku: okay… everyone speed around him!

(Everyone starts speeding around all over Rya)

Rya: (Closes his eyes and starts concentrating) (He then shoots a beam and hits both Goten and Trunks at the same time knocking them away from their speed) (He then elbows 18 behind him and hits everyone else down)

Goku: (Appears in front of Rya)

Rya: (Has his hand staring Goku dead in the face) I… could just do it right now.

Goku: (Looking shocked)

Rya: tell me something… where is that anger?

Goku: I am not going to give in to that!

Rya: hmm…

Goku: if you're going to finish me off I suggest you do it now.

Rya: no… that wouldn't be fair.

Goku: I'm having a hard time reading your power level, just how strong are you?

Rya: strength? It's changed a lot from before…

Goku: of course you've gotten stronger I can see that much.

Rya: yes… (Looks at Goku)

Goku: (Just stands there and starts looking at Rya directly in the eyes)

Rya: (Looks at Goku staring in the eyes)

Goku: (looks like he isn't seeing anything around him)

Rya: (Eyes blink)

Goku: (Goes out of Super Sayian 5) (He then falls to the ground sitting down in shock)

Gohan: dad!

Vegeta: Kakorot!

(Everyone runs over to Goku)

Gohan: dad, pull yourself together.

Goku: he's… so… strong… (Just sitting there staring into space)

Piccolo: Goku! You can fight this!

Rya: no… I don't think so. (Calm voice)

Goten: fix him!

Rya: (Just looks)

Goten: why aren't you fixing him, if you want to fight why are you taking the easy way out! Why? Why?

Rya: (Still just looks)

Piccolo: he's definitely changed from the last Rya!

18: did you use the same technique that you used on me?

Rya: somewhat, but not exactly the same.

18: what's with you?

Rya: nothing. Nothing is with me.

Vegeta: if you're not going to fight Kakorot then I'm your man. (Points toward himself)

Rya: no.

Vegeta: what do you mean no?

Rya: (Doesn't say anything)

Vegeta: you're a real freak you know that?

Rya: (Just stay quiet)

Gohan: wait! Maybe in his calm state we can negotiate with him. Rya, you don't have to call your race down here. You can leave peacefully… this new form seems to have made you very calm. So please… just leave us in peace now.

Rya: (Just stands there)

Gohan: (looks puzzled)

Rya: (Puts his hand out)

Gohan: arrggg!

Vegeta: what's wrong?

Gohan: (Feels funny)

Goten: Gohan! What's he doing?

Gohan: arrggg!

Rya: (Clenches his hand into a fist)

Gohan: (Holds onto his own throat)

Goten: whoa! He's choking him!

(Everyone swarms over to Gohan to try and help him, but they can't seem to stop the choking)

Rya: (Moves his fist to the right)

Gohan: (Flies to the right still holding onto his throat)

Rya: (The moves to the left)

Gohan: (Follows the left) (He then uses his mental powers and throws Gohan over into a mountain) (he unclenches his fist)

Goten: Gohan!

Piccolo: Gohan!

Goten: he better be alive you bastard!

Rya: (Just stands there)

Goten: that's it it's time for you to die! (Blats a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Doesn't make a move and is hit by it)

Piccolo: Goten you have to conserve energy!

Rya: (Is shown again standing in place) if you are all going to fight me, fight me now…

(No one steps forward)

Rya: just as I thought… what I did to Goku and what I did to Gohan has frightened you… you are afraid I will do the same to you…

(Everyone just stands there looking and listening)

Rya: you all should just accept what has to be done…

Vegeta: your leader… has caused so much death in the universe, we can not let you do what you think has to be done. No, we aren't going to let you!

Rya: then fight me…

Vegeta: (Starts to smirk)

Goten: (Is near Goku trying to help him)

Vegeta: we are!

(Everyone then flies right on top of Rya trying to bring him down except Goten Gohan and Goku)

Rya: (Then explodes in energy and blows them all off him) weak… that's all… that it is…

18: Power Blitz! (Has her energy shield go up and touch Rya)

Rya: (Enters it and looks around then destroys it)

18: oh no!

Trunks: okay! (Does movements with his hands) Finish Buster! (Shoots that out and Rya endures it)

Rya: (walks out again unscaved)

Trunks: oh, give me a break!

Piccolo: (Puts his fingers on his head and forms a beam) Demon Ray! (Shoots his straight through blast)

Rya: (Is hit with it but it's like it goes through but doesn't make a hole)

Piccolo: what… the hell.

Vegeta: there is no point of trying anything else. He's obviously too powerful. Tell me one thing though drone, why did you kiss bra?

Rya: she's a pretty girl… she likes me…

Vegeta: you shut up! (Shoots a Galick Gun at him)

Rya: (walks out of it) she does…

Vegeta: if you say that one more time…

Rya: what will you do Vegeta…?

Vegeta: (Gets madder)

Narrator: what a personality change! Rya has appeared to be calmer and less talkative then he was before… and not one attack dented him, and what in the world is wrong with Goku? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Z2.

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2 the fight begins as one Z fighter takes a turn and then another will take a turn, will any of the Z fighters make progress and will Goku get out of this shock? Next time on DBZ2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 12: Turn Battles.


	12. Dragonball Z2 Episode 12: Turn Battles

Dragonball Z2 Episode 12: Turn Battles.

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2 Rya had fled across the ocean, and Goku rallied up the earth's defenses to chase down the maniacal Drone. When they had final caught up to Rya he had stopped running away and landed into a wasteland area that would suppose ably be The Z fighter's graves. Goku was going in for the kill, but Rya put Goku into some kind of trance and Goku is now in a shock, will the Z fighters be able to defeat this menace without his help? Stay tuned.

Rya: what are you going to do?

Vegeta: arrrrrggg…. (In Super Sayian 4)

Rya: I'm waiting for you to make a move.

Vegeta: (Getting angrier)

Rya: I see your anger… that my friend is what gives you strength.

Vegeta: (He then starts to smile) I've been there and done that drone. Far too long ago for me even to remember.

Rya: yes… I know, you could have destroyed Kakorot a long time ago. But you just kept growing onto this planet and liking what it had, that shows that you are weak and Goku is definitely more powerful then you will ever be.

Vegeta: that only depends on the training Drone. One day I will surpass Kakorot.

Rya: only in your dreams…

Vegeta: that's it! I'm going to finish you myself if Kakorot is going to cower in the corner.

Rya: how about this… if you fail, I'll go onto the next person, and you all will take a turn at fighting me.

Vegeta: fine, by me but I plan to end this, right her, and right now.

Rya: if you say so Vegeta…

Vegeta: (As super Sayian 4) (He powers up) arrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Piccolo: watch yourself Vegeta!

Rya: (Awaits Vegeta to finish his powering up)

Vegeta: (Powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He stops and has electricity moving around him)

Rya: hmm… Super Sayian 4.

Vegeta: I'm up to my limit now, and with this power I should be able to beat you even when I am not a Super Sayian 5.

Rya: is that so?

Vegeta: yes, that is so!

Rya: okay… then I'll allow you the 1st punch.

Vegeta: (Smirks) (Disappears and reappears in front of Rya and kicks Rya at his neck)

Rya: (Stands there not feeling a thing)

Vegeta: (Gasps)

Rya: (Grabs his foot and uses it to swirl him around in circles)

Vegeta: (Is screaming during this process)

Rya: (Throws him close to a boulder but he stopped moving before he hit it, only a bit did he hit it)

Vegeta: that was a lucky grab, that's all!

Rya: is that true Vegeta?

Vegeta: (Smiles) (Puts his hands into a form) GALICK GUN! (He shoots out a powerful Galick Gun heading right toward Rya)

Rya: (Opens his mouth)

(The beam flies toward Rya but is sucked into his mouth and then swallowed)

Rya: that was rather tasty.

Vegeta: what the?

Rya: (Jumps into the air and right next to Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is looking at him straight in the face)

Rya: (Uses his head to hit Vegeta in the face)

Vegeta: ahhhh!

Rya: (Punches Vegeta in the stomach)

Vegeta: (Sits out blood and saliva) (With the loss of air) (He falls to the ground back to Sayian mode)

Trunks: father!

Rya: so, who is next?

Piccolo: (Steps in) I'll give it a go.

Rya: okay…

Piccolo: I don't think you know the true power of a Nemekian.

Rya: I know the true power of many… many races.

Piccolo: is that so? Well, then let me show you my power then and how it differs from other Nemekians.

Rya: alright…

Piccolo: (Starts to power up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rya: hmm… more powering up.

Piccolo: alright Rya let's go!

Rya: you move.

Piccolo: (Puts his hand on his head and starts to form a beam) DEMON RAY! (Shoots it out toward Rya)

Rya: (Moves his head right to the left as the beam goes past him) so, what was the move?

Piccolo: …no…no…. (Quickly forms another move) DESTRUCTIVE WAVE! (Shoots his wave like beam out)

Rya: (Jumps out of the beams way and Piccolo controls it to chase after Rya)

Rya: (Jumps on different slopes and mountain tops as he run away from the beam making trick jumps and what not)

Piccolo: come on! Come on!

(The beam chases after Rya a bit more, but then Rya stops in midair and hits the beam down the Earth and the beam explodes once it hits the ground)

Rya: (Reappears on his cliff near Piccolo) so, what else do you have Piccolo?

Piccolo: (Runs toward Rya and starts trying to punch him)

Rya: (As Piccolo keeps on trying to hit Rya, Rya dodges and out of the way of every punch and or kick)

Piccolo: stop moving!

Rya: okay… (Stops moving and bangs Piccolo over the head)

Piccolo: arrggg…. (Falls to the ground)

Rya: anyone else?

Oub: ah, no!

Goten: (Near Goku) Mr. Piccolo! Oh… dad! Dad!

Goku: he's… he's so powerful….

Goten: no, you don't know what you're talking about dad. He did this to you, because he knows that you can beat him. You have to snap out of this trance!

Goku: his power…. It's…. it's so humongous!

Goten: fight this dad! Fight it!

Goku: so, strong….

Goten: ahhhh, will never get anywhere at this rate.

Rya: step forward, whoever wants to go next!

Android 18: (Jumps into play) I'll go next!

Rya: okay, let's see what you have.

Android 18: try this! POWER BLITZ! (Performs the shield and it travels outward toward Rya, Rya gets hit with it)

Rya: (Has some smokes coming off of him) wow… that was strong.

Android 18: I'll make sure you don't say anything next time! (She shoots a beam out of her hand) (She starts shooting multiple beams at Rya)

Rya: (Lets himself get hit by them all)

Android 18: (Starts breathing hard because she used a lot of energy)

Rya: (Appears in front of 18 and uses his knee to well, knee her in the stomach)

Android 18: (Holds onto herself) ahhhh! (She tries to punch him)

Rya: (Grabs her fist and starts to twist it)

Android 18: (Tries to break free)

Rya: (Punches her in the stomach)

Android 18: (Fall to the ground and Rya lets go of her)

Rya: you all keep falling like ants stuck in a sink.

Oub: he's beating us like crazy!

Trunks: (To Goten) Goten…

Goten: (Looks at Trunks) alright…

(They are both in Super Sayian 4)

Rya: (Looks) oh… I get it.

(Goten stands at the right, and Trunks stands at the left)

Both: fuuuuuuuuuuuu-sion-(As they moves toward each other doing their poses) haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Then there is an explosion of light as they transform)

Oub: (Looking in astonishment) incredible!

Kabito Kai: it's the fusion!

(The lights go away and it shows off Gotenk's new look)

Gotenks: (Has complete black hair with the yellow and black jacket on and red fur because they were in Super Sayian 4 and his eyes are a dark green with a pale green rapping around his waste and white pants)

Rya: so, then if I isn't the mighty Gotenks all grown up. Impressive…

Gotenks: (Has electrical surges flickering all around him) wow… it sure has been awhile. (With the double voice) but of course I am still ready to kick some ass.

Rya: wow…. Your power is huge…

Gotenks: scared aren't you? With Goten and Trunks hooked together you can say that equals to the power of a Super Sayian 8, and according to my power I am far beyond you.

Rya: well then… if you say so.

Gotenks: ha! I know so!

(Far away in the rubble where Gohan was thrown in)

Gohan: (Knocks the rocks off his body) ah… ah… whew I can't believe I'm alive still! (Getting up) what's that power? Is that? Wow, yes! Gotenks is back!

(The battle)

Gotenks: hey, Rya I hope you can block this! (Does a pose with his hands) SUPER GHOST KAMAKIZAEE ATTACK! (Blows out a ghost version of himself only all liquidly and in Super Sayian 4) this ghost is a times 4! Go ghost!

Ghost: (Laughing) (Starts moving toward Rya)

Rya: (Blasts the ghost)

Ghost: (Comes right out of the smoke)

Rya: wait, what?

Ghost: bye-bye! (Appears in front of Rya)

Rya: (Punches it) mind: wait! No! (It's too late already)

Ghost: (Blows up with an extra charge then it has ever had before)

Gotenks: oh, yeah! (Makes his two fingers pose)

Rya: (Is shown on the ground with his hands on the rocks) (He has smoke coming out of him and some blood running down his face) I… should have… been thinking before I hit that ghost. I'll never make that same mistake again!

Gotenks: come on Rya! Let's see what you got!

Rya: (Stands up and flies in the air with Gotenks) that was a lucky shot…

Gotenks: I think this will be lucky too! (Forms a beam) SUPER BUSTER CANNON HA! (Shoots a red and blue like beam out)

Rya: (Gasps) (Is hit with the beam) arrggg!

Gotenks: and I bet the next attack will be lucky as well! (Shoots a mouth beam out to mix in with the other attack)

Rya: (Is shown lying on the ground)

Gotenks: okay, Rya, you're either dead, or playing dead, choose one fast or I'll just choose for you and it won't be he 2nd choice.

Rya: (Gets up slowly) you want to know something… you maybe having the strength of a Super Sayian 8 but you don't truly know how t use it, therefore it is not very powerful at all you think too highly of yourself that will cause you to lose this fight. Plus you always like to toy with your enemies, and that isn't going to help you here.

Gotenks: you're saying I have a bad attitude? Look who's talking and who earlier was smart mouthing everyone he could in your little Cape man gimmick.

Rya: that is one example of your attitude right there. (Disappears and Reappears in front of Gotenks and Punches him across the sky)

Gotenks: ow! That freaking hurt!

Rya: see, you can't truly fight.

Gotenks: oh, yeah? (Powers up)

Rya: more of this I see.

Gotenks: now try and hit me Rya!

Rya: (Starts speeding toward Gotenks and is shocked by the electrical surges surrounding Gotenks)

Gotenks: those are energy surges you don't really want to be touched by those!

Rya: (lets go) (Is a little electrified by the surges) little good that really can do.

Gotenks: honestly Rya you think you could play along just a little bit?

Rya: (Gets into fighting pose)

Gotenks: (Gets into pose) now your speaking my language. (He punches Rya across the face)

Rya: (Kicks Gotenks on the side)

Gotenks: (Dodges another one of Rya's attacks and dips under Rya and through his legs to the other side and then he powers up with electrical surges again)

Rya: (Is hit and actually starts to scream somewhat)

Gotenks: yes… feel the burn!

Rya: (Is let out of the electricity but is breathing hard and has been wounded somewhat) do as much as you can Gotenks!

Gotenks: whatever! SUPER GHOST KAMAKIZAEE ATTACK! (This time he blows out at least 6 ghosts this time in the shape of his Super Sayian 4) alright Ghosts! Blow him to bits!

Rya: arrggg! (Getting mad)

(All the ghosts start flying toward Rya)

Rya: (Starts jumping around the place flying in the air trying to get away from the ghosts but they keep appearing near him every time) ahhhh! No! (Is touched by all of them) ahhhh! (They all explode on him)

Gotenks: one he could take, but 6 equals 7 and 7 is not a good amount to get blown up from! If he is alive then he should be very weakened by now.

Gohan: (Flies over to Gotenks) Gotenks! I saw the whole thing!

Gotenks: well, hi there Gohan, I sure thought you were a goner over there.

Gohan: no, I'm fine but dad isn't we need to somehow break him from this trance.

Gotenks: don't worry we will.

Gohan: are the others alright?

Gotenks: they are all alive still, Rya doesn't seem like he is trying very hard to actually kill us. Only the people of Earth it would seem.

Gohan: well, whatever the case we still need to destroy him!

(They both fly down to Goku still in shock)

(Oub and Kabito Kai come running over)

Gohan: dad! Break out of this!

Goku: he's so powerful…

Gohan: dad, he's not even here right now, come on!

Kabito Kai: Goku… you must fight this.

Oub: yeah, Goku come on!

Gotenks: (Looks in the air and notices Rya in the air moving very slow because of the ghost attack wounded him and his clothes are ripped somewhat) so, then looks like we have ourselves some company guys. I'll deal with him you try and snap him out of this trance. (Flies off toward Rya)

Rya: (Stands in the air looking menacing but still calm)

Gotenks: why don't you just die?

Rya: death is not a virtue on my mission here….

Gotenks: fine then I'll make it a virtue! (Flies at fast speed toward Rya)

Rya: (Just as Gotenks is about to strike at him) times up! (He yells)

Gotenks: (About to punch Rya, then splits up into Goten and Trunks)

Goten: oh, no!

Trunks: shit!

Rya: so, now your time is up and you can't perform it for another hour. Too bad for you, you may have had me too.

Goten: we won't let you kill us all like this!

Trunks: yeah!

Goten: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!

Trunks: (Does his poses) FINISH BUSTER!

(Both of them release out there beams and hit Rya as he put his guard up)

(The smoke clears and Rya is shown with his arms on one another guarding the attack, he then puts his arms down)

Rya: now it's my turn. (Goes and punches Goten in the face and kicks Trunks and then he elbows both of them close to the ground and then shoots two normal beam toward them knocking them both into the ground) to think they are so powerful together yet so weak apart… I don't know how that adds up. (Looks and sees Kabito Kai and Oub and Gohan near Goku) okay…

(Goku's location)

Gohan: dad! Come on!

Goku: so… strong.

Kabito Kai: Goku!

Oub: come on!

Rya: (Flies over and lands near them)

Oub: (Stands up) you stay away from Goku!

Kabito Kai: Mr. Oub you can't be serious!

Gohan: we can't fight him, even together, why didn't I train anymore after the battle against Buu. I'm too weak!

Rya: that's why training makes perfect Gohan; this goes for you two as well.

Oub: I've done more training then both the Kabito Kai and Gohan, I think I can fight him you guys.

Gohan: but Oub he'll kill you!

Oub: well, at least I died trying! Plus I need to make the kid Buu proud, that I'm using his advance form of his body to a good advantage, I need to use those powers against all who oppose me or us.

Rya: if you insist.

Oub: (Goes into fighting stance)

Rya: then let's begin…

Oub: (Jumps for Rya)

Rya: (Uses the back of his hand and slaps Oub off the cliff) (He then puts his palms dusts them off) taking out the trash has never been easier.

Gohan: on, no! Oub!

Kabito Kai: Rya! You have to stop this now!

Rya: and a Kai, is supposed to make me stop? Aren't you supposed to be in heaven or on your own planet welcoming dead souls?

Kabito Kai: when I am needed I go!

Rya: I know… trust me I do…

Gohan: stay away from my dad!

Rya: why would I want to not stay away he is in shock that is most unrepearabale.

Gohan: dad…

Rya: now, after you all are dead which will be soon, I will go after the others finish them off and then I will make the command for the rest of my race to come here, and we will be harvesting from this planet almost clean.

Goku: (Looks less shocked)

Gohan: I won't let you do that! (Goes for Rya)

Rya: (Grabs him by the face and lays a punch right in his gut)

Gohan: (Gasping for breath)

Kabito Kai: Gohan!

Rya: (Bangs him to the ground) (He then goes over to Kabito Kai)

Goku: (Is seeing this all happening in his shocked state) (he sits there thinking)

(Remembering to episode 5)

Pan: (Breathes hard still holding stomach)

Mike: I think Pan has probably had enough for this fight, call out a stretcher someone.

Rya: no. (Disappears then reappears in the back of Pan hitting her across the back)

Pan: ow!

Rya: (Grabs Pan and punches her multiple times in the chest)

Pan: (Lets tears out)

Rya: (Throws her across the ring but not out of it on the ground)

Mike: Cape man! That is enough! We don't want a repeat of last times incident. (Remembers back when Videl was being beaten by Spopavitch) we can't allow it again!

Rya: shut up! (Runs for Pan and kicks her on the side multiple times)

Pan: (Screams many times)

(Episode 6)

Rya: (Has a man holding by the neck in his hands)

Man: help!

Rya: you should learn to accept death. (Notices Goku standing a little a ways in front of him) so you want to fight again Kakorot or "Goku?"

Goku: I am ready this time. (Cool deep voice)

Rya: I should test those Super Sayian abilities more. (Breaks mans neck) I'll eat him later, he isn't going anywhere.

(Episode 7)

Rya: I grow tired it is time to start the bloody war! (Disappears and reappears in front of a soldier and bites him in his shoulder and other army men try to shoot him but Rya slashes their throats and devours them. He then charges at a tank and snaps it in two and kills everyone inside of it and eats them. Disappears again reappearing in the back of another army man eating him in one bite. Runs toward a run away army woman and bites her in the neck like a vampire and he continues killing spilling more blood)

(Back to episode 12)

Goku: (His teeth are shown moving as he grows angry)

(Remembering)

(Episode 9)

(They come to a blown up house island with Rya standing on what's left of it, they all land)

Rya: you all just arrived! You're missing the show! Too bad the Big Ox king man and the blue haired women weren't here; I would have enjoyed killing them…

Goku: (Notices 18 on the ground motionless and Krillian) (He does not see anyone else) for your sake… Rya… they all better be alive! (Very… very mad)

Rya: oh, don't worry they are all quite- (Is hit by Goku and blasted all the way across the water)

Goku: (Starts blasting beams toward Rya as he flies across the sea, and they all hit him at full power and speed) die! (Shoots a quick sprit bomb toward Rya)

(Back to episode 12)

Goku: no… no… no…. no…. no… no… nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (He breaks out of the trance and is in Super Sayian 5 and is very powerful at this moment) Rya! This is the end for you!

Rya: what? How is that possible? That shock lasts forever!

Goku: you've hurt everyone who's close to me, and you know what! I'm going to make sure I hurt you!

Rya: if that is what you think Goku….

Goku: it's time this battle ended, I'm tired of fighting you, and all the others who have ever attacked this planets way of life. We can't even live in peace!

Rya: then you have to beat me if you want to live in peace Goku… try and kill me if you can.

Goku: (Powers up)

Rya: this is what we should have done in the 1st place Goku. Now we end this fight for good.

Goku: let's go!

(They start flying toward each other about to strike)

(Chi-Chi's house)

(They are all outside sitting around, waiting around for whatever there is to come or happen)

Krillian: Yamcha, did you feel that?

Yamcha: yeah, I think Goku and Rya are fighting full force.

Tien: let's just hope that they can pull this all off.

Pan: (Is shown standing up leaning on a tree) Mind: grandpa… he's fighting. Out of mind: that's it! I have to help! (Turns Super Sayian)

Videl: (Runs outside toward Pan) Pan! Don't you dare think about it!

Pan: (Her hair in this form sticks up and is kind of spiky) I can't just let him kill dad and Grandpa out there, we have to help them!

Videl: do you really think you could do anything to stop him? Do you? Hooray for you being a Super Sayian and all but that is not going to help you at all! Don't you know that even when your Grandpa was a Super Sayian 5 he still couldn't beat Rya! Have you ever thought about that? Do you know what he'd do to you an just a few hits! You'd be dead right away that's what! And you would have just done all of that for absolutely nothing! Is that what you want?

Pan: (Goes back to Sayian mode) no…

Videl: good! Then get your little ass inside the house and wait for your dad and Grandpa to just come home! You have a Grandma to watch! And keep company!

Pan: I… I… understand… mom.

Videl: good! Now come!

(They both walk inside the house)

(At the table)

Krillian: all that goes for us as well. (They heard Videl talking to Pan)

Yamcha: Krillian, when you say that like that it makes me feel very weak…

Krillian: well the 3 of us haven't been of much use for the year Goku had to fight Bebe and Super 17, or any of the Shenrons. We all saw that we were just too weak to handle ourselves on the battle field.

Tien: I agree Krillian. We were useless…

Krillian: all we should do now is cheer on Goku from the sidelines to give him the support that he deserves. After everything that he has been through all of these years.

Yamcha: then we have to be prepared to cheer I guess.

Krillian: exactly.

Tien: well, then we better cheer them all on.

(The battle)

Rya: (Breathing hard after intense fighting)

Goku: (Breathing hard for the same thing)

Rya: it seems now that our powers are evenly matched.

Goku: yes… so in some words, this is any mans game.

Rya: yes, that I would have to agree upon you for. But truly in ethics this battle is only beginning Goku or Kakorot.

Goku: you're right about one thing.

(They both fly toward each other and then hit and a big ball of energy waves fly out as they hit one another)

Both: (Goku and Rya exchange punches and kicks and powerful beams toward each other that could spell life or death)

Rya: (Appears and grabs Goku's arm and grows his fangs and red eyes and bites down)

Goku: arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Uses his other hand to hit Rya a little ways away) (He appears near Rya and then shoots a grey beam toward Rya)

Rya: (Grabs the beam and shoots it back and Goku)

Goku: (Knocks it out of the way and it blows up a mountain)

Rya: (Stands in the air)

Goku: (Stands in the air)

(They both look at each other)

Rya: we may be fighting for a long… long time at this rate Goku.

Goku: yeah but I sure could use the work out.

(The mountain still crumbles with in the ground)

Rya: DRONE RAY! (Shoots his drone ray at Goku)

Goku: (Flies up into the air with the ray chasing after him) (He then takes a turn and goes right near a rock and goes over it and the ray goes through it and loses sight of Goku, thus leaving in it's disintegration)

Rya: hmm… drone rays aren't usually tricked like that.

Goku: I guess sometimes things aren't always the way that they seem Rya.

Rya: I guess you're correct Goku.

Goku: so then, how exactly are you going to call your race here, if you succeed?

Rya: with this. (Points is hand toward his head) we use our head as communicators, or our minds to talk telepathically with one another. It is a very nifty move that we pocess.

Goku: hmm… interesting, so basically it's telekinesis

Rya: no, it is telekinesis. Its just we don't call it that.

Goku: I guess that makes sense.

Rya: yes, it does.

Goku: so, what if you die?

Rya: what do you mean?

Goku: what will happen afterwards?

Rya: what happens after? Well… I guess I can tell you…

Narrator: so, Goku has finally been awakened and is ready for combat, but at this moment Goku wants to know something about the drones, what will he find out, next time on Z2

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2 Rya explains some things about his race that Goku wants the answers for, and the fight will continue. On the next Z2

Episode 13: Tea and a battle.


	13. Dragonball Z2 Episode 13: Tea and a batt

Dragonball Z2 Episode 13: Tea and a battle.

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2 the Z fighters were all taking turns on trying to bring down Rya while Goku was in a shocked state but as the numbers of gathers were knocked down and out of the fight Goku had built up enough strength to get out of this trance and able to fight Ryan once more, they fought for a bit but Goku stopped and wanted to know something about Rya, and what would happen if he were to die. Find out the answers today on Z2.

Rya: (Stands there looking at Goku in the air)

Goku: (In Super Sayian 5 also stands in place in the air waiting for a reply from Rya)

Rya: let's just say you don't want me to die Goku.

Goku: what would happen? Would you send your planets army down?

Rya: no… that's only for when a drone or drone team has finished making sure the planet is safe for us to eat populace on and that's when you give the command for the rest of your race to come here, so then they may take the food back to Dronus.

Goku: alive or dead?

Rya: doesn't matter as long as it's fresh and healthy for us. And our master Corpolius needs it the most, since he has been sickened by unknown causes and is unable to perform his own duties at this time. So we go in and do what is necessary for survival.

Goku: so, you guys either send one guy to a planet or whole teams?

Rya: yes that is correct, and the most dangerous of those teams are the insidious 6, they go back many years and are still around today they have harvested much resources through these thousand year periods. And you know what?

Goku: what?

Rya: I am apart of the insidious 6.

Goku: (Gaps) what? Then why didn't you bring your team?

Rya: you should consider yourself lucky Kakorot. We have previously thought that there no strong beings with on this world, I learned we were dead wrong. We had originally thought that there were only humans here and they could be eaten and killed instantly, we had no idea we would run into you or your little Z fighter's brigade until I reached the tournament. So in the end the leader sent one us down thinking nothing was to be worried about on this planet.

Goku: you had a pretty good act today at that tournament; we thought we could have trusted you… you seemed very nice…

Rya: well, it was apart of the act Goku… and I'm sorry if I've disappointed you.

Goku: so, how much do you know about me?

Rya: everything….

Goku: every detail?

Rya: yes…

Goku: starting back to when I was born on Vegeta?

Rya: correct. Like I noted earlier drones have the power to read the past and your thoughts. Of course the easiest thing for us to tell is the past, not so much the thoughts.

Goku: so… what does the code mean?

Rya: you mean Rya number 1 code Verish 666?

Goku: yes…

Rya: that is our tag number, you see there are only so many different looking drones, unlike you guys looking different from one another we drones… well a lot of us look the same as one another, and I was born the 1st of the Rya named clan. We are all separated into our clans right when we are born by our appearance, but just because we are in different clans does not mean there is segregation amongst us, we all work together all the clans do, it's just the appearance are a lot of the same unless a drone of the same type changes his appearance by adding acquired traits to him. But we all know what everyone is and their numbers.

Goku: you sound like a very organized race.

Rya: yes… we are.

Goku: you still didn't quite answer my question though by what would happen if you died.

Rya: well… to tell you the truth I don't know… at this moment they think that I'm making a killing here easily. If I died who knows what might happen, they may send a drone team down here to avenge me.

Goku: a team! (Thinks to himself seeing 5 drones that look like Rya) arrggg!

Rya: yes… Goku I am a prized drone and if they lost me then there would be hell to pay. And the weird thing is we haven't lost a drone in the past 15,000 years. I wasn't alive to see all that but the generation before did, and guess what they are all still alive those who were in the old generations, on Dronus unlike you humans we live eternally unless killed by someone. And as the years go by you evolve… you witnessed it today.

Goku: so when you transformed you evolved?

Rya: yes, all drones evolve if they have been through a lot, our master Corpolius more recently celebrated his 1 millionth birthday and guess he had evolved only 6,000 times in his life, but that is the best a drone has ever reached. He is the most powerful being in the universe much… much… MUCH… stronger then I or any other drones put together… stronger then you or any of your friends… you could fuse together whole galaxies and still not be able to beat him.

Goku: he's that strong?

Rya: but… there is another.

Goku: you're joking?

Rya: I also mentioned this earlier… there is also a drone god… and well… (He laughs) he is even stronger then Corpolius he in the one we worship and he is the one who bears gifts and helps us on our way… you can say he's the Kai of the galaxy I am from.

Goku: I don't like the sound of that at all…

Rya: you're not supposed to, you're lucky that Corpolius is weakened and cannot do what he used to be able to do, and you're lucky the God doesn't fight for grudges. Of course it is quite unlucky for you that you have to fight an evolved drone… there is only a select few Rya Drone verish's that have evolved either bigger then me, or are the same as me… it all depends.

Goku: I bet you were pretty surprised though that there were Sayians on this planet.

Rya: I was, I had thought before that the Sayians had been eradicated completely after Frieza destroyed it.

Goku: I guess you were wrong…

Rya: yes I was until I read your past and mind. All of the past and minds of this planet.

Goku: wait before we continue on any further I'd like to ask you something else.

Rya: what?

Goku: the deadly Super Sayian 5 you said that devastated the universe… how was that possible? The Dragons told me that I was the only one that could unlock the Super Sayian 5 because of the training I had.

Rya: they never said that there was another? Yeah I can see that… they wanted you to be a true Sayian that's why...

Goku: what?

Rya: true Sayians are supposed to be destructive and thirsty for blood and able to sell planets in the most fierce of ways. You were an exception because you knocked your head when you were a baby and that changed your mind completely, and you grew to become a powerful Sayian warrior only on the wrong side of the tracks. And with the Super Sayian 5 anger is what triggered your power and allowed you to beat me down and that is what the original Super Sayian 5 was… but he was always evil and had become the Super Sayian many times but 5 was his limit and it unlocked the worst with in him. And that is what happened to you as well… you failed the test Goku, you fought the anger and now your power as a Super Sayian 5 is not at the limit it should have been. Like it was and always was with the Super Sayian 5.

Goku: (Is wide eyed) so then… it was all a test to see if I could become a true Sayian?

Rya: yes, you're lucky I know this or you would have never known.

Goku: it almost makes me sick that I trained with them!

Rya: but why? It's your destiny to be a true Sayian warrior; I mean you are a Sayian! Why didn't you take Radditz up on his offer those many years ago and just kill the 100 innocents and place them on the island! You would have been ranked a truly powerful Sayian and you wouldn't have had to fight Nappa and Vegeta or your brother, you should have joined them and seen your destiny!

Goku: I would have never betrayed my friends like that! I grew up practically with Bulma and a lot of the others, I wouldn't have just given up all the sudden and decide to kill all of my friends I'm not like that!

Rya: Well… you can't say all Sayians were evil, any race even humans have evil people in them, it just depends on your choices I guess… but the overall choice was supposed to be what the Sayians really want them all to be. Listen Goku, why don't you just give up now and I'll let you and your friends passings are quick and painless, and so I may leave this planet I'm getting very tired of it.

Goku: you will leave this planet I can count on that. Of course that planet is called Hell.

Rya: was that a threat?

Goku: you should know.

Rya: I do know Goku. I can see you want to get this fight underway now… sounds good to me; I was getting tired of talking so much.

Goku: (Grins) be prepared.

Vegeta: and me too!

Goku: Vegeta?

Vegeta: yes, Kakorot (Comes walking over) I heard the whole story Kakorot.

Rya: I thought you would have been knocked out for hours Vegeta… I am quite impressed.

Vegeta: (Grins) you better be prepared to be knocked out for the rest of eternity!

Goku: that's Vegeta for you.

Vegeta: (Transforms into a Super Sayian 4) I'm ready to fight by your side again Kakorot.

Goku: thank you Vegeta.

Rya: alright then, the battle shall continue then.

(Chi-Chi's house)

(Inside the house)

Pan: (Is leaning against the wall) Mind: I know that part of me had to hear what mom was saying but another part just is itching to go down there… I don't want grandpa to just come back and leave us again.

(Bulma and Chi-Chi are working in the kitchen)

Pan: (Closes her eyes tightly and thinks of Goku being beat to a bloody pulp by Rya) Mind: no! I just can't let him die like that! But what of dad? What if… (Thinks of Gohan also getting beat up by Rya and Gohan screaming) no! Dad! Out of mind: Someone has to go down there!

Chi-Chi: oh, no missy you aren't going anywhere! (Turns around and looks at Pan)

Bulma: yeah, listen to what your mom and your grandma is saying. (Did the same)

Marion: (Comes walking over to Pan) Pan… my mom is fighting and I know I can't do anything to help… so there is nothing you can do either.

Pan: but we can't just all sit here while all our friends and family are getting hurt by Rya!

Marion: we all saw what he did to you at the tournament Pan and that will happen again if you or any of us go down there, we are just too weak to handle ourselves out there. I hardily even have any experience in the battlefield.

Pan: (Sits down on a chair)

Valese: (Comes walking over) I feel the same way about my Goten… but I do know that I can't do a thing.

Marion: see… exactly.

Bra: (Comes walking in and sits down near Pan) I heard what you said… and well I also agree but it's just too much for us to handle, I mean I'm a Sayian and I haven't even reached Super yet. And yet you have and it hardily makes one difference against Rya.

Pan: can't we at least think of something to do to help them?

Chi-Chi: there is nothing that can be done! Goku and the others go off in a fight and I never know if I'm going to see them again. But I feel so used to it now it hardily matters what happens anymore.

Pan: but grandma how can you say that!

Chi-Chi: I'd rather they all die and Rya destroy the rest of us then having to live here without anyone by my side! And you should think the same way I do Pan, it'll help you worry less about what else is happening in the world and more about yourself.

Pan: but I just can't take this anymore though! (Holding onto head)

Bra: (Gets up and holds onto Bra to make her feel better)

Pan: it seems every day grandpa and dad has to fight someone new and someone stronger then them… why can't we just live in piece anymore? Why do we always get caught up in the middle of everything? Why can't we take action? I just don't understand! (Starts to cry)

Bra: awwww… (Comforts her) no don't do that.

(Everyone else goes up to Pan to comfort her)

Chi-Chi: your dad and grandpa will be back shortly Pan… don't you worry.

Bulma: yeah, I've known Goku long enough that he doesn't anyone to watch out for him, he'll be fine in the end.

Pan: (Crying) I sure hope so…

(The battle)

(Vegeta and Goku are shown at their maxes getting ready to pounce on Rya)

Rya: so, Vegeta you heard everything?

Vegeta: to every last breathe.

Rya: aw… I see. Then now I see that you both want to die by my hands.

Vegeta: you will be dying by ours! And ours only!

Rya: really? Well, then shall we begin?

Goku: whenever you're ready Rya.

Rya: I was ready a long time ago… (Disappears)

Goku: (Looking around)

Vegeta: (Looking around)

Goku: stay vigilante!

Vegeta: you think I don't know that!

Goku: I can hear him moving around.

Vegeta: me too, what is he trying to do?

Goku: I'm not quite sure but I don't like it.

Vegeta: (Looks around with eyes)

Goku: any moment now and he'll strike… I just know it.

(Both Vegeta and Goku back to back are shown looking around waiting for Rya)

Vegeta: (Then gets shocked) damn! How could we be so stupid! He just ran off!

Goku: what?

Vegeta: he's probably going to feast!

Goku: shit!

Vegeta: now I sense his power level! (Points toward an area where a city is near) we have to go fast now!

Goku: let's hurry!

(Both Vegeta and Goku start hightailing it toward the city)

(At the city)

Rya: (Is shown landing on a sidewalk and a mother and a girl child with a balloon is shown walking down the sidewalk) hello, there…

Mother: buzz off creep.

Rya: (puts his hand on her shoulder) I insist that you stand still…

Mother: what? What are you going to do?

Daughter: mom!

Rya: (His eyes sparkle and the mother and child go into a shock and the girl lets go of the balloon and it flies up in the air) you can hear me; this won't hurt much at all… (His eyes turn red and his fangs grow) I'm very hungry… (Is shown going forward with his mouth opened)

(Out of the city)

(Goku and Vegeta are shown flying towards the city, but then there is beam like explosion and smoke is shown coming out of the city)

Goku: oh, no! Were too late!

(They fly in as fast as possible)

(Rya is then shown looking all over the cities blasting beams out and random at anyone he sees, and there are screams in the background)

Rya: (Still with fangs and red eyes then notices people running away) (He smiles a bit) (Then flies toward them and lands on a man and starts by devouring from his head) (as he does that he blasts someone else and they fall over) (He then finishes everyone off that he was after)

(Goku and Vegeta then come in for landing right near Rya)

Rya: (Is shown on the ground eating the flesh off of a body, he then turns his head around with blood on his face and his fangs and red eyes showing)

Goku: no…

Vegeta: arrggg…. Were going to send you to Hell Rya!

Rya: (Stands up and puts his face back to normal) (He licks the blood off) I see you figured out my trick.

Goku: you've done it before, so don't expect us to fall for it again.

Rya: I'm not saying you have to Goku.

Vegeta: let's just take him out Kakorot.

Goku: yeah… why not… say why don't we do a rock scissors paper like we did with Buu?

Vegeta: if you insist Kakorot.

Rya: oh, I see…

(Goku and Vegeta stand in place and then move their hands like Rock, Scissors, and Paper)

Vegeta and Goku: (Doing movements) 1, 2, 3

(They say it over and over 2 more times)

Goku: yes! Looks like I win Vegeta.

Vegeta: is that a surprise? Fine, I could use some last minute practice of my own while I wait my turn.

Goku: that's if there is a your turn.

Vegeta: right.

Rya: alright then Goku let's see if we can finish this grudge against one another for good. You'll be next Vegeta.

Vegeta: psh…

Rya: let's do this Goku.

Goku: I'm ready. (He allows energy to go around himself a bit) a good power up never hurt.

Rya: whatever you say Goku. (Gets into fighting pose) now unlike the other cities I have demolished this one still has living people in it, so I suggest you be careful Goku.

Goku: we'll be fine…

Rya: so it begins.

Goku: (Smirks)

(They both run up to each other with Goku sparkling electricity around him and they are shown punching and kicking each other getting hit and recuperating fast)

Vegeta: show offs…

(Goku and Rya are shown fighting using many styles of martial arts combat back and forth)

Vegeta: (Looks up at the sky) Mind: the sun is going down… it's almost dark… a battle in the dark seems different then others we've had…

(Goku and Rya continue exchanging punches and kicks toward one another)

Goku: (Stops moving and then shoots a beam toward Rya)

Rya: (Knocks it into a building) (Unaware that Goku was coming right toward him as he did so and is being dragged forward)

Goku: (Holds onto Rya and they fly right through a building with people in it out the other side)

Rya: (Punches Goku across the face)

Goku: (Gets better and then kicks Rya in the chin making him fly up into the air)

Rya: (Flips to the top of a building and stands on it)

Goku: (Comes flying up to it and lands on it)

(They stand up there staring at each other)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: what the hell are they doing now?

Trunks: father… (Comes walking over holding onto his arm)

Vegeta: Trunks… so there you are…

Trunks: I'm sorry dad me and Goten's fusion didn't work like we had hoped it would

Vegeta: that's fine Trunks… this is me and Kakorot's battle anyway.

Trunks: but father we have to help!

Vegeta: all you guys do it get in the way!

Trunks: but dad…

Vegeta: ever since Baby you all have been lacking. After we are finished with Rya I expect full training from you!

Trunks: but dad me and Goten are both Super Sayian 4 we did a lot of training these past 12 years!

Vegeta: well, put even more in, even higher then what you had been doing. I give you and Goten the permission to use the Gravity room.

Trunks: well, we did use it before…

Vegeta: what? Without my permission!

Trunks: sorry dad.

Vegeta: it has private things in there!

Trunks: well, we weren't much for the tour dad.

Vegeta: I'll let you off this time Trunks, but only because I'm your father.

(The battle)

Rya: (Jumps into the air and right toward Goku hitting at his side)

Goku: (Blocks the attack)

Rya: (Grabs Goku and throws him into another building) (Rya then takes flight after Goku in the building)

(In the building)

Person: excuse me, grayed haired person may you please tell me why you are in our business?

Goku: (Doesn't say anything)

Person: I am talking to you, you buffoon either get out now or identify yourself!

Goku: run to the back of the room.

Person: what?

Rya: (Comes busting through the window next to where Goku came through)

Person: everyone! To the back of the room! (Runs away screaming with others)

Rya: (Jumps forward at Goku and Goku punches him in the face)

(They exchange more punches and kicks)

(As they fight a helicopter comes up to the window)

News Reporter: (From the chopper) (With camera pointed toward Rya and Goku) as you can all see before you, the evil Cape man and what appears to be a man with grey long hair and a green like vest or suit on are fighting each other to what appears to be to the death…

(Chi-Chi's)

Krillian: (Watching TV) it's on TV!

(Everyone comes running in and sees Goku fighting Rya)

Pan: Grandpa!

Yamcha: Goku!

Videl: wow!

Chi-Chi: you can do it Goku! Kick his ass! (Yelling)

Tien: wow, Goku looks to be doing a pretty good job.

Bra: you can do it Mr. Goku!

(The battle)

News Reporter: I've seen this all before but never like this, is this amazing on how close we've gotten to the fight. Good vs. Evil!

(People in the city are shown watching the news report on the giant monitors in the city)

Man: it's the Cape Man guy! I believe he said his name was Rya, when I watched the tournament on TV.

Woman: and who's the other guy?

Man: I think that's Goku.

Man # 2: Goku! That guy is like my biggest idol! Man I love to see what his hair looks like every time I see him, you know he made the cover of best hair weekly once.

Man: I'm not surprised.

Woman # 2: he's such a dream boat!

(The battle)

Goku: (Punches Rya across the room into the building bathrooms)

Rya: (Smashes threw stalls)

Goku: (Does a stomp on Rya)

Rya: (Shoots a beam giving Goku a mere flesh wound)

Goku: (Picks up Ryan and Dunks his head into the toilet breaking it on impact)

Rya: (Quickly flips up back to his feet and punches Goku threw other stalls and threw a wall into another bathroom where people are standing around in)

(They all scream and run out)

Rya: (Kicks Goku into a stall and he dunks Goku's head into one of them) arrggg!

Goku: (Grabs Rya by the head while his own head is being dunked and he pulls Rya forward threw another wall into a meeting room)

(A meeting amongst people is going on)

Rya: (Fall on the table and everyone looks all weirded out)

Goku: (Comes running in)

Rya: (Puts his hand together and shoots a blast at Goku)

Goku: (Puts his arms in block formation)

Rya: (Shoots many beams at an advancing Goku as he keeps blocking) (Rya jumps off the table)

Goku: (Smashes the table as he punches it down)

(The people are all screaming and are like "What the?")

Goku: (Jumps for Rya flying himself and Rya into a few more rooms of the workplace)

(The helicopter outside the windows follows them closely)

TV Reporter: are you getting this?

Cameraman: oh yeah!

TV Reporter: great this will make me number 1! Pilot keep following them!

Pilot: yes, sir!

(In the building Rya and Goku are fighting yet again)

(People from the work building are shown from their cubicles watching the fight)

Rya: were drawing quite the crowd! (While exchanging punches)

Goku: yeah I noticed…

Rya: let me fix that. (His eye glows a bit as he is about to shoot a laser)

Goku: no! (Gets in the way of the blast as it happens) (He is hit by it) (Goku falls to the ground looking down for the count)

Rya: ha! I finally got you Goku… (Walks up to him) your one of my best non-drone fights and you even had me worried a bit. But I can see now that I will always win no matter what. (Forms a beam with his hand) good bye Goku.

Goku: (Suddenly his face is shown and he is smiling)

Rya: what?

Goku: (Flips up and kicks Rya right through the work building windows falling out of it)

(From helicopter)

TV Reporter: are you getting this?

Cameraman: it's caught!

TV Reporter: oh, yeah!

(Battle)

Rya: (Is shown falling toward the ground and then right in the road causing a crater)

Goku: (Stands at the hole in the window looking down at Rya, he then jumps out the hole himself and lands on his feet next to Rya) so, what were you saying about finally beating me?

Rya: (While in the crater) well, Goku I hope you know this is only round 1 of the final battle. There are plenty more battles where this came from! (Gets up from the crater and dusts himself off, his shirt and what he has on is completely ripped, so he takes them off to show off his stomach) now we start round 2!

Goku: wow, your power increased a little bit as you took that off.

Rya: it has a bit of weight attached to them.

Goku: not as high as the one I wear.

Rya: I know.

Goku: I know, you know.

(Helicopter)

TV Reporter: (looking down at them from where he is at) to every one tuning in, Cape man and the gray haired man are still fighting. At this moment they appear to be talking to each other. But I am sure at any moment another powerful attack will be brought forward.

(Chi-Chi's house)

Pan: kill him Grandpa!

Roshi: you got him Goku.

Bulma: I wonder where everyone else is. Vegeta and Trunks… I hope their okay…

Krillian: there fine… Goku is just taking his turn at the moment.

Bulma: I figured as much.

Yamcha: well, it seems at this moment they're just talking.

Tien: they will be fighting any minute now.

(The battle)

Goku: so what is your next tactic Rya?

Rya: I'm still working one, but I have a pretty good idea on what it may be…

Goku: what exactly is it?

Rya: I'll let you figure it out on your own.

Goku: you love your secrets don't you?

Rya: more then life it self.

Goku: (Smirks)

Rya: (Also smirks)

(They then fly toward each other and continue to exchange punches and kicks)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: looks like Kakorot already has this in the bag.

Trunks: yeah.

Goten: (Comes flying over) I can barely walk…

Trunks: glad to see you can still move.

Goten: nice to see you to Trunks. What's going on?

Trunks: the battle is heating up.

Goten: good, then we should fuse again here pretty soon and help.

Vegeta: I don't think so! Kakorot and I have a bet, he just won it at 1st and then I go in.

Goten: really?

Trunks: he's not joking.

Goten: I can tell…

Vegeta: I just need the right moment and I'll go in.

(Goku and Rya are shown fighting)

Narrator: (As they fight) so the battle commences in a populated area and Goku and Rya continue their bloody ongoing. In the end who will come out victorious in this supposed final battle? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2…

Scenes: Next time on Z2 Goku and Rya continue their battle to the finish and are being filmed at the same time. What will come of these on lookers? Stay tuned!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 14: The camera feud.


	14. Dragonball Z2 Episode 14: The camera feu

Dragonball Z2 Episode 14: The camera feud.

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2 Goku and Rya continued what is supposed to be the final battle. The battle was fought all over, even inside a public restroom, the city was Goku and Rya's playground and everyone in it were like grains of sound. In the end there was no real victor, but will there be one anytime soon? And will Vegeta get his chance to fight against the maniacal Drone? Find out today on Z2.

(Rya and Goku are shown fighting and exchanging a variety of different punches and kicks towards one another)

(News Helicopter)

Reporter: man this just keeps getting better and better! (The cameraman is shown looking at Rya and Goku fighting) Mr. Hector I think we can move a bit closer.

Pilot: but, Leroy we can't! If we moves any closer those 2 will blow us straight to hell!

Reporter: oh, come on! Everyone knows not to mess with Leroy Ju-tong the number 1 news anchor on television!

Pilot: it's too risky!

Reporter: Mr. Hector, I am all about risks I've been taking risks for years, on this station and I say we go closer!

Pilot: what ever you say, sir but don't you tell my children when their dad is dead that it was his fault he died!

Leroy: okay, Mr. Hector.

(The Helicopter starts moving in closer to the battle)

(Goku and Rya battling)

Goku: (Stops moving and then starts launching beams at Rya)

Rya: (Puts his elbows together and blocks a lot of the moves and uses his elbows to hit them)

Goku: (Speeds around Rya and then appears in back of him and blows a big… big beam right at Rya without him even noticing)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhh!(Is hit with the beam)

(There is flashing light)

Leroy: (From helicopter) oh, yeah! This is beautiful! This is one of the best shots in my whole career!

Cameraman: wow! (Looking at the explosion of light)

Pilot: (Is sweating)

(Goku)

Goku: (Looking around for Rya as the smoke is still clearing) (Goku is in the smoke now)

Rya: (Appears in the back of Goku in the smoke and grabs onto him by his neck)

Goku: ahhhh! (Trying to throw him off)

(Helicopter)

Leroy: did you see that! Now it's a big struggle! You better be getting this mister Camera man!

Cameraman: I never miss a shot.

(Chi-Chi's)

(Everyone watching the broadcast on TV)

Krillian: come on Goku! Get him off you back!

Pan: Grandpa!

Mr. Satan: get him Goku! Show him whose boss!

(Fight)

Rya: (Holding onto Goku) let me try something new Goku!

Goku: huh? Oh, no!

Rya: ahhhh! (A bright light covers Rya and then there is an explosion hitting Goku)

(Vegeta/Goten./Trunks)

Goten: dad!

Trunks: shit! Did Rya just blow up!

Vegeta: if he did, it didn't kill Rya he is still alive and well, he must have just blown up with energy.

Goten: do any of you guys sense my dad!

Vegeta: I believe Kakorot is hiding his power because he is in instant transmission.

Goten: are you sure?

Vegeta: Kakorot wouldn't be beaten that easily.

Goten: (Chuckles) yeah, I know. I don't know why I was worried.

(Rya)

Rya: (Is shown standing in the air)

(You see the landscapes in front of him and then Goku appears in front of Rya and punches him square in the face)

Rya: (Is shown flying back into a building)

(Helicopter)

Leroy: I love this Cape man guy, he can so make a great wipeout!

Pilot: haven't you gotten enough footage?

Leroy: no! I hope you know I am getting this all live. You're lucky no one can really hear us unless I turn on the microphone.

Pilot: well, I think the people would rather be watching something else, rather then the possibility of their deaths!

Leroy: show some faith here, Mr. Hector good always prevails. So I can have a great story to share with everyone on the station and the world and then make millions more dollars! And be known as the most famous reporter who ever lived!

Pilot: so, you're saying you don't care about anyone's lives in this? You just here for a good story, to become famous?

Leroy: hey, anything to get food on the table, isn't that right Mr., Cameraman?

Cameraman: whatever you say boss.

Leroy: see he agrees with me.

Pilot: arrggg…

Leroy: don't you dare think about turning this chopper around because if you do I'll make sure you never work in flight ever again.

Pilot: (He doesn't say anything further)

(Rya and Goku)

Rya: (Comes straight out of the building and right for Goku and they get into their combat fight once again exchanging a variety of different things)

(Somewhere a little ways away another camera team is shown with their cameras looking toward the fight but it is many miles away from it)

Lead Reporter: damn it! This isn't good enough; Leroy Ju-Tong of the channel 5 news team always gets the better shots! I mean I have a whole camera crew and he just has one! And he's number 1 on the slots!

Cameraman: sir, we have to think of a counter measure here.

Monty the reporter: I know… maybe we should take a chopper out their and do sneaky shots while his copper moves around, I'll make sure he doesn't see us and then I'll get all the shots and channel 4 will become number 1!

Crewmen: yeah!

Monty: alright then, guys prepare the chopper we got a news story to deliver from the new number 1 news team in the city!

(They all make their way to a chopper)

(Rya)

(Rya and Goku continue their fight)

(Big monitors shown in city of fight)

(The People watching)

Sharpener: (From DBZ Orange Star High School) isn't that… isn't that, that freak Gohan's dad from Highschool.

Eraser: (Married to Sharpener) I remember him!

Sharpener: his dad is a real hero. I still can't believe he got Videl though!

Eraser: (Looks at Sharpener)

Sharpener: but I am glad I got you, honey! (Chuckles)

Eraser: (Smirks)

(Someone else is shown, Launch from Dragonball)

Launch: (Older, in her blue haired form) isn't that little Goku? He's sure aged a lot over the years… look at that grey hair… I should really visit Kami house more often.

(Rya and Goku)

Goku: (Blasts out many beams at Rya one after the other)

Rya: (Runs right into the beams as Goku does it and make's sure he defends himself, he then comes out of the smoky area where the beams came from and Goku moved out of the way and kicked Rya in the stomach with his knee)

Goku: (Looks at Rya)

Rya: arrggg…. (The wind is knocked out of him) you… you…. I didn't even see that coming…

Goku: I'm so used to the little smoke trick that I kind of figured out all the moves you and the other villains had, I don't fall for it anymore.

Rya: you're the one who caused the smoke to come though, not me!

Goku: oh, well oh well.

Rya: shut up Goku; let's just get on with this!

Goku: right. (He powers up a little bit more without making a sound smirking)

(Leroy's chopper)

Leroy: I love it when they do that!

(In the other battle ground where the others were beat up bad)

Gohan: (Is shown on the ground from the corner of his eye with blood trailing down his side, his eyes open) ahhhh… my head… (He then slowly gets back up) why am I alive still? (He looks at himself and notices part of his shirt is gone) damn… I have a big pain going through my chest.

(Remembering back to episode 12)

Rya: now, after you all are dead which will be soon, I will go after the others finish them off and then I will make the command for the rest of my race to come here, and we will be harvesting from this planet almost clean.

Goku: (Looks less shocked)

Gohan: I won't let you do that! (Goes for Rya)

Rya: (Grabs him by the face and lays a punch right in his gut)

Gohan: (Gasping for breath)

Kabito Kai: Gohan!

Rya: (Bangs him to the ground)

(Back to episode 14)

Gohan: oh, yeah that's what happened. I feel so disoriented.

Piccolo: Gohan…

Gohan: huh? Piccolo!

Piccolo: (Is shown floating in the air with his clothing under his cape and head piece on) your dad is off fighting Rya.

Gohan: yeah, I thought I felt a power coming from that direction. (Points toward the east direction)

Piccolo: I've noticed something about Rya I think he's keeping even more secrets from us then we think.

Gohan: the man's full of secrets Piccolo.

18: (Comes flying over and lands holding onto her shoulder) I've felt it too Gohan.

Gohan: glad to see your alright 18. what exactly kind of secret are you two thinking of.

18: that's just it, we don't know.

Piccolo: it wouldn't be a secret if we knew, I mean I know he's hiding one, but of course I don't know.

Oub: (Comes flying over with a mark on his face) well, whatever other hidden powers he has I'm going to make sure it doesn't last.

Gohan: what exactly are you planning Oub, we can't stop him.

Kabito Kai: (Flies over) he's right Oub; none of us can stop him. Well maybe I can ask the Elder Kai if he knows of what secrets Rya maybe hiding from us. (He then makes a motion with his head and starts to speak) ancestor! Ancestor!

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Elder Kai: huh? Huh? Oh, Kabito Kai it's you, how's everything on Earth?

Kabito Kai: you mean you haven't been watching?

Elder Kai: of course not! I'm an old man I need some sleep every once in awhile!

Kabito Kai: well, no matter listen all isn't going to well here, at least for us, but we need to see if we can prevent something before it happens.

Elder Kai: and what might that be?

Kabito Kai: ancestor I ask that you look into the race of the drones and see if you can dig up any secrets that they may have that, can help in destroying us.

Elder Kai: that takes while I hope you; know it's not going to take me like 5 minutes if that's what you think, so you had better be patient if I am to do such an assignment. I'll look as hard as I can twice even if I have to.

Kabito Kai: excellent ancestor, and thank you.

Elder Kai: ah, ah, alright. Now let me sleep and then I'll look into it alight! And don't bother me!

Kabito Kai: I won't sir you have my word.

(Back to Earth)

Kabito Kai: it's been taken care of.

Gohan: good, maybe this will help us take out Rya easier if we know what secrets he's hiding. Now I sense them all in the eastern direction that is where we should head, I also sense Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks there as well so let's meet up with them.

(Everyone agrees and makes their way to the east)

(Chi-Chi's house)

(The others are shown watching the News Broadcast and Leroy is talking)

Leroy: if you are just tuning back in, the battle to end all battles is upon us, me and my brave 2 man team have entered grounds which may end our lives, but we are so brave that we are willing to risk our lives to give you up to minute information right in front of you as these 2 powerful beings fight one another.

(The others watching the news)

Yamcha: Goku! Go Goku!

Chi-Chi: Yamcha! Not so loud! My ears might explode if I keep hearing that.

Yamcha: I'm just trying to cheer for Goku! The more I cheer the better it seems Goku is doing.

Pan: (Is looking worried)

Videl: don't worry Pan, maybe we should join Mr. Yamcha in his training as well. What do you say?

Pan: you… you guys can do it without me…

Videl: okay, but this could really help grandpa out.

Pan: you guys can go ahead I don't really want to.

Videl: (She feels sorry for Pan) okay…

(Leroy's Chopper at the battle)

Leroy: (Holding onto his microphone) before I let this microphone go for awhile and let you guys watch, I would just like to say, good-bye to all if I don't make it! And thank you all for watching! (Puts down his Microphone) Yes! Now after this I'll be considered a hero!

Pilot: but you said you may die!

Leroy: I won't everyone respects me! Rya won't lay one finger on me or us. The ratings will sky rocket and I'll make those bastards at channel 4 look even worse then they already do!

Cameraman: perfect plan boss!

Leroy: I'm glad you see things my way Mr. Cameraman.

Pilot: I still think you're a fool, Leroy!

Leroy: oh, you're just jealous Mr. Hector.

(Monty's Helicopter moving in only sneaking around the other side of the building where Goku and Rya are fighting)

Monty: alright I see a good shot of those 2 fighting! I think this might be the best shots I've seen in my whole career! Cameramen turn on your cameras.

Cameramen: yes sir!

Monty: I'm going to blow Leroy and his station right out of the water! Okay broadcast live!

Tech man: okay Mr. Monty! (He moves a few dials and is now broadcasted live)

Monty: okay and welcome back all my loyal viewers as we are now 1st hand exclusively showing you, the battle between Hero and Menace! This is a deadly story unfolding and I'm brining it to you for free! Just look out there and see what these 2 powerful beings are doing that none of use can ever dream of doing. And indeed the man you see with the grey hair is Goku the savior of this planet! And now it looks as if he will save us again as well, I'll let you guys watch as I stay quite for awhile, I'll be back to check in with in the hour on this dawn hour. (He puts down his microphone) excellent! Now people are going to be going nuts over my news story!

Tech man: umm… Mr. Monty I hope you do know that this isn't an exclusive story.

Monty: make the public think that it is! And they will only tune in to your story on your network.

Tech man: but sir… Leroy Ju-Tong has been covering this story for a long time now, we are little but late everyone is watching his broadcast not ours.

Monty: that is a lie! There are a lot of people that watch our station!

Tech man: I don't know sir…

Monty: just keep with the technical issues and don't worry about anything else Tech man!

Tech man: okay sir…

(Leroy's chopper)

Leroy: (sitting down paying attention to the fight is then touched on the shoulder by the cameraman) ahhhh! Mr. Cameraman don't startle me like that again!

Cameraman: I'm sorry sir, it's just I noticed someone flying around in a chopper in the back of this fight and just thought you should know.

Leroy: What? What other- oh… I see Monty of the Channel 4 news team… he's trying to steal my story! Like always he does this! I won't let him get away with that!

Cameraman: what do you intend to do sir?

Leroy: (Smirks) you'll see. Mr. Hector, we seem to have a sneaker in the back you think you can just fly toward that chopper back there.

Pilot: what is it you want me to do?

Leroy: just fly back there and I'll let you know. And cameraman keep pointing towards the fight I don't want people noticing he chopper moving much.

Cameraman: got it sir!

(Rya and Goku)

Goku: (Dodging a lot of Rya's attacks)

Rya: please so stop moving! (Trying to hit Goku)

Goku: I don't think so! But… (Stops and blasts a beam right in front of Rya's face)

Rya: whoa! (Is hit by the beam)

Goku: I decided to change my mind.

(Vegeta/Goten/Trunks)

Vegeta: at this rate I may never get a turn! Kakorot is always the one who seems to get to fight to the finish! I never get my chance!

Goten: well, at least you won't have to Vegeta.

Trunks: yeah dad.

Vegeta: you don't get it! I do want to fight this drone! He killed the Murdockish, I should be the one who finishes him off for good!

Trunks: dad as of right now I think that we can sit back and relax.

Goten: do you guys really think that my dad will win?

Trunks: of course Goten.

Goten: great! Thanks!

Vegeta: (Is grinding his teeth together) Mind: I want my turn up there!

(The battle)

Rya: (Recouped from the attack) that was a lucky shot Goku.

Goku: (Smirks) glad you think so.

Rya: (Noticing the choppers) I am really getting sick of these helicopters watching us and hovering around us!

Goku: well, Rya don't you see? You and I are famous right now, you know if people are watching us then the more publicity you'll receive Rya you will be remembered forever. Even when you're dead.

Rya: (looking and then smiling) very funny Goku.

Goku: (Smiles)

Rya: I hope you know I plan to live for a few million years before I decide to leave this plain for good.

Goku: if that's what you believe Rya then I won't argue.

Rya: I'm happy to hear that Goku or should I say Kakorot.

Goku: you've been changing on and off with that all day, why don't you make up your mind?

Rya: some points I'm satisfied others I am not.

Goku: interesting way to think Rya.

Rya: yeah I suppose so.

Goku: alright let's go!

Rya: right behind you!

(They continue their fight)

(Monty's chopper)

Monty: these shots are perfect! Everyone at home must be stunned by this!

Cameraman: umm… Monty sir, that Leroy guy's chopper is tailing us.

Monty: what? But how? Pilot I thought you said you were excellent at stealthy approaches!

Pilot: in the infantry I was! This is a helicopter it is quite different then just my body.

Money: ah, damn!

(Leroy's chopper)

Leroy: (On a megaphone) leave this area now Monty!

Monty: (Oh his megaphone from his chopper) this is my story now Leroy!

Leroy: you can't steal my already claimed story Monty! You know that's against regulations on both our stations!

Monty: well, I'm willing to bend the rules to show the people of this city that this is a life or death situation I'm sure the board would agree!

Leroy: whatever you say Monty! (Goes back in the chopper and goes to the pilot) ram their back.

Pilot: but Mr. Ju-Tong I can't just-

Leroy: do it!

Pilot: (Puts on his eyeglasses from the chopper and then presses accelerate)

(Monty's chopper)

Monty: I don't know what he plans to do but I think-

(There is a rumble in the back because Leroy hit it with his chopper)

Monty: what the hell is he doing? Leroy! You crazy maniac! You've always been crazy!

(Leroy's chopper)

Leroy: again!

Pilot: (Excels toward the chopper and hits it again)

(Leroy's chopper keeps on hitting Monty's again and again)

(Monty's chopper)

Monty: is he trying to kill us all?

Cameraman: looks that way.

Monty: well, 2 can play at that! Mr. Pilot let loose the spikes!

Tech man: we have spikes in the back of this helicopter?

Monty: your one of the people that supplied us with them.

Tech man: oh…

Monty: let them loose!

Pilot # 2: yes sir! (Presses a button)

(Leroy's chopper)

Leroy: maybe those hits will teach him to stay out of my news zone!

(Then they hear something hitting the window like rain and then they look and see spikes hitting the window and causing cracks)

Leroy: what in the world!

Pilot: if those things break through then we are going to lose control and fall right to our dooms!

Leroy: not if I can help it! (He goes to a device and presses many buttons in a row) there! See if he can take that!

(Monty's chopper)

Monty: pretty soon he'll be right out of the sky!

(Water suddenly starts spraying in from the side into the chopper)

Monty: he's using the hose!

Tech man: he sure is.

Leroy: (on his megaphone) how does it feel to be drenched in the ratings Monty?

Monty: arrggg….

Pilot # 2: sir, we can't take that much water we will fall right out of the sky with that kind of weight!

Monty: that's it! Change course!

Pilot # 2: what?

Monty: turn around and let's counter him.

Pilot # 2: but- but sir-

Monty: just do it!

Pilot # 2: (Swerves the stick around bit and makes the chopper turn around completely looking toward Leroy's chopper)

(Leroy's chopper)

Leroy: (Shocked and screaming and so is the Pilot and Cameraman showing their teeth in shock) what in the world is he doing?

(Monty's chopper)

Monty: go forward!

Pilot # 2: I won't argue. (Pushing forward on the stick)

(Leroy's chopper)

Leroy: he wants a game of chicken he'll get a game of chicken! Mr. Hector go forward, we'll play his game!

Pilot: (Is hesitant but then goes forward)

(Both choppers go toward each other and Monty and Leroy are shown on split screens and then as they are about to hit they go up and do a flip backwards opposite the way they were going)

(Chi-Chi's house)

Krillin: these helicopters seem like they are moving around like crazy!

Bulma: interesting.

Bra: maybe it's some kind of feud.

(Rya and Goku)

Rya: (Is punching at Goku and so is Goku)

Goku: (Stops) Ka-mae-ha-mae-ha! (Shoots his grey wave and it goes toward Rya, Rya grab a hold of it and is trying to repel it)

Rya: arrggg…. (Holding onto the beam and then making it fly toward the air)

Goku: (Disappears)

Rya: huh? (Looks upward and sees Goku reaching his beam and he hits it back full force)

Rya: (Doesn't even see it and it hits him with incredible speed into the ground)

Goku: (Floats down to Rya)

Rya: (Is shown in the ground again)

Goku: (Lands on the ground near him)

Rya: (Opens his eyes) you're no fair Goku. (He gets up and dusts himself off) I really think I should have seen that coming.

Goku: well… I guess you didn't that time.

Rya: I guess your right Goku. (He looks into the air at the orange sky) look Goku, its beautiful… sun set is so peaceful.

Goku: (Stands there looking)

Rya: if only all days were like this, the beauty of the sun the star in the sky as it enters new territory for it to cover. It's so peaceful and beautiful as it sits in the sky. But you know what, if something were to happen to that beautiful star… then all hell would break loose, the world would end. I represent that star Goku.

Goku: hmmm….

Rya: I represent the next billion years. The next billion years before the world ends. I'm growing attached to this planet I think after you're gone Goku, I think I'll stay here, my race can tend to themselves without me. But they don't know what they are missing. But I just have to say one thing, thank the kais we don't have a sun.

Goku: (Is shocked) hmmm… no sun…

(The choppers)

(Leroy)

Leroy: (Is shown sitting down near the cameraman) I just couldn't do it…

Cameraman: that was a bold move Mr. Ju-Tong.

Leroy: you really think so?

Cameraman: I know so.

Leroy: I guess me and Monty will have to find a way to share this space.

Pilot: (From the controls) I guess so.

Leroy: good. (Stands up with Megaphone and speaks at Monty) Monty!

Monty: (On his megaphone) what?

Leroy: let's have a truce here and share this space for awhile okay!

Monty: I hope you know I don't share Leroy! But… in your case I'll make an exception, but that doesn't mean were friends now, oh no it doesn't.

Leroy: alright I don't like you either; I just think we should agree on this one thing.

Monty: fine by me, but don't steal all my shots!

Leroy: you better not steal any of my shots!

Monty: oh, now you're getting defensive! I should be the one who's defensive!

Leroy: this was my zone 1st you-

Pilot: (Is shown) oh brother.

(Goku and Rya)

(Goku and Rya are shown flying toward each other and getting back into their fist and kicking fight)

(The choppers fly around)

Narrator: the feud between networks appears to have seized for the time being, but the feud between two different races is far from over. Will Goku come out victorious or will Rya show something different? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2 Goku and Rya continue the fight to end all fights and the others arrive to see what has been going on, and it seems that Videl and the others are flying in the air, whatever for? And the Elder Kai doesn't look too happy about something, next time on Z2.

Episode 15: The battle continues…


	15. Dragonball Z2 Episode 15: The battle con

Dragonball Z2 Episode 15: The battle continues…

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2 Leroy Ju-Tong from the number 1 news team in town went up against Monty of the 2nd biggest station in town, and in the end they fought for the control of the news story, and in the end agreed to "share" the area, but it wasn't all happiness Goku and Rya continue their rampage to determine the fate of the humans and rather are not they are to be eaten, stay tuned.

(Chi-Chi's house)

(Everyone is shown watching the TV)

Leroy the news reporter from the TV: It looks as if the battle is still commencing just as fierce as it was before, this is Leroy Ju-tong giving you all the details by the hour, we are the most trusted name in news.

(Out of TV)

Krillin: yeah…. Right.

Pan: (Is shown next to the wall with a worried look on her face)

Videl: don't worry Pan; your grandpa is doing just fine.

Pan: it's not him I'm worried about though! It's dad!

Yamcha: yeah, come to think of it we haven't seen any of the others at all.

Videl: I'm… I'm sure your dad and everyone is doing fine…

Krillin: yeah, I'm sure they are all just watching Goku from the sidelines; I mean that never gets old.

Pan: but why haven't the news choppers had a shot of them?

Bulma: there wouldn't be a reason to have a shot of them; people are only interested in the fight.

Tien: yeah.

Pan: (Looking down and then in the air) Mind: daddy…

(The fight)

Rya: (Shooting two beams at Goku)

Goku: Putting his hands together and then hitting them both into each other merging them thus then hitting Rya back a bit)

Rya: arrr… (Charges toward Goku and they get into another scrabble)

(Vegeta/Goten/Trunks)

(They stand looking at the fight)

Goten: Vegeta I think Trunks and I should just fuse now.

Vegeta: (Looks at Goten) and waste my turn? I think not! I am going to go up against that Sayian killing brown haired freak and no one is going to stop me!

Trunks: but dad Goku appears to be doing a lot more damage to Rya.

Vegeta: drrr… (Grinding his teeth) I'm… I'm sure Kakorot will ask for a break then I will go in and deal with him.

Trunks: sure dad.

Vegeta: Mind: I will get my chance! I will!

(The battle)

(Goku and Rya continue to exchange punches and kicks)

Rya: (Throws a punch at Goku)

Goku: (Grabs onto Rya's arm and stops the punch) (He smiles)

Rya: arrr… let go of it!

Goku: okay. (He throws Rya by the arm into the ground) are you satisfied?

Rya: ahhhh… (Gets up and holds onto his arm) (He then starts to chuckle a little bit)

Goku: what? What's so funny?

Rya: it's just I can't believe this is going to all be over soon.

Goku: yeah me neither. (Forms a big beam with his hands and lets it go toward Rya)

Rya: (Is hit by the beam)

Goku: (Flies down to Rya in the ground and waits for him to emerge)

Rya: (Gets up and has some bloody spots and scratches and what not on his stomach and face) (He breathes a bit) your strength Goku is phenomenal.

Goku: yours was too.

Rya: was?

Goku: Rya you're becoming less of a challenge… this morning after you beat up my granddaughter… I was experiencing fright from you… we all were. But now I think I'm starting to overcome the fear you put into me.

Rya: hmm… I see. Well I didn't come here to scare you Goku I came to kill, not to scare.

Goku: I see your point. But that does not matter.

Rya: (Chuckles) so what else do you have up your sleeve Goku?

Goku: plenty. (Disappears)

Rya: huh?

Goku: (Appears behind Rya and releases a big weird grey and pink beam mix and it rams right into Rya)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(There is a big explosion)

(Chi-Chi's house)

(They are all watching the TV as all there is a blinding light covering the camera)

(Vegeta and the sons)

Vegeta: what the hell?

Trunks: whoa.

Goten: some new Super Sayian 5 powers then I guess.

Vegeta: Mind: what else does a Super Sayian 5 possess?

(The battle)

(The blinding light is gone)

Goku: (Is shown floating in the air looking cool in his Super Sayian 5 state)

Rya: (Is shown making gasping like sounds kind of shaking in the air) incredible…

Goku: you want to see what else I have?

Rya: (Starts to smile while in the wierded out state) sure…

Goku: then you shall receive. (He puts his hands out and then shouts out something) SPRIT SOURCE! (Sparkles come to his hands and then form a beam that morphs into another version of Goku except it is not skin it is a ball of light in the form of Goku)

(Chi-Chi's house)

Krillin: what in the world?

(The battle)

Goku: go! (The form of Goku goes straight down to Ryan and goes right through him like a ghost passing through your body would and when it went through Rya jolted back onto the ground)

Rya: (Eyes are wide)

Goku: (Stands right next to Rya on the ground)

Rya: (Is unable to move)

Goku: nifty trick wasn't it?

Rya: (Mouth is open and eyes are wide he is also shaking)

Goku: I can't waste my time on you… you know just leave this planet and don't come back! I have no idea why I would be sparing you, but do it!

Rya: (Still in his shock like state)

Goku: whatever… (Turns around and begins to walk away)

Rya: no…

Goku: (Turn his head around) how are you able to do that? That attack stuns you for a long time…

Rya: never… (Still wide eyed) is that the best… the best you can do?

Goku: you still want to fight after that?

Rya: is it the best? (Gets up slowly) as of right now nothing can stop me or stand in my way… we will be eating tonight! And Goku you are the main course.

Goku: (Chuckles) whatever you say Rya… I was going to spare you but it seems like you just can't give up. Oh well I'll make sure Vegeta doesn't get his turn at the fight.

Rya: (Stands up in his fighting pose)

Goku: alright let's go.

(The others Gohan and them flying to Rya and Goku's location)

Gohan: (Heading the group of everyone in the air) (Looks ahead) good… were almost there.

Piccolo: yes I can see it as well.

Oub: good it's about time.

(Everyone continues to fly toward Rya and Goku and then they see Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks and land down next to them)

Goten: (Turns and looks at them) Gohan!

Gohan: hi, Goten.

Trunks: we were wondering if you guys were ever going to get here, in one piece that is.

Gohan: no were fine, but how's dad doing?

Goten: he's doing great Rya is hardily even a challenge anymore.

Gohan: ha, that's good to hear.

Trunks: the battle should be over in no time.

Vegeta: the battle is not over till I say it's over! I am going to get my turn!

Goten: why do you want to fight him so much?

Vegeta: because his race killed Sayians! The murdokish were honorable men and women and they crushed them! Now I think it's time I get vengeance.

Trunks: but Goku's a Sayian he can get the revenge for you.

Vegeta: Kakorot didn't know the Murdokish he didn't even no any other Sayians either. He's a fool.

Piccolo: do you really think you can even put a dent into him Vegeta?

Vegeta: psh… like I'd want your opinion on the matter.

Piccolo: why can't you just accept the fact that Goku is far beyond you?

Vegeta: because I can't keep letting him be the one who saves the day. I need a shine in that stone!

Piccolo: Vegeta you do know that Goku is a Super Sayian 5…and you really think that a Super Sayian 4 can stop Rya?

Vegeta: yes…

Piccolo: how?

Vegeta: because a Super Sayian is not something you can get from just ordinary training, you have to train in the dragon world or a dimension that supports the Super Sayian 5. It is impossible to unlock without the proper training, so in other words you can train all you want here but you will never become a Super Sayian 5, you can only strengthen the Super Sayian 4. So I could still beat him in this form, because I have done non stop training and have become more powerful as a Super Sayian 4.

Piccolo: I see…

Gohan: you argue a good point Vegeta but I don't see a reason why that would have to be done, I think my father has this in the bag.

Vegeta: that may be what you think but I believe there will be something more… soon.

Kabito Kai: we already have the Elder Kai looking into this matter so I hope to the kai's above us that there are no new secrets that are with Rya.

18: that would be more like a miracle…

(The battle)

Goku: (Punches Rya in the face and he falls back a bit)

Rya: (Tries to go forward but Goku punches him right in the stomach and salvia comes out and he gasps) (He then holds onto his stomach after Goku stopped)

Goku: you given up yet?

Rya: ….ahhhrrr… (Shoots a beam at Goku)

Goku: (Dodges it)

Rya: (Breathing)

Goku: (Disappears and reappears in front of Rya and swipes him across the face smack into the ground) how many times are you going to fall into the ground?

Rya: (gets up) as many times as I need to! (Blasts beams all at Rya, a non stop beam throwing fest)

Goku: (Speeds around dodging as many beams as he can and moving forward toward Rya at the same time)

Rya: (Shoots the beams out)

Goku: (Lays another punch into Rya's stomach)

Rya: (Once again holding onto his stomach)

Goku: I'll have plenty more of those coming if you don't leave this planet now!

Rya: Goku… it would be a mistake to spare me… I may not be strong enough alone to kill you but think if there were 100's of me!

Goku: (Stands there)

Rya: exactly… what happened to the Goku that wanted to kill me? Why do you suddenly want to spare me? Is it because you feel sorry for me? Or is it because you'd feel just as bad as me if you were to kill me? I know you more then you know yourself Goku… I know you haven't killed almost a single enemy in your life…

Goku: there have been some Rya….

Rya: yes I know… but you have spared most… because you never defeated Frieza, it was future Trunks. You also never killed Nappa, or Vegeta. You've only killed a select few things… you're weak, pathetic, a hideous sham to the Sayian race!

Goku: what do you care, you're not a Sayian!

Rya: but I catch up on all histories of the universe… Kakorot!

Goku: now you're back into the Kakorot name now.

Rya: and with the knowledge I know… well I need to show some respect to the races and planets I have knowledge about and respect their customs, such as a Sayian, I know of their nature… therefore I support their ideals.

Goku: a Sayian does not have to be a ruthless killer! There were good and bad Sayians just like humans!

Rya: yes, I suppose… your father Bardock wasn't pure evil… so I suppose you're right.

Goku: so you know of my real father as well?

Rya: yes… it's not because I know you that I learned that knowledge… it's because I met him.

Goku: (Goes through a shock sequence)

Rya: your father was one of the Murdokish clan member… well… before he became an elite Sayian fighter…

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: what?

(Goku)

Rya: yes…

Goku: but Vegeta said all the Murdokish were killed?

Rya: they weren't… well… actually they were… it's just he was lucky…

Goku: so then… does that mean you were at the Murdokish massacre as well?

Rya: yes… I was the head liner…

(There is a shock sequence between Goku and Vegeta)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Getting angry) that bastard! Now I have the biggest reason for killing him about the Murdokish, he was there!

Rya: yes… me and my insidious 6 well 5 because I was one of them or am one of them… and we ravaged the murdokish… Frieza was even there and he encountered us…

(Vegeta:

Vegeta: Frieza? But he never spoke of this at all…

(Goku)

Rya: he was afraid of us all… that is probably why he didn't speak of it…

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Shouting down to Rya) you're damn lying!

(Goku)

Rya: I would not lie… it's the truth. And you Sayians are lucky that we didn't complete the mission on Vegeta or things would have been dire for you…. Wait a minute? Things were always dire for you Sayians! Frieza blew up your damn planet, so really he aided us in our mission, we did not want to destroy the planet but he killed the people.

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: arrggg… he will be mine!

(Goku)

Goku: all of that is in the past Rya, and I have no affiliation with it what so ever… I don't even remember my father at all or anything back on Vegeta. And since that occurred none of its history matters to me… but Vegeta on the other hand might think otherwise of that fact, I believe he wants to kill you very badly Rya.

Rya: then why doesn't he try it? I'm ready for him!

Goku: don't worry we have the bet still going on.

Rya: I see. Well Vegeta will die next anyway.

Goku: you still think you are going to win this battle?

Rya: no… I know I'm going to win this battle.

Goku: hmm… whatever you say Rya.

Rya: (Smiles)

(Now they get into their fight once again)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Trying to contain himself) that bastard… I'll kill him! I'll teach him to mess with a Sayian! (Clenching his fists together until blood starts dripping out)

Trunks: (Looking at his hand) dad!

Vegeta: shut up!

Trunks: okay, I guess you don't care about the bloody hand.

Vegeta: damn right I don't!

(Chi-Chi's house)

Krillin: it's about time the fight started again!

Videl: good!

(The cameraman on the TV then points his camera toward Gohan and Vegeta and the others)

Pan: daddy!

Videl: Gohan!

Chi-Chi: my Gohan is alive! Oh thank heavens!

Yamcha: yeah I knew they would be alive.

Tien: (Smiling)

Marion: mom!

Krillin: yeah I know she's alive and well Marion.

Marion: oh, that makes me feel much better. (Hugging Krillin)

Valese: (Sees Goten) Goten!

Chi-Chi: my Goten is alive too!

Valese: he looks so cute right now.

Chi-Chi: I know doesn't he?

Pan: (Is happy) dad, grandpa, and uncle are okay. That fixes a lot of pains in my system.

(The battle)

Goku: (Runs in for another punch but this time Rya turns the tables on Goku and grabs a hold of Goku's arm)

Rya: let's see how you like it you ass hole! (Throws Goku into the ground making another crater)

(The others)

Gohan: how in the world did he do that?

Vegeta: that doesn't make sense.

(The battle)

Rya: (Starts shooting big beams at the crater and it hits Goku)

(The smoke clears)

Goku: (Appears kind of flustered and surprised on the side of Rya) where did that come from all of the sudden?

Rya: (Smiles) Goku… I've only shown you a 3rd of what I possess as my power.

Goku: what?

Rya: there is more…

(Kabito Kai's planet)

Elder Kai: (Eyes closed concentrating looking into the drone race for information) (He opens his eyes) oh, my gracious! Oh, no! (Contacting Kabito Kai) Kabito Kai!

(Earth)

Kabito Kai: yes, ancestor? Have you found out anything?

Elder Kai: yes! I have just discovered a power with in the drone!

Kabito Kai: what?

(Rya)

Rya: remember this morning Goku…

(Episode 6)

(Tournament floor)

Goku: I bet you knew about Super Sayian 5 the 1st time I transformed into it!

Rya: of course I did, why wouldn't I know, plus drones have something like super Sayian as well but it is difficult to unlock. But I won't need it because you will be going down your throat shortly.

(Back to the now episode)

Rya: but of course… I guess I will need it… after all. You see Goku, when I evolved I not only became more advanced looking… I gathered new energies that make me even stronger. You have only fought 50 of my evolution stage.

Goku: what? No way!

Rya: yes! And you see all drones can become this form! The form is called the drono but I'll just call mine… Super Drone!

(There is a shock sequence between Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan and the others)

Rya: I hope you're ready! (He stands putting his hands up in the air) (He then starts to power up)

Goku: no! I can't let you do that! (Forms a beam and throws it at Rya, it hits him but nothing happens) what the hell?

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Disappears and reappears near Goku and Rya) GALIK GUN! (Shoots it out and it also hits Rya but still nothing happens)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Raising his power higher)

Goku: Vegeta let's both shoot power at him!

Vegeta: alright!

(Together Goku and Vegeta both merge their blast together one being red and the other being grey mix and they both shoot it out)

Rya: (Is hit by it but it is like a force field is trying to stop the blasts from doing even one dent)

Vegeta: he's too focuses on what he wants!

Goku: damn it! Gohan, Goten, Trunks! Everyone shoot at him now!

Gohan: right! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out a normal one)

Goten: (Also shoots a kamaehamaha)

Trunks: (Shoots a buster cannon)

(All the 3 beams travel at the same time and it Rya but again nothing happens)

Rya: arrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Having blue electricity going around him and a blue like aura)

Piccolo: arrggg… Everyone blast one at him! (Shoots a Special Beam Cannon)

18: (Power blitz a wave very big)

Oub: (Shoots out a specialty)

Kabito Kai: (Merges two of his blasts together and shoots it out to make one big beam)

(All the beams hit Rya but again nothing dents the drone as he powers up even more)

Rya: almost thereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (An explosion of blue light comes out of him)

Goku: oh, no!

(Chi-Chi's house)

Marion: daddy! What's happening?

Krillin: I don't know…

Videl: (Looks frightened)

(News chopper)

Leroy: what in holy heaven is going on here!

Cameraman: (Looks shocked)

(Rya)

Rya: (Floats there powering up still with the blue aura's surrounding him) (Rya's hair now looks as if it is beginning to point upwards toward the sky on all sides)

18: what's going on?

Oub: (Looking toward Rya)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Another flash of blue comes out and you can no longer see Rya as the blue color covers him completely all you can see is his shadow through the blue transformation sequence)

(Elder Kai)

Elder Kai: on, no! This can't be happening! I though the reason they asked me to dig up info on the drones was so they could prevent this type of thing from happening? Some assistance they were… as of right now they are doomed… oh well, Earth's had a good run… I guess.

(Rya)

Rya: (The blue starts to disappear and you can see the sky once again)

(Everyone stands in amazement as they see Rya)

Rya: (Is now shown) (He is floating in the air) (His hair is pointed straight up on all sides and his hair is blue) (He looks up and sees a bit of his hair) excellent… my favorite color.

Goku: (Looks in astonishment)

Rya: (Begins moving himself down to the ground next to Goku and the others)

(Everyone looks at Rya in fright)

Rya: (Smiles) what's with the silent treatment?

(Everyone is gasping in surprise from this new power)

Goku: no! No! I won't let you get even more powerful! (Is about to move for Rya but before he even gets one foot moved forward something happens)

Rya: (Is in front of Goku and elbowed him right in the stomach)

Goku: (Gasping) (Holding onto his stomach)

Rya: sorry Goku but I believe its Vegeta's turn.

Goku: (Falls over on the ground and turns back into a normal black haired Sayian and he is on the ground with hi eyes opened)

Goten: dad!

Gohan: father!

(Chi-Chi's house)

Pan: grandpa!

Chi-Chi: Goku! No! Go- (Faints)

OX King: (Holds onto her) oh, Chi-Chi…

Krillin: no way!

Tien: Goku…

Yamcha: ah, shit.

(The others)

Rya: so Vegeta are you ready?

Vegeta: (Looking astonished and gasping at the same time) you're… you're power…

Rya: yes… my power is astonishing isn't it? But this my friend is only the beginning.

Vegeta: arrggg… you know what? I don't give a shit if you can grow in power! I can still win!

Rya: I'm not saying you can't.

Vegeta: you're going to pay for ripping off a Sayian transformation!

Rya: ha.

Vegeta: (Prepares for battle) you better be ready drone! Because I'm not going to go easy on you one bit!

Rya: (Smiles)

(Chi-Chi's house)

(Videl and the others are watching the TV)

Bulma: Vegeta! He can't fight him!

Bra: daddy!

Chi-Chi: my poor Goku is hurt!

Tien: we have to go down there!

Krillin: and what could we do?

Tien: I don't know something!

Videl: (Looks frightened)

Valese: I can't let my Goten die down there!

Videl: hey, where's Pan?

Bulma: I think she said she went to the bathroom?

Videl: huh? (Walks to the bathroom) (Knocks on the door) Pan? (She waits for a response) hello? Pan are you in there? (She kicks down the door) (Pan is no where to be seen, but the window is open) oh no! Pan! Why the hell would you dot that! (Runs to the TV room) Pan ran off down to the battle! (Moves to the door and opens it)

Krillin: what are you going to do?

Videl: I'm getting my daughter back here safely!

Krillin: well if you're going were going too!

Videl: good I could use the help in getting that spoiled little brat. If whoever wants to come grab a hold of someone and we will fly out of here!

Everyone: right.

Videl: (Takes flight and everyone else gets situated and then flies out falling Videl)

(Pan)

Pan: (Is shown flying across the sky)

Narrator: what in the world is Pan doing? Well just as Goku was knocked out of commission Pan is now making an effort to help any way she can.

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Walking toward Rya)

Narrator: meanwhile Vegeta is up and is going to fight against the maniacal beast himself now that Goku is down and out.

Rya: (Is shown smiling a big smile)

Narrator: and Rya has become something like a Sayian a Super Drone! Find out more on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: Next time on Z2 Vegeta and Rya square off against one another as the fierce battle continues with this new and improved Rya, will Vegeta be able to end this onslaught once and for all or will Rya conquer the day by beating the 2nd most powerful warrior on Earth, be prepared for the next Z2.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 16: Rya, the Super Drone.


	16. Dragonball Z2 Episode 16: Rya, the Super

Dragonball Z2 Episode 16: Rya, the Super Drone.

Narrator: Previously on Dragonball Z2 Rya and Goku continued their battle, all seemed well for Goku as Rya was being effected by all the attacks that Goku through at him, nothing could stop the Super Sayian 5! But even with strength Rya had a secret, and that secret was a form he unlocked when he evolved, and Rya called it the "Super Drone" to show mocking of the Super Sayian, after he undergone this new transformation Goku was going in for another attack, but before he could even move one foot, Rya was there, he put a quick end to Goku with just one Elbow hit to the stomach, and now Vegeta's turn today on Dragonball Z2.

(Pan)

Pan: (Flying across the sky to the location of the battle) Mind: why am I doing this? Why didn't I listen to mom…? I… I just can't control my damn emotions! (She hyper drives it towards the location)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Rya: (Smiling) so, Vegeta what are you planning on doing in this particular battle.

Vegeta: everything that will cause you to die.

Rya: ah, good Vegeta attitude.

Vegeta: you know what drone… (Puts his middle finger up in the air toward Rya) that's what I think of you and your piece of shit race. (He puts his finger down)

Rya: gees, Vegeta you say that with such harshness.

Vegeta: I can be nothing but harsh in this case.

Rya: yes, I can see that… well I'll give you the up most respect even though you mock my race. Let's see now what you have against me Vegeta, let's test your skills to mine, one badass to another.

Vegeta: psh… (Laughs) whatever you say Rya. Let's get this over with.

Rya: (Chuckles and smiles)

(Goku)

Goku: (Lies on the ground pushing his fingers into his fist and cleaning his teeth, still out cold dreaming about the fight with Rya)

(Trunks/Goten)

Goten: listen Trunks we have to fuse here in a minute! It's the only other defense against him!

Trunks: my dad will be pissed if we try and help him!

Goten: your dad is always pissed Trunks!

Trunks: will fuse when we fuse Goten!

Goten: I'm tired of waiting!

Trunks: well, I'm tired of you being tired!

Goten: psh… whatever. Well don't come crying to me if Rya blows us all to hell.

Trunks: (Sighs)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: (Powers up with a quick flash)

Rya: (Stands there not even powering up) I have all the power I need right now Vegeta.

Vegeta: arrggg….

Rya: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: alright drone! Let's go!

Rya: I'll allow you the 1st punch Vegeta.

Vegeta: (A little bit skeptical, but he decides to do it anyway) alright Drone prepare yourself! (Charges toward Rya)

Rya: (Stands there awaiting the punch)

Vegeta: (Gets closer and then strikes at Rya)

Rya: (Has Vegeta's arm in his clutches) Vegeta… Vegeta… leaving yourself open to an attack is not very like you. (Slaps Vegeta across the face from left to right, he does it really hard and blood splatters from Vegeta as he hits him back and forth)

Gohan: ah, no… Vegeta! (Flying in toward Vegeta to help)

Vegeta: (Still getting hit conjures up enough energy to say) stay away this is my fight! Not yours not Kakorot's!

Gohan: (Sighs) (Lands back down)

Rya: (Hits his head into Vegeta's head)

Vegeta: (Holding onto head) ahrrrhhhh!

Rya: (Appears behind him and kicks him in the back and it launches him in the air)

Vegeta: (Flying through air)

Rya: (Appears in front of Vegeta and knocks him back down to the area he knocked him up from, and then repeats the process) this will be fun! (Begins laughing a lot)

(Rya repeats the process over and over again)

Trunks: arr… dad…

(Videl and the group flying after Pan)

Videl: Mind: I am going to so totally kick her ass!

Chi-Chi: (Being held by Videl) Videl… are you alright?

Videl: umm… sure I'm fine… it's just Pan is really making my job difficult for not listening to me.

Chi-Chi: I had the same issues with Gohan Videl believe me this is only the beginning.

Videl: yeah, I suppose… but she's about 16 years late.

Chi-Chi: (Chuckles)

Tien: (Flying) my gosh… Rya's power has grown again… and Vegeta… I think Vegeta is losing…

(Vegeta and Rya)

Rya: (laughing really loud and hard hitting Vegeta back and forth causing blood shed)

Vegeta: ahhhh! (Hit again) ahhhh! (Gets hit again but quickly moves his arms together) Gallick Gun! (Shoots it out and it hits Rya)

Rya: (Swipes the smoke away) damn Earth smoke… (Looking and sees that Vegeta is gone) (Puts a smile on his face) (And then uses his hand and hits Vegeta in the face because it turned out he was behind Rya trying to sneak up on him speeding around)

Vegeta: (Holding onto his nose)

Rya: Vegeta… Vegeta… I've barely shown any of my power and you are already showing signs of weakness.

Vegeta: darrrrrrrrr…. (Holding onto nose) go to hell!

Rya: hey, hey, that's not very nice… looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson on who goes to heaven and who goes to hell. Weak suffer in Hell while the strong live in Heaven the other world! Heaven is no for good people it's for powerful people! And guess what Vegeta you aren't powerful. (Grabs a hold of Vegeta) you've never been powerful even when you 1st came here and were fighting Goku, it was despicable!

Vegeta: shut up! Shut up!

Rya: is that all you can say?

Vegeta: (getting angry) (Kicks Rya)

Rya: (Let's go of Vegeta but the kick did not do anything) hmm… finally you tried something at least.

Vegeta: when I kill you I'm going to tear out your voice box!

Rya: and keep it as a trophy I presume?

Vegeta: better. I'm going to smash it into tiny little pieces.

Rya: that's always good too Vegeta.

Vegeta: I can see that your personality has changed again.

Rya: as a Super Drone yes, I feel like my old self again, only more then what I once was.

Vegeta: (Chuckles) let's put it to the test! (Powers up more again) let's go!

Rya: don't mind if I do. Split Form!

Vegeta: what?

Rya: (Two other split forms of Rya come out of him)

Vegeta: no way!

(The others)

Piccolo: the split form! He knows the split form!

(Everyone including Gohan looked in shock as they saw the 3 Rya's)

Rya: (All of them talking at once) now there are 3 of us, but don't worry us apart is not as powerful as us together, but we still are the same Rya but from different ends and angles! There is no running from us Vegeta.

Vegeta: shit! I need to dispose of them fast! Final Flash! (Shoots his final flash out that is much larger and more powerful then the Galick Gun and it hits all 3 Rya's) die! Die! (Shoots more beams following the Final Flash at the Rya's)

(The smoke clears and the Rya's are gone)

Vegeta: (Looking around) where are you?

All 3: right here. (They surround Vegeta from all sides and then shoot out a drone ray)

Vegeta: (IS hit) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (There is an explosion) (He is now shown falling out of the smoke) (Falling to the ground) (He hits the ground and the 3 stand around him)

3: (Laughing) it's useless to keep trying Vegeta you're only digging yourself deeper and deeper. And deeper! (They shout as they use their foot and push Vegeta father and farther down into the dirt and rocks)

(Others)

Trunks: dad!

Gohan: Vegeta…

18: is someone going to help him?

Piccolo: wait… let me try something. (Puts his fingers to his head and then forms a Special Beam Cannon) there we go! (Shoots it and as they were about to hit Vegeta down more, one of the Rya's was hit)

(The Rya stops what he is doing then falls over on the ground lifeless)

Rya: huh? (The Rya's form back together into one Rya) what the hell was that supposed to be? Piccolo why would you try to kill me now! It's not you turn! (Jumps in the air to the group right in front of Piccolo everyone else looks frightened)

Rya: Piccolo you think you can make a fool out of me like that? I guess you saw what would maybe happen is I were to be hit by that personally, but trust me if that were me and I survived you would not be looking at me right now.

Piccolo: Rya, I see me and you race have many similarities with one another….

Rya: what's your point?

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is shown getting up slowly after that whole dirt trip)

(Rya and Piccolo)

Piccolo: the fact that both our races only have one type and most of us look just like one another, me and you share a lot, and plus you have the drone ray to my Special Beam Cannon aka Demon Ray. Listen Rya you do not have to continue to do what you are doing.

Rya: what the hell are you talking about what does this have to do with anything?

Piccolo: you can choose the path I did I was enemies of Goku and so was Vegeta you can change your ways as well.

Rya: you must be stupid!

Vegeta: (Is getting closer to Rya)

Piccolo: I have faith in you Rya; because of our similarities I have faith. I believe you can change.

Rya: but how?

Piccolo: like this!

Vegeta: (Behind Rya strikes at Rya)

Rya: (Puts his foot out and Vegeta is hit right in the neck) if you thought I'd fall for the old distraction trick you are very mistaken. (Blasts Piccolo into a small plateau)

Vegeta: (Is holding onto his neck unable to breathe)

Rya: so much fresh air you're missing Vegeta.

Vegeta: (Making breathless like noises) (Gauging noises as well)

Rya: (Smiles and chuckles) (Then knees Vegeta across the grounds) come on Vegeta!

Vegeta: (Tries to get up, but is holding onto his neck in the process and moving slowly up struggling as he does so)

Rya: Vegeta stop struggling that brings the worst out in you.

Vegeta: shu… shu… shut up! (He says as breathe starts to return to him)

Rya: Vegeta you should learn to fight like a man not like a coward.

Vegeta: (Gets up) enough…. Enough horse playing let's get this started. (He says with a little deepness to his voice because of his neck)

Rya: it's already over Vegeta. There is no more stopping me. As of this moment… I am a god.

Vegeta: you're nothing drone! You're not close to anything! All you're close to is shit!

Rya: (Chuckles) clever use of vocabulary Vegeta.

Vegeta: (Chuckles) glad that you like it. (Disappears and reappears in front of Rya and kicks him in the neck but nothing happens, he then flips himself in the air and shoots at beam toward Rya's back and it hits him and Rya flies forward, but then fixes himself and looks at Vegeta then shoots out an eye beam and it goes right through Vegeta's arm) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rya: (Walks up to Vegeta and forms another purplish beam and blows it at Vegeta looking as if it disintegrated him, but it only knocked him into the ground but with a lot of pain in the process)

Vegeta: (Is wounded badly with blood on his forehead and he looks up with his body into the ground making the breathing noise) how can… can you keep doing this…?

Rya: (Appears in front of Vegeta) until you are no longer breathing Vegeta I will finally stop and then I will finish everyone else off. Now Vegeta, after I'm done with you I'm going to devour everyone here one by one, then I'm going to go and find all the weaklings of your friends and family and I'm going to torture them, I'm going to mutilate them and I'm going to eat them all one by one. Bulma she will be bleeding a lot tonight and so will your daughter as I gulp her innards down my throat they will all die painfully and you know what. I'm going to laugh the entire time I do it!

Vegeta: nooooo! (Gets up and punches Rya across the face sending him across the land into a mountain range) (He breathes heavily with his hand in front of his face)

Rya: (Appears again but not in front of Vegeta a little ways away) hmm… god first working punch Vegeta that really showed more of your potential and I guess that means you do care for your earth friends, there is a bit of decency in your dark heart after all.

Vegeta: Drone… I have grown to love… it does not matter what my attitude is I still love my wife and daughter and even my son. Now you may not see it that way but it's true, I love them with all my heart. And if I lose them I would have nothing left to live for, I've understood that for years now.

(Trunks/Goten)

Goten: (Smiling)

Trunks: father… I knew you cared.

(Rya/Vegeta)

Rya: awww… touching.

Vegeta: now drone…. I'm… I'm going to destroy you.

Rya: (Starts laughing) you're not even close to my league Vegeta! Give up! I mean I'm not even showing my true power all the way and you have been beaten to a pulp, listen give up prince of Sayians there is no continuing just accept the fact that you all have lost! And just accept what is coming to you all and this planet.

Vegeta: never! I will never do that!

Rya: have it your way Vegeta. (Stands in one position)

Vegeta: (Goes into stance)

Rya: (Just stands there staring)

Vegeta: what the hell are you doing?

Rya: (Stands there)

Vegeta: (Notices now that he can see right through Rya) oh, no- (Is Punched directly in the stomach with a push in, not through but with a bump on Vegeta's back)

Rya: how does that feel?

Vegeta: (Shocked and surprised at this sudden attack) (He falls over onto the ground)

(Trunks and the others)

Trunks: no! Damn it! Father!

Gohan: damn it!

Rya: hmm… I thought that after a Sayian was beaten and they were in a super mode they transformed back to their normal mode…

Vegeta: (Moving trying to get back up)

Rya: oh, I see… you're still awake trying to redeem yourself… trying to prove you're better then Goku… see I knew there was some of your old self still in there, won't give up without a fight.

Vegeta: (Struggling to get up)

Rya: (Sits down on a boulder) I'll let you get up Vegeta don't mind me just continue with your business. (Watching as Vegeta slowly tries to get up)

(Pan)

Pan: (Lands on the right side of the fight looking at everyone) oh, my… (Looking at Goku faced down in the ground) I hope he's not… no… I can't think that he's alive I know it. (She then looks and sees the others looking at Rya and Vegeta) (She then looks at Rya and Vegeta) what's Rya doing? Oh, no… Vegeta looks banged up…

(Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: (With the corner of his eyes sees Pan and smiles then looks at Vegeta) come on, prince! Get up!

Vegeta: (As he pushes up, he falls back down again but still tries to stand up and regain his composure)

Rya: (Starts whistling to by some time)

(Pan)

Pan: oh… why did I come here? I can't believe I disobeyed mother… she's going to be so mad… (She then sees Gohan) well at least dads alright… he's going to be so mad that I'm here too…

(Rya)

Rya: come on Vegeta! We don't have all sun set here!

Vegeta: (Finally stands up to his knees breathing hard with one of his eyes out) (Not literally) (And blood steins on his face)

Rya: it's about time! Everyone was waiting for you!

Vegeta: (Hardily able to speak) you're… you're… going to die you Sayian killer… (As he stands up on both his feet with wobbliness) I'm ready drone…

Rya: no you're not, Vegeta you never were. You'll never be ready as a matter of the fact.

Vegeta: enough… enough… of your insults… let's just fight…

Rya: I don't know you don't seem like much of a challenge anymore… I think you just don't know how to die, to be completely honest with you anyway. You're too dumb to register that fact into your tiny Sayian brain.

Vegeta: (Breathes but does not say anything)

Rya: hey, Gohan or Trunks or Goten or anybody! Why don't one of you come here and fight me? Do I have any takers?

(Everyone has angered expressions on their face)

Vegeta: you're fight is with me and only with me! No one else! Kakorot and I had a deal!

Rya: you're right Vegeta and I must respect that fact. I guess you win then I'll continue t fight you. Although you did have a chance to stand down for sometime and regain your composure, but I can see you're too tough to do that.

Vegeta: damn right!

Rya: (Smiles and laughs) alright Vegeta let's continue this pointless battle.

Vegeta: (With a dazed expression on his face stands in fighting position)

Rya: this is probably going to hurt Vegeta.

Vegeta: I've taken it all in so far.

Rya: (Chuckles) I like that trait you have Vegeta.

(Videl and the others flying down to the battle)

Tien: hey, Videl I can feel that were getting closer.

Videl: good. (With a hidden anger to her voice)

Krillian: Mind: she's very upset… well I can't blame her, what happened earlier today could make her worry the rest of her life about Pan, plus she also experienced this.

(Remembering back to DBZ)

Spopavitch: (Is shown threw multiple scenes punching, kicking, and hitting Videl, using her as a punching bag, and throwing her across the ring, then finally out of the ring)

(Back to episode 16)

Krillian: Mind: I understand her pain completely… she's a good parent. Way better then I ever was.

Yamcha: hey, Videl I think the place should be just over the next few mountains.

Videl: (Doesn't say anything she just presses forward)

(The battle)

Rya: (Stands looking in an opposite direction from Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is struggling to get up) (They had both been fighting as it showed the others and Vegeta was knocked down again)

Rya: Vegeta… Vegeta… how many times?

Vegeta: (Stands up again)

Rya: you crazy Sayians and you believing you have immortality.

Vegeta: (Turns around toward Rya again)

Rya: I'm growing tired of this Vegeta, I think it's time I just kill you.

Vegeta: (Starts laughing)

Rya: hmm…

Vegeta: (laughs even more)

Rya: what's so funny?

Vegeta: you pathetic drone! You think you can kill me? You'd better rethink that theory. (Starts laughing even more)

Rya: (Just looks at Vegeta)

Vegeta: you're priceless Drone. (Laughing)

Rya: you know Vegeta is kind of grows tiring when you keep calling me drone, at least I have the decency and respect to call you Vegeta and not Sayian.

Vegeta: well guess what Rya, I'm not a nice guy!

Rya: yeah, I can see that.

Vegeta: (Still laughs)

(Pan)

Pan: has Vegeta lost it?

(Battle)

Vegeta: listen, drone, even if you beat me I still don't think you'll be leaving here alive. No one ever has, even through death we've managed to beat all our foes, face it Earth is just a curse for the likes of you.

Rya: is that so? Well, I think it's time to break that curse.

Vegeta: (Laughs) you fool! Curses can't be broken! (Laughs) you will die drone… (Laughing)

Rya: (Looks a bit angered) I will not die Vegeta…

Vegeta: (Laughing) (Steadily stops laughing)

Rya: I do not like the fact that you said that Vegeta.

Vegeta: I don't like the fact of a lot of things you said, drone.

Rya: I'm going to tear you apart limb by limb, for saying that.

Vegeta: go right ahead! Let's see what the mighty drone has in store for me now.

Rya: (Getting angrier)

Vegeta: come on drone! Like you said we don't have all day!

Rya: that's right we don't.

Vegeta: then come on then! (Gesturing his hands, telling Rya to come forward)

Rya: (Smiles) ok, here it goes. (He starts to walk up to Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Still gestures with his hand to come forward) come on! Come on!

Rya: (Gets closer to Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Still gesturing his hand)

Rya: (Only a few steps away)

Vegeta: (Put his leg in the air and kicks Rya in the face keeping his foot smoothed out on his face)

Rya: what was that? (With Vegeta's foot in his face)

Vegeta: I'm not finished.

Rya: what?

Vegeta: (Disappears)

Rya: whoa!

Vegeta: (Reappears above Rya, Rya does not react in time) FINAL FLASH! (He blows up with the final flash all over Rya then appears in front of him and shoots out numerous amounts of beams, and then he forms a Galick Gun and blows it towards Rya as well) (He then flies into the smoke and tries his best to punch and kick Rya as much as possible)

Rya: (Falls out of the smoke onto the ground)

Vegeta: (Walks out) ha! Dead on! Now I'm going to finish you! (He forms his finger like a gun and prepares a blast) (He then gets a tap on his shoulder) huh?

Rya: (Behind him) after image Vegeta… works every time.

(The image of Rya on the ground disappears)

Vegeta: (Is shocked with horror)

Rya: (Smiles, then he explodes with power bringing Vegeta inside of the ball of power, and he does powering up screams with Vegeta inside of the ball, after about a minute Rya takes the power ball and forms it on top of his hand with Vegeta inside of it) Vuduscato! (He throws the ball with that attack into the Earth and it goes under brining Vegeta with it) goodbye Vegeta.

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Being taken imprisoned by the ball under the Earth)

(Trunks/Goten)

Trunks: no father! Alright now's the time Goten!

(Goten and Trunks jump into the battlefield and Rya turns and looks at them)

(They both start running around Rya with after images following them and they start to do fusion)

Goten: fu-

Trunks: sion-

(Just as they were about to finish)

Rya: (Shoots them with one blast and it cancels the fusion) (Blowing them to the ground) how long does it take you people to load attacks? An opponent can so easily just break the move before it is even shot or even thought about. You people hardily try at all.

Trunks: (Gets up a bit) father…

Rya: I don't know Trunks… he could be dead, he could be living… it's a random thing that happens.

Trunks: I'll kill you myself if my dad is dead!

Rya: you? Give me a break! (Starts to laugh)

Gohan: (Steps in) I'll fight any time you ask!

Rya: (Looks at Gohan) you too? This is getting better, and better!

Piccolo: (Steps in)

18: (Also steps in)

Goten: (Gets up) I'll fight you too!

Kabito Kai: anything for the cause of the earth. (Gets in)

Oub: hey, I have to do this for Goku! (Steps into the battlefield)

Rya: so… all of you wish to fight me? Well bring it on! I can take you all with my hands tied around my back! And my legs chopped off! You guys are nothing without Goku.

Vegeta: that's because they don't need Kakorot!

Rya: huh?

Vegeta: (Busts out of the ground) (He has electrical power surrounding him and he looks better and healed)

Rya: what the hell? You were wounded like crazy before!

Vegeta: yes… I was but you see when you put the energy ball all around me something happened, the center of power within the ball did a rare rearranging of things and instead of taking my energy away it gave me energy. And it healed me in the process, now I am more powerful then I was before, and guess what I'm only a Super Sayian 4.

Rya: hmm… I see… well you're still no match for me.

Vegeta: psh… that's what they all say! I know for a fact that I have reached far beyond my last level and am now not so far away from you, and guess what? You're a "Super Drone" now isn't that something.

Rya: Vegeta… when I said I wasn't showing all the power of a Super Drone I had meant it.

Vegeta: huh?

(Everyone else says: "Huh?" or "What?)

Rya: Vegeta this is only 75 of my super drone power, perhaps I should show you the other 25 of my power.

Vegeta: wait no-

Rya: (Powers up) I'm now 100!

Vegeta: you're bluffing! That was too quick!

Rya: as a Super Drone I can power up very quickly.

Vegeta: I don't believe you!

Rya: then believe this! Ka-Mae-Ha-mae- drone Ray- Super Iron ball!

Vegeta: what the hell is this?

Rya: (Forms a ball around himself and then shoots multiple rainbow like beams out of his mouth his hands and from creases in his skin, the balls all form together and as they do this, it takes the shape of a drone with a white mustache in energy form and it laughs then the blasts split apart and form multiple drones only in energy form and they all blow up)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(The blast travels and hits everyone in it)

Vegeta: (Falls to the ground)

(Everyone else is already on the ground)

(Pan)

Pan: (Was nicked by the explosion a little bit) oh… oh… my…

Rya: that's a merger technique merging already existing techniques with drone techniques. The form of a head you saw with a white mustache represented our master Corpolius; the other forms represented my race.

Vegeta: (Gets up) I see.

Rya: hmm…

Vegeta: then why am I still alive?

Rya: oh, just wait a second.

Vegeta: (Feels pains in his stomach and holds onto them)

Rya: sometimes after shocks come into play.

Vegeta: (Starts bleeding a bit from the eyes) what… what kind of a devilish technique is that?

Rya: it is devilish, demons taught us it years ago. It drains blood as well from you system, so Vegeta you may end up dead soon…

Vegeta: no… no…

Rya: afraid so.

Voice: well there's one person you forgot!

Rya: (Smiles and turns around and looks at the person) Goku… so nice of you to join us.

Goku: (In Super Sayian 5) I see you were causing pain to everyone, good thing at the last second I healed them so the technique would not be as affective.

Rya: what? Damn… I was hoping there would be bloodshed!

Goku: hey, Rya… there' something I wan to show you.

Rya: what's that?

Goku: you know Sayians can transform by a moon…

Rya: (Eyes widened) yes… I fought Vegeta earlier today as an Ozaoro ape.

Goku: well… there's a little something we haven't talked much about. (He shows his silverish, grayish tail)

Vegeta: (Smiles, still not feeling particularly well)

Rya: the transformation?

Goku: no just any transformation… the transformation that a Super Sayian 5 can use. Even without blutts waves or a moon.

Vegeta: (Smiles) do it Kakorot transform!

Rya: wait no! (Flying toward Vegeta)

Goku: too late… I have already begun the process…. (His muscles start bulging, his eyes turn red) Vegeta before I go… there is something I must tell you about the transformation! I can't- (Stops speaking as the transformation process begins at full force and he starts to growl, and his nose points out and he begins to get bigger and bigger, until he forms the giant SS5 ape, he keeps his green vest and clothes on and his fur is completely white and he keeps his long silver/gray hair as the beast) (He stands there growling and moving his body around)

Rya: (Looks wowed)

Vegeta: (Smiling)

Narrator: Goku has come back and has undergone a Super Sayian 5 ape transformation! Will this be enough to put the menace to rest for good?

(Pan)

Pan: grandpa…

Narrator: find out more on the nest exciting episode of Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: on the next Z2 Goku squares off against Rya the super drone, who comes out victories? And what's this? Goku is smashing cities! Is the ape too much for him to control? It sure looks that way… (Ape shown smashing cities and Gotenks is shown) whoa! Gotenks comes out after all on the next episode of Z2.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 17: Goku, the rampaging ape.


	17. Dragonball Z2 Episode 17: Goku, the ramp

Dragonball Z2 Episode 17: Goku, the rampaging ape.

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2, Vegeta fought against Rya as Goku lie defeated on the ground, blow after blow Vegeta could not stop the Drone, Rya always countered back with every attack and damaged Vegeta to a degree, and just when it looked like Vegeta was gone for good an attack that Rya threw actually back fired and gave Vegeta energy instead of killing him. But even with the new strength the power of Rya could not be stopped, until Goku as a Super Sayian 5 intervened and gave an idea.

Goku: hey, Rya… there' something I wan to show you.

Rya: what's that?

Goku: you know Sayians can transform by a moon…

Rya: (Eyes widened) yes… I fought Vegeta earlier today as an Ozaoro ape.

Goku: well… there's a little something we haven't talked much about. (He shows his silverish, grayish tail)

Vegeta: (Smiles, still not feeling particularly well)

Rya: the transformation?

Goku: not just any transformation… the transformation that a Super Sayian 5 can use. Even without blutts waves or a moon.

Narrator: Goku transformed into a giant Super Sayian 5 Ozaoro ape with long silver like hair and with his green clothing still on, will this transformation be enough to stop Rya and put him to rest forever? Find out today on Z2!

(Goku is shown in his ape form growling and moving around looking around with red eyes)

Rya: by the kai's…

Vegeta: are you scared yet Drone?

Rya: (Does not answer and looks at Goku)

Goku: (Growling and motioning his arms around)

Vegeta: he's definitely a lot more powerful then my ape transformation earlier today.

Rya: I see…

Goku: (Makes one huge screeching growl)

(The others hold onto their ears as they hear this)

(Pan)

Pan: (Holds onto her ears)

(Videl and the others as they advance forward have to stop and hold onto their ears)

Krillian: what the hell is that?

(Back at the fight)

Goku: (Eyeballs Rya)

Rya: huh?

Goku: (Shoots a silver beam from his mouth)

Rya: (Just barely gets out of the way) whoa! I can't let this pass! I need to finish you! DRONE RAY! (Shoots his purple ray and when it hits Goku it disintegrates) what the-

Goku: (Appears in front of Rya)

Rya: (Dips down to the gravel on the ground and starts jumping from stones to stones as Goku chases after him trying to stomp on him) (He takes flight and Goku as an ape even takes flight and starts chasing after Rya)

Goku: (Shoots another mouth beam and Rya)

Rya: (Moves out of the way) Mind: how can I stop this beast? (He stops and looks at the approaching Ape)

Goku: (Coming forward)

Rya: (Puts an energy shield around himself) mu-mato-mutaso-sunato-mato-sias! (An explosion of power comes out and hits Goku knocking him back)

Goku: (Falls to the ground with a big slam)

Rya: (Chuckles) even the monstrous Sayian ape can not stop the inevitable.

Goku: (Just as Rya said that Goku appears right behind Rya)

Rya: what? (Looks at the ground and sees Goku is gone) no… no fair…

Goku: (Uses his fists and hits Rya dead on knocking him fiercely into a far away mountain collapsing it all the way to the ground covering him up with all the rocks) (Goku then does a victory growl and screech and hits his hands on his chest, and screeches and growls more)

Vegeta: yes! That bastard is going to feel that one in the morning.

Goku: (Growls loudly and then moves his head down looking at all the others)

Vegeta: (Notices something) huh? Oh no!

Goku: (Starts moving forward)

Vegeta: damn it! Everyone run somewhere now! Kakorot can't control this Super Sayian 5 transformation!

Trunks: what?

Goten: no way!

Gohan: let's listen to him come on!

(The others start taking flight to stay out of sight of the onward moving beast)

Vegeta: (Gets into fighting stance) bring on!

Goku: (Jumps in the air and then disappears)

Vegeta: what the? Oh, shit no! (He sees the city and Goku is inside of it) He lies over there as fast as possible)

Goku: (Is shown hitting his chest with his hands and growling)

(People are shown running around and reporters are shown with their microphones)

Goku: (Smashes a building with his huge arms) (He shoots a mouth beam toward people and it blows up making a big crater where they once stood)

(Helicopter)

Leroy: (Talking to people listening and watching at home) oh, my word! It seems that Goku one of the saviors of this planet has turned into a destructives monster! If any of you have seen King Kong then you'd know what a beast like this is capable of! From what I've seen he is much worse then Kong!

(Goku)

Goku: (Slams the ground with his hands making an earthquake crumbling buildings in its path)

Vegeta: (Appears in front of Goku, right in front of his face with his red eyes looking at Vegeta) Kakorot! How can you be so stupid as to transform if you didn't even know how to control it!

Goku: (Growls)

Vegeta: don't you dare growl at me you blubbering ape! GALICK GUN! (Shoots one out and Goku disappears and reappears behind Vegeta and strikes at him with his arm) (Vegeta barely escapes without getting touched and he appears on top of a building) damn!

Goku: (Sees Vegeta and starts running toward him)

Vegeta: (Jumps in the air and disappears)

Goku: (Is already running into the building going right through it falling over at the same time as the building)

Vegeta: arrggg…

Goku: (Resurfaces, growling even more)

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH! (Blasting light touching at Goku's eyesight)

Goku: (IS blown back by the beam out of the city onto his back)

Vegeta: there we go you- (Goku appears again near and Vegeta and he grab a hold of him) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Damn it!

Goku: (Growls)

(The others)

Trunks: shit!

Goten: damn it! Come on Trunks now is the time!

Trunks: (Hesitates) fine! Let's do it then!

Gohan: I hope you guys no what you're getting yourself into!

Goten: right.

Trunks: ok!

Goten: fu-

Trunks: Sion

(They do their dance at the same time as they move closer to each other)

Both: Ha!

(The white light explosion happens and the figure appears of Gotenks)

Gotenks: wazzzup! Gotenks is in the House!

Gohan: (Falls over, along with everyone else, like typical Anime's)

Gotenks: now it's time to kick some monkey ass!

(The others get back up)

Gohan: remember to help not toy around, got it!

Gotenks: ah, don't worry about me Gohan, that's all it seems like you do anyway.

Gohan: what?

Gotenks: oh, nothing that concerns you Gohan. (He hyper drives himself toward the city where Goku and Vegeta are)

Oub: I hope they can handle themselves…

Gohan: with Gotenks… you never know what to expect.

(Pan)

Pan: oh… poor Vegeta how can grandpa do that? Can't he control himself at all?

(Just then Videl and the others land on the ground near Pan)

Pan: (Turns and looks at Videl) (She doesn't say anything because she can see that her mother is not in the best of moods)

Videl: (Begins walking up to Pan)

Pan: mom, I can explain-

Videl: (Slaps Pan across the face)

Pan: (Does not get affected much by it because of her strength)

Videl: why the hell can't you ever just listen to me? What does it take?

Chi-Chi: she's right missy, you have been very disobedient!

Pan: I had to! I just had to come out here! I had to see everything for myself! It's just the impulse after Grandpa was getting hurt, made me come!

Videl: that is no damn excuse for what you did! You disobeyed me! I am going to tell your father about this when this is all over! I think he can think of a good punishment.

Pan: that's even if we are alive…

Videl: what did you say?

Pan: nothing.

Videl: don't you lie to me! I know when you're lying! We are all going to survive this, every last one of us, do you understand me?

Pan: (Doesn't say anything)

Videl: I said do you understand me?

Pan: yes! Yes!

Videl: good! Damn, Pan you could have been killed!

Pan: I know… I just… I just had to come… (Starts crying a little bit)

Bra: (Looks at Pan)

Videl: well, what did you think you could do?

Pan: I don't know… I just thought I could do something to help them…

Videl: you know there is nothing you can do. Hell there's nothing I can do, there's nothing any of us can do, not one of us. Accept for the people that are actually fighting out there.

Pan: I know… I know…

Videl: no, you don't know… but you will learn it.

Pan: yes, mother…

Master Roshi: oh my Goku is an Ape!

(Everyone falls over and gets back up)

(Ape battle)

Goku: (Holds Vegeta in his hands grasping him)

Vegeta: this… this is just like…

(Remembering back to DBZ)

Vegeta as an ape: (Holding onto Goku crushing him with every inch of his strength)

Goku: (Screaming)

(Back to episode 17)

Vegeta: this is what I get…

Goku: (Growls a huge growl)

Gotenks: hey, big hair! (With arms crossed)

Goku: (Stops and looks at Gotenks)

Gotenks: you're going down! (While pointing his thumb down)

Goku: (Growls at them)

Vegeta: Gotenks! What are you doing here?

Gotenks: saving your ass! (He forms a beam and blasts it right at Goku's hands)

Goku: (Drops Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Lands on a building) (Breathing) that was a close one…

Goku: (Flies toward Gotenks)

Gotenks: (Moves out of the way) too slow! (Kicks Goku across the face knocking him through other buildings onto the ground)

Vegeta: damn it! You're not supposed to destroy the city you're supposed to protect it!

Gotenks: oops… guess I was too caught up into the moment… oh well Dragon balls put to use. (Flies after Goku on the other side of the city)

Vegeta: arrggg… (Begins flying after Gotenks to Goku)

(Pan and the others)

Bulma: oh my…

Chi-Chi: Goku is that vicious ape! (Faints)

Bulma: Chi-Chi!

(Goku and Gotenks)

Gotenks: alright get up you big lummox!

Goku: (Gets back up) (Growls)

Gotenks: (Does a human growl back) I'm not afraid of you!

Vegeta: (Appears)

Gotenks: Vegeta why don't you just sit this one out.

Vegeta: what? How dare you call me that! And for one thing I don't sit out!

Gotenks: well, you haven't been doing the best job as of late, so I think it's my turn now.

Vegeta: you little!

Goku: (Growls again and forms a silver beam at his mouth, and then shoots it)

Gotenks: ha! (Shoots a beam at the mouth beam and they start retracting at each other, kind of like when Gohan and Cell had the finishing Kamehamaeha move)

Vegeta: (Shoots his own beam at the ape alongside Gotenks)

Goku: (His mouth beam starts to win the fight against Gotenks and Vegeta's power)

Vegeta: we need more!

Gotenks: right!

(Both Vegeta and Gotenks repower themselves and then start knocking the beam back at Goku)

Gotenks: maybe once we do this he'll go back to human form.

Vegeta: I hope…

Goku: (Tries to keep the beam away from himself but it manages to break through his mouth beam)

Gotenks: there we go!

Goku: (Is hit by the beam and is thrown back more onto the ground once again out of the city)

(People from glass windows in still standing buildings look out as the battle goes on)

Gotenks: well, at least he's out of the city now, I'm sure the next move will make him go back to human form. (Goes in after the ape)

Vegeta: Mind: that tail, if only we could get rid of the tail, but from what I heard the tail is impossible to cut… there must be some way to make Kakorot return to his stupid self. (Goes in)

(Goku)

Goku: (Gets back up and does another screeching growl that is really loud)

(Gohan and the others)

Gohan: not again! (Holding onto his ears)

(The others do as well, especially Piccolo)

(Pan and Videl and others)

(They all hold onto their ears as well)

(Goku)

Goku: (Settles the screech down)

Gotenks: you really ought to get a few tick tacks because you're breathe is kicking!

Vegeta: (Appears again)

Gotenks: what point don't you get that I'll handle this?

Vegeta: this was my fight before it was you're so I expect a piece of the action!

Gotenks: all the more way to get yourself killed.

Vegeta: you saw what happened over there, I took blow after blow and guess what I'm still standing!

Gotenks: yeah, but you still got your ass kicked.

Vegeta: what in the world, you are the most self centered beast I've ever known!

Gotenks: what can I say? (Prepares for combat against Goku)

Vegeta: arrggg… stupid Gotenks… (Prepares for combat as well)

Goku: (As an ape puts his hands together as if he were to form a Kamaehamaeha)

Vegeta: what the?

Gotenks: oh, so he can use specials.

Goku: (Silently forms the Kamaehamaeha) (He shoots a huge version of it and it moves toward Gotenks and Vegeta)

Vegeta: damn it's moving fast!

(They barely get out of the way)

(The beam goes by)

Gotenks: whew! That was a close one!

Vegeta: (Notices the beam is turning around toward them again, he then looks at Goku and sees he is moving his hands maneuvering the beam) it's still very close! Kakorot is controlling the beam!

Gotenks: what? Oh, no!

(Gotenks and Vegeta start flying around the sky as the beams starts chasing after them)

Gotenks: damn it's moving in fast!

Vegeta: you think!

(They continue flying around it taking rights, and lefts in the process)

(The beam maneuvers after them everywhere they go)

Vegeta: (Stops and starts shooting energy beams at the big beam but it is absorbed by the power) damn! (Starts flying away again as the wave continues to chase after them)

Gotenks: so do you have a plan? (While flying away from the beast)

Vegeta: do I have a plan? I thought you were calling the shots! I'm sorry but that was the only plan I had! (While flying)

Gotenks: ok, so I don't have an exact plan of my own but I'm thinking…

Vegeta: well we don't have all the time in the world! Get to it!

Gotenks: right.

(Gohan)

Kabito Kai: we have to do something, they are going to be stuck like that running until they are caught.

Gohan: what can we do?

Oub: we can fight that's what!

Piccolo: I don't know us against a Super Sayian 5 ape might not be in our best interests.

18: I'm ready for anything.

Gohan: alright then… hay Piccolo, maybe we can fuse.

Piccolo: huh? (With red blush on his face)

Gohan: yeah, Piccolo we would make a good combination, plus they'd need all the help they can get.

Piccolo: fusion isn't necessarily in my list of things to do…

Gohan: but Piccolo were running out of options here! Dad is running amok and who knows what Rya is up to.

Piccolo: I haven't felt his Power level for some time, for all I know now he's at least downgraded in power so now we have more a chance to stop Rya. Your dad on the other hand may be a bit too strong for us… Super Sayian 5 is strong, ape is stronger.

Gohan: well, we have to do something!

Oub: I'll fuse with you Gohan!

Gohan: do you even know the fusion dance?

Oub: umm… well…

Gohan: then it can't be done.

Kabito Kai: unless…

Gohan: (Looks at Kabito Kai) you mean…

Kabito Kai: we could use the potarra earrings. But the only problem is the fusion is permanent.

Gohan: then how did Vegeta and my dad defuse when they used the earrings?

Kabito Kai: there was a technicality when Buu absorbed Vegito they lost a significant amount of energy which rendered them to a separation.

Gohan: I see.

Kabito Kai: I am still fused with Kabito my henchmen and you would be the same as I.

Gohan: anything to help…

Kabito Kai: are you sure Gohan, the moment this happens there is no going back.

Gohan: I'll do whatever it takes.

18: Gohan you can't be serious! You have a daughter and a wife that need you, not some new person!

Gohan: I know… I know… but it has to be done.

18: there are other options Gohan!

Gohan: like what?

18: let Gotenks and Vegeta run their course then you can decide on a fusion.

Gohan: (Sighs) Kabito… you can hold off on the potarra for awhile but I know that I'll need it eventually.

(The battle)

Goku: (Maneuvers his arms and hands around controlling the blast)

Gotenks: he's draining my fusion time!

Vegeta: then we have to act fast! (Stops running away)

Gotenks: (Stops running) what the hell are you doing?

Vegeta: this!

(The beam comes right at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Grabs onto the beam as it hits his hands trying to break through)

Gotenks: whoa! You're crazy! (Helps Vegeta by holding onto the beam)

Vegeta: now with all our might we must push it all the way back!

Gotenks: right!

Goku: (Tries adding more power to the beam)

Vegeta: damn it! He's charging it! Add more power to the push!

Gotenks: right away!

(Both Gotenks and Vegeta add more power to the beam to try and push it backwards toward Goku)

Vegeta: more damn it! More!

Gotenks: alright, alright, hold your horses!

Goku: (Growls) (Adds more power to his side of the beam)

Vegeta: he's catching on!

Gotenks: I can see that.

(Vegeta and Gotenks add more power to their side with high screams adding on the power)

(Pan)

Pan: they aren't going to hold on forever!

Videl: don't say that Pan they will be fine.

Bulma: this reminds me of those so many years ago…

(Remembering back to Dragonball)

(Emperor Pilaf's castle)

(Pilaf and his henchmen lie on the ground with swirling eyes)

Goku: (Is shown as a normal brown ape destroying the castle and Oolong, Paur, Bulma, and Yamcha are screaming of it)

(Back to Episode 17)

Bulma: man how that form has advanced over the years… for all we know we may have lost Goku…

Tien: (Heard that comment from the corner of his ear) don't say that! Goku will be fine he will be back as his normal self! He's transformed before and come back; he'll come on back again!

Bulma: I don't know Tien…

Tien: then stop pretending like you do! Goku will be back!

Bulma: gees, what's your problem Tien?

Tien: this whole thing! I thought I'd be able to come back to peace but I guess that can never happen on this planet.

Yamcha: he's right, Tien and I have been gone for some time and the moment we come back there's already someone stronger then us ready to challenge us!

Mr. Satan: were all tired of it you two! None of us are curses it's just we are the main target in these people's way; they would have come sooner or later.

Videl: dad's right we just have to live with what we have.

Yamcha: live? You mean live at war? I'd rather be dead again!

Krillian: don't talk like that Yamcha!

Yamcha: well it's true!

Tien: after this battle I'm leaving for good.

Yamcha: so am I.

Bulma: but you can't leave you just got back!

Yamcha: back to death is all.

Krillian: can't you give us a chance you guys have been gone for too many years already you can't add onto that!

Yamcha: I can and I am.

Tien: he's right, you guys got to see us again but trust me it's the last time, I need time to reflect upon myself, maybe I'll visit some of my favorite planets but anywhere but here.

Pan: (Turns and looks at them with a bit of a tear) it's just as dangerous out there on those other planets then it is here! I experienced it once when we were searching for the black star Dragon balls and every planet we went to had some kind of evil in it.

Tien: hmm…

Yamcha: arrggg…

Pan: exactly you can't leave here! The Earth needs everyone even if they are weaker then what we need! We need all the help we can get!

Videl: Pan, that's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day…

Pan: thanks mom…

Bra: (Talking to Valese and Marion) what are they all talking about?

Marion: beats me…

Valese: Goten…

(Marion and Bra look at Valese)

Valese: what?

(The battle)

Vegeta: more! More!

Gotenks: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Pushing more into the beam)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Pushing in his share of the power to knock the beam back)

Goku: (Tries to keep them on edge but starts to lose his grip)

Vegeta: there, we got him!

Gotenks: excellent!

(Vegeta and Gotenks continue to add on more power to the beam)

Goku: (Tries to keep the beam centered and focused)

Vegeta: one last push!

(Both Gotenks and Vegeta add the most energy to the beam and right away it blows forward and the huge wave hits Goku)

Goku: (Growls) (He is hit by the beam and dragged backwards into a big giant mountain crumbling it on top of him) (There is one last screeching growl)

(Vegeta and Gotenks settle themselves down and rest while in the air)

Gotenks: excellent plan Vegeta, glad I executed it well…

Vegeta: What? Why you know good dirty rotten credit taker! You know I had the most power in that repel attack!

Gotenks: sure….

Vegeta: why you… I could just…

Gotenks: (Chuckles) well anyways, let's see if dad is back to his normal self.

(Just after Gotenks said that the beast jumps right out of the crumbled rock right on his feet looking less then damaged)

Vegeta: no way!

Gotenks: you got to be kidding me!

Goku: (Growls and screeches)

Gotenks: well then Vegeta, have another good idea?

Vegeta: arrggg…

Goku: (Hits his hands on his stomach)

Narrator: after an intense attack Goku the rampaging ape is still on the loose, will Gotenks and Vegeta be able to stop this beast and bring Goku back to his normal state, and what of Rya? Find out on the next Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Z2, Gotenks and Vegeta continue to conjour ways to bring Goku back to human flesh and bones, Gohan is still in the deciding process of fusion, and look at Rya! He looks horrible! (Rya is shown with marks all over his face and body) found out more on the next Z2.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 18: Goku's powerful ape!


	18. Dragonball Z2 Episode 18: Goku’s powerfu

Dragonball Z2 Episode 18: Goku's powerful ape!

Narrator: Last time on Z2 Goku underwent the Ozaro Ape Transformation only in Super Sayian 5 form and he easily sent Rya packing right into a cliff. When everyone thought the battle was over Goku turned on everyone else and started running amok in the city destroying everything in his path, it was all up to Vegeta to try and stop this beast and reduce him down to his normal form. Just when all seemed lost for Vegeta Gotenks had come to the rescue, now Vegeta and Gotenks were dealing with the monster and just when they thought they had won, the ape got right back up and was prepared for even more fury, will Goku be back? And is Rya still alive? Find out today on Z2!

Goku: (Is shown standing in place growling and screeching) (Hitting his hands on his chest)

(Gotenks and Vegeta)

Gotenks: so any bright ideas?

Vegeta: be quiet! I'm thinking!

Gotenks: right… (Sarcastic)

Vegeta: I know chopping his tail off is impossible, from what I understand a Super Sayian 5's tail is unbreakable, and it only appears when he is Ozaro or in Super Sayian 5 form.

Gotenks: what about SS4?

Vegeta: SS4? What the hell is that?

Gotenks: gees, Vegeta you old man you really need to get into the new century, SS4 short for Super Sayian 4, they have a tail.

Vegeta: (Snarls at him)

Gotenks: hey, I'm just saying…

Vegeta: that tail is a normal tail, the Super Sayian 5 or in your generation SS5 tail is way different the tail of a normal Sayian or Super Sayian 4. Not even a sword can cut it off.

Gotenks: then what do you propose we do?

Vegeta: arrggg… damn! And he can transform on demand… apparently they don't need moons…

Gotenks: ah, come on!

Vegeta: we are jus going to have to keep him at bay until we can figure something out, but if not Kakorot will have to be destroyed.

Gotenks: you're joking right? You aren't going to kill my dad! I mean he just got back!

Vegeta: we may run out of choices here! Do you want him to destroy the Earth?

Gotenks: well… no but there have to be more options out there rather then killing him!

Vegeta: (Smirks) I'll make sure it doesn't come to that… Mind: although that would be nice to finally defeat Kakorot once and for all…

Gotenks: well we have to do something I'm not just going to stand here and wait for him to launch another attack. (He starts flying toward Goku)

Vegeta: wait, not so fast! (Follows Gotenks)

Goku: (Is shown growling) (His eyes start glowing into a silverfish gray color now.

(Gotenks and Vegeta appear right in front of Goku's huge ape face)

Gotenks: hey, there Hairy! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Goku: (Growls)

Vegeta: don't intimidate him! (Yells at Gotenks)

Gotenks: wow, his eyes changed color completely. I wish I could do that.

Vegeta: don't worry about that, let's deal with Kakorot now!

Gotenks: alright you overgrown Gorilla, take this! (Punches Goku right in the face, but nothing happens and an earthquake is made in the ground a bit)

(The others are shown wobbling off the ground as the Earthquake happens)

Goku: (Growls)

Goku: (Puts his giant hands on his face)

Vegeta: no way!

Gotenks: is he performing what I think he's performing!

Goku: (A big flash comes upon the area and Gotenks and Vegeta are touched by it and the beast makes a quick get away back into the city)

Vegeta: damn! Solar Flare!

Gotenks: he knows all of dad's moves!

Vegeta: ahhhh! I can't see a thing!

Gotenks: it's even worse then the normal Solar Flare, at least then you got some vision!

Vegeta: I can't see a damn thing! Mind: this ape is definitely more advanced then the normal Ozaro apes.

(Flashback back to planet Vegeta)

Story told by Vegeta: (When the Sayians were attacking the tuffles) the only power a normal Ozaro had been a mouth beam and the ability to crush anything that moved, they were an unstoppable force.

(Tuffles are shown shooting at the apes but nothing happens as they growl and smash the tanks and the people)

Story: but they didn't know any moves that the host knew and that was the downfall… could it be that there is more to a Super Sayian 5 then meets the eye? Is there something the dragons know that Rya might know? From what I've been analyzing from a Super Sayian 5 it would seem as if it is a completely different race. What if at one time there was a race that was greater then the Sayians that had even more advanced traits then even the tuffles had, and they were all Super Sayian 5's… I have to find out this information.

(The first Super Sayian ever who was transformed while in Ape form is shown)

Story: by legend the first Super Sayian could transform only when he was Ozaro… could it possibly be that it was not Super Sayian that he transformed into? What if it was Super Sayian 5? What is he unlocked the ability to transform not into another level of Sayian but a completely new race. But he was never able to achieve it… he was destroyed alongside the planet when it exploded. And from my abrupt understanding from Rya there was once an evil power that was a Super Sayian 5 thousands of years ago? Is it possible it got the same training as Kakorot?

(The evil SS5 is shown but as a shadow with red eyes)

Story: impossible Kami hadn't even made the Dragonballs yet or even was alive. Could it be that the training not unlocks a new level of Super Sayian… but what if it is a completely different race… beyond a Sayian. That's it! That has to be it! That is the reason why you can't just become it! Normally it would take hundreds of years to evolve… but with the training it goes a lot less… the dragons know of this all! If this is a new race then we have yet to test its power. I need to know more! I must know more! Could it also be that, there never was a Legendary Super Sayian and that it could have been a legendary… Super Sayian 5… or whatever race this Silver haired creature is… what if that Ozaro Super Sayian was the evil Super Sayian 5 that ravaged the Universe… what if he actually survived the blast of the planet explosion. I know one man who who'd know the answer that question… and I still don't even know if he is alive… Rya, that drone he has to no more then he's telling… I will extract the info from him if he is alive.

(Out of the flashbacks and back to the story)

Gotenks: my sight is finally coming back!

Vegeta: mine too!

Gotenks: man that was horrible!

Vegeta: let's not waste anymore time we have to strike now!

Gotenks: right!

(They both start flying toward Goku the giant ape once again)

Goku: (Smashing buildings then turns around and sees Gotenks and Vegeta again) (He screeches) (He powers up and growls at the same time)

Vegeta: be prepared!

Gotenks: right.

Goku: (Starts shooting beams out of his hands toward Vegeta and Gotenks)

(Both of them barely dodge the attacks that Goku through at them)

Vegeta: whoa!

Gotenks: he's all over us with those!

Goku: (Puts his hands in the air and looks as if he is performing a technique that no one would expect)

Vegeta: no way!

Gotenks: is that the spirit bomb? There is no way he could know that or use that! He'll drain everyone's energy!

Goku: (Forming the beam in both his hands)

Vegeta: not only that it will destroy the Earth! We have to stop him now! (Flies in after Goku)

Gotenks: (Follows)

Vegeta: Galick Gun!

Gotenks: Buster Cannon!

(Both of them shoot this attack and notices that it goes right through Goku like a hologram)

Vegeta: what the hell?

(Vegeta and Gotenks turn around and notice that there are many Apes standing around)

Gotenks: he's smart too!

Vegeta: the after image technique! Hurry Gotenks blast all of them until you find the real one!

(Both Gotenks and Vegeta then start blasting as many as possible and as they hit some they all just disappear, over and over again)

Gotenks: there all the same none are real!

Vegeta: I hear energy being gathered he has to be here somewhere!

Gotenks: (Looks up) uh, dad… or Vegeta and dad… (Looking up)

Vegeta: what? (Looks at Gotenks, then looks up in the sky and to their surprise the beast is floating in the air gathering energy) oh, shit!

Gotenks: how did he get up their without us sensing it?

Vegeta: he's clever he knows our every move! Let's go!

(They both fly upwards)

Goku: (Is shown about to throw the beam)

Vegeta: oh, no! Be ready to deflect!

Gotenks: a Spirit Bomb?

Goku: (Suddenly sucks it back in and a smile goes on the beasts face and it starts laughing like a giant)

Vegeta: by the Sayians, he was joking with us!

Gotenks: he was toying with us the whole time about that attack?

Vegeta: that bastard!

Gotenks: he obviously doesn't want to destroy the Earth.

Vegeta: of course not! How could I be so stupid he'd want to feed and if he blew up the Earth he would die as well and this is no ordinary ape.

Goku: (Continues to laugh a deep growling laugh)

(Pan and the others)

Pan: oh my that was close one!

Yamcha: yeah almost too close.

Bulma: I thought we were dead for sure.

Videl: wasn't that the Spirit Bomb that Gohan told me about?

Yamcha: yeah, I remember those times when Goku used it. It was crazy!

Tien: I'm just glad he didn't launch that.

Voice: me too.

(Everyone turns around and looks in surprise and they keep gasping)

(Rya is shown holding onto his side with blood marks all over him and one of his eyes closed and ripped up all over)

Kirllian: You're… you're still alive!

Rya: of… of… course I am… I don't die… I never die. (In a weaken state) (He starts laughing) I see Goku has gone ape shit. (Starts laughing)

Yamcha: he'll take control again Rya and he'll destroy you! You may have survived the first blow but the 2nd will end you!

Rya: I'm not going to let it happen to me again. (Disappear and Reappears near Pan)

Videl: stay away!

Bra: get away from Pan now!

Rya: what… what… what… do you expect to do about it? 4 of your most powerful warriors are out of commission at the moment dealing with a giant ape, I can do what I please as long as Goku is like that. And you know what I think it's time to finish what I should have earlier. (His teeth turn into fangs and his eyes turn red)

Pan: no wait! Please!

Rya: you've waited long enough, I'm hungry! (Tries to bite Pan)

Videl: no! (Starts hitting Rya but nothing happens) stay away from her!

Rya: (Growls at Videl and pushes her out of the way to the ground)

Pan: no! No! Please!

Rya: just except death!

(The others try to stop the attack but Rya is too much for them to handle)

(Gohan)

Gohan: (Notices Pan and the others on the other side of the mountain) what? Pan? (He sees Rya) oh, no! (Starts running toward Pan)

Piccolo: Gohan!

(Pan)

Rya: you are going to taste so good! (About to eat up Pan) (He is then hit in the back and he falls to the side but quickly regains his composure and sees Gohan and he goes back to his normal face state) you? What… what…. Are you doing here?

Gohan: don't you dare touch my daughter or my wife!

Rya: and what will you do bout it?

Gohan: (Punches Rya into the air and he falls over the edge) good… he's still weak from what my dad did to him. That gives me the advantage.

Pan: oh, daddy! Thank you! (Starts hugging him)

Gohan: (Does not hug back he has an angered expression on his face)

Pan: daddy?

Gohan: Pan… let me ask you something… why the hell are you out here? And why did you bring you mother into this? Do you have a death wish or something?

Pan: but-

Gohan: don't but me! (Grabs her by the shirt neck) do you know you could be dead? (He yells loudly)

Pan: I just-

Gohan: Pan! You are the most valuable thing t me! You think I want you to throw your life away like this every time there is a fight! You always do this to me! Just like when you disobeyed your mother and messed with the ship to find the Black Star Dragonballs! And you always were there when evil threatened! Pan you know how many times I worry about your safety? I don't want you being like I was! I want to show grandma that I am a good parent not some sicko that just lets his kid do whatever she wants; I'll never succumb to that!

Pan: I'm… sorry…

Gohan: sorry hardily cuts it. I almost lost you once today by that maniac and I don't want to lose you this time. Now I want you and the others to get out of here. Now!

Videl: thanks Gohan for getting through to her.

Gohan: (Does not say anything)

Videl: what? Are you angered at me too?

Gohan: no. I'm just disappointed that you didn't keep tabs on Pan.

Videl: don't you dare blame me for this!

Gohan: you should have known she'd do this.

Videl: you know what I can't hear this right now!

(Krillian and Yamcha)

Krillian: now this is one big family moment. (He whispers to Yamcha)

Yamcha: right about that.

(Gohan, Pan, and Videl)

Gohan: we will discuss this later.

Videl: fine! We better Gohan.

Rya: (Leaning on the side of the cliff) a beautiful work of Parenting skills if I do say so myself.

Gohan: you're back already?

Rya: (Walks over) don't think I'll be beaten by a Super Sayian 2. That'll be the day.

Gohan: (Is in his orange/red clothes with the symbol and goes Super Sayian 2)

Pan: dad no!

Videl: you can't possibly think of fighting him! You'll be killed!

Gohan: in Rya's weaken state all he can do is bluff.

Rya: really Gohan? Well let's see if that is true. (By the way he is no longer in Super Drone form)

Gohan: let's go!

Rya: (Appears and punches Gohan in the face)

Gohan: (Tries to hold his cool as blood goes down from his nose) alright, take this! (Blasts at Rya)

Rya: (Is hit by the beams, unable to dodge because of his weakness) damn!

Gohan: it was bluff!

Rya: (Angered) let's take those nerdy words right out of your mouth!

(They begin to fight)

(Vegeta and Gotenks)

(They keep trying different maneuvers to bring Goku down)

Gotenks: (Flies by) man he just keeps coming back for more! That's it! Here I go! DIE DIE DIE Missiles! (He shoots his Die Die Die Missiles)

(They hit Goku in the eyes)

Goku: (With his huge hands puts them on his eyes)

Vegeta: ha! Good thinking.

Gotenks: don't ment- (Is hit by the big hands into a building collapsing it and landing onto a pile of rubble)

Vegeta: huh? Damn!

Goku: (Lands back on the ground and Vegeta turns around and faces the giant ape) well, then Ozaro… you may not need bluttz waves to transform, but that still doesn't take away my own power. (He forms a beam in his hands) a false moon.

Gotenks: (Gets up from the rubble) ah, sweet! The false moon technique!

Vegeta: now be prepared for ape verses ape! (He throws the false moon into the air and it sits in the sky)

(The moon settles in the sky for a little bit as Vegeta concentrates while in SS4 still)

Vegeta: (His muscles start bulging out and his eyes turn red and teeth begin to grow) (And in a deep voice) and unlike you Kakorot I can control myself while transformed! (He then grows taller and taller and bigger and bigger until he turns into the Super Sayian 4 ape that is golden, but with Super Sayian 4 clothes on) let's go! (In a deeper Piccolo like voice)

Goku: (Screeches at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Growls at Goku)

Goku: (Starts rushing Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Tries to block with his huge arms)

Goku: (Rams his head into Vegeta running him through various buildings and other structures)

(People of the city that are alive are shown either running away or watching the giant ape brawl)

(Both apes attack each other with a variety of hand attacks such as claws and kicks with their feet)

Vegeta: (Grabs Goku from behind and holds a grip on him)

Goku: (Elbows Vegeta and he lets go of him and Goku takes Vegeta's place holding him instead)

Vegeta: you smart, fool!

(Gohan)

Gohan: (Jumps out of the way of a blast that hits the ground instead of him) you're getting too slow Rya.

Rya: (Laughs) (Following by a cough up of blood) I'm just getting started…

Gohan: why don't you give up, you aren't invincible like you thought you were you're too weak to fight; I'm surprised you're even still standing.

Rya: I will never lose my balance. I am drone… a drone never get weakened by the likes of you.

Gohan: well you seem pretty weakened to me.

Rya: (Laughs) never… (Coughs up more blood) (He jumps in and Gohan and Rya Start throwing their fists at each other)

Gohan: (Block and grabs most of Rya's attacks) Mind: he seems to be the one struggling to even hit me… why won't he just simply give out?

(Vegeta and Goku)

Goku: (Holds Vegeta and starts crushing him)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhh! I've forgotten how much that hurts!

Gotenks: (Watching) come on giant Vegeta kick his ass already!

Vegeta: (Starts blowing mouth beams out of his mouth a lot in a row and that made him fly back a little because of the force brining Goku with him as they both land on the ground) (Vegeta escapes Goku's hold prepares for another attack)

Goku: (Quickly lifts himself up and then flies toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Begins flying toward Goku)

(They both run into each other throwing more attacks at one another)

(Piccolo)

Piccolo: Goku and Vegeta are marvelous as apes… huh… Gohan is actually beating Rya… Rya looks to weak to even try to continue on. He'll probably faint very soon.

Oub: it sure does look that way.

Kabito Kai: it would seem that the Ozaro transformation Goku underwent was a success.

18: yes, but look at the cost they are destroying the whole city!

Piccolo: don't forget about the Dragonballs…

18: well, how do we know if we can even use them? Goku doesn't even know! All these people will be lost forever!

Piccolo: sacrifices have to be made; I thought you would know this.

18: I do, but not innocent people!

Piccolo: I promise you 18 they will be back.

18: (Looks at the battle Gohan and Rya are having and sees Krillian there as well) (Sighs) I should have known Krillian came too. (Starts speeding over the place)

Oub: Mr. Piccolo I think we ought to go over there as well.

Piccolo: you may be right.

Kabito Kai: I agree.

Piccolo: alright.

(The 3 of them jumps over to the area)

(Gohan is shown punching Rya across the face)

Rya: (Is shown falling backwards trying to keep his stance and not fall to the ground) (He laughs more)

Gohan: (Smirks) here's an attack I haven't used in awhile. Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Masenko ha! (Shoots the big beam at Rya)

Rya: (Is hit with it) (He is then shown lying on the ground with his eyes still open breathing loudly) I'm… I'm hungry…

Gohan: you're always hungry! (Walks up to Rya and puts his foot on his chest and then turns back to normal blacked haired Sayian) eating too much will hurt you! (Starts scrunching his foot on Rya's chest)

Rya: (Screams in pain)

Gohan: that's for all the pain you caused today!

Rya: I'm… I'm sorry…

Gohan: you're not sorry you are happy about what you've done!

Rya: (Doesn't say anything)

Gohan: you're like someone in life who has no emotions, someone who just kills and maims everyone he comes across, that's all you are! There is no honor in that all it is, is murder!

Rya: …

Gohan: and it will always be murder! The people of this planet did not deserve that! Do you honestly think they did?

Rya: (Waits for a moment) for my races survival I'd do anything, unlike a pathetic half breed like yourself, you're not even a full Sayian! You're nothing, that's all you are nothing!

Gohan: don't put my words in my mouth!

Rya: (Laughs) you know what Gohan… I'm not sorry for what I've done this day. As a matter of the fact I'm not even close, I just thought you would have been more like your father and spared my life. And by the looks of it you and he don't share that same trait with one another. (Smirks and Laughs)\

Gohan: shut up! (Pushing his foot harder)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (He then begins to laugh more)

Gohan: stop it! Shut the hell up now!

Rya: even if you kill me what I've said will always haunt you! Words are different then physical confrontations! And in this case… (Looks at Gohan's feet) I will make an exception. (Rya moves his hands up and grabs Gohan's foot and he manages to grab a hold of Gohan throw him into a cliff) (Rya gets back up)

Gohan: (Comes out of the cliff) you just won't give up will you?

Rya: never in a billion years. (Shoots a beam at Gohan right through his chest)

(A shock sequence is shown of Pan, Videl, Krillian, Tien, Piccolo, and all the others as this happens)

Gohan: (Blood starts coming out of his mouth) (He then looses balance and falls over onto the ground)

Pan: daddy! (Runs up to him) no, please daddy no! You can't die on us! You were right daddy! You and mom both I know I make bad choices, I know I do I'm a brat! (Starts crying and lies her head on Gohan)

Rya: kid don't sweat it, you'll be seeing him again real soon. (Kneels down to the ground and sighs and starts to rest himself up)

Videl: (Stands around Gohan) Gohan… honey… no… you can't go… we need you…

Gohan: (Is still breathing)

Krillian: (Shouts to Tien) hurry get a Sensu Bean!

Tien: right! (Tries looking for one) oh, no… damn it! Were all out!

Krillian: shit!

18: (Appears near Krillian)

Tien: I'll got o Koren tower and get some! Gohan you have to hold on!

Gohan: (Sees everything but is in too much pain to speak)

18: I'll go with you, no offense Tien but you may need a woman of my caliber to help defend you.

Tien: right understood.

Krillian: that sure was a welcoming committee you had with me 18.

18: I don't want to Gohan to die Krillian, I'll be back to see you in a while.

Krillian: alright I understand.

Tien: alright, hold on Gohan we will be back shortly!

(Tien and 18 take flight in the air towards the towers a ways away)

Gohan: (Tries taking heavy breathes)

Pan: dad, please don't give up…

Piccolo: Mind: Gohan I know you will pull through.

(Vegeta and Goku)

(They continue to fight)

(They then jump to different sides of the area)

Goku: (Looks as if he is about to fly toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: bring it on! (Motioning with his hand to Goku to come and get it, Matrix style)

Goku: (Starts running toward Vegeta really fast and making loud foot steps)

Vegeta: Mind: this is it… I'm dead once he reaches me…

Goku: (Then get close and jumps in the air toward Vegeta but then stops suddenly in mid air) (His mouth is wide open and he starts growling) (Weird noises are heard)

Vegeta: what's this?

Goku: (Gets a few more screeches out and then the fur to the beast starts to disappear)

Vegeta: he's… he's reforming.

Gotenks: (From his rubble patch sitting down watching) whoa! All that work for nothing…

Goku: (Keeps reforming down until he turns back into normal Goku, still in his SS5 clothes, he then falls to the ground fast asleep)

Vegeta: (Laughs) well what do you know… it wears off. (He then looks at the false moon and then sucks it back into his hands) (He quickly reforms back to normal Super Sayian 4 Vegeta) now that's a victory.

(Gotenks runs over to Goku)

Gotenks: dad.

Vegeta: (Walks over) I'm you father too I hope you know.

Gotenks: he's fast asleep… how com you don't fall asleep when you reform?

Vegeta: because I have control over the beast, that's why I was able to talk while transformed… when you are an elite fighter you are trained in being able to do that. And if you are like Kakorot with no elite training then you fall asleep and think of it all as a dream.

Gotenks: I see… man I'm glad I don't have a tail!

Vegeta: (Falls over) (Gets back up) you fool! You have one right now in Super Sayian 4!

Gotenks: oh, yeah. (He goes back to Sayian mode with the purple hair and the black hair on his head) there, no more tail.

Vegeta: arrggg…

Gotenks: what?

Vegeta: nothing.

Goku: (Suddenly wakes up) …can't control it! Huh? (Looks around) what happened?

Gotenks: (Wide eyed) well you just finished your sentence from before you transformed…

Goku: I did? It worked? Did I kill Rya?

Gotenks: we don't know… but you sure did cause a mass destruction in this area.

Goku: what? (Looks around) oh no… I knew I shouldn't have done that transformation… now people's lives are gone because of me.

Gotenks: not forever dad.

Vegeta: (Just looks away)

Gotenks: hey, "Dad" aren't you going to say high to Goku

Vegeta: Rya is most definitely alive Kakorot…

Goku: what? No way!

Vegeta: and Gohan is at death's door…

Goku: (Shocked) No! All of that was for nothing! I won't let him kill my son! (Gets up and runs down the rocks to the area where Rya is at)

Gotenks: well… that's not goo- (They split in two)

Goten: whoa!

Trunks: uh… my head…

Vegeta: (Follows Goku)

Goten: hmm… wonder what's the deal with Vegeta…

(Gohan's area)

Goku: (Is running toward Rya) (There is a freeze frame)

Narrator: Goku makes a mad dash towards his ailing son who could die at any moment because of that beam Rya blasted, and when he gets there what does he plan to do? And can 18 and Tien get the Sensu Beans in time? All these answers and more in the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: on the next Z2 the night has finally arrived and things start to heat up once again as Gohan fights for his life and Goku wants to see to it that Rya doesn't get the last laugh, and what's this? Is Rya undergoing another transformation? All on the next Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 19: The Darkness of night.


	19. Dragonball Z2 Episode 19: The Darkness o

Dragonball Z2 Episode 19: The Darkness of night.

Narrator: Previously on Dragonball Z2 Gotenks and Vegeta were concocting ways to bring Goku back from his Super Sayian 5 transformation from a man to an ape and in the end the ape turned back into Goku from his own mind, the affects of the transformation wore off and Goku was back. But Meanwhile the spectators watched from a cliff and to their surprise Rya was still alive and he was hungry threatening to finish Pan off once and for all Gohan came to the rescue putting a blow right into Rya. Rya returned but was very weak from the ape attack, so Gohan and Rya began a fight and all seemed well for Gohan, until Rya distracted him with words and threw him into a cliff wall. When Gohan was coming back out the worst thing happened, Rya shot a one shot blast right through Gohan leaving him on the ground fighting to stay alive. (Scenes are shown from it) Goku then started running down to the location to go to his ailing son. And can 18 and Tien get the Sensu beans in time? Stay tuned.

(18 and Tien flying to Korin's tower)

Tien: why are you so concerned about Gohan… from what I remember of you could care less about human life…

18: what are you talking about? Android 17 and I never killed anyone! The only person we were ever interested in was Goku and no one else. Why are you even brining this up?

Tien: because wouldn't you be half getting your wish if Gohan dies, but yet you wish to help him?

18: I have changed my ways; Dr. Gero's programming has no effect on me now.

Tien: right… that's what they all say…

18: why are you so against me?

Tien: it's not just you it's the fact that we've let so many murderous join our team.

(Tien remember back to the battle against Vegeta and Nappa)

Tien: (Is shown throwing his last bit of energy at Nappa, but nothing happen and he gives out)

Story: and yet we allowed Vegeta to live and be apart of our group…

(Time passes and 18 and 17 are shown fighting the group and beating them down)

Story: the day you and your brother beat me and the others to the ground was the day I decided we were dealing with ultimate evil. But later after we had beaten Cell and saved you from him, we did not think of destroying you. We should have considering what we thought you might have done to Earth. But we let you live…

(More time passes and Fat Buu and Bobadi are shown)

Story: once I learned that there was another evil I had to help you guys take him down. But even with his murderous ways we even let him live and be apart of us, and now he's inside that Oub boy!

(Back to episode 19)

18: so in other words you hate my guts.

Tien: you know 18 I'm just not quite sure anymore, I'm not even sure if I'm one of the good guys myself… I just can't give myself a name… let's just drop this and get the Sensu beans.

18: yes! Let's do that! (With anger to her voice)

(They fly off)

(Rya and the others)

Goku: no! (Running and then landing on the cliff that Gohan was blasted on) Gohan…

(Videl and Pan are by his side)

Gohan: dad…

Rya: (Is resting on the ground trying to stay conscious) he's a strong boy Goku… I'll give him that, but… but… he is never going to be stronger then I.

Goku: (Is putting his hand on the wound to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding) you'll be fine Gohan.

Rya: (Coughs up a bit of blood) (Starts laughing with one of his eyes closed)

Goku: (Gets up and looks at Rya on the ground) you can barely even speak.

Rya: yeah… I guess that ape kind of took its toll on me. I'm in worse shape then I thought I was… but can you finish me off like this?

Goten: dad! Do it! For everything he has done, he must die!

Vegeta: yes Kakorot finish him now! This might be are only chance.

Rya: do you really think you can kill a defenseless person?

Goku: don't worry guys… he's not going anywhere.

Pan: what are you saying grandpa?

Goku: Rya has been beaten and he knows this. I'm going to give him a second chance.

Vegeta: what? Kakorot are you crazy!

Goten: yeah dad what gives?

Piccolo: I don't know Goku I don't think there is any room here for reforming Rya. Vegeta and I were one thing, but I doubt Rya will come to our side, he has more darkness in his heart then even Vegeta or I ever had.

Goku: everyone deserves a 2nd chance Piccolo.

Chi-Chi: Goku! Do you know what he's done to our son!

Goku: yes and I won't ever forgive him for that. But I know Gohan will survive.

Krillian: how are you so sure Goku?

Goku: the wound may look bad but in the end it would take days for Gohan to die from a gut wound like that and plus 18 and Tien will be back very soon.

Rya: so… you're giving me a get out of jail card?

Goku: yes… but that does not mean you will be a Z fighter Rya, to be honest with you I never want to see or hear from you again. And considering how weakened you are I don't think you are much of a threat anymore.

Rya: I'll heal up Goku.

Goku: yes, but not like you once were, you will have to live with the fact that you were beaten by a Sayian.

Rya: I guess you are right Goku. Too bad you were a Prater.

Vegeta: (Is shocked) what?

Goku: what are you talking about?

Rya: I will tell you in time Goku.

Vegeta: Mind: a Prater?

Goku: but what do you mean by Prater?

Rya: like I said Goku you will find more answers in time. But for now I would just like to rest up. (He closes both his eyes and falls fast asleep)

Goku: I guess Rya agreed to the terms.

Vegeta: Kakorot when can you ever learn to kill your opponent! You can't always let them go! Some things are meant to stay alive!

Goku: that applied to you once Vegeta…

Vegeta: arrggg…

Goku: you were as dark as they come and yet you changed in a significant way. I'm sure the same can be done with Rya. Hell we even managed to get Majin Buu on our side.

Kabito Kai: I hope you know what you're doing Goku.

Goku: don't worry I know.

Gohan: (Has Videl and Pan by his side breathing heavily)

(Koren's tower)

Koren: I've been watching that fight and I must say Rya is one strong being.

Tien: yeah I know but in the end I don't think he stood a chance.

Koren: perhaps. (Looks into the sky and notices the sun going behind the mountains) night is here.

Tien: man this has been one full day.

Koren: sure has.

Yajirobe: (Is eating some kind of spaghetti meal)

Koren: well here are those Sensu Beans. (Hands them to Tien)

Tien: thanks Koren. (Looks at Yajirobe) nice to you again Yajirobe.

Yajirobe: yeah, yeah, yeah…

18: (Waits for Tien on the ledge looking away from Koren and Tien)

Koren: I put my best wishes for Gohan Tien.

Tien: alright, thank you Koren. I'll be seeing you.

Koren: bye!

Tien: (Walks to 18) we can leave now.

18: (Doesn't say anything and takes lift off)

Tien: Mind: she's still mad at me… maybe I was a bit harsh… (Lifts off following her)

(Rya and Goku)

Goku: (Is sitting down on a rock) wow… it got dark out pretty fast.

Krillian: yeah, I know… I can't believe it's been only a whole day.

Gohan: (Is starting to come around) Pan… Videl… I love you both.

Pan: I love you too daddy.

Videl: I love you honey.

(They both hug Gohan)

Gohan: I will always no matter what else happens.

(Videl and Pan shake their heads in agreement)

Vegeta: (Is sitting down with an angered expression on his face) Mind: how can Kakorot be so stupid! I know he's not the brightest person out there, but even he would not think to do something like this! That's why I wonder why he's always in control of these operations!

Bra: (Walks over and kneels down next to Vegeta) hi, dad.

Vegeta: hello, Bra.

Bra: I saw you guys fighting on TV and man you really showed that giant ape.

(Goten and Valese are shown together)

Vegeta: I suppose.

Bra: I think you are one of the strongest people I know.

Vegeta: (Smirks) (He hugs Bra by the shoulders) thank you… umm… sweet heart.

Bra: wow… that's a first…

Vegeta: (Then let's go and looks at Goku)

(Marion and Krillian)

Marion: when will mom be back?

Krillian: soon Marion very soon. Koren's tower is not the closet thing to this location.

Marion: I'm just sick of waiting.

Kirllian: it'll be fine Marion.

(Trunks)

Trunks: (Stands up with his eyes closed looking as if he is centering himself) I hope Goku is right about this…

(Piccolo is shown meditating in his cape)

Piccolo: (Suddenly opens his eyes) their back.

Goku: (Sighs) good… we need to give Gohan a Sensu bean fast.

(18 and Tien land right next to them)

18: (Goes up to Krillian and Marion)

Tien: alright I brought a whole bag of them so if anyone else feels pains then come forward now. Otherwise I'm giving one to Gohan.

Rya: (Opens one eye)

Tien: (Goes to Gohan)

Gohan: hi Tien. And thank you.

Tien: don't mention it Gohan.

(Everyone goes near Gohan including Goku)

Tien: (Puts the bean in Gohan's mouth and he starts chewing on it)

Gohan: (Keeps chewing and then swallows and suddenly feels better, he lifts himself up right away)

Videl: ah, thank the Kai's you're alright.

Gohan: (Looks at himself) man that sure was a close one. (Hugs Videl and Pan)

Tien: alright who else needs one?

(Just as Tien said that a jolt of air goes passed him and he falls the ground and drops the Sensu Beans but they are caught by someone)

Tien: what was that?

Everyone: huh?

Goku: (Looks at the spot where Rya was at) no… no way! (Turns around and sees Rya with the bag in his hand)

Rya: so, Goku about my weak health. (Pulls out a bean and is about to put it in his mouth)

Goku: no! (Stats running toward Rya)

Rya: (Puts it in his mouth and starts eating it)

Vegeta: damn! (Starts running in as well)

Rya: (Swallows)

Goku: (Is able to punch Rya in the stomach flying him right into a cliff)

Vegeta: did you get him before he was able to swallow?

Goku: (Breathing heavily) no…

(Everyone is in shock)

(From the hole in the cliff you can see a power surge coming from it)

Goku: no! No! No! Damn it!

(There is then an explosion in the cliff)

(Everyone is covering there eyes from the light)

Rya: (Floating a bit in the air in Super Drone form then lands on the ground and goes back to normal drone mode) I don't need Super Drone to destroy you. And Goku thanks for the offer of a reformation but you see Goku… I have a mission and the mission does not involve reforming one's self it involves work and lots of it.

(Everyone is making gasping noises)

Rya: wow… I can't believe one little bean can repair a person's body, just like that. (Snaps his fingers) what remarkable things your planet has.

Goku: everyone, leave now!

Rya: I don't think so. (Creates a force field around a vast perimeter of the area) this is the battle arena and the match ups are everyone verses Rya.

Goku: no! Leave them all out of this!

Rya: (Ignores Goku's plea) the force field extends to the city so I may leave for a meal, I need at least one place to go to eat if I feel hungry. So the same rules apply to me, you can't leave, I can't leave, it's a fair trade.

Goku: I don't understand why you can't just fight me!

Rya: I am curious to see all of your friend's powers, every last one and I mean everyone.

Gohan: dad, I'll fight by your side.

Goten: me too.

Goku: (Does not argue) alright Rya, we can still win, I know we can.

Rya: yes… it's possible, but too bad your oldest is only a Super Sayian 2 because if he were a Super Sayian 4 like his brother the odds would be in your favor.

Piccolo: (Lands near Goku, Gohan, and Goten) I'm fighting too. It's time you see the true power of a Nemekian.

Rya: good… good… yes Piccolo joins in the fray.

Pan: (Walks over)

Gohan: Pan… you are not-

Pan: dad… I have to do this. So like you when you were a kid I'm disobeying you and mom.

Gohan: (Sighs) I guess I can't argue with that.

Rya: yes, yes, young 16 year old Pan welcome aboard.

(Vegeta lands down)

Vegeta: don't forget the prince!

Rya: (Smirks and laughs) I knew I would have expected you Vegeta.

Bra: (Walks over) I'm fighting too.

Vegeta: good, Bra it's time you show me what you are truly capable of.

Bulma: but she's just a normal Sayian!

Vegeta: don't worry I won't let anything happen to her.

Trunks: (Lands down) neither will I.

Rya: another one of the boys. Excellent…

18: (Comes in) we're not having a fight without me. Krillian, Marion, you two stay out of this. Same for Tien and Yamcha, stay away as far as you can.

Rya: yes… what about Oub, Kabito Kai… oh… so many choices.

(Oub and Kabito Kai come floating over)

Kabito Kai: I don't know how much help I'll be but I will try my best.

Oub: same here.

Rya: excellent we have almost a whole team fighting against one measngly being of existence. How exciting this will be.

Goku: this will be it for you!

Rya: on the contrary there is one more trick I wish to show you. You know when I get hungry and I wish to eat someone? Well guess what there is more to that…

Goku: what do you mean?

Rya: I mean like a Sayian turns Ozaro and it is said that, that is there true form. I also have a true form.

(There is a shock sequence between everyone)

Rya: except we aren't always walking around in this form on our planet. We only use it when we destroy and devour powerful armies. You've all only seen a glimpse of my true form.

(From episode 9)

Rya: you shut up! You're next anyway! (Starts to laugh once again) (He opens his mouth and it's as if he has an entirely different tongue it's blue and long and he sticks it out, Beginning to lick at her face) oh… that it scrumptious.

Pan: (She stays in his hand making scared noises as he does so)

Rya: (Finishes up and now grows his fangs and eyes go red) time to die…

Pan: no… no…

(Episode 13)

(At the city)

Rya: (Is shown landing on a sidewalk and a mother and a girl child with a balloon is shown walking down the sidewalk) hello, there…

Mother: buzz off creep.

Rya: (puts his hand on her shoulder) I insist that you stand still…

Mother: what? What are you going to do?

Daughter: mom!

Rya: (His eyes sparkle and the mother and child go into a shock and the girl lets go of the balloon and it flies up in the air) you can hear me; this won't hurt much at all… (His eyes turn red and his fangs grow) I'm very hungry… (Is shown going forward with his mouth opened)

(Episode 6)

Rya: (Lands near them) yes fresh meat! (Points finger toward a young woman)

Woman: no!

Rya: (Blasts her in the stomach and walks over) look everyone this is a demonstration of my appetite. (Grabs woman struggling to stay alive and his teeth get fang like long and eyes turn red) this is how it works!

Woman: no!

Rya: (Quickly devourers her leaving only a bit of bone and flesh) delicious!

(Flashes are shown of various times in this show of Rya showing off his fangs and red eyes)

(Back to Episode 19)

Rya: now it is time to see what I truly am. (Starts powering up suddenly)

Goku: no! (Flies up to Rya and tries punching him but nothing happens)

(Vegeta shoots a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Continues to power up and he begins growing bulgy muscles)

(Everyone else begins contributing their own beams and attacks toward Rya)

Rya: AHhhhhhhhrrgghhhhhhhh! (Apparently none of the attacks worked)

Goten: Damn! Nothing's working!

Goku: Try harder!

(Everyone tries their attacks again)

(Again there is no damage done to Rya)

Rya: (eyes begin to turn red, his fangs start to grow, muscles increase in size and his feet break out of his shoes) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He starts turning green, his toe nails grow to massive lengths and his feet become more alien like. His finger nails grow and his hands get bigger, his pants blow off and he does some last bit of powering up) (In a very deep voice) This is how I killed the Murdockish!

(Everyone looks shocked)

Rya: (Is shown in this form looking bigger and stronger then ever, not to mention even more evil) now do you all want to keep fighting me?

Vegeta: I finally look into the face of the creature that helped destroy the Murdockish. And it will be the last time!

Goku: guys don't let his appearance frighten you! Give him everything you've got!

Gohan: right!

(Everyone else who isn't fighting looks in horror at the newly formed Rya)

Vegeta: now you look uglier then ever.

Rya: (Smirks) (Chuckles) that's just what I'd expect from you Vegeta. Hey, Bra do you still think I look good?

Bra: (Looks at Rya seriously) I'd have to say that you really aren't my type.

Rya: (Laughs)

Goten: alright! Let's go Trunks!

Trunks: right!

(Trunks and Goten run to Rya's side flying around him and then punching at him and kicking at him with everything they've got but nothing happens)

Rya: (Puts his arms out and with hard force blows Goten and Trunks away)

(Goku and Vegeta go in and shoot blasts at Rya)

Rya: (Flies upward and punches them both in the stomach and runs them right into the ground)

Gohan: Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha! (Shoot it out and hits Rya dead on)

Rya: (Appears out of it and punches Gohan)

Gohan: ahhhh! (Flies onto the ground)

Pan: (Goes Super Sayian) (Flies toward Rya)

(They get into a fist exchange of punches)

Rya: (Grabs her by the leg and starts swirling her around and then throws her across the landscape hitting into a cliff)

18: (Starts shooting beams at Rya)

Rya: (Teleports near 18 and gives her a knee in the stomach)

Bra: oh, no… (Flies toward Rya and tries to attack him but she is quickly countered and thrown right into the ground)

Piccolo: Special Beam Cannon! (Shoot the straight blast out)

Rya: (Knocks it out of the way)

Piccolo: what? No way!

Rya: (Appears and forms a blast right at Piccolo's stomach and lets it loose blowing Piccolo back)

(Kabito Kai and Oub then combine their beams together and shoot at Rya)

Rya: (Eats the beam and then shoots it back out of his mouth and hits both of them)

(The others)

Bulma: oh, no!

Chi-Chi: (Faints)

Valese: Goten!

Krillian: 18!

Videl: Mind: oh, no… Gohan.

(Rya)

Rya: (Looks up and sees the others in their fear) time to eat… (Begins flying toward them)

Videl: everyone brace yourselves!

Rya: (Is about to reach when he is hit in the face from the side and thrown to the right where Vegeta punches him across into a mountain)

Goku: good plan Vegeta.

Vegeta: glad I thought of it.

Rya: (Appear near them again) die! (Shoots green beams out and Goku and Vegeta try their best to dodge them)

Piccolo: (Gets back up) Mosenha! (Shoots out his big beam and hits Rya)

Goku: (Punches Rya across the face in his distraction)

18: Power Blitz! (Hits Rya)

Rya: (Walks out of the smoke still unscaved) is this all I've had to do? (Blows up with power knocking everyone back)

(Everyone falls back running into something)

Bra: (Is shown trying to get back up)

Pan: (Is near her)

Bra: he's so powerful!

Pan: we can't let that stop us!

Goku: everyone I just got a plan and it is going to need absolutely everyone to contribute energy! This may be the only chance that we have!

Piccolo: what are your ideas?

Goku: we show him all of our best blasts head on!

Vegeta: are you serious Kakorot?

Goku: dead serious.

Rya: (Begins walking to their destination)

Gohan: (Arrives) alright we understand.

(The others then recoup and come over)

Goku: now we all fight! (Prepares his pose for a Kamahamaeha wave)

Gohan: (Prepares his attack)

Goten and Trunks: (Form their best attacks)

18: (Forms her best)

Piccolo: (Forms a Masenko)

Pan: (Forms her special which is the same as Goten, Gohan, and Goku)

Bra: (Prepares a Buster Cannon)

Oub: (Begins his special technique)

Rya: what exactly are you all trying?

Kabito Kai: (Closes his eyes and then opens them) I'm ready! (Forms his beam attack)

(Supreme Kai planet)

Elder Kai: do it! Destroy him! Yeah!

(Earth)

(People who are still alive in the city are still watching it on the big TV screens)

Person: yeah, Goku! You and your team will win!

Person # 2: you've got it!

(TV Chopper)

Leroy: what beautiful posture they all have making these attacks in their hands, Cape Man can't stand a chance against this kind of teamwork. (Talking into microphone)

(Everyone is still preparing their beams)

Rya: you want a stand off? Well you've got one! (Makes a huge beam with both his hands and launches it off with it he give it energy to make it more powerful)

Goku: now!

(Everyone in the group shoots out their beams at the same time, the beams all travel toward Rya's beam)

Rya: you will all die after this!

(Everyone's beam hits Rya's)

(The team adds more energy to their beams)

Goku: more power! More power!

(Energy surges come off of Goku and the others)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Adds more power to his own beam)

Gohan: dad, at this rate he'll break through all our beams!

Goku: then we add more power!

(Everyone contributes an extra blast to make their beams even more powerful then they were before)

Rya: wow… that's a lot of energy. (Adds more energy of his own)

(In the city)

(The city starts shaking and Sharpener and Eraser are shown in fear with everyone else)

(The blue haired Launch is looking around the city as it rumbles)

(Chi-Chi and the non-participants)

Tien: oh my that power is astounding.

Chi-Chi: yeah! Go Goku, Gohan, and Goten! Kick his ass!

Bulma: Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, make me proud!

Valese: go Goten!

Yamcha: come on! Just a little bit more!

(The battle)

(Everyone shoots their beams toward Rya hitting his beam and trying to push it back)

Goku: yes, just a little but more power!

Rya: this is a bit more then I thought…

Goku: let's go!

(Just then Gohan goes Super Sayian 2, Pan Powers up as a Super Sayian, Goten goes Super Sayian 4, Trunks turns Super Sayian 4, Vegeta does and everyone powers up to their respected forms and add tons of power to the blast)

Rya: what? No!

(There is so much power that it immediately starts pushing Rya's beam back)

Rya: wait! No! No! (As soon as it started Rya is hit with his own beam and the beams of all the other Z Fighters) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(He is taken back by all the beams and is hit into the ground with the beams as you hear his deep voice screams, there is then one last explosion with Rya in the middle of it all)

(Everything then starts to settle down as the night goes on)

(Goku and the others are shown standing in their place breathing and tired of the massive energy they gave)

(City)

(People are shown cheering)

(The battle)

Piccolo: that was intense…

Goku: it sure got the job done.

(The Non-participants start cheering as well)

Gohan: did we do it?

Goku: I don't sense his energy level. I think it's over.

Piccolo: neither do I, I don't hear him or sense his energy, it's completely vanished.

Goten: (Sighs) well that's a relief.

(Everyone then sits down to rest)

Pan: but what's next for us now?

Goku: hopefully nothing more. I want Rya to be our last enemy. From now on I'm keeping tabs on Earth as much as I can.

Vegeta: I'll handle anything that comes here after this defeat of Rya and I will-

(Suddenly there is a burst right out of the ground and Vegeta his hit across the face skidding across the ground)

(Everyone looks up)

Piccolo: no… no… no!

(Rya is shown with no wounds on him what so ever in his alien like form still)

Rya: ow… that hurt. (Starts laughing)

Narrator: wow! What a turn of events! Rya is still alive and kicking even after that huge team effort.

Goku: (Is shown looking at Rya and breathing hard)

(Everyone's face is shown as they look at the face of evil)

Narrator: with even their combined efforts are Goku and all of the Z Fighters not strong enough to take down Rya? Can Rya even be destroyed at this rate?

Pan: no… please no…

Rya: (Is shown)

Narrator: stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: next time on Z2, everyone is very irritated by the fact that their attack failed to defeat the maniacal monster. But even so this gives Vegeta a chance to ask Rya a question, about the Super Sayian 5 and a history is revealed on the next Dragonball Z2.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 20: What is a Prater?


	20. Dragonball Z2 Episode 20: What is a Prat

Dragonball Z2 Episode 20: What is a Prater?

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2 Tien and Android 18 went to Koren's to get the Sensu beans for Gohan, meanwhile Rya was in a complete weakened state in which he would never recover fully from, and so it was with a decision that Goku decided to allow Rya to live and allow himself to be reformed, because at that rate Rya would never harm anyone again. All seemed to be right, until something quick happened and Tien dropped the bag of Sensu Beans and they flew right into the hands of Rya, Rya took a bean. Goku tried to stop Rya but it was far too late Rya had already swallowed the bean and with that he became whole once again, and now that Rya was at his full power he had another trick up his sleeve.

Rya: on the contrary there is one more trick I wish to show you. You know when I get hungry and I wish to eat someone? Well guess what there is more to that…

Goku: what do you mean?

Rya: I mean like a Sayian turns Ozaro and it is said that, that is there true form. I also have a true form.

Narrator: Rya made his transformation into his true form, and my how different it looked, and he sure packed a punch against our hero's in the end Goku thought of a plan and all the Z-Fighters worked together to pull off an extremely powerful technique, and in the end it seemed the end for Rya, but with one foul swoop Rya was back and he laid Vegeta to the ground, is he truly unstoppable in this new form?. And also learn some new history today on Z2.

(Over 30 years ago planet Vegeta-Murdockish massacre)

(A Sayian with a scouter on is shown running down a place with bodies all over, decomposed bodies and skeletal remains and normal bodies, there is screaming and blast shots in the background)

Sayian: (Is a Murdockish) (He is running down a road in the Murdockish clan headquarters trying to escape something, and he is breathing hard) (He runs behind a wall and sits down hiding) (He closes his eyes)

(A shadow and a walk is heard going by on the other side of the wall, it stops for a moment and then starts back up again walking down the path)

Sayian: (Has a sigh of relief) (He opens his eyes)

(All of the sudden there is a smash through the ruined wall and two green hands come through and grabs the Sayian and pulls him through)

(You see shadows on the wall and the Sayian screaming in the background and you hear as the life is taken from him by a the biting of the beast and it is a drone in it's true form it's Rya in his true form)

(Some time later)

Frieza: (Is shown in his transporter with Dodoria and Zarbon by his side) (They are excavating the area, also with many mutant henchmen by their side) (Smirks) foolish Sayians you should never leave them in charge of Nuclear capabilities cause in the end it'll just tear them apart.

Zarbon: (Looks at a Murdockish body) I don't know Lord Frieza… this body looks as if it had been eaten…

Frieza: that just goes to show you how weak Sayians are.

Dodoria: Lord Frieza I'm picking up an energy signal on my scouter just ahead of us in those dark areas.

Frieza: wow this ought to be fun.

Dodoria: lord… this power is unusual… it reads almost as strong as you Lord Frieza.

Frieza: your scouter must be broken. I thought I told you to get it fixed?

Dodoria: I did…

Zarbon: should I send a scout team?

Frieza: sure… I don't see why not…

Zarbon: (Looks at the mutants and sends a band of them ahead)

(The mutants are shown running down the path)

Frieza: they'll deal with it…

(The Henchmen's location running down the path)

Henchmen: whatever's down here will find quick with our scouters!

(Just then red eyes are shown through darkness and it grabs a Henchmen and growling and Gagging is heard)

(The other Henchmen come to the area)

Henchmen # 1: what was that?

Henchmen # 2: I have no clue.

(Just then something from out of the darkness comes)

Henchmen # 1: what the-

(Growling is heard and screaming from them all)

(Frieza)

(Frieza and the others can hear the screaming going on until it comes to a sudden stop)

Frieza: hmm…

Dodoria: something's coming this way…

Zarbon: huh?

(Walking is heard coming toward Frieza and them and out of the darkness you see the drone in his green alien like form, it is indeed Rya)

Rya: (Drops purple blood from his mouth from an eaten mutant and is eyes are has red as they come)

Zarbon: (Is frightened) what the hell is that?

Dodoria: Lord Frieza… I'm checking its power level… it keeps growing… it's going past you! Oh my- (Scouter blows up) ahhhh! Cheap junk!

Rya: (Laughs in deep voice)

Frieza: that's impossible nothing is stronger then I.

Rya: (Appears in front of Frieza suddenly and grabs him by the neck with his hand and pulls him out of the Transporter)

Frieza: (Can't breathe)

Rya: (Laughing and smirking)

Zarbon: he's killing Lord Frieza! Strike men!

(All the Mutants come in and try to stop Rya but he just explodes with power and they all blow back)

(Zarbon and Dodoria go in but Rya looks at them and makes them go into shock)

Rya: (Starts growling and then his mouth enlarges and he is about to consume Frieza)

(But then a big ship over head comes and its entrance open)

Rya: (looks at the ship and then drops little Frieza to the ground)

Frieza: (Quickly gets up and holds onto his neck)

(Zarbon and Dodoria get up)

Rya: (Looks up at the ship) today is your lucky day… (Bends down and then lifts off into the air right into the ship and the entrance closes)

Frieza: you can't just do that! I'm Frieza! No one stands up to me! (Starts shooting beams at the ship but nothing happens as the beams disintegrate when they hit it) coward! Get back here!

(The ship then blasts away)

Zarbon: my word…

Frieza: we speak of this to no one, whoever tells the truth will die a most painful death.

Zarbon: what should we pass it off as?

Frieza: Nuclear failures… easy as that… tell the pathetic Sayian elites that, they'll deliver the message.

(Everyone is still frightened)

Zarbon: yes Lord Frieza…

Frieza: something like this should not exist…

(Present time back in at the battle with Rya)

Goku: (Is still out of breathe)

Rya: I must say to you all that, that was a truly powerful effort and attack on your parts, it was brilliantly maneuvered and calculated and you gave it all you had, too bad in the end it still managed to fail. Face it I'm indestructible.

Goku: no… no… no! (Bangs his hands on the ground) we put everything into that attack! Damn it! Damn it!

Rya: yes Goku… revert back to your Prater ways and destroy me! Destroy me as I destroyed your planet!

Vegeta: (Gets back up) wait!

Rya: (Looks at Vegeta) so you want another history lesson Vegeta?

Vegeta: before we continue this bout I want to know what a Prater is. Kakorot try to hold back I don't want you attacking the Drone during this.

Goku: whatever you say… but I'm not promising anything… (Bangs his hand on the earth)

Vegeta: alright go back in the most excruciating detail on these Praters.

Rya: right… well where do I start? Ah I know…

Story: thousands and thousands of years ago one Sayian being was stuck on a planet when it was on the verge of destruction… Vegeta you and the rest of the Sayians believed this to be the Legendary Super Sayian that could transform while in Ozaro state. It is true that the Sayian collected power that no other Sayian had ever gotten but this was no Super Sayian.

(The Ozaro is shown turning a white silverfish color and Screeching and growling)

(The planet is then shown from space as it is eraticticated from existence)

(But the Ozaro ape that looks like Goku's transformation of an SS5 ape survived and is shown floating in space growling)

Story: the ape had somehow gone beyond that of a Sayian a Super Sayian, A Super Sayian 2, a 3, and a 4 while alone on this planet he had become something more then a Sayian he had evolved. He had gotten the Silver hair that Goku has as a "Super Sayian 5" this was the beginning of a new era a new race beyond that of the Sayians, the Changelings, and even the Namekians. The Praters were born, that lone Prater escaped to a world and was reformed back to his normal form he had noticed that his hair was now silver and unchangeable and that is tail was now silver as well he then tested out his new power and laid waste to planets all over the universe this was the evil Super Sayian 5 I told you about Goku earlier today.

(Out of story)

Goku: why didn't you tell me this earlier?

Rya: because I wanted you to figure it out on your own, or Vegeta to figure it out as he tends to do. To tell you the truth Super Sayain 5 does not exist.

(There is a shock sequence between everyone)

Rya: Goku you have become a Prater.

Goku: wait tell us more!

Rya: right…

(Back to story)

Story: The Prater then returned to planet Vegeta and he showed his new abilities to the Sayians who had still but recently destroyed the Tuffles on Planet Plant and taken control, other Sayians wanted the power that the legendary Prater had but he could not teach them as he had no real idea on how he had become one in the first place so everyone decided to let it go and try to become powerful on their own. Years went by and the Prater had a family of his own with a Sayian woman and they had children and the man who had still thought he was a Sayian had children who had silver hair and unusual amounts of power even as babies. More years went by and the children grew and were able to outmatch the Sayians in everyway their fighting was flawless their powers were to the extreme everything about them was something of another world.

(The Prater kids are shown doing powerful things)

Story: but the something happened a normal Sayian family had a child with Silver hair, and they wondered how? How was that possible, how could they have a child with the power that the man who had Silver hair had. The Family wasn't sure if they should be proud of the child or frightened because as it turns out the Prater man killed his Sayian wife and took his children and supposedly went on a killing spree of Sayians, and that was the day that people knew the true nature of a Prater. You see Sayians nature is deadly and unforgiving and you've all seen this before in Radditz, Nappa, even Vegeta. But a Sayian still had a choice to live without putting fear into others but a Praters style was of a different sort, it was in their nature and instinct to kill almost has if it was an urge, a need, not a want, a complete and utter health need. You see that child Prater that was born in a Sayian family came only because through the years creature evolve like creatures of Earth evolve and you see as a family tree of Sayians goes on eventually after 100's of years they will receive a child that was evolved and born a Prater, a full blood Prater.

(Praters are shown with their eyes shining red)

Story: again as time went by the amount of Praters grew within the world and Praters soon became even more blood thirsty…

(Praters are shown jumping on Sayians and by the looks of it trying to eat them, and there is screaming)

Story: Praters were killing Sayians for sport and as of that the King Vegeta of that time ordered Segregation amongst the Sayians and Praters to separate them once and for all the Praters did not like that, they said that it was in their nature and that they could not help it, but Vegeta disregarded the comment and there was separation… but that did not last long.

(Praters are shown banding together)

Story: the Praters then formed their own kingdom and even elected their own King to rule over them and they had decided segregation was not right for them so they did the only thing they thought would fix that and that was to destroy the Sayians once and for all.

(Praters are shown marching down roads of planet Vegeta)

Story: the Prater then began their march down the road to the Sayian Kingdom and once they got there they said they would kill every Sayian in the Kingdom if they did not allow them to live together, Vegeta just said: "You'd kill us even if we let you live with us!" it was at that moment that the Praters had made their decision and that it was war. The Praters stormed the keep and fighting went on and there will losses on both sides it was the bloodiest wars in Sayian history it lasted for 100's of years until one day, the Praters of the new age decided that it was best to leave the Sayians behind so the Praters packed up and they left never to be heard from again, not one Prater was ever found on Vegeta, the Sayians decided to keep this secret for future generations to retain their supremacy in the universe to be able to brag to other races that they were the most powerful race in the universe. We drones know where the Praters went; they went to a deserted planet with little life on it and called it Pratia where they still live even today.

(Out of story)

Vegeta: I always thought there was a higher race then the Sayians… I just never really put much effort into figuring it out…

Rya: Vegeta it was your great, great, great, great, great Grandfather who knew of the Praters and did not pass down the information through the generations.

Goku: but that doesn't make any sense, I can still go back to normal Sayian form.

Rya: exactly Goku… you see you cheated 100 years of evolution in just 2 years and because of the dragon training, their mystical powers is what gave you this ability along with their harsh training. Goku you are still a Sayian at heart and you always will be, this transformation you have is a turner from both races, Sayian to Prater, Prater to Sayian you are one of the only people that have this ability any normal Prater would stay a Prater or any normal Sayian would stay a Sayian, you are the new breed of Prater Goku.

Goku: why didn't the Dragons tell me this? Why did they call this Super Sayian 5?

Rya: because they wanted to respect the Sayians wishes of not telling people the secret of the Prater, but unknown to them my race existed and we know a lot about the universe and individual people.

Goku: is that why I became so angry at you Rya? After you had destroyed Kami house… it was the Prater instincts that were taking over?

Rya: yes… but somehow you were able to fight the urges and bring the Sayian over to the Prater, where you could make your own decisions without instinct taking over.

Gohan: the Praters sound like wild animals…

Rya: in some terms you can say that.

Goten: so are you saying that if I had a kid and he had a kid and my chain continues for about 100 years or more… eventually I'd have a Prater?

Rya: well… it would be a Half Prater. It will never be a full Prater because Goku had you and Gohan and Chi-Chi is a human so you are only half Sayians, if Goku were to have been with a Sayian woman then it would have eventually been a Full blood Prater.

Vegeta: Mind: I can't believe it… I never thought I'd see the day that an evolved Sayian was like… Kakorot is evolved beyond that of a Sayian. Again he continues to surpass me… he even gets to switch races! This is absurd! Goku should have never achieved this power in his lifetime… he's cheating evolution! (Looks at Goku, Goku is still in his Prater form)

Goku: so how long do Praters live?

Rya: much longer then a Sayian you can say they can live to be about 150 years old and Goku I'd say you are in your 50's now… so you still have a long time.

Goku: now that you mention it… I did feel a lot younger when I transformed into a Prater for the first time.

Gohan: wow… no kidding…

Vegeta: so that is the reason why no other Sayian can transform. It all makes sense to me now. There was no Super Sayian 5… that means as a Sayian I have met my limit…

Rya: not necessarily… there could be other forms of Sayian that you can unlock still.

Vegeta: but you know what that means Rya, I can kill you as a Super Sayian 4 if I wanted to. Goku has become a Prater but that was never needed to defeat you, it could just as easily been a Super Sayian 4.

Rya: yes Vegeta you are finally getting it! Of course that theory will not work because I have gone beyond both Prater and a Sayian combined!

Vegeta: you're bluffing!

Goku: Vegeta don't you feel his power level though? It's huge!

Vegeta: yes I can see that but I know that we can still beat him.

Goku: I don't know Vegeta… I just don't know…

Pan: can we just get back to fighting here?

Bra: yeah come on!

Goku: girls this is important!

(Bra and Pan are shocked)

Vegeta: Kakorot is right stay out of this.

Bra: yes dad…

Pan: yes grandpa…

Goku: so where do you tie in with all this?

Rya: what do you mean?

Goku: how do you know this much? You had to have met a Prater to have collected that information, wouldn't you?

Rya: well… I looked back at your training with the dragons and was able to learn things from the minds of the positive energy dragons. But yes your theory is correct I have met Praters before…

(Planet Dronus 100's of years ago)

(A ship lands on the ground and the hatch opens and Praters come out)

Prater # 1: I can sense strong inhabitants on this planet… we are not alone.

Prater # 2: (Sniffs the air) something is coming.

(From out of the sky in hyper drive Drones starts flying over and they all land in their capes one by one, some look like Rya others look different some look exactly the same as the other and one of them is Rya in his purple clothing and white cape form, or in other words his first evolution)

Prater # 1: these things are strong…

Prater # 3: too strong…

Drone # 1: you Praters are trespassing without permission from Corpolius, prepare to be destroyed.

Prater # 1: they know what were called?

Rya: (Walks forward) we know a lot about you. Actually everything there is to know about you. You know you've given our planet some good food by coming here.

Prater # 1: arm yourselves men, if they want a fight they will get a fight!

(A bunch of Prater stand down and are ready to battle)

(The drones faces including Rya's go red eyed and fangs showing, they don't make their full transformation but they show their fangs and red eyed)

(The drones fly forward and run into the Praters)

Story: it was a moment to remember that was the first time in many years I was actually wounded somewhat by a morsel of food.

(The fighting is shown amongst the Drones and the Praters)

Story: they were defiantly one of the most powerful races we had faced in ages. I mean they even killed some of us… some were even stronger then Goku. But they soon realized after the drone numbers were increasing that this fight was too much for them to handle so they made the wise decision and fled away in their ships, no one trespasses on Dronus without permission from Corpolius.

(Back to Episode 20)

Rya: you see the Praters are an incredibly advanced race and its great Goku to have the privilege of being apart of a great race.

Goku: this is so much to take in… and in the beginning all I thought it was, was Super Sayian 5…

Rya: exactly… you earned the right to become even more powerful as a being of this universe, Goku.

Vegeta: one more thing… you said Kakorot's father was apart of the Murdockish clan… when did this meeting take place?

Goku: yeah I need to know more about my father.

Rya: well it was before my little meeting with Frieza.

(Planet Vegeta)

Sayians: run! Run!

(Sayians are shown running around)

Bardock: why is everyone running?

Sayian: some weird creatures just broke into the base! I recommend running! (Runs away)

Bardock: why run? We can handle this threat.

(There is an explosion and Sayians are shown getting blown all over because of it and Bardock falls to the ground under some rocks, but he is not hurt but he is stuck)

Bardock: (Sees more Sayians run by and then one more, but something appears behind him and sticks its hand through him, it is a drone in its true form, after that more Drones come in and starts running around and the last Drone to enter is Rya)

Rya: (Stands around sniffing the air)

Bardock: (Quietly takes a scouter reading on the Rya) (The power is so high that his scouter breaks and to Bardocks horror Rya hears it)

Rya: (Looks toward Bardocks direction)

Bardock: (Closes his eyes)

Rya: (Smirks toward Bardocks location and then runs off)

Bardock: why?

Story: and after that meeting the entire Murdockish was destroyed and I spared Bardock.

(Back to episode 20)

Goku: why?

Rya: because I wanted someone to pass on the story of the most powerful race in the universe.

Vegeta: but you didn't get that message across!

Rya: I know Frieza wanted to keep it all a secret and said that all of the Murdockish were killed, but that was not true he kept the whole living Bardock a secret to shame the Sayian name, that evil bastard. (Laughs)

Vegeta: you should be a history teacher Rya.

Rya: you know what Vegeta you're right… I'd probably ace every test before I got my degree in teaching. I'd probably get a Master's degree right away. (Laughs)

Gohan: enough chit-chat it think it's time to think of another plan of attack dad.

Goku: right Gohan. (Looks at Rya) is there anything else I should know?

Rya: hmm… well… I'm 4,000 years old if you'd like me to recap that subject again.

Goku: wow… you look so young still.

Rya: very funny Goku.

Vegeta: alright enough horseplay lets get this show on the road. (Points his finger out and shoots a blast at Rya)

Gohan: (Forms a beam and shoots it at Rya)

Rya: (Teleports and knees Vegeta in the chin and then kicks Gohan across the face into the ground)

Goku: Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha!

Rya: quit using Master Roshi's technique over and over! (Knocks it out of the way) come on show me a challenge here!

Goku: (Smirks)

Rya: what? Oh, shit! (Jumps in the air and the beam Goku shot goes by, it would have hit Rya) you thought I'd fall for that trick? You'd better think twice!

Goku: (Smirking still)

Rya: why are you smiling I stopped the beam! Its gon- (Is hit with the beam from the side) I should have known…

Piccolo: alright. Special Beam Cannon! (Throws it off)

Rya: (Opens his mouth and actually eats the Beam Cannon)

Piccolo: what the hell?

Gohan: Piccolo don't be surprised at what Rya can do, he's shown us enough already.

Piccolo: (Smirks) I guess you're right…

(Everyone starts powering up more)

(The others)

Mr. Satan: it's about time they finally started fighting again!

Valese: come on Goten get in the game!

(Yamcha and Tien are shown watching)

(Videl and Chi-Chi are as well)

(The battle)

(Goten and Trunks are shown fighting Rya, Goten is fighting from the front and Trunks fights from the back)

(They throw punches and kicks at Rya, but Rya counters and deflects lot of their moves)

(Everyone else goes in and starts fighting and Rya has no problem countering and deflecting them as well)

Vegeta: Kakorot this is not working…

(Goku and Vegeta go off to the side while everyone else continues fighting)

Vegeta: have any fancy tricks?

Goku: alright… I think it's time to put the Prater side to me to some use. (Makes a new form with his hands and shouts this) PRATER WAVE! (Shoots a big sliverish wave and that spreads out and and hits Rya blowing him around)

(Gohan and the others mange to get out of the way before the wave reached Rya)

Rya: (Falls to the ground and then flips himself back up) the Prater Wave… I see you finally know how to use more Prater moves.

Goku: I've used them on you before Rya…

(Episode 9)

Goku: (Disappears)

Rya: huh? (Is hit with Goku's elbow down to the ground on his face)

Goku: how many times do you have to keep following onto your face!

Rya: I'm not… doing this for you… (Gets up to attack but is immediately blasted) arrggg! Ahhhh! Arrggg! I'll kill you… I'll kill you…. I'll kill you!

Goku: whatever you say Rya. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (A big grey explosion breaks out and it captures Rya inside of it, Goku is also in it but he is the one controlling it) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(There is the explosion and the whole island blows up)

(Still Episode 9, Later)

Goku: I sense a weak life force in you; I'm actually quite surprised you were able to get up. Maybe that explosion wasn't enough for you… well then how about THIS! (Shoots a rainbow like beam out of his mouth and it his Rya)

(The rainbow beam when it his Rya takes the form of a holographic like Goku, that has devilish eyes, it then growls and looks as if it consumes Rya but it doesn't and when Rya comes back to normal he is on the ground again)

Rya: (Notices something different about himself) (Looks behind him) (Starts breathing) no…no…no…no…no…no…no… (It is revealed that his legs have blown off) (He begins to cry)

(Back to episode 20)

Goku: I could use that rainbow technique on you again.

Rya: go ahead Goku see what happens.

Goku: (Smirks) (Shoots the rainbow beam out and it takes the form of Goku with the devilish eyes and consumes Rya)

Rya: (Comes out of it unscaved) wow… that took so much energy of me before… but yet in this form it does absolutely nothing… I congratulate you Goku.

Goku: no… no way.

Rya: (Laughs)

Gohan: you can be destroyed Rya! If you can bleed you can die!

Rya: so can all of you. You bleed all the time, the part you people don't get is the dying part.

(The Others)

Krillian: if that attack isn't going to work then nothing will! I have to get in there! My Destrucdo Disk will have to do some kind of damage! (Prepares to go in)

Yamcha: Krillian! Don't be foolish! If Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon can be stopped by Rya in this form I'm pretty confident that your Destrucdo Disc won't do any better.

Tien: yeah, don't risk it Krillian.

Kirllian: I just hate being over here watching, waiting to see if someone might die over there… wasting to see if 18 gets taken from me and Marion…

Yamcha: Krillian that won't happen!

Marion: yeah dad, mom will be fine. Plus I think we should be more worried about you dad. You're the one we don't want to die again, and mom has only died once before, and now the Earth Dragonballs can wish her back.

Krillian: (Gets a glimmer of hope) you're right… (Hugs Marion) that's exactly why I had you Marion…

Marion: (Smiles)

(Tien and Yamcha are shown smiling toward them)

(The battle)

(Everyone tries to go in again, attack Rya, but they all prove too little of Rya and he manages to knock everyone all over the place)

Rya: (Extends his nail and stabs it right through Oub's shoulder) just like Piccolo can extend his arm, in this form I can extend my nails.

Oub: arrggg… (The nail is repelled out)

Goten: Oub! Are you alright!

Oub: I'll be fine… it's just flesh wound…

Rya: it will be more then that in a minute. As a matter of the fact… it's time to end this little charade here. (Puts his hands in the air and starts forming a green ball)

Vegeta: what the hell is he doing?

Goku: are you sensing that energy?

Vegeta: oh my… yes I am.

Rya: my form of a Spirit Bomb Goku!

Goku: no! It's gathering energy by the second… and we can't even leave the area! We have to find cover!

Vegeta: what about your Instant Transmission?

Rya: I'll answer that question; no it won't work here, not with my barrier up! (His beam is getting bigger)

Goku: everyone run for cover!

(Everyone agrees and flies toward the others)

Rya: you won't be getting very far, you'll only be getting to is the city and the city will be destroyed as well in this blast!

(Everyone hides behind the mountain)

Goten: dad what are we going to do? (Holding onto Valese)

Goku: (Has a serious look) guys… take care…

Gohan: what?

Goten: dad…

Pan: Grandpa! What are you talking about? Where are you going?

Goku: I have to stop that beam, and the odds are I might fail but even if I do the energy will conflict against me only and it will leave you guys out of it.

Vegeta: Kakorot you can't be serious! You'll die again! And we won't be able to bring you back!

Pan: grandpa… you would have come back for no reason… please grandpa don't do this!

Goku: I have to Pan it's the only way… don't try to stop me! (Flies off toward Rya)

Pan: no! Grandpa!

Piccolo: Mind: Goku…

Vegeta: you're acting like a fool! Sacrificing yourself never helps! I know that from experience!

(Remembers back to himself blowing himself up to Destroy Majin Buu)

(Goku)

Goku: (Lands near Rya)

Rya: are you and your friends ready to die? (With the beam bigger then ever)

Goku: I won't let you win! (Shoots out a beam and has it go everlasting toward Rya's beam which has just been launched, Goku uses his energy to try and make the beam go back but it goes right down to Goku and he has to hold it with his hands to repel it back)

Rya: it's futile… you can't stop this ball!

Goku: (Tries to push it back) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Scenes: Next time on Z2, Goku scarifies his entire well being to stop this ball of power while the others sit back helplessly and watch. While the others say to themselves memories of Goku from the past and in the end will Goku survive? Stay tuned.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 21: Memories of Goku.


	21. Dragonball Z2 Episode 21: Memories of Go

Dragonball Z2 Episode 21: Memories of Goku.

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2 Rya gave yet another history lesson to Goku and the others about a race that was far more advanced then the Sayians and the tuffles and the evolution that they underwent, after Prater 101 was complete the battle continued once again and Rya's monstrous form proved to formidable to our hero's, and then it happened.

Rya: it will be more then that in a minute. As a matter of the fact… it's time to end this little charade here. (Puts his hands in the air and starts forming a green ball)

Vegeta: what the hell is he doing?

Goku: are you sensing that energy?

Vegeta: oh my… yes I am.

Rya: my form of a Spirit Bomb Goku!

Goku: no! It's gathering energy by the second… and we can't even leave the area! We have to find cover!

Narrator: Rya continued to gather energy for the blast and in a last ditch effort Goku made a decision.

Goku: (Has a serious look) guys… take care…

Gohan: what?

Goten: dad…

Pan: Grandpa! What are you talking about? Where are you going?

Goku: I have to stop that beam, and the odds are I might fail but even if I do the energy will conflict against me only and it will leave you guys out of it.

Vegeta: Kakorot you can't be serious! You'll die again! And we won't be able to bring you back!

Pan: grandpa… you would have come back for no reason… please grandpa don't do this!

Goku: I have to Pan it's the only way… don't try to stop me! (Flies off toward Rya)

Narrator: will Goku succeed in stopping the beam, or will he stop the beam and lose his life in the process? Stay tuned.

(Goku)

Goku: (Holding onto the beam trying to push it back) ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Rya: (Holding onto the power of his Drone bomb) ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(The others)

Vegeta: how can Kakorot be so stupid? He'll die out there!

Pan: I can't watch this… (Covers her eyes and hides her face on Videl)

Videl: (Looks down at Pan and then looks back up at Rya and Goku)

Gohan: dad!

Goten: Gohan, I know dad can stop him! I'm sure he's the only one strong enough to hold that beam back anyways in the first place.

Vegeta: Mind: he sure is… every since the first day that I met Kakorot…

(Back when Goku and the others were fighting Nappa and Vegeta)

Vegeta: So, we meet at last. We have been expecting you, Kakorot. We were beginning to think you wouldn't show. Hopefully, now things will get more interesting around here.

Story: Kakorot proved to be an extremely powerful adversary much more then what I had anticipated… he even defeated Nappa one of the strongest Sayian generals… well until I finished it for him…

Nappa: (Raising hand in air) hey, Vegeta could you help me out here…

Vegeta: sure thing Nappa… (Holds onto Nappa's hand)

Nappa: thanks Vegeta…

Vegeta: don't mention it… what are friends for? (Throws Nappa into the air)

Nappa: Vegeta!

Vegeta: (Blasts Nappa into death) (Smiling)

Story: after that Kakorot and I began our fight in the cliffs, he showed many techniques that I never thought a Sayian of his class could accomplish, he used moves that I had never seen before in my life, he had gotten rid of his tail and that is said to be the focus of Sayian power and yet he did not have one and I did. He proved that theory of Sayian power wrong.

(As the battle between Goku and Vegeta continues

Vegeta: How can this be happening? I am super-elite... the prince of all Sayians. And he is just a low-level, a common soldier. I am one of the greatest fighters in the universe!

Story: Kakorot had proved very worthy that day… and his power was indeed legendary and in the end I was beaten.

(Out of Vegeta's thought process)

Vegeta: Mind: I am positive after all I and Kakorot have been through that he can win this fight, he will stop that bomb, and I know he will. (Starts remembering his fight with Goku as a Majin) (Smirks) and he will do it alone.

(Goku and Rya)

Goku: come on… come on… (Holding onto the beam)

Rya: Goku let it go already! Let it go! (Putting more power into the beam)

Goku: never… never… I will never let it go! (Adds more of his own power to try and push the beam back)

Rya: it's useless no other person's power can blow back this bomb!

Goku: well then you obviously haven't met me yet! (Yelling up to Rya) (Putting more energy into the blast)

Rya: you're a fool Goku!

(The others)

Piccolo: Goku… Mind: I remember when you and I fought back in the 23rd martial Arts Tournament.

(Goku and Piccolo are shown fighting)

Story: this was 5 years before Radditz came and man what a fight we had.

Piccolo: (Blows up the ring)

(Goku and Piccolo exchange blasts with one another and punches and kicks)

(Later on)

Goku: (Is shown getting blasted right through the shoulder)

(Later on)

Goku: I think all the bones in my body are broken…

Piccolo: now to finish it! (Forms a beam with his hands and then blasts it)

Story: I shot that beam that would have killed Goku and by the Kai's it should have killed Goku, those were my intentions. But as the beam got closer to Goku he some how was able to disappear and reappear inside some kind of shield barrier and he rammed me right in the stomach and I fell and I knew I had lost that day.

(Out of Piccolo's mind)

Piccolo: Mind: I still remember that day in vivid detail; if Goku could survive that blast then he could just as easily survive this one. I have a feeling Rya will fall by tonight.

(Goku and Rya)

Goku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Adding more energy)

Rya: no! That's impossible! No!

Goku: stars and heaven! Give me Strength!

Rya: what! There's no way he's doing that!

(The others)

Krillian: oh my gosh is he doing what I think he's doing?

18: what?

Piccolo: he's repelling Rya's beam with the spirit Bomb!

Gohan: oh no… that's going to take away too much power!

Piccolo: not unless we give him some of our power as well. Everyone raise your hands in the air the Spirit bomb needs power now!

Videl: right! (Raises hand)

Pan: (Puts her hands in the air)

18: (Raises hers)

Oub: (Raises the unwounded arm)

Piccolo: (Raises his arms)

Gohan: (Raises his)

Goten and Valese: (Raise theirs)

Chi-Chi and Bulma: (Raise theirs)

(Everyone else raises their hands)

(The city)

(The people watching on TV)

Leroy (On TV) according to Piccolo the green man of whom we have seen through the years by Goku's side has asked that we raise our hands up and give him some energy! Now we all know what to do right? Of course we do we know from experience!

(Everyone in the city raises their hands up)

Launch: (Raises hers)

Sharpener: (Raises his)

Eraser: (Raises hers)

(Everyone in town is showing raising their hands)

(The others)

Piccolo: since Goku seems like he can not collect energy outside the barrier Rya put up I think he'll have to do with the energy of the living people in the city and us I think that should be sufficient enough considering our energy levels already.

Gohan: I sure hope so!

(Goku and Rya)

Goku: thank you all! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Throws his Spirit bomb into the air knocking Rya's Drone Bomb back toward Rya)

(The others)

Krillian: whoa… I remember the time Goku used this before…

(Back on Namek years before)

Goku: (Is shown with his hands in the air)

Frieza: why aren't you attacking me? Why do you continue to stand there raising your pathetic arms in the air!

Goku: (Doesn't say anything)

Frieza: oh… no talk I see… well then take this! (Blasts Goku and knocks him down but Goku stays up)

Story: Goku took quite a beating when he was gathering energy for the bomb against Frieza and the funny thing is Frieza didn't know there was an attack in the air until it was too late. Right when Frieza was about to attack with one of his beams the Bomb made it's way down.

Frieza: huh? No! (Trying to hold the beam back but fails and is taken into the beam)

Story: Goku had successful used the bomb and hurt Frieza pretty bad, now I know Frieza survived it and well… I don't like going into much detail about what happened to me after Frieza came back, but another time that I know Goku used the Bomb was up against Majin Buu and from what Goku told me he destroyed Majin Buu with the Bomb.

Buu: (Is shown trying to hold the bomb back)

Goku: (Puts more energy into the bomb)

Buu: (Is hit with the beam and blown into many pieces finishing him off)

Story: and I know it worked again against Omega Shenron.

Goku: (As a kid) (Forming the Spirit Bomb)

Omega: (Throwing beams at Goku, but nothing happens) what?

Goku: (After he finished gathering energy) (Throws it at Omega)

Omega: (Is hit with the beam)

Story: From what I was told the Bomb ripped Omega Shenron apart and that was the end of the Shadow Dragons.

(Out of Krillian's mind)

Krillian: and I finally get to see it in action for the first time since Frieza!

(Rya and Goku)

Rya: no! No! This can't be happening to me!

Goku: it sure is! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(Both Ryas' beam and the Spirit Bomb are thrown right onto Rya)

Rya: (Is hit with both beams) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The others)

Gohan: yes!

Goten: alright dad!

Pan: Grandpa!

(Goku and Rya)

Rya: I will not allow… myself to be beaten so simply! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Puts his arms in front of his face and forms an energy shield around himself)

Goku: what? No way!

(The others)

Piccolo: what? No!

Gohan: what's he doing?

Vegeta: damn!

(Goku and Vegeta)

(Both Beams make their turn on Rya and then fly off into space, the only problem is they leave Rya behind inside of his energy shield)

Rya: (Shield goes down) (Puts his arms down and breathes heavily) that was a sure close one…

Goku: no… no way…

Rya: you would have had me too, but unlike for you I have a brain that thinks. No matter what perils I am In I have the smarts to our maneuver my opponents at any time. You may have stopped that death bomb Goku but I still stand and me standing still is all that matters.

Goku: all those people I wasted their energy for nothing…

Vegeta: Kakorot don't worry about that! Just kill Rya now! You can still win!

Goku: I'm all out of ideas all my attacks seem to have no affect on Rya.

Vegeta: Kakorot he's nothing! He seems strong but he's nothing! He can be killed and it could be with any attack he's just able to dodge and counter out attacks. Get him at his weakest!

Rya: I've heard enough from you Vegeta. (Points his hand toward the others) bye. (Blasts a beam out and it flies toward the others, particularly Vegeta)

Goku: no! (Flies in toward the others)

(The beam reaches the others)

Vegeta: you think I'd let you get away with that? Galick Gun! (Throws that beam at Rya's beam and is able to knock it back)

Rya: what's this?

Goku: (Stops) whoa… Vegeta…

Rya: where are you getting all this confidence Vegeta?

Vegeta: there's a simple explanation! Kakorot are you ready?

Goku: what?

Vegeta: are you ready?

Goku: sure…

Rya: what the hell are you- oh, no! (Flies down after them)

(Both Vegeta and Goku disappear)

Rya: where the hell are you? (Looking around for Goku and Vegeta) (Just then Rya hears a "ha!") No! Damn!

(There is an explosion of light)

(Out of a hole something comes floating out, Gogeta is back)

Gogeta: (His hair is part black and part silver because of Goku being in Prater and Vegeta being a Super Sayian 4) alright…

Rya: Gogeta… you used this against Omega Shenron…

Gogeta: right on! (Points toward Rya) (Then points his thumb down) you're going down. (With the dual voices)

(The others)

Gohan: awesome! Yes! This is exactly what we need! Goten, Trunks you guys should fuse again too!

Goten: sounds like a good Idea they could use all the help they can get!

Trunks: sounds fine to me.

Piccolo: I don't know about this Gogeta guys… Vegeta's attitude might cause nothing to come out of this…

Chi-Chi: well they can at least wound Rya!

Bulma: yeah!

(Gogeta and Rya)

Rya: wow… you look a little different since Omega Shenron.

Gogeta: of course I am! I've undergone transformations which cause a difference.

Rya: no matter I can still crush you, according to my readings me and you are equal.

Gogeta: is that so? Then perhaps you should check again. (Disappears)

Rya: huh? (Gogeta appears and punches Rya right in the stomach) (Saliva and blood come out of his mouth)

Gogeta: (Uses both legs and kicks Rya across the battle ground)

(The Others)

Bra: awesome!

Pan: go grandpa!

Oub: hey, I thought in order to fuse your powers had to be completely equal?

Gohan: I don't know maybe my dad and Vegeta found out a way to fuse with anybody.

Oub: that's awesome!

(Gogeta and Rya)

Rya: (Punched again in the face)

Gogeta: (Flips in the air and kicks Rya in the chin launching him into the air)

Rya: arrggg… (Quickly moves his hand toward Gogeta and shoots a beam)

Gogeta: (Punches it out of the way) huh?

Rya: (Appears and punches Gogeta across the face to the left and then to the right) (And then he knees Gogeta right in the stomach) guess you're not so tough after all…

Gogeta: I did not see that coming… (Spits out some blood)

Rya: I guess we are equal then Gogeta…

Gogeta: guess so. (Grabs Rya and throws him to the ground) I bet you didn't see that coming did ya?

Rya: (Stops midair before he hits the ground) so we are equal I was beginning to think that you were stronger then me.

Gogeta: equal ness doesn't mean shit! I can still beat you!

Rya: but I can also still beat you… ever thought of that?

Gogeta: guess not…

Rya: pathetic fusion even when you do combine your power with one another you can still be beaten easily! Now it's time to die! (Points his hand toward Gogeta)

Voice: not yet!

Rya: huh? (Looks and sees Gotenks) what? You again!

Gotenks: Gotenks is in the house!

(The Others)

Gohan: awesome, double the fusion, double the amount of power!

Oub: whoa… (Holding onto shoulder)

(Battle)

Rya: so 4 of you at once I see…this may be more of a challenge this I thought.

Gotenks: I bet you're scared now!

Gogeta: yeah! I wonder if he's trembling in fear under all that thick green skin, Gotenks.

Gotenks: yeah, he's probably wetting himself right now.

Rya: your insults mean nothing; the outcome will still be the same. Plus this gives me at least 15 minutes of fun.

Gotenks: that will be having!

Gogeta: right!

Rya: (Chuckles) you people just don't understand…

Gogeta: we understand perfectly! It's just you who doesn't understand!

Gotenks: yeah you really need to learn a few things Rya that's the only way you'll survive in life.

Rya: I know more then both of you combined! (Chuckles) that's kind of an ironic statement…

Gogeta: what's he mean?

Gotenks: dad! It's easy we just happen to be combined when he said that.

Gogeta: oh! (Laughs) that's pretty funny! (Laughs more)

Gotenks: oh, boy…

(The others)

Krillian: hey, Piccolo you think that they have a chance?

Piccolo: to tell you the truth Krillian, I'm not really sure… the fusion in the past has shown a lot of cockiness on Goku and Vegeta, and even Goten and Trunks. And it's the cockiness of Vegito, Gogeta, and Gotenks that proves to fail in the end. They are so full of themselves they waste all the time in the world until the fusion is cancelled toying with their enemies; I have a feeling that may happen again.

Krillian: oh, boy I hope not.

Chi-Chi: oh, Goku… I remember when we got married…

Bulma: where did that come from all of the sudden?

Chi-Chi: well just looking at Gogeta makes me think of how cute Goku is. I remember it like it were just yesterday…

(23rd martial arts tournament)

(Chi-Chi and Goku are shown as they are about to fight)

Chi-Chi: how can you not remember me?

Goku: I'm sorry I just have no idea who you are…

Chi-Chi: you bastard how can you forget!

Goku: huh?

Chi-Chi: it's me! Remember Chi-Chi!

Goku: what? (Shock sequence between everyone)

Goku: whoa! Chi-Chi! You sure have grown!

Chi-Chi: and I bet you don't even remember your promise!

Goku: um… something about food?

Chi-Chi: beat me and you'll find out!

Story: and so me and Goku were going to fight, of course since Goku was so strong already it didn't take him long.

Chi-Chi: (Blows Chi-Chi down)

Story: I instantly; forgave him after that and we were married that very same day. It was so beautiful!

(Out of her mind)

Chi-Chi: oh, and look at my age now… I'm an old woman practically now… if only I could relive those glory days.

Bulma: well look who isn't getting any younger over here!

Chi-Chi: oh, stop whining Bulma.

(Battle)

Gogeta: so son, what do you think we should do to our friend?

Gotenks: I don't know, what should we do dad?

Rya: (Stands in the middle waiting for them to strike)

Gogeta: I know…

Gotenks me too…

Gotenks and Gogeta: BIG BANG KAMAEHAMAEHA!

(They both shoot out their attacks)

Rya: (Looks both ways and is hit by both attacks)

Gogeta: now that was great! Good thinking Gotenks!

Gotenks: exactly! Good job yourself dad!

Rya: are you done yet?

(The smoke clears)

Gotenks: what the? But how?

Gogeta: interesting…

Rya: you guys are way too cocky to perform a good technique. You see when you shot those beams I had enough time to recollect myself and I was able to channel the attacks and turn them against you.

Gogeta: what do you mean?

Gotenks: yeah what gives?

Rya: I recommend you look up. (Points to the sky)

(Both Gogeta and Gotenks look up in the dark sky and see both their beams coming down)

Gogeta: what?

Gotenks: we didn't even see you do this!

Rya: it's called speed.

(They quickly put up guards to try and stop the attack, but they are both hit by the beams dead on)

Rya: exactly well calculated and well executed fusion men, too bad you can't aim it right.

(Both Gogeta and Gotenks are show lying on the ground)

(The Others)

Gohan: oh no… this isn't happening… right? How can Gotenks and Gogeta be beaten so easily.

Piccolo: Rya is right they are way too cocky! Gohan you and I may need to fuse if they don't work out.

Gohan: but I don't know how to really use their fusion, the only easy one is the Poterra but that lasts forever…

Piccolo: well were running out of options here… we may have no choice.

Gohan: I understand but we should see how this turns out first.

(Battle)

(Both Gogeta and Gotenks get back up on their feet)

Gotenks: ok, didn't quite expect that…

Gogeta: me neither… okay son we're going to have to think of a new tactic here. I don't think Rya was buying our other moves were going to have to think of some new tricks.

Gotenks: tricks are my middle name.

Rya: (Appears on the ground near them with his arms crossed) what exactly are we chatting about down here?

Gogeta: to tell you the truth Rya it's about your gruesome death.

Rya: really?

Gotenks: yes really!

Rya: (Chuckles a monstrous chuckle) I see… so now you're trying to predict the future I see… well according to my calculations I sense a grim future for you all.

Gogeta: too bad for you, you can't read the future!

Rya: yes, I know I can't… but I have a feeling already set in motion about it.

Gotenks: Alright enough talk; let's get to kicking your ass!

Rya: whatever you say fusion men.

Gogeta: alright let's go!

Gotenks: ready!

(Both Gotenks and Gogeta run in to fight Rya and they starts exchanging punches with Rya at the same time)

Gogeta: (Manages to get a punch across Rya)

Gotenks: (Kicks Rya)

Rya: (Then grabs their feet and throws them around)

(Gotenks and Gogeta while in the air re collect themselves and are able to fly from two different side right into Rya punching him at the same time and then disappearing)

Rya: arrggg…

(They appear again and punch Rya into the face)

Gotenks: (Appears bangs his head on Rya's head)

Rya: arrhhh!

Both Gotenks and Gogeta: why aren't you fighting us? (They are invisible to Rya's eyes)

Rya: if you'd stop moving around like cowards maybe I could get a decent punch put in!

Both: is that all?

(They both stop running around Rya and then stand there)

Gotenks: dad and I have discussed it and-

Gogeta: were going to let you have a free punch on us.

(The Others)

Piccolo: what?

Gohan: come on!

(Battle)

Gogeta: were obviously too much for you to handle together, so were letting you in on one free punch.

Rya: you're too kind.

Gotenks: what are enemies for?

Gogeta: (Laughs) that was a good one…

Rya: well then since you left yourselves open. Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Shoots ahuge beam at them both)

Gogeta: oh, shit!

Gotenks: nice going dad!

(The Others)

Gohan: why the hell didn't they think about this before! They should know Rya won't just punch them! He'll blast to kill them all!

Piccolo: I told you they were too cocky!

(The beam hits them both)

Narrator: oh no the beam that Rya shot has hit both of our fusion friends, what will come out of this and will this fusion team live? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: Next time on Z2, Gogeta and Gotenks managed to get through the ordeal without much pain but Rya manages to invoke both Fusion bodies into mad mode as Rya challenges their cocky ways, by becoming cocky himself. What will happen? Stay tuned!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 22: Gotenks and Gogeta, father and son.


	22. Dragonball Z2 Episode 22: Gotenks and Go

Dragonball Z2 Episode 22: Gotenks and Gogeta, father and son.

Narrator: Previously on DBZ2 Goku was able to throw the Drone Bomb back at Rya but Rya was able to get out of the attack unscaved and with that the only choice Goku had was to fuse, so they tricked Rya as best as they could and were able to fuse and reach an equal level of power to Rya, in the end Rya proved to still be a very formidable opponent, until Gotenks came into the fray and both fusion warriors wanted to take down Rya, the only problem was the oversized egos of both Gotenks and Gogeta and that caused many problems with the outcome of the battle, will their egos get in the way? Or will Rya finally be put to rest? Stay Tuned.

(The beam hits both Gogeta and Gotenks)

Rya: fools…

(Gogeta and Gotenks float out of the beam with some smoke coming off of them)

Gogeta: uh, damn!

Gotenks: he totally got us!

Rya: exactly… too full of yourselves to think ahead.

Gogeta: you shut the hell up! We've had about enough to hear from you!

Gotenks: yeah! I think it's time dad that we get rid of this green freak.

Rya: fine then, do what you will.

Gogeta: so then son, what should we throw at him?

Gotenks: I know! I know! Let's throw a dynamite kick at him!

Gogeta: think logically hear Gotenks! A kick and a punch can not put a menace like Rya to sleep it has to be something more.

Gotenks: what do you suggest?

Rya: (Kneels down and sits)

Gogeta: hmm… well… I haven't quite thought of it yet…

(The others)

All: (Fall over with their legs sticking up)

(Battle)

Rya: (Puts his hand on his face and shakes his head)

Gogeta: I know a trick! (Points toward Rya) be prepared Rya! Vegito used this attack against Majin Buu!

Gotenks: I'll wait for you to finish then dad. (Sits floating in the air)

Gogeta: (Puts his hands together like a bird flaps its wings) okay… don't blink!

Rya: hmm…

Gogeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! FINAL KAMAEHAMAEHA! (Shoots it straight out at Rya and it hits him) (Smirks)

(The smoke clears)

Rya: (Appears behind Gogeta) again you can't match my speed… but that was a very good attack you could have wounded me.

Gogeta: (Looks toward Rya) I combined my Final Flash from Vegeta with Goku's Kamaehamaeha.

Rya: yeah I noticed that. It's actually a pretty easy figure.

Gogeta: oh, don't act like you knew!

Rya: (Laughs)

Gotenks: that's it let me have a go! I know I used this before on you but this time I intend to do a lot more damage! GHOST KAMIKAZEE ATTACK! (He blows out 5 ghost versions of himself)

Rya: this ought to be interesting…

Gotenks: go Ghosts!

(All the Ghost's go flying in after Rya)

Rya: (Takes flight and starts flying around all over)

Gogeta: nice thinking son.

Gotenks: (Smiles)

Rya: (Calm as he evades the ghosts, he goes to the left side of a rock and 2 of the ghosts hit the rock and explode)

(The remaining 3 continued chasing Rya)

Rya: (Confuses them and disappear and reappears behind them and then appears again in front of them and they got twisted up trying to change course with each other)

(They all blow up)

Rya: (Appears near Gogeta and Gotenks again) I thought you were saying something about doing a lot of damage to me. Perhaps I heard you wrong.

Gotenks: you don't make a fool out of me! ULTRA ASSUALT RYA RYA VOLLEY BALL!

Rya: what?

Gotenks: (Shoot out a beam and it covers Rya up)

Rya: what the? (The beam encloses on Rya and takes the form of a ball)

Gotenks: I used that technique on Majin Buu as well! Of course I did need to change the name of it a little bit but no biggie. Hey dad let's play a game of catch.

Gogeta: it's about time we have some father son time together.

Gotenks: (Punches the ball toward Gogeta)

Gogeta: (Punches it back)

(The others)

Piccolo: damn fools! They could have killed Rya by now!

Gohan: how much longer until the fusions end?

Piccolo: not too long… damn it! They keep playing with this time like they have all the time in the world! Rya knows of Gogeta and Gotenks problem and he's using that to his advantage. Gohan I think we should prepare for another attack on Rya on our own.

Gohan: I was afraid of that.

Piccolo: it will be the only choice we have.

Pan: why don't we all just fuse.

Bra: yeah! I bet that would take Rya down for good.

Piccolo: yes but with the fusion you will probably create a being who is either weak or to full of themselves to even try and accomplish something, plus no offense but you two aren't strong enough to even put a dent in Rya.

Pan: hey! Were both Sayians here! We can do some damage!

Piccolo: hmm…

Pan: Bra is more Sayian then I am. She'll add a lot of power to our fusion.

Piccolo: well it won't be enough!

Bra: how can you be so sure Mr. Piccolo?

Piccolo: because it's as easy as that you will not win! Do you understand! (Raising his voice)

Pan: whoa…

Bra: geez, Mr. Piccolo…

Gohan: Piccolo is right and Pan don't question him!

Pan: I'm sorry dad…

Gohan: say it to Piccolo.

Pan: I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo for questioning you…

Piccolo: hmm… sure kid…

Gohan: you think even you and I have a chance Piccolo?

Piccolo: to be honest with you Gohan… I have no idea.

(Battle)

Gogeta: (Kicks the ball into the air)

Gotenks: (Elbows the ball down to Gogeta who kicks it across the ground)

Gogeta: this can't get any less fun!

(They both appear near the ball and start hitting it again)

Ball: Mind: these fools really think they can just play with me like this? Oh they will be in for a rude awakening…

Gogeta: alright son let's blast it!

Gotenks: okay!

(They both appear to different sides of the ball and then form beams with their hands)

Gogeta: alright let's go!

(They both shoot their beams out at the same time and go for the ball, but before the ball was hit Rya busts right out of it and the ball disintegrates and the beams hit one another causing an explosion)

Gotenks: whoa…

Gogeta: huh?

(There is somewhat a big crater in the ground)

Gogeta: hey where did-

Rya: (Appears and punches Gogeta right in the stomach)

Gogeta: (Saliva comes out)

Gotenks: hey!

Rya: (Shoot laser beams out of his eyes and hits Gotenks and his coat gets caught on fire)

Gotenks: hey! Uh! Uh! My trademark coat! (He is forced to take it off revealing his stomach and he stomps on it to put out the fire)

Rya: (Throws Gogeta across the area onto the ground) you two are pathetic! You know what I think it's my turn to show off.

Gotenks: that was my only coat you asshole!

Rya: uh, the fusion will bring it back once you fuse again! Well if you fuse again…

Gogeta: (Slowly gets up)

Rya: you know what I'm setting some new ground rules here I'm the only one that shows off! And here's a taste of what to come! (Powers up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gogeta: ahhhh!

Gotenks: urrg…

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(The others)

Piccolo: is he transforming again?

Gohan: no way! He can't be!

(Battle)

Rya: this next form will destroy everything!

Gogeta: brace yourself Gotenks!

Gotenks: oh, boy…

Rya: (Stops suddenly and smirks)

Gogeta: you still look the same…

Rya: (Starts laughing loudly) you should have sent he look on your faces!

Gogeta: what?

Gotenks: huh?

Rya: I don't have anymore transformations up my sleeve! I got you guys good!

Gogeta: he completely played us…

Gotenks: bastard…

Rya: now let's try something else.

Gogeta: now what?

Gotenks: let's see.

Rya: (Forms a green ball with one hand) hear have a present. (Throws it into the air)

Gotenks: what?

Gogeta: what was that all about?

Rya: just wait…

Gogeta: well you better- (The blast comes out of the ground and takes Gogeta into the air)

Gotenks: hey what was- (Same thing happens to him)

Rya: (Laughs more) even funnier then the other thing!

(Gotenks and Gogeta)

Both: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (They both shoot beams to escape the green beams that Rya shot and they fly back down to the ground)

Gotenks: you're trying to play us for fools.

Gogeta: yeah we can see through that jokester attitude of yours.

Rya: oh really? I see you know that from experience.

Gogeta: don't think we aren't catching onto your tricks!

Rya: what tricks?

Gotenks: you're trying to copy us and make us look bad!

Rya: really? Oh, darn you figured me out. (Sarcastic)

Gogeta: yeah we sure did! Now you're going to pay!

(The others)

Gohan: no! He's only doing it to waste your fusion time! He knows that you can beat him in those forms! He's toying with you to waste time! (Gogeta and Gotenks don't hear it)

Piccolo: Gohan I'm afraid it's too late for them now.

Gohan: (Sighs)

(Battle)

Rya: well then let's see what my next attack shall be. Hmm… maybe! (Disappears)

Both Gogeta and Gotenks: huh?

Rya: (Appears and forms two beams with his hands and blasts it in the fusion warriors stomachs)

(They both fly back into cliffs)

Rya: humph…

(Cliffs)

(Gogeta and Gotenks get up)

Gogeta: okay… I don't think he wants to play anymore…

Gotenks: I figured that out awhile ago.

Gogeta: were going to have to get him when he least expects it.

Gotenks: hello dad? He has mind reading powers!

Gogeta: well then were going to have to do it when he isn't using them it's as simple as that Gotenks.

Gotenks: how would we know he's not using them?

Gogeta: because it would give off energy.

Gotenks: really?

Gogeta: well I haven't actually noticed… but I assume it does.

Gotenks: I see… then let's after image him and then combine our beams together.

Gogeta: sounds good.

(Rya)

Rya: are you guys done playing around over there?

(Gotenks and Gogeta appear near Rya)

Rya: about time you got back I was beginning to think you were actually dead.

Gogeta: far from it!

Gotenks: but you're getting close Rya!

Rya: that's a harsh statement. (Suddenly he notices Gogeta and Gotenks are blinking on and off like holograms) oh, I see where this is going… (Turns around and notices them again as an after image as they look to be combining beams together)

(They take the After Image in a different place to try and trick Rya)

(The real ones appear near Rya and blast him with their combined beams)

Rya: (Smirks before the beam reaches him)

(There is another explosion)

Gogeta: alright!

Gotenks: awesome!

(The others)

Piccolo: Rya is still playing with them!

Gohan: I know…

Piccolo: Gohan think about the Poterra… it may be are only chance…

Gohan: I know, I know!

Piccolo: urrg…

(Battle)

Gogeta: now where is that sorry man?

Gotenks: probably hiding like a baby.

Rya: you two don't know when to stop insulting!

(They both look in the air and see Rya)

Rya: it'll be the last thing you do! (Speeds down there and starts punching and kicking them both) didn't expect this did you! (Kicks Gogeta in the head)

Gogeta: (Falls back)

Rya: (Puts his hands together and bangs Gotenks on the head to the ground) (He then starts shooting beams out uncontrollably at Gogeta and Gotenk's location)

(The Others)

Gohan: oh, no…

Piccolo: arrggg… ignorant fools! Rya is smarter then what they put him out to be! And yet they think their Einstein's themselves.

Oub: guys have you thought about that fusion?

Piccolo: we don't know…

Gohan: I can't wait here like this! (Goes Super Sayian 2)

Piccolo: what the hell are you doing?

Gohan: waiting is not an option! (Flies in)

Piccolo: Gohan are you insane?

Gohan: (Flying toward Rya) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots it out)

Rya: (Turns and notices the beam) huh? (Is hit with it)

Gohan: (Lands on the ground)

(The beams stopped flowing after he hit Rya)

(Gogeta and Gotenks get up)

Gogeta: Gohan?

Gotenks: it's Goten's brother… or umm… my brother…

Rya: (Floats out of the hole Gohan made) you must be very foolish to have done something like that Gohan. Maybe I should finish job then from before…

(Episode 18)

Gohan: (Comes out of the cliff) you just won't give up will you?

Rya: never in a billion years. (Shoots a beam at Gohan right through his chest)

(A shock sequence is shown of Pan, Videl, Krillian, Tien, Piccolo, and all the others as this happens)

Gohan: (Blood starts coming out of his mouth) (He then looses balance and falls over onto the ground)

(Back to episode 22)

Gohan: there will be no finishing of any job Rya.

Rya: what are you getting at- oh my word… (Is punched across the face by Gogeta and Gotenks and thrown across the ground)

Gohan: little nice diversionary tactic I had up my sleeve.

(Others)

Piccolo: (Smiles and chuckles)

(Rya)

Rya: (Is actually hurt some what) how could I fall for a stupid trick like that…

(Gogeta and Gotenks walk up to Rya)

Gogeta: alright Rya it's time to finish you off for all the pain you've caused Planet Earth.

Gotenks: yeah it's time to pay for everything that's happened!

Rya: (Looks at them)

Gogeta: now let's finish it- (Splits back into Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: whoops…

Vegeta: arrggg…

Gotenks: what, oh no!

Rya: looks like you're out of time Gogeta…

Goku: woops I didn't think it would split so earlier… (Laughs)

Vegeta: we had him too!

Gotenks: well since I fused after you two I have a bit more time… I can still beat him!

Rya: I was actually getting worried there for a second… (Gets up) (Dusts himself off)

Gotenks: (Goes in fighting pose)

Rya: but now that you all aren't together anymore you're powerless to stop me.

Gotenks: hey! I'm still here!

Vegeta: Kakorot we have to help Gotenks. We may not be together but we can cover more ground this way.

Goku: sounds like a plan.

Rya: do you guys really think you can stop me after everything that has happened.

Goku: (Scrunches his hand)

(Episode 5)

Pan: (Breathes hard still holding stomach)

Mike: I think Pan has probably had enough for this fight, call out a stretcher someone.

Cape man: no. (Disappears then reappears in the back of Pan hitting her across the back)

Pan: ow!

Cape man: (Grabs Pan and punches her multiple times in the chest)

Pan: (Lets tears out)

Cape man: (Throws her across the ring but not out of it on the ground)

(Later in the episode)

Cape man: try this on for size. (Shoots a big energy beam and hits Pan to the ground again) you really are dreadful you know I thought Sayians were the most powerful race in the universe?

Pan: I am only part Sayian.

Cape man: and I bet then that almost everyone except two of you are part Sayian.

Pan: my… grandpa and… Vegeta. (Fall unconscious)

Cape man: I know what can wake you up. (Runs down there and kicks some sense into her)

Pan: (Awakes) please stop? (With bloody mouth) stop! (Transforms into super Sayian)

(Episode 6)

Rya: (Has a man holding by the neck in his hands)

Man: help!

Rya: you should learn to accept death. (Notices Goku standing a little a ways in front of him) so you want to fight again Kakorot or "Goku?"

Goku: I am ready this time. (Cool deep voice)

Rya: I should test those super Sayian abilities more. (Breaks mans neck) I'll eat him later, he isn't going anywhere.

(Episode 10)

Rya: you see Goku or should I say Kakorot. Either name I know you are a sayain, well I am something that is called a drone. You understand what I am saying.

Goku: I understand everything.

Rya: yeah well as, I was saying we are from a race called the drone with a planet named drononus other wise just known as drone. You see, I wasn't sent down here for world domination I was sent here to eat human life to see if it is safe to invade to eat your race. We don't just do this to humans we do it to all kinds. Have you ever heard of the Murdokish massacre?

Goku: no.

Rya: well I will go into detail with that later, well my name is Rya number 1 code Verish 666.

Goku: what?

Rya: the code is something you wouldn't understand and there are 1,000,000 drones with my same name that is just the way it works. We aren't born like humans we are born from tubes sticking out of our planet. We don't know why the tubes are there but they just are, there is know type of thing called a female on our planet. There is no such thing as male either only drone. Now if your were to kill me today you would ruin me and my races way of life. We devourer other creatures because if we don't we would die of starvation, and plus we don't have food of our own on Drone. You should really feel sorry for us.

Goku: sorry! After what you did to my grand daughter I wouldn't be sorry one bit.

Rya: I had a feeling you would say that, as a matter of a fact I have a feeling about a lot of things that you say Goku. You see I can read your thoughts, your mind, and your past, that is just the way things were when I was born. And I am about you can say 4,000 years old now.

Goku: so how strong are you, I am having problems reading your power level.

Rya: my power is all of the drones that have my name.

Goku: tell me more.

Rya: yes. We are leaded by our master Corpolius he was once able to destroy things on his own and eat but he is in a weaken state which makes his children have to cut in, he is the most powerful drone ever and he is about 1 million years old.

Goku: really you're kidding!

Rya: I am not kidding, there was once a leader before him as well and there is a god.

Goku: no way! You're saying that this Corpolius is the most powerful drone ever, but now you are saying there is a god too.

Rya: our god and our master have the link between each other, the link was broken from our old leader for betrayal and he was sentenced to death. Corpolius is a loyal drone and deserves something at his sick state.

Goku: so tell me why did you beat her up?

Rya: well I had to make sure she was not capable of anything and plus I read the young blue haired girls mind and it said: "Pan that little bitch I hope something bad happens to her!" that is what was said and I did what she thought.

(Skip)

Rya: after I am done at this tournament I will soon attack all of the cities and eat all the people here and all over the world until I give the single to call for my race to come here.

(Back to Episode 22)

Goku: (In his mind thinks about everything Rya has said and done) we won't let you continue this reign of terror…

Rya: (Notices Goku's anger)

Goku: (Remember more)

(Episode 17)

Goku: (Is shown hitting his chest with his hands and growling)

(People are shown running around and reporters are shown with their microphones)

Goku: (Smashes a building with his huge arms) (He shoots a mouth beam toward people and it blows up making a big crater where they once stood)

(Back to Episode 22)

Goku: I can't believe I aided in the deaths of so many as well…

Vegeta: Kakorot what are you doing?

Rya: he's looking back at all the things I have done here. (Laughs) and I've seen moment of my work that I want to cherish in my mind forever.

Goku: the only thing you'll cherish is death Rya! (Angered)

Rya: angry Goku voice where have I heard that before…

Goku: I've had enough to hear with you Rya! It's time to end this now!

Rya: then come forward Goku.

Gotenks: hey, don't leave me out of this! DIE DIE DIE MISSLES! (Shoots his missiles out at Rya)

Rya: (Knocks them all out of the way and hits them back at Gotenks and it knocks him to the ground) still a fool.

Gotenks: I don't think I'll be much use any more…

Vegeta: Kakorot we have to attack him now! It's now or never!

Rya: yeah Goku now or never.

(Episode 16)

Rya: (Is now shown) (He is floating in the air) (His hair is pointed straight up on all sides and his hair is blue) (He looks up and sees a bit of his hair) excellent… my favorite color.

Goku: (Looks in astonishment)

Rya: (Begins moving himself down to the ground next to Goku and the others)

(Everyone looks at Rya in fright)

Rya: (Smiles) what's with the silent treatment?

(Everyone is gasping in surprise from this new power)

Goku: no! No! I won't let you get even more powerful! (Is about to move for Rya but before he even gets one foot moved forward something happens)

Rya: (Is in front of Goku and elbowed him right in the stomach)

Goku: (Gasping) (Holding onto his stomach)

Rya: sorry Goku but I believe its Vegeta's turn.

Goku: (Falls over on the ground and turns back into a normal black haired Sayian and he is on the ground with hi eyes opened)

(Back to episode 22)

Goku: this is it… the deciding battle… this next round will determine the winner…

Vegeta: what?

Rya: how can you be so sure?

Goku: all the events thus far have lead up to this moment, this is the battle that will determine the fate of humanity, I've had this feeling so many times before and it was till now that I realized it. Like all other battles the ending to this one has come…

Vegeta: huh?

Rya: well then Goku if you want an ending battle you'll get an ending battle.

Goku: (Doesn't say anything)

Vegeta: Kakorot…

Goku: Vegeta I want to fight him alone.

Vegeta: what?

(The others go into a shock sequence)

Vegeta: you need me by your side!

Goku: I know the reason we can't defeat enemies easy enough together, well it's because we fight together and if we fight together we have to constantly watch each others backs and watch each others well being, and I don't want to do that. I can do a lot more damage alone…

Vegeta: (Eyes wide)

Gotenks: (Same)

Narrator: has Goku lost his mind? Does he really want to fight Rya alone? And like so many other battles before Rya is Goku so certain that this is the last round of the Rya battle? The answers to these puzzling questions and more on the next episode of Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: Next time on Z2 Goku gets hit wish to fight Rya on his own, but at what cost? Will this affect the outcome of the battle? Storm clouds gather in the darkness of night as rain begins to fall on the next Z2.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 23: Prater vs. Drone.


	23. Dragonball Z2 Episode 23: Prater vs Dro

Dragonball Z2 Episode 23: Prater vs. Drone.

Narrator: On the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Gogeta and Gotenks tried a team up and were showing off more then doing damage to Rya, as they hardily paid attention to the attacks afflicted on Rya. And in the end the fusion of Gogeta ended leaving Gotenks by himself, but at a last ditch effort Goku looked back at what Rya had done in just one day, and now he wants to battle Rya alone and to the finish once and for all, of course Rya would like to think otherwise, the battle of the year will be fought today on Z2!

Vegeta: but Kakorot you can't be serious?

Gotenks: yeah! That's just not right!

Goku: I'm sorry it's just I feel partly responsible for what happened today and I want to make it up to you guys.

Vegeta: make it up to us?

Goku: listen I'll let you guys take on future enemies but for now… I want to face up against him on my own. I owe it to planet Earth…

Vegeta: do you even know what you're saying? You'll be killed!

Goku: know I won't… like you said before Vegeta; he's nothing even in this monster form he's in.

Vegeta: you know I only said that because it was apart of our plan to turn into Gogeta.

Goku: right…

Vegeta: damn it… fine Kakorot have it your way.

Gotenks: so were just gonna… (To Vegeta)

Vegeta: yes Gotenks… were done here let's go.

Gotenks: but I still-

Vegeta: if Kakorot wants to fight alone then we shall let him, I don't feel too enthusiastic about him doing that, but I guess he leaves us no choice. (Flies up to the others)

Gotenks: (Looks at Goku, then looks at Vegeta) this is just too much to take in at once… my head hurts… (Flies up to the others)

Goku: (Looks at Rya)

Rya: (Looks at Goku)

Goku: (Looks at Rya)

(They both continue to look at each other exchanging glances)

Rya: I… quite hope you know… that Gogeta was 10x stronger then you are yourself Goku…

Goku: I know…

Rya: well you tend to be less of a cocky warrior so you may turn out to be victorious in the end. But I doubt it.

Goku: it's time Rya… it's time to put an end to the dent that you have placed upon the universe, it's time for your race to fear the Sayian race, now as of this moment I give you one last chance to leave this planet for good.

Rya: don't get into the whole leaving the planet and not coming back crap! You are just too excepting of people Goku, you think we can all change but that can not happen in this situation, you should know that by now… this is what I do, this is what has to be done and all who are against what we do, dies. It's as simple as that; you are in that category Goku. Your pleas for peaceful negotiations are no good here. You should just quick the whole process of giving chances while you still have the time left and just finish off your enemy.

Goku: all people Rya can change, and I believe that all people have that chance and I give them the chance to live on and they can chose to embrace it, or they can choose to ignore it. It's simply a matter of choice and nothing more I give them a choice because it shows a glimmer of hope amongst everyone and people can live together in harmony. And if they choose not to… then in the end we will all just keep on killing each other anyway.

Rya: you've never been more right Goku, but that does not apply here…

Goku: I thought you might say that.

Rya: now… shall we begin?

Goku: sure…

Rya: alright.

(The Others)

(Gohan and Piccolo and the others are shown standing and watching)

Piccolo: Mind: good luck Goku…

(Battle)

(Clouds in the dark sky start to gather and lighting bolts starts shocking down and thunder makes its rumbling noise)

(A single drop of rain falls down on the ground right next to Rya and Goku, then another, and another, and even more, it then begins to pour)

Rya: (Smiles) (Jumps into the air) DUFASTO! (Shoots a green big beam out at Goku)

Goku: (Kicks it into the air) (Jumps into the air and kicks Rya with both feet into the stomach)

Rya: (Quickly recovers and sinks below Goku and then to his back side and he elbows Goku in the back)

Goku: (Falls into the ground)

Rya: (Starts speeding to Goku's location)

Goku: (Is quickly on his feet and he forms a silver beam and fires it off)

Rya: (Hits the beam back at Goku)

Goku: (Bunts it back at Rya)

(They start playing tennis with the beam hitting it back and forth at one another)

Rya: (Adds his own beam to the silver beam to make it larger and more powerful and he shoots it at Goku)

Goku: (Slaps it with his hand behind himself making it fly into space and blowing up)

Rya: (His bright red eyes conduct a smile toward Goku)

(They then both fly at each other and throw a variety of punches and kicks at one another without a moments rest)

(Both their fists meet each others at the same time and they then hold onto each others hands and start surging off electricity both at the same time)

(The others)

Vegeta: (Has his arms crossed)

Pan: come on grandpa… come on…

Gohan: do you feel that energy coming off of them both Piccolo?

Piccolo: yes it's huge… but I don't think Goku has enough to beat Rya…

Gohan: are you serious?

Piccolo: yes… Goku will do his best but I think Rya will win in the end…

Gohan: you can't be so certain Piccolo!

Piccolo: well I'm just looking in terms of power level Gohan, in the long run it could be anyone who's victor in the end.

Pan: grandpa will win! You'll see!

Mr. Satan: I think you're right Pan.

(Battle)

(They are still holding onto each others hands contracting more energy off of one another)

Rya: (Takes one hand off of Goku's hand and bangs him on the back making him fall toward the ground) (Shoots multiple beams at Goku)

Goku: (Stops midair while falling and shoots his own beams out and destroys the beams Rya is throwing toward him)

Rya: (Disappears)

Goku: (Disappears)

(You see little quick images of them fighting one another punching at each other as they disappear and reappear with energy explosions as they punch at each other)

(The others are shown following the battle by moving their eyes as they speed around fighting)

Pan: how do you guys do that?

Gohan: you mean you're a Super Sayian and you don't know how?

Pan: no! I don't.

Gohan: well then I guess that's no surprise considering Goten couldn't fly when he first transformed.

Gotenks: that's a bold statement you're lucky I'm not him…

Gohan: well Pan all you have to do is focus yourself and not pay attention to anything else but the fight.

Pan: (Looks toward where the fight is) okay…

Gohan: just think about the fight and stay focused at the area of combat. As long as you keep these functions on you can see anything.

Pan: (Looks directly forward focusing her eyes)

Gohan: now don't blink… hold your eyes for as long as you can.

Pan: arrr… (Trying to hold her eyes)

Gohan: don't worry Pan it won't hurt once you see the battle.

Pan: (Focusing as the punches and kicks continue) (She then sees both Rya and Goku as they are fighting at phenomenal speeds) I see them.

Gohan: now follow them…

Pan: (Moves her eyes around and follows the battles moves)

Bra: just want to let you know Pan I learned that before you by my dad.

Pan: shut up Bra.

Bra: (laughs)

(Battle)

(Both Rya and Goku are shown flying into the air punching and kicking one another)

Rya: (Stops with his claws and then quickly scratches Goku on the face)

Goku: (Holds onto his face for a moment and then lets go and you see a bit of blood coming out of his cuts)

Rya: (Stats extending his nails outward flying toward Goku)

Goku: (Starts flying away from the razor sharp nails as they chase after Goku)

Goku: (Tries to knock the nails back but his hand gets a little cut in the process) Mind: he can stretch those really far… there has to be something I can do… (Flies to the ground and then dodges out of the way)

Rya: (His nails go straight through a rock)

Goku: no way… it didn't even break them…

Rya: (Brings his nails back to his green monster hands) my nails go very far Goku and they are very flexible as well.

Goku: I noticed that…

(Episode 20)

Rya: (Extends his nail and stabs it right through Oub's shoulder) just like Piccolo can extend his arm, in this form I can extend my nails.

Oub: arrggg… (The nail is repelled out)

(Back to episode 23)

Goku: I really think you ought to get those things trimmed.

Rya: (laughs) very funny Goku… (Forms a bit beam with his hands)

Goku: (Does the same)

(They both shoot the beams at the same time and they explode on each other)

(The Others)

Yamcha: what huge energy…

Tien: I know…

Gotenks: that's just too much- (Slips back into Goten and Trunks)

Trunks: darn…

Goten: we can't even finish a sentence before we turn back!

Trunks: I know!

(Battle)

(Again Goku and Rya are shown exchanging punches and kicks and are speeding around)

(Everyone including Pan is shown following with their eyes as the battle goes on)

Gohan: dad… I hope you don't die…

(Episode 1)

(The earth rumbles and a figure appears moving out of the glowing explosion)

Vegeta: be ready it's coming out!

Figure: it seems that you guys have done a lot of training these past 2 years, or have you been slacking off. (With a funny sounding voice)

Vegeta: who are you!

Figure: somebody you wouldn't expect to see, or so I think anyway.

Goten: come out and show yourself coward!

Figure: coward? Ok I will show you my identity.

(The glow diminishes showing his true form)

Vegeta: oh my… Kakorot!

Gohan: Dad.

Goten: dad.

Goku: did you miss me?

(They all run up to Goku and hug him and Vegeta put his hand on his shoulder)

Gohan: dad, it has been two years and mom and I have been so worried about you.

Goten: me too.

Gohan: where have you been?

Vegeta: well, obviously from the glowing of the dragon balls he was inside of them.

Gohan: but how?

Goku: well-

Valese: aren't you that kid that Goten called his father?

Goku: well, you see umm…

Goten: Valese.

Goku: yeah, Valese I was never really a kid I was just turned into a kid with the black star dragon balls, by an old nemesis that is probably older then King Yamma. (Laughs) that Pilaf is one crazy person.

Valese: so you're saying your back to adult?

Goku: yeah.

Vegeta: so what did you do in those dragon balls the past two years, eat.

Goku: no, actually I didn't get to eat much at all; well you see here is the story: after I defeated Omega Shenron I took a ride on the green Shenron flying in the air he placed all 7 balls in different parts of my body thus making me apart of Shenron. Once I was there I met the 7 positive energy dragons.

Vegeta: positive energy?

Goku: yes, there is another version of those dragons; they looked just like the negative energy dragons only they had positive energy all over. When I was in the balls it looked like I was in a white room, a room which I thought I would never feel pain in. I was put through so much training; I didn't even get to rest much at all it would only be 5 minutes when I actually did get a break. But I learned many new moves and what you just witnessed was my voice morph. It is a very helpful trick when you want to scare someone. But as I was saying the training I went through was the most brutal I have been through I had to let them blast me, to get used to pain, punch me multiple times to learn how to stay standing and I did this all wearing this green vest.

Vegeta: I was wondering what that green clothing was, so what was it for.

Goku: well, when they told me to put it on I thought it would just be a new look for me, but when I put it on I basically fell through the floor, I had to get used to the weight of the vest (as seen on drawing of super Sayian 5 Goku) and it took me more then 5 weeks to even move once, after I did get used to it I went into training combat against all the positive energy dragons at once. It was very fierce but when I was fully developed I finally took them on and beat all of them, those two years though felt like 2 centuries. I am just glad I was an adult when I entered Shenron's home it would have been pretty hard if I was a kid doing all that training. (Thinks if he was a kid training going through all he went through)

Gohan: so, dad umm… are you… here to stay?

Goku: yes I am here to stay my training is complete in that world.

Gohan: (walks up to Goku and hugs him with Goten) we have missed you so much.

Goku: miss me I have been gone a lot before.

All: (laugh)

Goku: hey, Vegeta aren't you going to give me a hug?

Vegeta: don't get cute with me.

Goku: (laughs and so does Vegeta) always you Vegeta. Well, anyway I have to see everyone else including Ch-Chi. Well, how have all of you guys been?

(Back to episode 23)

Gohan: I hope to continue to have moments like that for more generations to come…

Piccolo: (Looks at Gohan and then back at the battle) you will get more chances Gohan… you will…

(Battle)

Rya: (Punches Goku in the face)

Goku: (Punches Rya in the face)

Rya: (Kicks Goku in the chin and then goes up to him and lets loose a beam that blows Goku back)

Goku: (Recovers) PRATER WAVE! (The wave like wind comes out at Rya)

Rya: (Puts his arms up to try and block the wave)

Goku: (Puts more energy into the wave)

Rya: (His block goes down)

Goku: (Adds more wave power)

Rya: arrggg… (Is blown away by the wave all the way back into a mountain)

Goku: whew… (Flies through the rain toward the Mountain Rya is in)

Rya: (Is imprinted into the mountain)

Goku: (Comes in front of Rya)

Rya: (Has eyes closed)

Goku: (Forms a another beam with his hands)

Rya: (Eyes suddenly open; he blasts Goku into the face)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Holding onto his eyes)

Rya: you should have thought about that Goku… (Knocks Goku to the ground) I knew I would win. (Sees the others) I must eat something right now! (Flies toward the others)

Vegeta: damn it! He's coming this way!

Gohan: brace yourselves!

Rya: (Lands on the cliff they are on) (Looks at them all)

Gohan: why are you?

Rya: I'm starving I need some food…

Piccolo: you aren't eating any of us!

Gohan: you aren't eating anybody else!

Rya: (Speeds up to Gohan) (Stares his face at Gohan's) and what will you do to stop me?

Gohan: (Is shocked he moved that fast up to him)

Rya: exactly… you'll do nothing. (Shows off his fangs and his eyes go bright red) and I will start with you Gohan.

Pan: no! (Shoots a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Is hit but nothing happens) (Laughs) fool…

Piccolo: SCATTER SHOT! (His separate beams go out and Rya hits them all out of the way)

Rya: (Even eats some of the beams)

Goten and Trunks: (Power up) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!

(They both shoot one out and Rya is able to devour the whole thing)

Goten: no way!

Trunks: that's just crazy!

Rya: now it's time to die!

Goku: (Comes busting through the cliff to the top and hits Rya across the face flying him through part of the rock walls on the cliff)

Mr. Satan: Goku!

Gohan: dad!

Piccolo: good…

Goku: (One of his eyes is closed)

Chi-Chi: (Goes up to Goku and hugs him) what did he do to your eyes)

Goku: don't worry Chi-Chi it'll be fine after I finish this.

Rya: (Is shown getting back up holding onto his cheek) that… hurt… I can't believe that actually hurt…

Goku: (Looks toward Rya) guys stay away as far as possible… (Flies toward Rya through the cliff wall)

Gohan: dad…

Goku: (Lands next to Rya)

Rya: you're going to pay dearly for that one Goku.

Goku: not before you.

(They start fighting once again and Goku is able to get out the first few punches which ultimately wound Rya a lot more)

Rya: you aren't supposed to get in that many hits!

Goku: (Puts his hands together and bangs Rya in the back knocking into the ground)

Rya: (Shoots more beams at Goku)

Goku: (Hits them all back at Rya)

Rya: (Jumps all around evading the beams from hitting him)

Goku: hold still! (Shooting more beams at Rya)

Rya: (Keeps evading them)

Goku: (Shoot a large energetic mouth beam)

Rya: huh? (Is hit with it)

(The smoke clears)

Rya: (Is getting back up, but doing it slowly) that is not supposed to happen while I'm in this form… pain is supposed to be on the opposite side… (Lighting flashes in the sky)

Goku: that's what happens when you face off against a Sayian.

Rya: you damn Sayians can't do anything to me! Or my race! Die! (Throws another beam at Goku)

Goku: (Grabs the beam in midair and smashes it) no more Rya!

Rya: there is never an end!

Goku: stop right now!

Rya: why would I? (Flies toward Goku and they get into another fight throwing punches and kicks at one another again)

(They are shown both fighting in the sky as the rain and thunder and lighting continues to appear and strike)

(The others)

(They are shown again looking toward the fight)

Rya: die! Die! Die! (Shoots more beams at Goku)

Goku: (Disappears and reappears on the ground and disappears again as Rya continues to shoot more beams)

Rya: erg…

Goku: (Appears above Rya)

Rya: huh? (Looks up) (Is hit by Goku and thrown down)

Goku: (Lands on Rya on the ground and stomps on him)

Rya: (Blood comes out of his mouth) (He then grabs a hold of Goku's foot and bites down onto it)

Goku: (Screams)

Rya: (Knocks Goku off of him and the jumps on him) (Tries to bite down on Goku again)

(The Others)

Pan: is he trying to eat him?

Gohan: oh no!

Vegeta: damn!

Goten: we have to do something; he's going to eat him!

Trunks: (Jumps into the battlefield)

Goten: Trunks! (Follows)

Piccolo: what are you doing?

(Goten and Trunks ignore and move in)

Piccolo: damn it! (Follows them)

Gohan: what is going on? (Follows)

Vegeta: (Follows as well)

(Battle)

Rya: (Is still on top of Goku)

Goku: (Holding Rya back as best as he can)

Goten: get off him!

Rya: (Looks up at them) what are you doing here you- (Is kicked off by Goku)

Goku: (Gets back up) what are you guys doing here? This is my fight!

Goten: dad we have to work together to defeat him! We just have to we can't just stay back there and watch you die!

Goku: you don't understand! Helping me will only get yourselves killed!

Gohan: but dad you'll only get yourself killed without us.

Rya: (Comes back for more) I have a bone to pick with Goku! You all want to get yourselves killed then be my guest, but if not then get out of my way!

Goku: stay back you guys! I'll call you if I need you!

Goten: but dad-

Goku: no buts! Do you all understand?

Everyone: yes…

Piccolo: I'll make sure to keep them all back Goku.

Goku: good… now Rya we have a settle to score with one another.

Rya: then let's get to it!

(They both fly toward one another once again)

Gohan: Mind: Dad I wish I had your strength… you seem to be the strongest when it comes down to fighting Rya.

(Episode 13)

Rya: alright then Goku let's see if we can finish this grudge against one another for good. You'll be next Vegeta.

Vegeta: psh…

Rya: let's do this Goku.

Goku: I'm ready. (He allows energy to go around himself a bit) a good power up never hurt.

Rya: whatever you say Goku. (Gets into fighting pose) now unlike the other cities I have demolished this one still has living people in it, so I suggest you be careful Goku.

Goku: we'll be fine…

Rya: so it begins.

Goku: (Smirks)

(They both run up to each other with Goku sparkling electricity around him and they are shown punching and kicking each other getting hit and recuperating fast)

Vegeta: show offs…

(Goku and Rya are shown fighting using many styles of martial arts combat back and forth)

Vegeta: (Looks up at the sky) Mind: the sun is going down… it's almost dark… a battle in the dark seems different then others we've had…

(Goku and Rya continue exchanging punches and kicks toward one another)

Goku: (Stops moving and then shoots a beam toward Rya)

Rya: (Knocks it into a building) (Unaware that Goku was coming right toward him as he did so and is being dragged forward)

Goku: (Holds onto Rya and they fly right through a building with people in it out the other side)

Rya: (Punches Goku across the face)

Goku: (Gets better and then kicks Rya in the chin making him fly up into the air)

Rya: (Flips to the top of a building and stands on it)

Goku: (Comes flying up to it and lands on it)

(They stand up there staring at each other)

(A Little later in episode 13)

Rya: (Jumps into the air and right toward Goku hitting at his side)

Goku: (Blocks the attack)

Rya: (Grabs Goku and throws him into another building) (Rya then takes flight after Goku in the building)

(In the building)

Person: excuse me, grayed haired person may you please tell me why you are in our business?

Goku: (Doesn't say anything)

Person: I am talking to you, you buffoon either get out now or identify yourself!

Goku: run to the back of the room.

Person: what?

Rya: (Comes busting through the window next to where Goku came through)

Person: everyone! To the back of the room! (Runs away screaming with others)

Rya: (Jumps forward at Goku and Goku punches him in the face)

(They exchange more punches and kicks)

(As they fight a helicopter comes up to the window)

News Reporter: (From the chopper) (With camera pointed toward Rya and Goku) as you can all see before you, the evil Cape man and what appears to be a man with grey long hair and a green like vest or suit on are fighting each other to what appears to be to the death…

(Back to episode 23)

Gohan: Mind: I wish I could be like that… Out of mind: I'm going to train intensely after this battle is over and I won't stop until I become a Super Sayian 4.

Piccolo: really?

Gohan: yes.

Goten: awesome Gohan! It's about time you got back into the swing of things again.

Gohan: and it took me till this long to realize what my life should truly consist of for me.

Trunks: good Gohan, me and Goten will help you out with it.

Gohan: thanks guys but I think I want to try on my own.

Goten: right… (Sarcastic)

Vegeta: Mind: if he's training then I'm going to train as well…

(Battle)

(Rya and Goku are shown fighting even more)

Narrator: as the battle of Prater vs. Drone continues Gohan and the others think of what they will do after the battle is over and what would happen with the rest of their lives, but can they truly think this way? Even when they don't know for sure if Goku will win? Stay tuned for scenes for the next explosive episode of Z2.

Scenes: hi this is Goku! On our next show Rya and I continue are little final match with one another as everyone else continues to show their support to me, and will Rya stand for this? I wouldn't know… make sure to tune in for the next Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 24: Goku and Rya, winner takes all!


	24. Dragonball Z2 Episode 24: Goku and Rya,

Dragonball Z2 Episode 24: Goku and Rya, winner takes all!

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2 Goku decided to take Rya on by himself even to know the Gogeta Fusion was strong enough to defeat the menace, Goku decided that it was he who should take Rya out once and for all.

Vegeta: but Kakorot you can't be serious?

Gotenks: yeah! That's just not right!

Goku: I'm sorry it's just I feel partly responsible for what happened today and I want to make it up to you guys.

Vegeta: make it up to us?

Goku: listen I'll let you guys take on future enemies but for now… I want to face up against him on my own. I owe it to planet Earth…

Narrator: and right after that the punches flew as Goku and Rya began their battle for the peace of planet Earth, winner takes all, a varray of punches and kicks were thrown and many techniques that could cost plenty of damage.

(Clouds in the dark sky start to gather and lighting bolts starts shocking down and thunder makes its rumbling noise)

(A single drop of rain falls down on the ground right next to Rya and Goku, then another, and another, and even more, it then begins to pour)

Rya: (Smiles) (Jumps into the air) DUFASTO! (Shoots a green big beam out at Goku)

Goku: (Kicks it into the air) (Jumps into the air and kicks Rya with both feet into the stomach)

Rya: (Quickly recovers and sinks below Goku and then to his back side and he elbows Goku in the back)

Goku: (Falls into the ground)

Rya: (Starts speeding to Goku's location)

Goku: (Is quickly on his feet and he forms a silver beam and fires it off)

Rya: (Hits the beam back at Goku)

Goku: (Bunts it back at Rya)

(They start playing tennis with the beam hitting it back and forth at one another)

Narrator: and that was only the beginning! What will happen today on this final battle? You can't afford to miss this exciting episode!

(Battle)

(The rain has stopped and the stars are shown once again

Goku: (Is shown across the screen punching Rya across the face)

Rya: (Grabs a hold of Goku's hands)

Goku: (Kicks Rya making him let go of his hands and they continue to fight)

(The Others)

(Watch as Goku and Rya continue to attack one another)

Oub: (Holding onto his arm sighing a little as if he was losing consciousness)

Kabito Kai: (Looks at Oub) are you alright Oub?

Oub: yeah…

Kabito Kai: are you sure? Is that nail attack taking its toll on you?

Oub: I think I'll be fine… I just need to stay off it for a few days… (Faints)

Kabito Kai: (Runs over to Oub and picks him back up to his feet)

Goten: (Runs over) are you alright Oub.

Oub: ewwww… (Comes around) I feel suddenly sick….

Goten: is it because of that nail attack Rya shot at you.

Oub: most likely…

Kabito Kai: wait… let me check your system… (Does some kind of Vision toward Oub)

Goten: you're turning pale Oub!

Kabito Kai: by the kais…

Goten: what?

Oub: what's… what's wrong?

Kabito Kai: that nail had some kind of poison connected to it! If we don't get you medicine in the next few minutes you could keel over and die!

Oub: what? What? Poison… no… no… no poison… (Starting to lose consciousness again)

Kabito Kai: the otherworld has an antidote, ancestor has one, I'm going to have to take my leave here and I'll bring Oub with me, I wish you all luck.

Goten: you too Supreme Kai.

Kabito Kai: just call me Shin or Kabito, either one works.

Goten: alright… and good luck to you to Oub, I hope you fair okay.

Oub: don't… don't… worry Goten I'll be fine…

Kabito Kai: goodbye. (Teleports himself and Oub away)

Goten: (Sighs) (Then realizes something) (Runs over to where Gohan and Piccolo are standing) that nail attack is poisonous! We have to warn dad about that!

Gohan: alright… but what if Rya attacks us though? Or attacks dad with the nails while we aren't looking?

Goten: it's a chance will have to take Gohan.

Gohan: alright. (Shouts up to Goku) dad! Watch out for his sharp nails, they're poisonous!

(Battle)

Goku: (Stops fighting for a moment) you're kidding? (Looks toward Rya) why does everything have to be poisonous?

Rya: it does the best damage Goku.

Goku: I wasn't touched by any of your nails was I?

Rya: no Goku you weren't. But I suggest that you get ready.

Goku: I'll make sure to be careful then. (With a confident look on his face)

Rya: then are you ready… for this? (Puts his hand out an stretches his nails out and scratches Goku across the face) I guess you weren't ready for that!

Goku: damn!

Rya: (laughs)

Goku: will I still be poisoned?

Rya: yes but it will take a lot longer to circulate through your body… you see the Oub boy was actually stabbed by my nails all the way through… you are a different story… but the poison still will circulate all the way through unless you can get an antidote or if you kill me.

Goku: an antidote hey? (Puts his fingers on his head and then disappears)

Rya: what? No! Damn it! How is he able to instant transmission out of my barrier? (Notices a hole in his barrier) damn! How the hell did that happen? It must have been the Supreme Kai… damn him! Damn him to hell! I didn't think he could have come up with an attack to actually conceal through my barrier like that…

Goku: (Reappears) I'm back! Now that was actually a better tasting medicine then I thought it was going to be.

Rya: (Covers the hole in the barrier back up) I'm surprised you didn't try and escape the barrier Goku…

Goku: no… I want to fight you to the finish and really even if we did escape you would still kill everyone.

Rya: right about that Goku. You were lucky that time Goku but not the next time, I'll make sure to watch all parts of my barrier so there will be no escape to the highest degree.

Goku: fine by me, I don't plan on escaping though; I plan on rubbing your face into the ground.

Rya: (Laughs) yes, Goku… try and do that.

(They both start speeding around and exchanging punches and kicks at one another)

(They also begin shooting beams at each others beams)

(The Others)

Vegeta: Kakorot… your strength seems to be increasing…

Bulma: (Walks over) doesn't he look great up there Vegeta?

Vegeta: (Looking at the fight only)

Bulma: Vegeta!

Vegeta: huh? (Looks toward Bulma) what?

Bulma I said, doesn't he look great up there.

Vegeta: psh… I still don't see why he didn't allow us to fight by his side, at this rate he's going to lose.

Bulma: how can you be so sure "honey?"

Vegeta: well "Dear" it's the way he's fighting to be honest with you.

Bulma: he's fighting the way he always does though…

Vegeta: hardily this Prater form I think has given him a new style of combat that he's not used to and well I don't think he knows how to use it very well. A lot of his attacks aren't affecting Rya as much because he isn't putting forth the effort to succeed with the punch or kick.

Bulma: but he looks to be doing just fine.

Vegeta: it looks that way but I think Goku may lose his cool and get a good thrashing by the Drone.

Bulma: don't jump to conclusions Vegeta; I'm sure he'll be fine.

Vegeta: (Looks at Bulma and then looks up back at the fight)

(Battle)

Rya: (Pulling on Goku's long silver hair)

Goku: (Shrieking)

Rya: (Laughs)

Goku: (Grabs onto Rya's side and throws him into the ground making a small crash explosion) ouch! That really hurt! (Holding onto his hair) (He then lets go and starts floating down to Rya's crash site)

(Rya)

Rya: (In the hole) Mind: I'm going to have to think of a new tactic here… hmm… (Looks to his side and sees some rock) okay, sounds good. (He stands up and then flies forward through the side of the crater under the ground)

Goku: what the? (Flies down to the crater and sees a hole that Rya went through and it points downward into the ground) not this again…

(Episode 8)

Goku: (Gets off his charge and grabs on to his shoulders picks him up and throws him through many rocks and the place begins to crumble somewhat)

Rya: no matter what you do to me I will always come back!

Goku: I think that will be changed very soon. You know what Rya maybe we should see how you taste, after I kill you.

Rya: you're a bit harsh aren't you? I eat because it is how I live.

Goku: well, your way of life sucks!

Rya: you selfish asshole. (Puts both his fingers together and says a word) gabagrougan!

Goku: what the?

Rya: (Shoots a beam that goes right through Goku's side of his stomach)

Goku: ow! What was that? (Makes hurting noises)

Rya: in my language it means eye of the demon. We take energy from Devilish creatures and use it against are opponents.

Goku: really, well it's going to take more then a little hole in me to stop me.

Rya: well that is the best part. Pretty soon all of your blood will start rushing up and start oozing through that hole. And you will die a slow and painful death.

Goku: What? No you're bluffing.

(Back to episode 24)

Goku: the last time I fought him underground he could have killed me with that shoulder beam attack, thank goodness the Prater side of me came out and made him cancel the affects. Alright this time I'll be of more careful and I won't allow myself to be taken in by that attack again. (Starts floating down the hole leading underground)

(It is a lot darker in this hole under the ground and a lot harder to see the things around him)

Goku: I can hardily see anything down here… (Lands on the ground)

Rya's voice: (You can't see him) come Goku; let's see if you can find me…

Goku: show yourself Rya! There is no hiding from me! Hiding shows a sign of weakness Rya!

Rya: I'm just having a little fun before I kill you.

Goku: humph… you sound determined.

Rya: of course I am.

Goku: (Starts walking around the underground to try and find Rya) Mind: I can sense his energy but I can't pin point his location… I can also see that he's moving around… maybe I can use that to my advantage… Out off mind: huh? (Notices Rya stopped moving)

Rya's voice: aren't you forgetting something Goku I can read your mind!

Goku: oh yeah… damn!

Rya: just keep on trying to find me, my friend.

Goku: (Starts walking around trying to stay alert and ready)

Rya: you're getting warmer…

Goku: (Walks around more)

Rya: you're getting hotter…

Goku: (Walks in the same general direction)

Rya: now you're a little cold…

Goku: hmm… don't move around!

Rya: I'm not moving. You just lost track and went in a completely different direction.

Goku: arrggg… (Starts walking around again looking for the sneaky Rya)

Rya: ah, now you're getting warmer…

Goku: (Walks toward where he was going)

Rya: you're getting very hot…

Goku: (Walks more)

Rya: you're on fire! (You see his red eyes and then he grabs Goku from out of the darkness with his hand by the neck) you didn't see this coming did you? Now die!

Goku: ahhhh!

Rya: (Throws Goku up through the ground making a hole flying into the air onto the ground)

Goku: (Is shown holding onto his neck) ah, darn… that really hurt…

Rya: (Comes flying out of the hole lands next to Goku) (Smirks)

Goku: wow… for some reason that took a lot out of me…

Rya: my grip is and strangle are some of the best in the universe.

Goku: I can see that…

Rya: (Puts his alien like foot on Goku's stomach) I'm also fairly good at this as well. (Starts scrunching his foot on Goku's stomach)

Goku: (Screams out loud)

Rya: (Laughs as he does this)

(The others)

Pan: he's hurting him!

Bra: oh no!

Piccolo: don't think at going in there to fight! Goku will be fine!

Rya: it's time for you to die! (Forms a beam with his hand)

(The News chopper starts flying over head)

Leroy Ju-tong: (On a microphone) hey pick on someone your own size!

Rya: (Notices the chopper flying in the sky)

Goku: no… don't come over here…

Leroy: stop hurting everyone! Especially Goku! Don't you know that he's one of the world saviors? He deserves respect!

Rya: fools… (Throws his beam at the chopper)

(The others)

Goten: oh no!

Gohan: no!

(Both Gohan and Goten and Piccolo fly over to the chopper)

(Chopper)

(The beam hits the chopper and it blows up)

(Gohan and Goten are shown holding onto Leroy and the other crew members in their hands)

Pilot: oh my word… (Being held by Piccolo)

Cameraman: whoa! I'm getting this all on fim! (Being held by Goten)

Leroy: I'm going to be so high in the ratings! (Being held by Gohan)

Gohan: no thank yous are necessary… (Sarcastic)

(Battle)

Rya: what annoying people… (Prepares to attack Goku again when from a far a way distance he hears something) what?

Goku: (Notices as well)

(A big mob from the city is shown cheering a sentence and they are all shown out of the city walking toward the battle field)

(Crowd)

All of them: Go, Go, Go, Goku! Go, Go, Go, Goku! Go, Go, Go, Goku!

(Battle)

Rya: what are these morons doing? Cheering for the dead man?

Goku: (Takes in the cheering)

(Crowd)

People: Goku's are man! If he can't do it, no body can! –except Mr. Satan…

(Battle)

Rya: why would they show you support now.

Goku: (Smirks) I guess they decided who they wanted to win…

Rya: arrggg...

(The Others)

Pan: are those people crazy?

Gohan: must be…

Goten: that just gave me an idea…

Gohan: like what?

Goten: we have to cheer along with them! If we do that we can distract Rya long enough for dad to attack him again!

Piccolo: cheering? That's not my first sight…

Goten: come on Piccolo it'll be great! We just need to get a little bit closer and cheer what their cheering, will be fine.

Piccolo: (Is hesitant) fine…

Gohan: this is an interesting defense…

(Leroy and the other crew men are with The Others)

(Battle)

Rya: stop this useless cheering! It will solve nothing! (He then hears cheering coming from the others)

(The Others:

Everyone: Go, Go, Go, Goku! Go, Go, Go, Goku! Go, Go, Go, Goku! (They continue to say it)

(Battle)

Rya: you all are doing it too? (Gets off of Goku) I'll kill you all!

(The normal human crowd advances to the battlefield cheering on Goku still)

Rya: you're all dead! Every last one of you!

Goku: (Stands back up still feeling a little woozy from Rya's attack as he smiles with all the support and cheering around him)

(The Others)

Piccolo: Go, Go, Go, Goku!

Krillian: (At same time) Go, Go, Go, Goku!

Chi-Chi: Go, Goku! Yeah go get him Goku!

Tien: Go, Goku!

Yamcha: you've got him beat Goku!

Master Roshi: get him Goku!

Advancing crowd: Go, Go, Go, Goku!

Everyone else: Go, Goku!

(The crowd)

(Eraser and Sharpener are shown cheering as well)

Eraser: Go, Gohan's dad!

Sharpener: he's going to win!

(Launch is shown)

Launch: Go, Goku! I know you can do it! Wow look how much he's grown through the years. (She has the Purple hair)

(Battle)

Rya: you're all insane!

Goku: no they aren't Rya. They are the peace.

Rya: huh?

Goku: (Punches Rya in the stomach)

Rya: (Starts gagging) (Looses breathe) (Saliva and blood come out of his mouth) (He starts throwing up blue blood) (And he falls to the ground) (Coughing)

Goku: thank you all for your support. (Looks down at Rya) Rya your time is finished on this planet!

Rya: arrggg… my time will never be done… (Coughing)

(Crowd)

Man: he's done it!

Woman: yip-ee!

Kid: oh, yeah!

Man # 2: I always knew he would!

All the people: (Shout) Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku!

(Battle)

Goku: (Acknowledges the people)

Rya: (Is solely standing back up)

(You can hear the cheering in the background)

Goku: (Just looks as Rya and listens to the cheering at the same time as Rya tries to get up)

Rya: (Still getting up) those… those… people don't know what battle is, they assume you will always win the fight.

Goku: because I will win Rya.

Rya: (Laughs) I see… well what if this happened. (Forms a beam with his hand and throws it toward the crowd)

Goku: no! (Starts flying toward the crowd)

(Crowd)

(They all start screaming as the beam advances)

(Launch is shown screaming)

Sharpener: close your eyes Eraser!

Eraser: ahhhh!

Goku: (Goes in front of the crowd and grabs a hold of the electrical ball and begins to push it back toward Rya) this is a big ball! (Trying his best to push it back)

(Crowd)

Man: hurry give him more support so he can get that ball out of here!

Woman: Go, Go, Go, Goku!

Man: you can do it! Do it! Do it!

Kid: beat him Mr. Goku!

Kid # 2 girl: yeah do it for everyone! Throw that mean old ball back at that green monster!

Woman # 2: Go, Go, Go, Goku!

(Everyone continues to shout the cheer)

(The Others)

Gohan: Go, Go, Go, umm… dad!

Vegeta: arrggg… Go, Kakorot! Mind: I'm going to regret that…

(Rya)

Rya: stop that damn cheering! (Adds more power to the ball)

(Crowd)

Goku: (Is still trying his best to push the ball back) this is going to be for everyone!

(Episode 20)

Vegeta: alright enough horseplay lets get this show on the road. (Points his finger out and shoots a blast at Rya)

Gohan: (Forms a beam and shoots it at Rya)

Rya: (Teleports and knees Vegeta in the chin and then kicks Gohan across the face into the ground)

Goku: Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha!

Rya: quit using Master Roshi's technique over and over! (Knocks it out of the way) come on show me a challenge here!

Goku: (Smirks)

Rya: what? Oh, shit! (Jumps in the air and the beam Goku shot goes by, it would have hit Rya) you thought I'd fall for that trick? You'd better think twice!

Goku: (Smirking still)

Rya: why are you smiling I stopped the beam! Its gon- (Is hit with the beam from the side) I should have known…

Piccolo: alright. Special Beam Cannon! (Throws it off)

Rya: (Opens his mouth and actually eats the Beam Cannon)

Piccolo: what the hell?

Gohan: Piccolo don't be surprised at what Rya can do, he's shown us enough already.

Piccolo: (Smirks) I guess you're right…

(Everyone starts powering up more)

(The others)

Mr. Satan: it's about time they finally started fighting again!

Valese: come on Goten get in the game!

(Yamcha and Tien are shown watching)

(Videl and Chi-Chi are as well)

(The battle)

(Goten and Trunks are shown fighting Rya, Goten is fighting from the front and Trunks fights from the back)

(They throw punches and kicks at Rya, but Rya counters and deflects lot of their moves)

(Back to Episode 24)

Goku: I have to do this for them too! I have to show them that they can fight as well! (Prepares to add energy to the beam) alright Rya! Let's see what happens next! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoot a large silver Kamaehamaeha at Rya's beam and the beam is blown back toward Rya)

Rya: what? No! No! (Tries to flee from the battle) no!

(The beam advances and Goku's wave goes by)

Rya: no! No! Damn it! No!

(Rya's beam then reaches Rya)

Rya: oh… (Is hit with the beam) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Crowd)

Goku: (Lands on the ground with a loss of breathe) thank you all for the support…

Man: anything for you Goku!

Man # 2: yeah anything man!

Woman: you the man Goku!

Kid: he sure is!

Woman # 3: three cheers for Goku!

Everyone: hip-hip-hurray! Hip-hip-hurray!

Goku: I appreciate all you are doing but you all really shouldn't be out here…

Man: we are willing to risk our lives for anything Martial Arts master.

Goku: right… okay then… I have a job to finish. (Advances toward Rya and the Others)

(The Others)

Trunks: did he win?

Piccolo: no yet Trunks… Rya is still alive and he still may have some fight left in him.

Goten: oh, boy…

Gohan: I'm sure dad can handle him now.

Vegeta: arrggg…

(Battle)

Goku: (Is shown walking toward Rya)

Rya: (Gets up off the ground breathing intensely and fast) the... Worst… thing to happen to a drone is to… get hit by his own attack…

Goku: and it will be the last too…

Rya: I'm lost Goku… (Breathing with wounds all over his body)

Goku: and now you've been found Rya. You now have paid for everything that you've done; now it's time to put you down.

Rya: yes, yes, I understand…. (Smiles) everything. (Disappears)

Goku: huh?

Rya: (Reappears near the others cliff and runs on top of it and then sees Pan)

Gohan: hey! (Tries to punch Rya)

Rya: (Pushes Gohan to the side)

Pan: what? No way!

Rya: (Punches Pan in the face knocking her off the cliff onto the ground)

Goku: no! (Begins flying down there)

Rya: (Jumps on top of Pan) (Then lifts her up and holds her by the head looking at Goku, he then extends his nail out towards Pan's head)

Goku: (Lands 10 ft. away from Rya)

Rya: one false move and she's dead! This nail will scramble her brain! If I let it loose she's gone!

Goku: no… please… please… don't do it!

Rya: then you comply with my demands!

Goku: what's that?

Rya: your body! I want to eat you all up! (Laughs)

Narrator: oh my word! What a turn of events! Rya had kidnapped Pan and her life lies in the hands of Goku! What will happen to young Pan, and will Goku be forced to give his life for hers? Stay tuned for scenes for the conclusion of this war on the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, Rya threatens to kill pan, and Goku has to think of a way to get out of it without harming anyone and defeating Rya once and for all, and look at this one more attack from Rya! Stay tuned!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 25: Eradicated.


	25. Dragonball Z2 Episode 25: Eradicated

Dragonball Z2 Episode 25: Eradicated.

Narrator: previously on the last action packed Dragonball Z2 Goku and Rya continued their battle to the end, all seemed to be against Goku as Rya dished out many attacks that wounded Goku, until people started cheering for Goku and they gave him the confidence to go on and continue fighting, and Rya had been blasted with his own beam wounding him to a significant degree, after it seemed to Goku the battle was won, Rya came up with an elaborate scheme and kidnapped Pan and threatened to kill her with his extended nails attack if Goku did not comply with Rya's demands and they were simply this.

Goku: no… please… please… don't do it!

Rya: then you comply with my demands!

Goku: what's that?

Rya: your body! I want to eat you all up! (Laughs)

Narrator: will Goku give himself up? Or will Pan be lost forever, you better not miss this episode, now be prepared for the conclusion…

(Pan and Rya + Goku)

Rya: Goku you better live up to the offer! (Holding his nail up to her head)

Goku: let her go! She has nothing more to do with this!

Rya: everyone has something to do with this Goku, now you have a choice to make here and I know you'd rather die then to see her die.

Pan: grandpa… don't listen to him! Don't worry about me!

Goku: Pan! Don't say that! I'm gong to get you out of this alive.

Rya: times a ticking a way Goku, you better decide what to do now or Pan's IQ might go a little below the required level.

Goku: (Scrunches his hands together)

Rya: come on Goku! I'm not playing with you!

(The Others)

Gohan: pan! (Shoots a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Disappears with Pan and Reappears on top of a plateau and then reappears near Goku again) I'm going to disregard that move you just made Gohan and pretend it didn't happen, now Goku make your choice!

Goku: you can take me Rya! Just don't hurt her!

Rya: I wasn't planning on hurting her, I was planning on killing her.

Goku: you are just pure evil… I don't know why I thought you could be reformed…

Rya: I'm not evil, I'm a good person! Now step forward now and give your body to me!

Pan: don't listen Grandpa!

Rya: you shut up, okay Pan, my little morsel your grandpa is going to be apart of something that is higher then any other thing.

Pan: do something grandpa! You don't have to die for me!

Goku: I'd die any day Pan to protect the people I love. (Walks toward Rya) I succeed to you Rya.

Rya: your thoughts speak the truth…I'm surprised at that.

Goku: (Stops right near Rya and kneels down) you win…

Rya: yes… yes… of course I win!

(The Others)

Vegeta: there is no way we can allow this to happen! (Looks at Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goten) you 4 come here!

(They come over)

Gohan: what are we going to do!

Vegeta: I'll sneak attack him…

(They all discuss their plan in private)

(Rya and Goku + Pan)

Rya: (Prepares to munch down on Goku) (Still holding pan) Pan I want you to remember this sight for the rest of your life…

Pan: (With a crying sound to her voice) no… no… please don't!

Rya: (Prepares to bite down at Goku's neck)

Vegeta: (Appears behind Rya) (Shoot a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Is hit and lunged forward)

Vegeta: (Appears in front of Rya and punches him to the ground) run! Pan! Get out of here!

Rya: (Runs past Vegeta and flips over Pan and then grabs her again) you thought you were slick didn't you? Well guess what you just lost! (Prepares to bite down Pan)

(Another beam comes from the right side and hits Rya across the area)

Pan: (Is free from his clutches and begins running toward the Other)

Trunks: (Shooting more beams at Rya)

Rya: (Getting knocked to the ground by the weak power beams) stop… stop… your power is weak!

Trunks: (Shooting more beams)

Rya: (Manages to slip away and then punches Trunks)

Trunks: ahhhh! (Knocked over)

Rya: (Runs toward Pan again and grabs a a hold of her) quit trying to get away!

Pan: help me! Please someone!

(Goten and Piccolo appear behind Rya and kick him in the back making him lose his balance)

Rya: (Falls to the ground for a moment)

Pan: (Prepares running away again)

Rya: (Grabs onto her by her foot) you're not going anywhere!

Piccolo: (Strikes his hand down like a blade on Rya's hand and nearly takes I off)

Rya: ahhhhhhhh!

Pan: (Is let go and runs off again)

Rya: damn you fools! (Blasts Piccolo and beats Goten)

Vegeta: (Appears behind Rya and grabs a hold of him) now is your time Drone!

Rya: what are you doing? Stop this!

Vegeta: it's time to destroy you once and for all and rid the universe of this Sayian killer.

Rya: Vegeta… no I'm sorry for what we did to the Murdockish, if I could I would take it back!

Vegeta: psh… yeah right, I bet you were working on that one all night!

Rya: just let me go Vegeta! You don't want to do what your about to do!

Vegeta: what? Blow myself up? Psh, I wouldn't think to, I'm going to focus my blow up technique on you only!

Rya: you can't do that!

Vegeta: just watch me!

Goku: (Gets up) no…

Vegeta: what?

Goku: you can't do that Vegeta.

Vegeta: now why not?

Goku: it's impossible to use the blow up technique without killing yourself Vegeta, plus you'd not only kill yourself but also everyone else in this area considering that the barrier keeps people from escaping.

Vegeta: arrggg…

Goku: just let me finish this, okay.

Vegeta: arrggg… but Kakorot!

Goku: no buts! It's time that I end this now.

Rya: it's about time you got back up Goku. (Elbows Vegeta in the stomach) I could have done that all along but I chose to entertain myself.

Vegeta: (Holding onto his stomach, kneeling over losing breathe)

Rya: you'll be fine Vegeta.

Goku: why do you have to do that? Why can't you just allow him to move over to the other direction!

Rya: because it takes out the sport.

Goku: damn you!

Rya: damn you too Goku.

Goku: humph… it doesn't matter you may not want to show it Rya but you have been weakened significantly from that attack that was repelled back at you.

Rya: that's a lie! I've never felt better…

Goku: that's what you want everyone to think, but you are close to the edge of death.

Rya: no… I'm far from it.

Goku: you're also very nervous Rya.

Rya: I'm not nervous…

Goku: I sense your fear. You have a fear of death…

Rya: I'm not afraid to die! I'm far beyond your human feelings of emotion.

Goku: I doubt that.

Rya: die! (Shoot a beam at Goku)

Goku: (Disappears and reappears in front of Rya and punches him) you should have never brought my granddaughter into this! (Starts striking him across the face, from left to right over and over again) she doesn't deserve that! (Strikes him more from left to Right)

Vegeta: (Is shown getting up recouped from that stomach blow) arrggg… Kakorot…

Rya: (Tries attacking Goku again)

Goku: (Grabs a hold of Rya's punch) it's over Rya!

Rya: it never ends! (Tries to attack with his other hand)

Goku: (Grabs that as well)

Rya: arrggg…

Goku: it's done!

Rya: no it isn't! (Uses his own head and bangs it against Goku's head)

Goku: ahhhh! (Holds onto his face)

Rya: (Punches Goku and then kicks him and then blasts him knocking him into the air and then on the ground)

Goku: …..

Rya: now you should stop Goku!

Goku: (Handstand and then flips over grabbing Rya by the head then flipping him over into the ground)

Rya: ahhhh!

Goku: (Jumps back on his feet with some blood stains on himself)

Rya: (Gets back up) (Losing breathe) (His eye sight starts to go blurry a little bit) no… no… I… I… won't give in to nature! (Tries punching at Goku again)

Goku: (Uses both feet and kicks Rya at the same time in the air with both)

Rya: (Flies across the landscape into a mountain)

Goku: (Forming another beam)

Rya: (Looks up and then disappears)

Goku: no!

Rya: (Reappears and grabs Goku by a head lock) I'm going to squeeze the life out of you!

Goku: ahhhh!

Rya: (Starts squeezing Goku really hard)

Goku: ahhhh!

(The Others)

Gohan: no! Dad!

Piccolo: he's going to be finished!

(Battle)

Vegeta: I don't think so… (Limping over to Rya)

Rya: (Pushing down on Goku)

Goku: (His eyes are starting to go blurry as well)

Rya: die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

Vegeta: you die! (Knocks Rya off of Goku and starts fighting with Rya)

Goku: (Breathing as if he lost his breathe)

Vegeta: get out of this life! (Fighting with Rya)

Rya: then you do the same! (Shoots a beam at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Disappears and Reappears on the plateau and then jumps into the air toward Rya and kicks him in the head) (And then lands on the ground) (He is at a loss of breathe as well)

Rya: (Has his teeth clenched looking up toward Vegeta)

Goku: Vegeta! What… what point don't you get about not helping me…?

Vegeta: you can… say all you want Kakorot but I will continue to battle this menace until he is gone!

Goku: you're so full of it Vegeta… (Laughing his little fun laugh)

Rya: (Gets up) I'm… I'm…. I'm… going to destroy you all… (Hardily able to speak)

Vegeta: you aren't going to do shit…

Rya: (Laughs) you… you are wrong.

Vegeta: I'm never wrong.

Rya: yes you are…

Vegeta: shut up! (Knees Rya)

Rya: ahhhh! (Laughs) that's a funny little trick you got there friend.

Goku: (Walks over to Rya) no more!

Vegeta: (Falls over practically fainted) alright Kakorot… you win… go and finish he job, I need a rest…

Goku: let's finish this Rya…

Rya: you're my best fight Goku.

Goku: you're one of my best by far.

(They both start fighting one another again exchanging punches and kicks with one another)

(The Others)

Gohan: Pan… are you alright?

Pan: yes daddy…

Gohan: he didn't touch you with those nails did he?

Pan: no daddy.

Gohan: oh, thank the Kais… (Hugs Pan) I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.

Piccolo: (Smirks toward Gohan)

Gohan: you'll be okay from now on Pan. I promise you that.

Pan: I love you daddy! (Hugs Gohan around the neck)

Gohan: I love you too Pan.

(They continue to hug one another)

Videl: (Comes over and joins in the hug)

Bra: (Smiles as well)

(Battle)

(Rya and Goku hit both each others knees with one another and then bangs both each others head with one another)

(A Array of punches and kicks are thrown)

Rya: death… death… death… death- (Falls over onto the ground face down)

Goku: (Breathing walks over o Rya looking lifeless) (Sighs)

(The Others)

Chi-Chi: is he dead?

Bra: I don't know…

(Battle)

Goku: (Nubs Rya a little with his foot to see if there was a reaction)

Rya: (Does not move)

Goku: (Falls to the ground sitting crossed legged) (Sighing in relief, he then falls backwards on his back and starts resting and breathing right again)

(The Others)

Krillian: he did it!

Marion: yes!

Goten: did he really?

Gohan: …

Piccolo: …

Mr. Satan: yeah! If he did then he's the savior of the whole world!

Piccolo: don't jump conclusions this is not over yet.

Gohan: yeah guys… I still think a few more bones will be shattered before this ends.

(Crowd of people)

Man: yeah! Goku won!

Woman: we love you Goku!

(Battle)

(You hear them cheering in the background as Goku lies on the ground resting up)

Goku: wow… this is too much to take in at once…

Rya: (His hand is shown moving)

Goku: (Notices and moves his eye and sees that Rya is moving and putting his hands pushing down on the ground to try and lift himself up) no way…

Rya: (Is pulling himself up, he then sits on his knees and then pulls himself back on his feet again) …death is not in my vocabulary…

Goku: arrggg… (Holding onto a pained spot of his body)

(The Ohters)

Piccolo: damn!

Gohan: no!

(Crowd)

Everyone: how?

(Battle)

Rya: (Looks at Goku on the ground) this battle is over.

Goku: sure is.

Rya: I'm… I'm going to go and scavenge for food now… (Starts walking toward the others cliff)

Goku: you do that… I'll just lie here for a little while…

Rya: (Breathing heavily and walking toward the cliff) time to heal myself…

Vegeta: (Grabs on to Rya's foot) you… you… aren't going anywhere! (Lying on his front on the ground)

Rya: don't try it Vegeta… just let go while you still have the chance. (Starts shaking his foot to get Vegeta off of him)

Vegeta: I… I…. won't let go!

Rya: quit it Vegeta. (Kicks Vegeta's hand and he lets go of Rya) pesky rodents… (Starts walking toward the cliff more)

(Goku)

Goku: (Lying on the ground) Mind: it's over…

Vegeta in Goku's mind: (Telepathically) Kakorot you can't let him go over there! He'll destroy everyone!

Goku: Mind: but Vegeta… it can't be done… I can't stop him… even when he is on the verge of death he still manages to collect enough energy to regain his composure…

Vegeta: Mind: you have this in the bag Kakorot all you have to do now is finish him off! He's very weakened at this point!

Goku: Mind: but so am I Vegeta… I think… I think it's time that we just let fate take its course. I mean we are all supposed to be dead now anyway, it's just the Dragonballs brought us back…

Vegeta: Mind: don't you dare say that Kakorot! You never give up! There is no need to start now, Rya is just one in a whole lot of enemies that you have faced, that even I have faced, now… complete the job and we will become stronger…

Goku: Mind: but I'm not sure how… Vegeta…

Vegeta: Mind: I'll give you some energy…

Goku: are you sure…. (There is then a jolt in Goku's muscles and he's able to move around again) thanks… Vegeta.

Vegeta: that didn't feel too good… now I think I'll need that rest… (Faints)

Goku: (Stands back up) this is just enough energy to take Rya out…

(The Others)

Gohan: guys brace yourselves he's coming!

Piccolo: I think he's way too weak to cause damage!

Rya: (Walking) I'm… I'm… coming you bunch of bastards.

Gohan: we still need to be ready!

Rya: (Appears on the cliff) time to die… (About to attack)

Goku: (Rams right into Rya)

Rya: (Blood comes out of his mouth as he falls to the side at a fast pace)

Goku: whew… (Still a little out of breathe)

Rya: (Slowly gets back up)

Goku: why… are you still alive?

Rya: (Starts laughing)

Goku: you're insane!

Rya: I'm just very hard to kill my friend.

Goku: then leave its over!

Rya: now you're trying to spare me again… I see you still can't kill me in my weak state, is that right?

Goku: if I were you I'd leave right now.

Rya: yeah, right…

Goku: you shouldn't want to die Rya.

Rya: who said anything about dying? (Coughs up some blood) I've taken in more blows then I've taken in 1500 years.

Goku: but my next attack Rya… will kill you.

Rya: and how are you so sure?

Goku: it will.

Rya: you're a terrible liar Goku… I'm still strong enough to destroy you all!

Goku: no you aren't Rya. It's over.

Rya: it's not over! It's over when I say it's over!

Goku: ….

Rya: you aren't going to say any more clever remarks? You're pathetic!

Goku: …

Rya: and you continue to be silent… I see it now.

Gohan: listen to my dad Rya, it's over.

Rya: … (Looking at Gohan)

Piccolo: just leave now.

Chi-Chi: yeah! Let us enjoy our family reunion!

Bulma: yeah! We haven't seen Goku in 2 years!

Goten: my dad doesn't deserve this!

Trunks: get out now!

Yamcha: I think I might even be strong enough to beat you when you're like that.

Tien: me too, maybe even chatzou could win.

Bra: leave now!

Pan: yeah you've caused too much pain.

Rya: my race doesn't deserve this! You may say Goku doesn't, but I race doesn't either! We need food to live!

Piccolo: you aren't the only drone working on harvesting food Rya… you're planet will have plenty of food to go around.

Rya: but it's my job!

Gohan: just live away from all that they taught you.

Rya: what? You're all largely stupid! I'd never betray my race!

Goku: I did my race…

Rya: (Looks at Goku) (Smiles) you're right Goku… you were against your race as well… you turned on them and went the path of the human… you are a true kindred spirit Goku. You're as pure as they come.

Goku: yes.

Rya: you're right Goku. It's time to put an end to this…

Goku: really? Are you going to leave this planet?

Rya: I promise you Goku I'll go out with a bang.

Goku: good… then I expect you to leave right now.

Rya: yes… right away, but just one more thing before I go. (Eyeballs Pan) (Starts running toward her)

Goku: no!

Gohan: Pan!

Rya: (Is shown in slow motion running toward her)

Gohan: (Tries to stop him)

Rya: (Punches him out of the way)

Goku: (Is shown in all of his glory putting up a finger and pointing it toward Rya)

Rya: (In slow motion continues to run toward a frightened Pan)

Pan: (Looks scared)

Rya: time to die!

Goku: (Shouts out loud) ROLARANG BLAST! (A big beam is shown and it looks like it's going to be shot as a big beam, but then as Goku shoots it out it reduces to a powerful straight shot) (It goes right for Rya)

Rya: (Stops and sees the shot coming right at him) oh, damn… (Is hit right through the chest with the shot and all of it goes clean through Rya all the way through a cliff) (There is now a big hole in Rya) (Gagging)

Goku: (Puts his finger down) the job is finished.

Rya: (Falls to the ground)

Goku: (Looks at Rya) this wouldn't have happened if you had just complied.

Rya: (Starts to smile even in his deathly state) you… you don't get it do you? I've still won.

Goku: what do you mean? What more do you have?

Rya: nothing… but there was meaning to my going out with a bang comment I made earlier…

Goku: huh?

Rya: this is only the beginning Goku… I'm only round one. (Coughs) In a… In the drone activity… I'm just one out of millions of others… (Spits up more blood) and I can't wait to see you from hell as you die. Or maybe you can come with me…

Goku: what are you saying?

Rya: see you in hell! (His muscles start buldging a little bit and he stands floating in the air, with his bludging muscles going out)

Goku: what?

Rya: (Starts pumping out)

Goku: ha! Oh, no! Everyone we have to get out of here!

Mr. Satan: what?

Goku: it's a bomb!

Gohan: oh man! (Starts flying away and grabs Pan and Videl)

(Everyone else follows Gohan)

Goku: (Sees Vegeta trying to run down to the city for cover) (He flies over to Vegeta) you're going to need me to help Vegeta.

Vegeta: (Looks at Goku) well, then don't just wait carry on!

Goku: (Picks up Vegeta and they both fly toward the city)

(Rya)

Rya: (Is pumping out muscles even more) (Making growling like noises)

(City)

Pan: grandpa what are we going to do? His blast will destroy everything! And we can't escape the barrier!

(Everyone stands in a cool looking pattern)

Goku: then we do what we do best and that's protect the planet. Everyone I'll need your help.

Piccolo: an energy shield?

Goku: yes… one big enough to cover the whole city, but we will need to focus all our energy together to stop Rya's blast because it will be very large.

Vegeta: I can see that.

Goku: alright let's get to it.

(18 and Krillian are shown about to give energy)

(Rya)

Rya: (Growling and pumping his muscles more)

(City)

Goku: alright! Let's do it! (Starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gohan: (Joins in) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Goten: (Powers up)

Piccolo: (Adds his)

Vegeta: (Screams his power up)

(18 and Krillian are shown)

(Pan and Bra both do it as well)

(Rya)

Rya: (Laughing and preparing to blow up) I… am… GOD! (Blows up with an increasing large blast and bits and pieces of Rya are scattered all over and the blast destroys the entire battle arena)

(The explosion starts moving toward the city)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(An energy shield goes around the city)

(The moving explosion hits the shield)

Piccolo: it's all over the shield Goku!

Goku: give it more energy!

(They all begin powering up more)

(Valese is shown with the other no magic users as they watch the powering up)

(The explosion has a good jolt at the Shield)

Vegeta: were losing it Kakorot!

Goku: no we aren't! (Starts powering up even more) argggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

(The explosion is about to take the shield down)

Gohan: it's over for us!

Goku: never! (Powers up)

(The explosion then passes over the shield)

(The shield then goes down)

(The Explosion disperses)

(Everyone is then shown out of breathe)

(Everyone is quiet)

(Crowd)

(They are all quiet for a moment, but then they start shouting and cheering)

-He won!

-I knew he would!

-Awesome!

-Yes!

-Oh, yeah!

(Goku)

Goku: (Is smiling) (Then falls on his back resting and breathing, smiling and laughing) (Turns back to normal Sayian mode, the same with everyone else)

Gohan: (Smiles)

(Pan and Videl come over and hug him)

Gohan: we did it.

Videl: you sure did!

Pan: (Hugging really hard)

Gohan: wow what a grip there… you get that from your dad.

(Bra and Bulma are shown with Vegeta)

Bulma: were so proud of you!

Bra: you're the best dad!

Vegeta: thank you both… (Hugging them still pretty weakened)

(Valese is shown with Goten)

(Trunks go over to Bra and Bulma and they hug including Vegeta)

Goku: (Sees Chi-Chi, and they begin to hug) hey, babe.

Chi-Chi: oh, Goku! (Hugs him) you're a true champion, you know that?

Goku: if I had a quarter for every time someone said that. (Kisses Chi-Chi)

Chi-Chi: (Kisses him as well)

(Piccolo is shown looking and smiling at Goku)

(Same with Krillian and 18 laughing, plus Marion)

(Elder Kai)

Kabito Kai: (Watching threw the Crystal ball) yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Oub: (Is shown watching all better) I knew he'd do it.

Elder Kai: (Comes out of a hut) what'd I miss?

(Oub and Kabito Kai fall over with their leg sticking up)

(Goku)

Goku: (Sees Piccolo and walks over to him) so where will you be going Piccolo?

Piccolo: don't worry Goku; I'll keep in touch… I'll be all over the world… and if anything tries to harm the peace, I'll be the first to report it.

Goku: great! Thank you Piccolo.

Piccolo: don't mention it Goku. But before I go, are you going to look for the Dragonballs and wish everyone back who was killed by Rya?

Goku: no…

(Everyone stops and looks at Goku)

Gohan: what?

Goten: you can't be serious dad!

Chi-Chi: I sure would like an explanation.

Goku: no, you're taking it out of proportion, we will use the Dragonballs again… but I just think we ought to wait awhile before we do, let them rekindle themselves with Earth, and then we will use them and wish everyone back and we can all live peacefully again.

Vegeta: (Walks up to Goku)

Goku: …

Vegeta: (Puts his hand on Goku's shoulder) that's a sound plan my friend.

Goku: thank you Vegeta. (They raise their hands in the air and hold them, like it were a secret handshake)

(They then let go)

Goku: I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!

(Everyone starts laughing)

Goku: what? Seriously I need some food. (They all starts flying off)

Narrator: at long last the threat of Rya the evil Drone has ended and peace can once again flourish the Earth once again, but what other threats will Goku face in this new chapter of power? Stay tuned for scenes for the next, Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: this is Vegeta, on the next Z2 Kakorot youngest is having girl issues with Valese and she ends up getting kidnapped by a bikers gang who believes Kakorot to be a phony in defeating Rya, I think someone ought to go in there and kick some ass. Maybe I'll be the one doing it too! All on the next Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 26: Goten's lost love.


	26. Dragonball Z2 Episode 26: Goten’s lost l

Dragonball Z2 Episode 26: Goten's lost love.

Narrator: On the last explosive episode of Dragonball Z2, Rya and Goku's confrontation continued between one another, and in the end all turned out well for Goku as Rya was finally destroyed once and for all.

Rya: this is only the beginning Goku… I'm only round one. (Coughs) In a… In the drone activity… I'm just one out of millions of others… (Spits up more blood) and I can't wait to see you from hell as you die. Or maybe you can come with me…

Goku: what are you saying?

Rya: see you in hell! (His muscles start bulging a little bit and he stands floating in the air, with his bludging muscles going out)

Goku: what?

Rya: (Starts pumping out)

Goku: ha! Oh, no! Everyone we have to get out of here!

Mr. Satan: what?

Goku: it's a bomb!

Narrator: Goku and the others went to the city to do all they could to protect the planet and its inhabitants, so they created a shield big enough to keep the explosion out of bounds of that city and the rest of the world and in the end it was successful and Rya was finally gone, and Goku used a new technique as well the Rolarang Blast and extremely powerful beam of the Praters and that aided in putting Rya to rest once and for all. So what's happened to the Z fighters since the end? Please stay tuned.

(TV)

Leroy Ju-tong: it has only been 4 weeks since the defeat of the evil menace Rya and that Goku a close friend of Mr. Satan was the one who destroyed him, and so we are dedicating this news program to Mr. Goku, I must tell you I got to meet his sons up close and personal and I mean very close, but enough of my talk we need to get into more detail about this hero of the new age, as he goes back a long way defeating people and protecting the planet even before Rya ever came, if you all remember Goku attended the Cell Games and he showed some nifty tricks then with golden hair. (Cell Games Video is shown of Goku fighting Cell) and also just a two years ago he fought the evil creature Baby who brought us under his control and he even beat another few people after that- (Continues to talk)

(Red Shark Gang Headquarters)

Boss: (With black shades on watching the TV) that's bull shit! There is no way that man could have defeated Rya.

Gang Member # 1: but sir there's video proof of the whole event.

Gang Member # 2: yeah that guys a hero.

Boss: a hero my foot! He and Mr. Satan are both frauds! I remember at least 17 years ago when this gang was depended for robbing a bank and trying to get Mr. Satan to come and fight us! But what do we get? Nothing! He didn't come instead that bastard Sayaiman came.

Gang Member # 1: hey a sir, didn't you know that Goku's oldest son was the great Sayaiman.

Boss: Gohan?

Gang Member # 1: yeah.

Boss: where did you hear this?

Gang Member # 1: he said it in a interview about a week or two after Rya was defeated.

Boss: and why didn't you tell me?

Gang Member # 1: I don't know… I thought you knew.

Boss: well then… I see that family is full of hero's…

Gang Member # 2: and also Goku's Granddaughter Pan foiled a bank robbery all by her self about 2 years ago.

Boss: those people are abnormal… I'm going to see if they truly are as strong as they say they are…

Gang Member # 1: what do you mean?

Boss: I mean I'm going to go in there and threaten to kill someone in order to battle Goku.

Gang Member # 2: are you sure about that Boss? Because well he's really strong and from what I've heard he's impervious to bullets…

Boss: no one is impervious to bullets! I'm going in there and I'm proving to everyone he's a fraud, and no one is going to tell me otherwise!

Both Gang Members: yes sir!

Boss: good… you're going to be in for a rude awakening Mr. Hero.

(Capsule Corp)

(Gravity Room)

(Goten and Trunks are shown training with one another throwing punches and kicks in their normal Sayian mode transformation)

Vegeta: (Is shown watching them) hmm…

(Goten and Trunks stop and then start taking breathes)

Goten: whoa Trunks… you've gotten a lot stronger in these past 4 weeks…

Trunks: you too Goten. I guess Rya really motivated us to get back into the swing of things.

Goten: true that.

Vegeta: don't stop! Keep on going! You don't get any stronger standing around!

Goten: but Vegeta we've been at it for hours already.

Trunks: yeah dad we could use a good rest.

Vegeta: you have to be ready! There will be more threats like Rya you can count on that, and you all have to be ready!

Trunks: but dad come on.

Vegeta: no buts!

Goten: oh boy…

Trunks: alright… are you ready to go again Goten?

Goten: yeah just give me a-

Voice: Goten!

(It's a loud yell and it startles Vegeta)

Vegeta: what the?

Goten: (Looks toward the entrance to the gravity room and sees it open, Valese stands at the door not coming in) oh, hi Valese…

Valese: do you know how long I have been calling your cell?

Goten: I'm sorry I didn't know it was ringing… I was training.

Valese: that's all I ever hear from you Goten is that you were training, always and forever! Don't you have any other hobbies instead of that?

Goten: well Valese, in the internal words of Vegeta we have to be ready for new incoming threats.

Valese: who cares what Vegeta says! I want you to care what I say! Don't you know you were supposed to meet me at the shopping district? I was waiting out there for you, for 3 hours!

Goten: oh no… I completely forgot! I was so caught up in the moment.

Valese: yeah Mister! We have to go there now!

Goten: well…

Valese: don't think of an excuse! You're coming! (Starts walking i)

Goten: wait Valese don't!

Valese: (Enters the room and is taken down to the ground by the gravity) ahhhh!

Goten: I guess I forgot to mention the high gravity in this room.

Valese: that would have been nice to know… (Lying on her side on the ground)

(Later at the Shopping district of West City)

(Valese and Goten are shown walking down the sidewalk)

Valese: oh! The clothes store!

Goten: wonderful…

Goten: and a restaurant we can have sundaes in there.

Goten: terrific… (Not sounding enthusiastic)

Valese: oh! And look at that it's-

(Just then reporters and people come up to Goten)

(Pictures are being snapped)

Reporter: excuse us sir, but aren't you the son of Goku, the man who defeated Rya? (Another picture is snapped)

Goten: yes…

Reporter: oh happy day!

Journalist # 1: how old are you?

Journalist # 2: has your father done things like this before?

Journalist # 3: do you have a job or establishment you work at?

Journalist # 4: can you predict the future?

Goten: whoa! Whoa! One at a time there! Well you see…

Valese: (Is shown getting mad)

Goten: well I'm 2-

Valese: (Grabs Goten and moves him out of the way and then she speaks into the microphone) he's not available! (Walks away with Goten getting away from the reporters into a dark alley)

Goten: gees Valese what was the deal with that?

Valese: Goten! You can't let them get in the way of our date!

Goten: well it's just some simple recognition.

Valese: stuff you don't need! Listen Goten if this relationship is going to work then we have to give up fighting and do things to make us unpopular with everyone.

Goten: but Valese this will blow over eventually, I give them all at least a month.

Valese: yeah but then they'll all just look back and then keep speaking your family's name and you! And I don't want fame!

Goten: why not?

Valese: fame got everyone no where.

Goten: it's just a few questions though.

Valese: Goten we are going to make this work! Alright if we are together then we have to stay away from fighting and fame for the rest of our lives.

Goten: but Valese I can never give up fighting…

Valese: well you better damn try!

Goten: (Sighs) maybe…

Valese: you have to be sure Goten! No maybes!

Goten: yes… ok I'm sure…

Valese: good, now let's continue that date.

Goten: (Sighs)

(They both walk away)

(Waterfall in a forest)

Piccolo: (Is shown meditating under a waterfall)

(A noise comes out of no where)

Piccolo: (Opens his eyes) huh? (He comes out of the waterfall) (Starts looking around)

(He can hear something speeding around)

Piccolo: who's out there?

(The Speeding goes right by Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Hears laughter in the air, evil laughter) Huh?

(Piccolo floats on top of the hill the waterfall is under)

Piccolo: who's there?

Voice: I am!

Piccolo: (Turns around and sees Rya) what? No! You're dead!

Rya: (Laughs) I'm only just beginning! (Blood starts going down his face)

Piccolo: no! (Sees ships in the air and drones flying in the sky)

Rya: now I have all my family here!

Piccolo: noooo! (Is punched through the chest)

(Waterfall)

Piccolo: (Wakes up) (Breathing) it was a dream… it was only a dream… I haven't had one of those in years… (Sighs) Mind: it couldn't mean sometime… could it?

(Restaurant)

(Goten and Valese sit across each other at a table drinking milk shakes)

Valese: aren't these good Goten?

Goten: yeah they're awesome.

Valese: am I boring you?

Goten: no! No, of course not! What ever gave you that idea?

Valese: you've been acting kind of funny almost as if you don't want to be here…

Goten: I want to be here Valese, don't worry I'm fine it's just I've had a hard day.

Valese: I guess I can understand considering what you've done with yourself with your dad and what not. But we can leave that all behind us now Goten.

Goten: right… Mind: she has to understand that I have to train to be prepared for combat, she just doesn't get that Earth is the target for major catastrophic events.

Valese: this food is so good too!

(TV)

Breaking News: we have just received word that the old Red Shark Gang is still among us and they are up to their old tricks and that is the robbing of the city bank, they have many hostages and are demanding that Goku the savior of Earth come down and fight him and his gang. If you don't all remember the last time the Red Shark Gang tried to rob this place the Great Sayaiman and Videl brought the gang to justice. But with both the Great Sayaiman and Videl not performing their original duties who will save the people from harm? Well I'm hoping Goku gets here! (Police are shown standing off toward the Red Sharks)

(Restaurant)

Goten: oh no… (Is about to leave)

Valese: where do you think you're going?

Goten: umm…

Valese: you can't go out and fight those people! Remember giving up that life?

Goten: but Valese…

Valese: Goten…

Goten: alright, alright… (Sits back down)

(Bank)

Boss: (Stands with a pistol)

(Other gang members have rifles and rocket Launchers)

Cop # 1: give up now! Or we will be forced to fire!

Boss: you won't do anything with all these people we got here.

(Hostages are shown)

Cop # 2: (To Cop # 1) he's right… he may be crazy but he's smart…

Cop # 1: well we have to talk him out of it…

Boss: (Heard them) there will be no other negotiations all I want is Goku to come here! I must prove a point to you all! And until then I will execute a hostage every 15 minutes! You have that written down on your notepads?

Cop # 1: oh, no…

Cop # 2: we need to get a hold of Goku!

Cop # 1: how? None of us know his phone number.

Cop # 2: why didn't we ask him?

Cop # 1: who would ask someone like him his phone number? Do you honestly think he'd pick up?

Cop # 2: well were running out of options here and I say we have about 13 minutes left so we better work something out here.

(Restaurant)

Goten: (Watching the TV) oh man…

Valese: Goten don't worry about what's going on, on the TV okay.

Goten: but they said they'd execute a hostage every 15 minutes!

Valese: well good for them!

Goten: Valese do you even know what I'm saying?

Valese: it doesn't matter Goten!

Goten: Mind: I've got to get down there somehow…

Valese: now please let's finish eating.

Goten: right.

(Bank)

Boss: (Looks at watch) 5 minutes until our first execution.

(The hostages gasp and start crying)

Gang Member # 1: (Kicks someone) oh, shut up!

Gang Member # 2: yeah! At least you'll get to meet your makers!

Gang Member # 3: yeah I heard that it's actually really good in the afterlife.

Gang Member # 1: I even heard that Goku died once before.

Gang Members: -no way!

-You're lying!

-Whoa!

-No Kidding!

-Bizarre!

Boss: will you idiots shut up!

Gang Members: yes sir!

(Restaurant)

Goten: man, I'm stuffed…

Valese: me too…

Goten: I couldn't have another bite…

Valese: I told this place was filling.

Goten: in speaking of that, I'm going to go and stop at the restroom; I'll be back in a minute. (Walks away)

Valese: okay.

(Back of the Restaurant)

Goten: (Is shown opening the back door and running down a sidewalk going to the bank)

(Bank)

Boss: only 3 minutes left coppers!

Cop # 1: were running out of time!

Cop # 2: what are we going to do?

Detective: you're the police! Do what you do best!

Cop # 2: and what's that?

Detective: I don't know… I haven't been one in 20 years.

Cop # 1: we have to get a hold of Goku!

Cop # 2: there has to be some kind of symbol or something that we need to call him with…

Cop # 3: like the bat signal!

Cop # 1: duh! That was what I was getting at your dope!

Cop # 3: oh, sorry…

Cop # 2: we have to think fast man!

Cop # 1: ohhh….

(Boss)

Boss: only 50 second and someone ain't going to be here anymore.

Goten: hey! Let those people go!

Boss: huh? (Looks and sees Goten standing near the police cars)

Gang Member # 2: is that him Boss? Is that Goku?

Boss: of course not! He's much taller and older, this is the next best thing, his son.

Gang Member # 1: which one is this one?

Boss: this is the younger one Goten.

Gang Member # 1: I thought it was Gohan at first.

Boss: tell me Goten where's your father at?

Goten: my dad has no time to be dealing with the likes of scum like you.

Boss: I bet you were working on that one all night.

Gang Members: (Laugh)

Goten: trust me you do not want to get on my bad side.

Boss: why don't you go run a long pip squeak and play with your friends.

Goten: you know damn well that I'm just as strong as my dad… unless you haven't seen the Rya battle Videos.

Boss: I saw them! I even reviewed them! Damn I even taped it as it happened! Listen kid I've been around the block for a long time and just because I'm a little old now doesn't mean I don't know how to record things with my VCR!

Goten: psh…

Boss: what you got something to say, punk?

Goten: I'm just letting you know now that you should really just give up right now, and I promise I won't hurt you.

Boss: I'm going to prove to the world you and your family is phonies! Now take this! (Starts shooting at Goten with his pistol)

(The Other Gang Members start to shoot at Goten)

Gang Member # 1: fill him wit lead!

Gang Member # 2: send him packing!

Gang Member # 3: let's go!

Gang Member # 4: we got him!

Boss: keep on shooting that boy!

(The smoke clears)

Goten: (Stands there unscaved) am I a phony? (Drops the bullets to the ground because he caught them mid air)

(The Boss and his gang are wide eyed)

(The Police are wide eyed)

(Restaurant)

Valese: (Turns around and look at the TV) (She sees Goten) oh, no way! (Gets out of her seat and runs out the door)

Waiter: hey you have to pay for that!

(Bank)

Goten: so what other nifty little tricks do you have.

Boss: plenty! You may not be able to be hit by bullets but I'm pretty sure a rocket could do more damage!

Goten: oh, please…

Boss: don't you talk to us like that! Hey Fud?

Gang Member # 2: yeah Boss?

Boss: release the rocket.

Gang Member # 2: Kay, Boss. (Puts the Rocket Launcher in shooting position)

Boss: be prepared boy!

Goten: (Smirks)

Boss: Shoot Fund!

Gang Member # 2: (Shoots off the Rocket)

Goten: (Stops the rocket mid air without even touching it and it floats in the air)

Boss: what? What? What?

Gang Member # 1: hmm… no kidding.

(Everyone looks wide eyed once again)

Goten: so, like I said, what other nifty tricks do you have?

Boss: umm… hmm…uhh…

Goten: exactly! Give up now while you still have a chance.

Boss: Mind: what are these people? I mean come on? Are they impervious to everything? They have to have some kid of a weakness or something, I mean Super Man is strong but he isn't invincible… well to a degree anyway.

Goten: come on! Decide!

Boss: boy we attack him!

Goten: wrong answer! ((Disappears and reappears in front of Gang Member # 4 and punches him out)

Gang Member # 4: Duhhhhhh! (Falls down)

Goten: (Eyes no. 3 and jumps into the air and knocks him down by the head)

Gang Member # 3: (Falls over)

(The Remaining Gang Members start shooting at Goten, including the Boss)

Goten: (Grabs a hold of all the incoming bullets)

Gang Member # 1: we can't stop him!

Gang Member # 2: no way!

Boss: keep on going!

Goten: (Jumps kicks forward and hits both Gang Members and they fall over, and he then corners the Boss)

Boss: oh man…

Goten: now give up now, I can do just as easily all that stuff to you as did to them.

Boss: (Mouth is going down and he is breathing in shock) (With wide Eyes)

Goten: come on!

Boss: but… but…

Valese: (Shouts from the side) there you are Goten!

(Both the Boss and Goten look and see Valese)

Goten: Valese…

Valese: (Walks up to Goten) so this is where you go to the Bathroom, huh?

Goten: I had to come down here Valese they were going to kill innocent people!

Valese: it's the job of the police to protect them! Look, they are all here! (Points toward the Police)

Cops: umm… hi…

Goten: but Valese they needed me!

Valese: not as much as I needed you!

Boss: (Is shown grabbing his gun and then slipping away) (He is about to go to Valese's side)

Goten: Valese, I promise right after this that we can go and do something, but now I just need to help save some lives.

Valese: you don't need to! We just have to live normal lives Goten! That's all we need!

Goten: Valese… you can't take this away from me!

Valese: oh hell yes I can!

Goten: that's not fair!

Valese: well you can-

Boss: (Speeds up to Valese and grabs a hold of her and points the gun at her head) she's one noisy person.

Goten: hey, let her go!

Boss: so that's your weakness the pain to see a friend or loved one in pain, now that's a strong effective weakness.

Goten: let her go please!

Boss: I want you to admit to everyone that the battle with Rya was a stage show.

Goten: no it wasn't you all should know perfectly well that it was real!

Boss: the news program was searching for ratings so they decided to spruce up a new story for ratings and so they hired all of you!

Goten: how can you say that after everything I have done up to this point?

Boss: because you're a magician!

Goten: I was just born like this.

Boss: enough fancy smancy talk, now you give up, and she lives, you don't she goes sleeping with the fishes.

Goten: you don't want to do this.

Valese: oh, come on Goten beat this fool up!

Boss: I'm surprised your girlfriend isn't like you Goten, she's just a normal human being.

Goten: and she doesn't need to be messed around with!

Boss: I'm the one who decides that.

Goten: …

Boss: so what's it gonna be?

Goten: I hate to do this…

Boss: what?

Goten: (Flicks an energy beam at Boss)

Boss: huh? (Is hit with the beam and knocked back onto the sidewalk, unconscious, his eyes are also swirls)

(The Cops starts to cheer Goten and they thank him)

Cop # 1: will rely on you guys as much as possible! Thank you.

Goten: you're welcome. (Turns and sees Valese looking away from the commotion) (He then walks up to her) what's wrong Valese?

Valese: all of this Goten… absolutely all of it.

Goten: what do you mean?

Valese: I mean us…

Goten: huh?

Valese: you have a life Goten, and I've been trying to take that away for these past 3 years.

Goten: are you saying-

Valese: yes, Goten… I'm breaking up with you… I can't be in the way of what you do Goten… I understand now that you and your family have a responsible. And I guess I just can't be apart of that, I don't want the fame, or the watching as you fight… I just want to live normally.

Goten: but…

Valese: no, no buts… (Walks up to Goten and kisses him) see you around Goten… (Walks away into the town)

Goten: (Looks in her direction) (His eyes are wide)

Random person: she just rejected you man!

Goten: gees, I never thought this would happen to me…

Old Cop: it happens to the best of us son.

Goten: (Sighs)

Narrator: at long last Goten and Valese's relationship has come to an end, and Goten returns to his single state, will he be with anyone else? Well… stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2.

Scenes: hi, this is Goku! On our next show one of my old foes Emperor Pilaf comes back to town, but somehow he's all spruced up and looking very different and using power beams, and look at this! He's fighting Vegeta! You don't want to miss the next action packed Z2!

Note: To all readers the next saga is going to begin and it will be posted under a new story, so please be watching out.

Dragonball Z2 episode 27: Pilaf, Small to Big.


	27. Announcement

Hey everyone! I know you are all wondering why I am uploading a new chapter to Dragonball Z2, the Rya saga, well here's a simple answer, I have decided that now is the time for me to go back and redo the first 26 episodes of Dragonball Z2! Why, you might ask… well because I know for a fact that the grammar, spelling, and inconsistencies probably turned people away from Z2, but there is no need to fear anymore as to Celebrate the DBZ Remastered DVD's I have decided to Remaster for the better part of every episode of Dragonball Z2! Starting with the Rya Saga! I'm going to go back and cut out all the crap and add in some extended scenes as well as new lines of dialogue that will make the incoherent experience of the Rya Saga enjoyable and understandable; I am going to try my best to give you the experience I had originally intended back in late 2003 to 2004. Fans of Z2 can now go back and experience the old Sagas like you've never experienced them before! So be prepared to re-read to see all the differences between this saga and the old version. I've already answered you're question, and the answer is this: Yes, I will keep the original version on the website and will continue to write new episodes in the old non-checked format, but I will also be releasing in separate stories all the episodes of the Rya Saga fixed and better then ever, so you can go back and forth between the Remastered version and the old version as much as you want. The process will not take me too long as I have already fixed up the first episode, I hope newbie's as well as veteran fans of my Fan fiction will look upon this story and enjoy it as much as anyone else can. I look forward to hearing your input, and in speaking of input, if you guys have any ideas that I can make Z2 better, I'm all ears, just don't tell me to completely change something as we don't want to hinder the original story all too much, I know Z2 needs a lot of fixing but it'll work well in the end, this new Remastered project will almost be a completely different show in some respects. Anyways, enjoy and I hope to hear from you, both ideas and reviews.


End file.
